Deep Abyss -English Version-
by HakunoShibou
Summary: This world... Need something... But I don't know what it is... But, something seems odd... Something really odd... That's what inside Hakai's mind. The story is about Abyssal Admiral that search for 'that' things. Thank you very much for Ance Art for the cover.
1. Chapter 1 - Hope

****Chapter 1****

 **Hope**

* * *

Today a man continues working on all resource documents that he already starts from last week. He is one of the admirals that already assigned at several naval bases around the world. His name is Hakai. No one knows his real name and doesn't know why he chooses that name. Only he the one knows it, and he never tells his actual name to any of his comrades. Most of the time he will say he forgot his real name.

His focus on the task in front of him is as same as previous day. But, his focus a little bit lost because he heard a loud voice from outside his office. At first, he doesn't care about that voice. As the sound gradually become stronger, he lost his patience. He stands up and moves outside his office, where he find Ooyodo and one girl fighting there.

"You destroyed our base again ?! Do you know that our resource already in a red state for the recent month ?"

"Just shut your mouth, Four Eyes! It is already a habit for me to destroy our base. And every time I wreck this base, at the next day everything back to normal." said the other woman

"You..."

"What is it, Four Eyes? Nothing to say? Are you scared? Of course, you scared. A weak girl like you too afraid with me is normal... Ahahahahaha"

Ooyodo clenched her teeth, and raise her hand. She is ready to slap that girl. On the other hand, that girl ready to retaliate and punch Ooyodo. Unfortunately, Hakai's hand hold Ooyodo's hand to stop their fight. Ooyodo and that girl surprised with Hakai sudden presence there. Hakai looks at both of them and says,

"Both of you... Could both of you lower your voice a little bit? Or Isn't it better if you search another place to fight with each other? I am in the middle of working right now. We have a lot of document that needs a lot of attention lately."

There is a long silence between those two girls. In the end, the girl starts to move away after she looks at Ooyodo. Before that, she said,

"This time... you are safe, Four Eye."

After hearing that, Ooyodo starts to chase her. But, Hakai held her and said that he wants to meet her in his room this afternoon after she is a little bit calmer. After that, Hakai going back to his office.

* * *

That afternoon, Hakai, who is in the middle of his rest, hears a knock at his door.

"Ooyodo already arrived here to meet with Admiral as stated by you. Permission to enter your room."

Hakai smile, and then said,

"You may enter the office, Ooyodo."

Ooyodo enters his room, and see Hakai who play with his harmonica. As Ooyodo enter the room, Hakai smiles towards her, puts back his harmonica to the drawer and stand up from his chair. He then moves near Ooyodo, and then said,

"It is good you already arrived here, Ooyodo. Do you know why I called you here ?"

"I know. As that girl and I started creating a ruckus this morning, and that hinder your works, you want to punish me for that."

Hakai only smile hears that. No dark intention showed by Hakai. He then said,

"No... I will not punish both of you for that."

"Then... What do you want, Admiral?"

Hakai then walks towards Ooyodo and then touch her chin. He moves his head towards her, his stance like want to kiss her. Saw Hakai's movement, Ooyodo then said,

"It seems you want to punish me... Sexually..."

Hakai then laughed hard, and move away from her. He looks at Ooyodo's eyes and said,

"Unfortunately, no..."

"I will repeat. What do you want, Admiral? You waste your time by playing around with me."

Hakai only smirk, and then said,

"Ok... rather than hear your tantrum... I will tell you... I will go out for a while..."

"Where will you go ?"

"Where? Hmm... Meet with one of my friends."

"So... in another word, you want me to..."

"Take care this naval base while I'm out to meet with my friend. If anything happens, just called me. I will back as soon as I could."

"That's almost the same as the punishment for me. As that girl is on this naval base." Said Ooyodo.

Hakai only smile hears Ooyodo's complaint about the girl that she had fought this morning. Hakai only pats her head and start walking towards his office door. Before that, 'Ooyodo' ask him,

"If you come back... Are you will bring a friend for me ?"

Hakai looks at 'Ooyodo' and said,

"Maybe I will bring you... Maybe not... I don't have much time... My friend is... not a very patience man... So, I must go now."

After that, Hakai left his naval base and going to his friend naval base.

* * *

At one of the Japanese Military Naval Base. At Rabaul to be more precisely. There is one Naval Base where become the main command facility for Ship Girls to fight against Abyssal. They have already done it for several years.

The fight between human and Abyssal never reach their ends. And they will continue spill blood on the sea until any of them stops fighting. And Rabaul is one of the front line naval bases for Ship girls for many years. But, for last two years, there is less war with Abyssal near Rabaul.

Even though they are on the peaceful state, the commander in charge of the Rabaul Naval Base continues to work diligently. A man with a very friendly face, using eyeglasses, and have black hair. His age around 30 years old. His name is Okada Kou. Right now, he is working on the document that enters his rooms. Especially the confidential report.

"The Main branch decreases our resource again because of another Naval Base more need it. Especially Tawi-Tawi Naval Base. By reducing our supply again, will we survive another year here ?"

Kou looks at the document, then lean back against his chair. After that, he looks outside his office for a while to rest his tired eyes. Not long after that, he takes out his harmonica from the drawer. That harmonica has several scratches on its side. He closes his eye, and start to play that harmonica.

Each blow, a tone is out of the harmonica. And those tones create a very sweet melody. With the wind blows into his office slow, its make one soul who hears his song rest and forgets their war state with Abyssal.

Kou plays his harmonica for fifteen minutes. After that, he cleans his harmonica and put it back in his drawer. After that, he looks at the office and saw a lady already occupied one of his offices sit. That woman closes her eyes.

He knows her. She is Aircraft Carrier Kaga, one of his Ship Girls at Rabaul. So, he stands up from his seat and walks towards Kaga. He stands still behind her. He leans toward Kaga, and when his face near Kaga's face, he whispers,

"My music play already is done, Kaga."

Surprised to hear that, Kaga looks her back. Her face has become red, almost as same as a tomato. She hides her face under her palms after seeing her admiral's face behind him. Kou then asks her,

"Since when you are in my office ?"

"Since... You play your harmonica," said Kaga with an embarrassed face

"Isn't it better if you greet me first rather than keep silent and only hears me play music ?"

Kaga only remains silent because she still embarrassed by the previous accident. Kou looks at Kaga's face, then at her rings. He then hugs Kaga from behind, and says,

"But, if it's my beloved wife, it's alright. Right, Kaga ?"

Kaga's face becomes redder after hearing Kou compliments. Kaga knew the order from the Japanese Navy that the admiral and ship girls is not allowed to have a love relation, or even marry them. That's the greatest taboo from the Japanese Navy. But, several admirals don't care with that taboo. They break the rules for their loved one. And one of them is Kou.

Kou continues hugs Kaga for around ten minutes. Until Kaga a little bit calmer.

After that, Kaga stands up, looks at Kou, and kiss him. Kou then reacts back kiss Kaga back. They do it for several times until they hear the door knob is moving. They see Yura, Akatsuki, and Hibiki stand at the door. After that, they take a distance from each other. Meanwhile, Yura who watches it first, scratch her chin and says

"I'm sorry if I interfere with your intimate time... Admiral-san... Kaga-san... But, I think you should know the place and time if you want to do that... Remember, we have a lot of minors here..."

Kaga looked away in embarrassment after hearing what Yura said. On the other hand, Kou only laugh a little after saw his beloved wife reaction. He then moves towards his seat, and says,

"I'm... no... We are sorry about this incident, Yura..."

"I know... Both of you are a newlywed couple. But remember this, if our superior knows about it, they will punish both of you. They will send Admiral to another naval base, meanwhile for Kaga will be scrapped and changed with another Kaga." said Yura looks at them for a while

"I know about it..."

Yura only sighed hears Kou's simple answer. Kou then laughs a little, and then ask Yura,

"So, what the report from you ?"

"Scout unit under flagship Light Cruiser Yura that consist of Destroyer Akatsuki and Destroyer Hibiki, already back from a scouting mission. Nothing out of place 100 KM from our naval base."

Kou writes down Yura's report. He then looks again at Yura, and asks,

"Another report ?"

Yura shakes her head. Kou leans back to his seat and looks back at the report in front of him. Then, he says,

"You are allowed to rest until the next notice. After scout unit number two and three back, I will call you. I hope you're ready at a moments notice given, Yura."

Yura salutes towards her admiral. After that, she takes out Akatsuki and Hibiki, who is talking with Kaga while she gives the reports to Kou. After the three ship girls move out the office, Kaga move towards Kou, and says,

"Those girls are excited about their reconnaissance mission, even though not many Abyssal spawns near our naval base."

"Let them be... We need their excitement for sudden attacks from Abyssal," said Kou

"So... The reason why you never let me go to any mission... Because I lack emotion ?"

"No... It is just..."

"So that's the reason... I knew it... That's the reason... Because I lack excitement with the mission."

Kaga sharpens her eyes toward Kou and saw his bodies already dripping with cold sweats. After that Kaga laughs after looks at Kou's reaction. Kou then says,

"Kaga... you..."

"Ahahahahaha... Sorry, my dear... I only play around with you." said Kaga

Kaga continues laughs, while Kou a little bit annoyed with Kaga's reaction. Not long after that, they hear a knock. Kaga stands up, and Kou says,

"You have my permission to enter."

After that, those who stand behind the door, to enter Kou's room.

* * *

The time was 6 pm. Kou stands up from his seat, and then using loudspeaker says,

"Light Cruiser Yura, Light Cruiser Kinu, Light Cruiser Abukuma, and Aircraft Carrier Kaga. I am expecting all of your presence at my office at 1900 hours. Thank you."

After that, Kou sits down, and take the document that draws his attention. A report from headquarters.

After everyone already inside the room, Kou stands up and says,

"The reason why I called all of you at this hour because I get this report from the headquarter. The document told us about an attack at certain Naval Base last week. A pocket naval base to more precise. The size is smaller than Rabaul but bigger than a village. That naval base annihilated without any survivor. No admiral nor ship girls safe from that attack."

Everyone fell silent to hear the report. Until Kaga raise her hand and ask,

"Is there any High-Rank Ship Girls that sunk there? If the headquarter sends us the reports that mean there is a great Ship Girl that sunk there."

"Yes... Light Cruiser Ooyodo. Right now, the headquarter searching another person who could become Ooyodo replacement." said Kou

Silence fell into that room again. After that, Kou says,

"The location of that pocket naval base is 1500 KM from Rabaul which means they quite near to our naval base. The headquarter says that they will send us a unit from Kure and Yokosuka to help maintain this area until the next notice from the headquarter."

Hears Kou said 'Yokosuka,' Kaga become a little bit worried. Not only Kaga, but the other three also worried with that news. Kure and Yokosuka are another Japanese Navy naval base, and Yokosuka itself becomes the headquarter for each operation.

And with Kou and Kaga's status already married, they worry that the atmosphere at Rabaul will become complicated when the admiral from the headquarter comes there.

"Unit from Kure will come first. They consist of two new admirals. I'm not quite sure with their units. One thing for sure is they will arrive here three days from now. Meanwhile, the group from Yokosuka will come two days after Kure's unit came. I hope all of you could become a friend."

Yura, Kinu, Abukuma, and Kaga nodded after hearing Kou's request. After that, Kou says,

"Under current condition, I hope all of you be careful. We never know, when that Abyssal will attack our naval base. Or, maybe our unit will be attacked when undergoing an operation. I hope you increased your awareness. I only hope none of you sink under current condition."

Those four girls nodded after hearing that. After that meeting finished, Kinu, Yura, and Abukuma continue their activity. Meanwhile, Kaga stood still inside Kou's room. See her only stands still, Kou moves towards Kaga, ask her to join him, and have a little chat. After both of them sit down, Kou says,

"What is it, Kaga? Are you still worried because Yokosuka representative will come here and look after us ?"

"..."

"Kaga, I know... I know, you will worry about that news. But, do you remember what I said when I proposed to you ?"

Kaga looks at Kou's face. Kou sees Kaga's anxious face. Kaga looks down and says,

"You say that time; you will fight everything... fight those who doesn't like our decision. Even... If it's our superior."

"You remember it, right? I will show you that when they come. If they don't like it, just let them, because this is our life now. As husband and wife. I will keep my promise there." said Kou

Kaga smiles and hugs Kou. After that, she kisses him right on his mouth and then buried her face in his chest. Seeing Kaga, Kou pats her hair. After that, Kou says,

"I remember one thing... Before our marriage... You promised me... You promised will tell me why you fell in love with someone right me... What about, you say it today ?"

Kaga looks in Kou's eye and then smile. A teasing smile towards Kou. Kaga then sits down, and says,

"It happens when the new admiral acceptance ceremony... Akagi and I want to check the ceremony using our reconnaissance plane. And, that's the first time I saw you... And you could say, I fell in love at first sight."

"So, that's the reason... with your reaction when I meet with you for the first time. Your face is surprised to see me in the same division," said Kou quite surprised

"Yes... I remember... That's time I lost my cool."

Kaga stopped for a while. She then looks towards Kou, and says,

"At first, I still deny my feelings towards you. It is because of the rule at our naval base that will not tolerate any relation between the admiral and ship girls. But, at the end... I fell in love with you. After seeing you once more. At one garden at Yokosuka, I saw you... You played your harmonica. The melody is calming. Your face that time, make me skip a beat. And... I sure about my feeling towards you."

Kou smiles to Kaga. After that, Kaga says,

"And not long after that, you tell your feelings towards me... And not so long, you proposed to me. I was surprised and happy... I told Akagi and Houshou about this."

"What did they say about my proposal ?"

"They support us... I jubilant to hear that... By accepting my feeling... By following my feeling... Now... We are married. Not like one of my friend..."

"Kaga..."

Kou puts his finger towards her mouth, and then kiss her passionately. Kaga then kisses back and ask him to do it in his room.

* * *

Two days later, Kou stands on one of the piers at his naval base after finishing jog around Rabaul. He looks at the sea, and says,

"Today... Still no sign of those Abyssal. I hope this condition will stay and nothing happens."

Kou then continues his run activity, and greet everyone that he passed. He then arrives in front of the dormitory. When he reached the door, he sees Kaga stand there and holding a bottle and a towel. Kaga then moves towards Kou, and give him the bottle and towel.

"This is for you... Kou."

"Thank you, Kaga."

Kaga kisses Kou after giving him those two items. After that, Kou move towards his room, take a bath and walk straight towards his office with his admiral cloth.

After arriving at his office, suddenly the head staff of reconnaissance comes to him.

"What is it? If the head staff come straight to me, then something terrible must happen."

"Yes. Our radar got a huge reaction of the Abyssal unit that moves towards our naval base." said the staff

"You said 'Big'... How big is it ?"

"It is around... Three fleets."

"If that many, our ship girls could hold them. But, if there is another attack... we will..."

"That's the report for the Abyssal unit that comes from the south..."

"You said... South ?"

That head staff only nods. Kou understands the dire situation that will happen at their naval base.

"They will attack from our flanks..."

"That's a big problem... With our current resource, our human resources and Ship Girls are not much... If they attack us from different directions... we can't hold it..."

"..."

"We must hold it... Until reinforcement from Kure arrived here tomorrow."

"Unfortunately... They will arrive late..."

Hears that, Kou quite surprised. He then says,

"What do you means by they come late ?"

"They just called us. Right now Kure's reinforcement fleet is in the eye of the storm that occurs nears us. They must stop their advance, so they will not be lost wandering around the sea."

Kou sits down after hearing that news. He then looks outside his office. Kou takes a deep breath, and says,

"From your observation... Is the enemy fleets bring an aircraft carrier ?"

"At least three units of Wo-Class Aircraft Carrier."

"After that ?"

"Most of the fleet consists of To-Class Destroyer, Ri-Class Heavy Cruiser, and Ru-Class Battleship."

"When will they arrive here ?"

"With their current speed, they will come at 1800 hours."

Kou looks at the clocks. He counts that they have around 9 hours from now. Then he understands one thing, and says,

"You said that... there is a storm right ?"

"Yes... And from our calculation, the storm will arrive at 2200 hours."

Kou silent for a while. He then says,

"You could back to your post. Continue your reconnaissance mission."

"Sir, yes sir."

After the staff gets out of his office, Kou sits down and rethink all information that he got.

"We only have 9 hours before they attack here. And there are another 4 hours before the storms arrive. And also the unit from Kure come late."

He then looks at the list of those who garrisoned here. He takes a deep breath, take the mic, and says,

"All leader from each unit, please gather in my office room at 1000 hours. Then, Light Cruiser Yura and Aircraft Carrier Kaga, please gather in my office room at 1100 hours."

After giving that announcement, Kou then readies up the strategy to defend against Abyssal unit that he will submit and presented to all leaders of each group.

* * *

At 11 o'clock Kaga and Yura arrive at in front of Kou's office. They saw all the leaders already gather inside the room, and ready to get out to prepare their unit. From their face, Kaga and Yura understand how dire the situation right now.

Kou cleans his desk and then looks towards the door. Kou then lets them come in. After that, Kaga says,

"Is the Abyssal that responsible for the destruction one of our pocket naval base... the one that will attack us ?"

"I can't confirm it yet. Because the one that will attack us is a massive fleet, but from the rumor that I gather, The Abyssal that destroyed the pocket naval base only one," said Kou

"So, we could assume..." said Yura as she looks at Kou

"This is the different fleet. Or maybe, they actually at that Abyssal back when the attack that pocket Naval Base."

Yura then asks Kou,

"I have a question. How big is the Abyssal Fleet that will arrive here ?"

"I calculate... That one of you needs to sink at least 20 of them," said Kou

Hears that number, Yura and Kaga suddenly keep silent. Yura then says,

"At least... Reinforcement from Kure will..."

"They will arrive late... The reason is the storm that occurs near our naval base. We only could use that we have right here, right now." said Kou

"But... With that many ships... How could us..."

Kou looks at Yura and Kaga, and then answers,

"It is impossible for us. Even if we hold them until dawn, I will not promise we are not losing anyone. And there is a possibility that we will lose one or more Ship Girls."

Yura bites her lips after hearing that. Then, Kou says,

"At least, I could minimize the lost from our side by using our knowledge around Rabaul. Kaga, you said there is a shallow water nears here, right ?"

"Yes... The location of that shallow area at the southeast of our naval base," said Kaga suddenly

"I will send Aircraft Carrier Kaga, Light Cruiser Kinu, Destroyer Kagerou, Destroyer Shiranui, Destroyer Hibiki, and Destroyer Akatsuki to that shallow area. Your task is giving air protection for our naval base and protect the other fleet."

"How many are the Aircraft Carriers that they deployed ?"

"Three Wo-Class Aircraft Carrier."

"Could I user Reppu ?"

"Yes. You have my permission. It was a long time ago since we deploy Aircraft Carrier. We will use all resources to protect our naval base. And, Yura..."

Yura then salutes towards Kou after hearing her name called.

"You will lead a unit that consists of Light Cruiser Abukuma, Light Cruiser Kuma, Light Cruiser Tama, Destroyer Inazuma, Destroyer Ikazuchi, Destroyer Kuroshio, Destroyer Hatsukaze, Destroyer Mutsuki, and Destroyer Kisaragi."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Your task is the heaviest of all. You will become the front line of this mission. You will get full brunt force from the enemy. Use your best maneuver, and make the casualty as little as possible. If the war already occurs, just believe with your intuition."

"Sir, yes sir."

"I already ask Heavy Cruiser Takao and Heavy Cruiser Atago to prepare any attack at the port. They will become the last wall to fight against them. If you couldn't fight them, pull back. Help Takao and Atago to protect this naval base."

"Sir, yes sir."

Silent fall at that room after Kou explains his tactics. Until Kou says,

"I only could think like that to protect this naval base. The rest depends on your intuition. Now, all of you could prepare everything."

Yura then salutes towards Kou and get out from the room. Meanwhile, Kaga still stands there. Kou then sits down in his seat, and they could see from his face that he is really tired. His last three hours are the longest three hours he ever experiences. Kaga walks towards Kou, and hug him. She then says,

"Kou... I know it is impossible... But, please take a rest for a while..."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't do that. Today is very busy. And will become the judgment day for our naval base. Is today will become our last day here, or we could see the next sun."

"At least... please grab a meal... I... I couldn't stand if you suddenly unconscious in the middle of war..."

Kou smiles at her, and then says,

"You know... This war will become my second biggest war that I ever experience. At my first war, I scared, and couldn't think anything. And before I realize that all my units... sunk."

"..."

"I don't want this battle as tragic as my previous war. I only want, everyone safe. And we could continue our usual life."

Kaga tightens her hugs to Kou. Kou then holds Kaga's hand, and kiss her hand. After that, he opens his drawer and take out his harmonica, and says,

"I will play one song to fire up our spirit. Please... Hear it..."

Kou starts to play his song, and at that moment Kaga knows that song. A song that Kou played when he was at Yokosuka. The song that makes Kaga fell in love with him. Tears start flowing through Kaga's cheek and drop to Kou's face. Kou feels that tears stops his play, and wipes Kaga's tear. He then says,

"I know... The odds are not in our favor. We will die soon or later at this war."

"..."

"But, I want to give them a good fight. I will give hope to our team, to stay alive. And continue their life."

".."

"And I'm sure... You will think the same as me. All that we do is only nonsense. Nonsense that wraps with a lie which is cover the dark truth of our future."

"..."

"But... I will say it to you; I am jubilant to meet you. Could live with everyone here. But, you are the one who gets my special spot. You are my one and only girl that I love."

Tears start flowing from Kou and Kaga eyes. Kou wipes his tears, then Kaga's tear. After that, he holds her hand, and kiss it.

"After this war end... I will give you kisses. So, stay alive, Kaga."

"You too... To keep that promise."

After that, they hug each other. And then, Kaga takes a deep breath, looks at Kou, and says,

"I will prepare myself for this mission. If I could, please let me go."

Kou nods after hears Kaga's request. He sees Kaga's back faded away through the door. After that, he looks at his harmonica and plays a song.

A song that he creates after his first lost. A song about the bravery of his fleets, and hope from the war.

From his office, he could hear evacuation orders, and all units to prepare for each post. A suitable condition with the song that he just played. After finishing play it, Kou put back his harmonica to his sleeves and walks toward command room.

* * *

Everyone at Rabaul already prepares themselves at their respective post, including ship girls. Kou orders them to stay sharp in the field and command room while waiting for a report from reconnaissance unit, and radar unit.

What all face inside the control room is really uptight when the sun sets. Kou close his eyes for a while, and suddenly get report,

"Report from reconnaissance group. Enemy fleet spotted, and will arrive 10 minutes from now."

Kou stands up, and says,

"Tell Kaga. Launch her units now. Give us air protection. We will commence our mission now !"

After that, Kou take the mic, and says,

"We will achieve victory today! Let's show them the power of Rabaul's army !"

Everyone shout after hears that. Meanwhile, Kaga still waiting for orders from the command rooms. After getting her orders, Kaga prepares her bow. She takes a deep breath and looks towards the sea. He then says,

"This is an easy mission. Not a big deal... After all, this kid is excellent."

After that, she releases her arrows towards the sky. After that, she closes her eyes and looks towards everyone around her. She then says,

"We will hold our stance here. Please prepare your sonar and radar around all of you. Even this area is shallow, doesn't mean that their submarine isn't around. Please check around 5 KM from here. If possible, Akatsuki and Hibiki, please use your searchlight. The other, please protect them as they prone to the strong attack."

Everyone shout with their heart's content after hearing Kaga's order. Kaga then says in

"I hope... Yura alright..."

Yura's unit right now already at the front line as an offensive unit. They avoid all enemy concentrated attacks. Yura then orders her fleet,

"We will split our unit into two. The First unit will consist of me, Tama, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, and Hatsukaze. Meanwhile, the other team will be Abukuma, Kuma, Kuroshio, Mutsuki, and Kisaragi. Abukuma, you will lead that team."

"Ok, Yura. I will attack their left flanks. While you attack their right flanks."

They commence their mission and split their units. They move towards designing location, and after the minimum distance to launch torpedo reached, Yura then says,

"All units, prepare your torpedo. We will attack them 500M from now! Our target is Ru-Class Battleship or Wo-Class Aircraft Carrier."

They focus their mind on their target while waiting for Yura's order. After hearing Yura shout 'Fire !', all of them shoot two torpedoes to their target. After that, they prepare for the second salvo. When they prepare it, Yura says,

"Point your main gun towards the enemy... Attack them while loading your torpedoes! Move zig-zag while avoids their attack !"

Everyone nods and fire their main gun towards the enemy. When their torpedoes ready, they launch it again. After the second salvo, Abukuma calls Yura.

"We already sank two Ru-Class Battleship and one Wo-Class Aircraft Carrier. How the situation at your side ?"

"We damaged some of their ships, but we failed to sink any of them. We are running out of ammo here," said Yura

"We also run out of it. Most of us. Let's change our tactics to defensive tactics, with Atago and Takao." said Abukuma

Yura agrees with Abukuma suggestion and orders her unit to move back and rendezvous with Abukuma's unit. When they move back, Yura feels something odd,

"Why suddenly there a very thick mist here..."

Yura shakes her head, and think that just her imagination. Suddenly, she gets called from Kaga.

"Yura... How's the situation there ?"

"Some of them already sunk by Abukuma's unit. But, their number still massive. It's time for us to fall back and strengthen our naval base defense."

"That's good tactics. I'm not providing you much air protection because suddenly a very thick mist arises. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. The air protection that you provide is good enough. Are some of them attack your position ?"

"Yes, some Abyssal Destroyer attacks this position. We sunk them, but Akatsuki and Hibiki got heavy damage."

"That's not a bad or good news. I'm sorry, but I must report our Admiral," said Yura

"Thank you, Yura. That's alright..."

Yura takes a deep breath and then looks at her unit. After that, she reports to Kou,

"Admiral, we will start defensive tactics. Please prepare..."

Yura, who already rendezvous with Abukuma's unit, suddenly stop her report. It is because she saw one figure in front of her. Yura then says,

"I see... Someone stand there... This must be my imagination..."

Kou a little bit confused when Yura says that. He then says,

"Yura... It is better for you to..."

Suddenly, he hears screams from there. And the communication becomes static.

"Yura... Yura !" Kou shouted while taking one of his staff's mic.

At Yura's place, Yura saw Kuma and Tama lost their lower parts. The event is fast, and no one could react. Yura then order all of them,

"Change your formation to diamond formation! Don't let them..."

Yura then hears another scream. This time from Kuroshio and Hatsukaze. She sees their body split. Their blood and oil spills. Yura knows from that attack; they are in the dire situations. And they know that they will wipe out if they don't run from there.

"Everyone retreat! Now !"

Everyone moves at their fastest speed. Yura then calls command room, but no one answers her. At the same time, one by one her comrade sunk. Only Yura and Abukuma left. Abukuma looks at Yura, and says,

"Yura... It seems... this will become our end..."

"Abukuma... Don't say that..."

"Are you blind? Our comrade sunk one by one... No one could harm it with our equipment !"

"..."

"If we stay together... Both of us will sink. But, if one of us distracts him, at least we could alert our friends at the Naval bBase."

"Abukuma... Don't say... you..."

"Yura... you go... I will become bait for you..."

"But...

"YURA..."

Abukuma then smiles to Yura and look back. They could see the figure that chases them come closer. Abukuma then turns on her search and move to different directions from Yura. While Yura keeps her speed and moves towards the naval base, she still tried to call anyone.

"Please... Someone... Please... Answer me..."

Not long after that, she hears a familiar voice.

"Yura... What is it ?"

"Kaga-san !"

"Yura... What happens? You sound dejected..."

There's silent after Kaga asks that. Not long after that, Yura says,

"My unit... annihilated... No one safe..."

"What do you mean..."

"Listen... My unit annihilated by unknown figure... One by one... And maybe... They will target you.."

"Yura... Keep talking..."

"Abukuma... become a decoy for me... She hasn't called me yet. I believe... She is already sinking."

"..."

"Kaga... I have a request... Please... Back to naval base... now... Please, protect our admiral."

After that, the communication between them end. At the end of communication, Kaga hears gunshots that hit Yura, and sound one head being taken off.

Kaga keeps silent for a while, trying to rethink all information she gained from Yura. Not long after that, she hears explosions. Kinu points to the naval base, and says,

"Explosion... come from... our naval base !"

Kaga looks towards there, and start to move as fast as she can. Kaga doesn't care about her unit, because right now, the one that's inside her mind is her husband, Kou.

* * *

Little by little, Kaga sees her naval base. The naval base already covered with flame. When arrived at the port, she sees Takao's upper body near some corpse. Kaga then moves to Takao body, and close her eyes. After that, she sees Atago's corpse. This time only head left. Not long after that, her units arrive there. Kaga looks towards them, and order them to scatter, find any survivor there.

After finishing give orders, Kaga then moves towards command rooms. Because of most of the building already razed, it takes a longer time to arrive there. She hears a lot of screams while she moves to command rooms.

She arrives at T-junction and sees Kinu corpse. She lost her left arms and leg. Her eyes focus on something up there. Kaga then moves towards her, pray for her soul, and then close her eyes.

Not long after that, Kaga sees an unknown figure. Kaga runs towards there until she sees the figure. A figure of a man. And at his hand, a head. A head that she knows. Head of someone friendly, and pale. The head of someone she loved most, Okada Kou.

Kaga sees that and rage overflow through her, run towards him, and try to punch him. But, that man blocks her punch. Kaga continues to punch him until that man breaks her arm.

"Pathetic..."

Kaga looks at him, with anger eyes. That man then says,

"I hope more from you... But, unfortunately..."

Then, he lifts Kou's head and shows that to Kaga.

"But... I believe it will become more attractive... If husband and wife... together at... that world..."

That man looks towards Kaga and smile. Kaga sees that man arm covered by thick black mist, and change into a cannon. He moves that cannon into Kaga.

"Run... It's become more interesting when prey runs away from me... Run..."

Kaga stood still. Her eyes are empty. Not like her previous state. She looks towards Kou's face, and then says,

"Liars... You are a liar... How in this world... you could keep your promise... Why you..."

That man then sighed, after looking at Kaga's empty eye. Kaga then says,

"You dreams to stay alive... You raise our spirits... You lead us to stay alive... Why... Why you... Move first before all of us... Hei... Kou..."

Kaga moves towards Kou's head, and try to hug him. That man knows that Kaga's mind is already broken. So, that man says,

"I will fulfill one wish..."

"I want to meet with him... Want to stay with him... I only could live... with him... Without him... I..."

"I will fulfill that..."

"Thank you..."

Kaga smiles towards Kou and then to that man. After that, she says,

"I will follow you... Kou..."

Not long after that, that man changes his arm into a lance, and stab towards Kaga's chest. Kaga, at her last breath, looks towards Kou's head and says

"I'm home... Kou..."

After that, Kaga body fell in front of that man. The war that conducts at Rabaul only last for two hours, but no one safe.

When Kure's unit arrives there, what they see is destruction. Not only that, they saw all corpse there already neatly arrange and easily identified. And their leader's head placed near those corpses.

After that, they go back to Kure and give a report. All naval base get the news and about that, and cause a little bit fear because of that.

* * *

Hakai arrives at his base after a long journey. When he arrives at his office, what he sees is 'Ooyodo' fight with the same girl before he has gone.

"You use all of our resources to destroy this small unit ?"

"Heh... You only will lead here for a while. But you have already become a big head... You should know that you are weaker than me, so it is better if you accept it. And you shouldn't call him... Or you..."

Hakai then punch her a little and says,

"What will happen to her ?"

"Admiral... since when..." said the woman

"I have just arrived here... Now, go back to your post... I don't want any fight here..."

That girl suddenly runs away because of the aura that Hakai transmit. Ooyodo then stand up and says,

"Could you meet with your friend ?"

"Unfortunately no... He already passed away..." said Hakai

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Thank you. So, how're your works here while I'm gone ?"

Ooyodo tells everything to Hakai, and most of it about that girl. Hakai then sighed and says,

"I believe, she needs a little warning..."

"I agree with you."

Hakai suddenly looks towards 'Ooyodo' and says,

"Before I forget, I bring you, one friend. I believe she will become your best friend..."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes."

"Where is she ?"

"Right now, she is at the dock... Have a little bit 'repair.'"

"Could... Could I meet with her ?"

"Of course... She will become your friend believe me."

"Thank you very much. Ah... What is her name ?"

"Name..."

Hakai thinks for a while, and take something from his pocket. He then looks towards Ooyodo and says,

"Her name is Aircraft Carrier Kaga. Help her to stay in this naval base too, Ooyodo."

"Of course, Admiral !"

Ooyodo runs towards the dock to meet with her new friend. Meanwhile, Hakai moves towards his seat sits there and looks towards the sky. He then put two rings in the drawer where he puts his harmonica. And then he says,

"Of course... All of you already guess it... Where I'm going... What am I... And what happen with Kaga... But, I will state it now... That incident at Rabaul is not very pleasant and not fulfill my expectation... But their expression... Really... interesting... Especially their spirits to stay fight back... Even odds not on their side..."

Hakai keeps silent for a while and then laugh. After that, he says,

"It seems... There will be another event... I hope... This time will be very interesting... And... Who will... become Ooyodo's new friend."


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise

****Chapter 2****

 **Promise**

* * *

Today, everyone sees Hakai at the naval base's cafeteria. It is easily distinct Hakai with another person there. He is the only male there. His face a little pale and his hair are white. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye.

Right now, he eats cafeteria breakfast menu. Grilled fish, some vegetable, and rice. Today breakfast portions are smaller than yesterday. It is because most of the resources there are used to repair their naval base. The reason of destruction is someone didn't hold back at training. He looks at his breakfast once more and says,

"The portion here... become more and smaller... everything... I think... I must... FARMING ?!"

Hakai then sighed, and eats his meals. After finished eating, he drinks his tea and hears another explosion. Hakai think,

"Again... Again... Another explosion... My meals..."

Suddenly, someone pats his back. He looks back and sees 'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' stood there with their meals at their hand. 'Ooyodo' smiles and then says,

"Could us sit here ?"

"Of course, there is no distinction between us."

"Thank you, Admiral."

'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' then sits with him. Hakai then continues drinks his tea. Not long after that, they hear another explosion. Hakai looks towards training grounds, and mumbling something,

"That girl..."

'Ooyodo' try to hold her laugh after sees Hakai's expression. Meanwhile, 'Kaga' just ignore the explosion, and continue to eat her meal. After finishing their meal, they continue to eat their dessert. A very nice cake. Hakai, who quite annoyed by the explosion, looks towards 'Ooyodo's' cake. 'Ooyodo' sees Hakai looks towards her cake, she leans towards Hakai and then says,

"Admiral... Do you want to grab a bite ?"

"No... I just..."

"If no... Then, why you look towards my cake ?"

"I only..."

Suddenly, Hakai's stomach growl. 'Ooyodo' tease Hakai a bit, and says,

"Do you want to grab a bite, Hakai-san ?"

"..."

"Then, says 'aaaa'..."

Hakai sighed a bit, and then open his mouth. But, the one that enters his mouth is 'Kaga's' spoon. 'Ooyodo' surprised with 'Kaga's' action. Meanwhile, Hakai says something, but none of them hears it. 'Ooyodo' then says,

"Why you do that, Kaga ?"

"You are too slow... I take that opportunity because of that."

"You know... I will..."

"Ohhh... you will what, Ooyodo ?"

Hakai continues to sigh and try to arbitrate them. He then says,

"Stop this childish act, OK. It's enough with that girl actions, please don't add another problem to my life today."

'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' turned their face away with an annoyed face. After that, Hakai takes the plate and says,

"You guys... Hmmm... Wait... How could both of you get this cake? Right now we are low on resources..."

"We already order this from yesterday, and give our chef the ingredients needed to make it."

"Where you get that ingredient ?"

"From nearby village..."

"Oh... From nearby village... Wait... I don't remember you have any money... How could you buy this ingredient ?"

Silent falls there. Hakai then asks the same questions, but they still keep their mouth tight. At the end, 'Ooyodo' says,

"Kaga-san... We have another plan right..."

"Yes... We have another plan. Sorry, Admiral. We want to go now."

They stand up and start to walk away. Unfortunately, they forget something. Hakai looks towards their seat, and see something familiar. His card. Knows their mistake, 'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' run as fast as they could, while Hakai only could shout to them,

"Ooyodoooo! Kagaaaa !"

Everyone inside cafeteria looks towards Hakai angry face. Some of them sighed the other laughs after looks at Hakai face. After that, Hakai sits down and eats cake left over there. Not long after that, head of the cafeteria walks towards him, and says,

"Admiral, please don't be too hard towards them. I know they still new here, but..."

"Whatever... It's no use for me to keep angry... Hah..."

Hakai looks towards the cake, and then at the head staff. He then says,

"Oh... If you meet with them, tell them please meet me at my office. I have some works to do."

Hakai then left the cafeteria towards his office after giving the head staff dirty plate.

* * *

Three hours later, Hakai hears knock on the door. Hakai then calls those who knock the door in. After the door open, he sees 'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' stand there with the face of fear.

Hakai then smirks towards them, and stand up from his seat. He then calls them in once more, then closes the door. After that, he pat both of their backs, and says,

"So... Do you know why I call you here ?"

'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' keep silent from that question. They feel a very threatening aura from behind them. Hakai asks that once more, but still no answer. He then moves towards his seat and sits there. He looks towards both their eyes, and says,

"Don't worry, It's something simple. I will go for a while again. I want to get some rice for this base and create a farm. It is because of our resources still in the red state."

"Then... You want us to..."

"Ooyodo, please lead this naval base again. And this time, Kaga please help her."

"Sir, yes sir..."

"I will find a very good seed for us... Yes, a very good seed... And I believe, it will need some time to find it. I hope, I could find it soon."

After that, Hakai walks towards the door and pats both of their heads. Right before he left, he says,

"Oh... After I back here... Both of you will work at the farm for a whole month... To change what you already use... Goodbye."

Hears that, 'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' looks with each other with a surprised face. Meanwhile, Hakai focused his mind, to find a good seed... for their naval base.

* * *

"This cake... Is really delicious..." says Suzuya to her sister.

That day, Mogami, Mikuma, Kumano, and Suzuya get their respected holiday because of their good deeds at several last mission.

Mogami then smiles to Suzuya, and says,

"Ahahahaha... Suzuya, you always say the same thing when you eat cake..."

Suzuya doesn't really cares what Mogami says, and continue eats her cake. Meanwhile, Kumano and Mikuma also eat their respective meals. Mogami then says,

"It seems... It's already an age since we are going out together like this..."

Her other sisters nod after hearing that. After that, Suzuya stands up and move towards the counter. After seeing Suzuya action, Kumano says,

"You want to order another plate ?"

Suzuya only smile after sees Kumano's reaction, and then nods to her. Kumano then sighs. Suzuya spins, and says,

"It's been a long time since we eat here... And, we never know when we will eat her again, right ?"

Kumano sighs again after hear that, while Kumano and Suzuya only laugh. After Suzuya finishes eating her cake, all of them left that cake shop, and start shopping for some clothes.

From the start, three of them have some plan. A plan to makeover Mogami, and make her more feminine. Most of the time, only Mikuma the one who chooses Mogami's cloth. And mostly, Mogami rejects Mikuma's suggestion. Meanwhile, Suzuya and Kumano only laugh towards them.

They wander around the shop for around four hours, after that they start to go back to the naval base at Tawi-Tawi. But, suddenly Suzuya stops in front of one new cake shop. She interested with cake shown at the stall.

Kumano, who sees Suzuya stop moving, walks towards her, and says,

"Do you want to eat another cake, Suzuya ?"

"Yes... This cake... Looks delicious..."

"Ok... If you want to eat again. But, I think you should concern about something..."

"About what ?"

Kumano sighs, and says,

"About your weight..."

Suzuya suddenly froze after hearing that. She looks towards Kumano, then looks at the cake at the stall, and then looks at Kumano once more. She then says,

"But... But... I want to try this cake... The cake seems tasty..."

"Are you sure you want to try it today? We don't have much time here..."

"But..."

"Ok... Ok... At the next holiday, let's all of us visit this store..."

"But... I want it today..."

"Oh... Come on, Suzuya. I don't want to see my Suzuya become fat all of the sudden because eating too much..."

Suzuya then looks away from Kumano because she quite annoyed. Kumano only sighs after seeing Suzuya's reaction. Not long after that, they hear Mikuma called both of them,

"Hoooiii... Did both of you still need time? We will miss our bus if both of you still stand there..."

"Just a little bit more. Give us some time." Kumano answered.

Kumano then looks to Suzuya, who still looks to the cake at the stall. Kumano then drags Suzuya, and says,

"Next holiday... I promise you... We will visit this store..."

"Ok... But you must keep your promise..."

"Yes... I will."

Suzuya then smiles to Kumano. Kumano then says,

"But, please remember about your weight. Especially after you eat those cakes. I don't want to hear your complaint about your weight."

"Sir, yes sir."

Suzuya only laugh hears Kumano's plea. After that, they start running to Mogami and Mikuma, who already waiting for them for a long time.

But, at the intersection, Kumano collide with a man who just buys something. Both of them fall to the ground, and then Kumano looks at the man. A man with white hairs and eye patch to cover his right eye. Kumano then says,

"Ah... I'm sorry... I'm..."

"That's alright. It's my fault, not see my path."

Suzuya then looks back, and says,

"Kumano... Hurry up... Mogami and Mikuma are awaiting both of us..."

"Ah, wait a minute..." Kumano answered.

She then looks towards the man. But, she didn't find him there. She looks around, but she only sees empty roads. Kumano then shakes her head, and start to run to Suzuya, who already arrived near Mogami and Mikuma.

* * *

One week already passed since then, and they start their usual duty as ship girls. Mogami and Mikuma went back to their respective units. Both of them at the different units from Suzuya and Kumano, who are in the same unit.

Today, Suzuya and Kumano join war practice to fight Abyssal. And at that war practice, Kumano sees something odd with Suzuya. She saw Suzuya is easily hit by rubber shell, and really hard to maneuver. After finishing war practice, Kumano walks to Suzuya, who quite dejected by her performance. Kumano takes a deep breath, and says,

"Suzuya, what happen? It's really odds for you to get hit really often like that..."

Suzuya looks at Kumano, and start crying out loud. She then jumps to Kumano and hugs her. Kumano at first confused with Suzuya attitude. But, later she feels something. She then says,

"Suzuya..."

"..."

"Is it just me... Or you become heavier than last time..."

"..."

"And your cheek a little bit rounds..."

Kumano takes a deep breath, and says,

"What did you eat for this entire week? When we take our day off ? Especially after we eat those cakes..."

Suzuya doesn't answer Kumano question. Kumano sighs, and then says,

"If you don't want to answer my question that's alright..."

"..."

"After all, I know what happen..."

"Are you..."

"I will help you... create some diet schedule for you..."

Kumano smirks to Suzuya. Suzuya only froze hears that. Suzuya then says,

"A diet... Ahahahaha..."

"But, if you don't start the diet now... your performance will drop... And we will never get another day off..."

"Ah..."

"Do you want our plan to visit that store failed, Suzuya ?"

Suzuya shakes her head after hearing that. Kumano then says,

"I will meet you at your room this night. I will create that for you."

Suzuya starts to cry and nods to Kumano. Kumano then sighs, and smile to Suzuya.

* * *

That night, Kumano devise some plan for Suzuya diet schedule. After she finished it, she walks to Suzuya's room. In front of the room, Kumano knocks the door, and after hearing Suzuya's permission, she enters the room.

After Kumano enters the room, she quite surprised with Suzuya condition. She reads a book and eating some chips. She also sees some chips bag scattered around the room. Suzuya happily waves to Kumano. Kumano then screams,

"SUZUYA !"

"Ahahahaha... Kumano, why are you screaming like that ?"

"This also the reason why you..."

"What happen to me ?"

Kumano then looks towards the ceiling and then walks to the front of Suzuya. She pinches Suzuya cheek and stomach. After that, she says,

"I'm 100% you will become fatter than this."

"Ah..."

"Are you sure you want to draw Admiral's attention with your chubby body ?"

Suzuya's body and mind are like stabbed with a lot knife in her body after hearing that. Suzuya then only laugh a little. After that, she jumps to Kumano and says,

"What... What must I do ?"

"I know, what you must do !"

"What is it ?"

"You should start your diet !"

"Diet ?! I don't want it..."

"You must !"

"Ok..."

"Don't worry Suzuya, I have done create your diet schedule !"

"Eh ?"

Kumano shows the schedule to her, and Suzuya quite shocked. Suzuya then respond,

"I... I can't eat my snack after 9 PM ?!"

"Yes, of course..."

"But... But..."

"You can decline it, but remember... If you really want to impress admiral, better you do it."

"Uhhh..."

Suzuya sulking after hearing that. Kumano then pinches her cheek, and says,

"If we get another holiday, I will be the one that pays for the cake at that shop. For all four of us."

"Is that so ?!"

"Yes"

"Thank you very much, Kumano"

Suzuya then hugs her and start dancing around her room. Kumano only smiles watching her reaction. After having another chat, Kumano left Suzuya's room."

* * *

The next day, Suzuya start her diet schedule. And Kumano always watches her. She also already has permission from the admiral to stay over in Suzuya's room. At some point, Suzuya wants to surrender and start to smuggle some snack into her room. Unfortunately, Kumano knows it. She then throws it away, and start lecturing Suzuya.

At the start of the diet, Suzuya quite sloppy at training because of she quite tired. But, after several weeks, Suzuya already back to her previous form. She could maneuver through bombardment and torpedo salvo at training. She also moves faster than she used to be. And, from there, all the missions are given to Suzuya also give a positive result.

And, today Suzuya meet with Kumano who taking a rest. Kumano sees Suzuya happy face and then smile at her. She says,

"Ara... Something really good just happens to you..."

"Eh..."

"I could read it from your face."

"Ahahahaha..."

"What happen, Suzuya? Tell Kumano please."

Kumano teases Suzuya, who quite embarrassed. Suzuya then respond,

"Admiral just praise me... He praises me... After all missions, we have done... And my performance."

"That's a good thing, no ?"

"Yes."

Kumano then pinches her cheek and say,

"You know, this time I envy your body. Really smooth. Really fit. And all..."

"This is because of you..."

"No, no... Everything depends on you, and you really cooperative with the schedule. You have done it well."

"Ehehehe..."

Both of them laugh together. Not long after that, Kumano lets Suzuya sit down and drink tea with her. Kumano laughs a little, and says,

"I remember the several first days of your diet. You always hold down under your blanket, so you will not wake up for morning training."

"Of course... Morning training... You know, I am not a morning person."

"Not only that, you also try to smuggle some snack into your room, and try to eat that."

"Ahahahaha... You knew it..."

"Of course... your snack crumb is scattered around the room."

Suzuya only sticking out her tongue out. Kumano looks at Suzuya again, and says,

"But, now you feel it yourself. You are better now, and you smile often."

"Yes... You are right..."

"And now, like I stated before, I envy you..."

"Ahahaha... Kumano, you could use your diet schedule... Maybe we could train together."

"Ahahaha, You right."

Suzuya looks at Kumano for a while, and then says,

"Kumano, thank you very much... Thank you for everything."

"That's not a big problem. If it for you, I will do everything."

Both of them laugh again. After that, they drink the tea and the cake in front of them. Finish eating the cake, both of them start walking in the garden near there.

* * *

While they walking around the garden, they see a lot of people walks past them. The garden is located near the sea, and have a lot of plants there. On one side of the garden, there stands the administration building where their Admiral works. From the garden, they could see the room where their admiral works.

Suzuya and Kumano walk really slowly and feel the wind that blows from the sea. The scent of the sea really calms one heart who tired of the endless war. Not long after that, they hear someone call them,

"Suzuya, Kumano... Did both of you also try to feel the wind from the sea ?"

Suzuya and Kumano look behind them and see Mogami and Mikuma. Both of them nod and smile. After that, Mogami and Mikuma walk to them and start chatting. Suzuya, who a little bit bored with the conversation, looks to the Admiral place. She sees one white hat and one black hair.

Suzuya knows something is odd. She focused her sight on the window, and see the black hair is someone she knows. A girl. A girl who also Heavy Cruiser like her. It is Chikuma, who stand in front of the Admiral.

Suzuya sees the Admiral stand up. He then hugs Chikuma and kisses her. Suzuya quite shocked sees that. She is thinking,

"Why... Why Admiral with Chikuma..."

When she looks at the window again, the window already covered by a curtain. Suzuya bites her lips, knowing the truth about her beloved Admiral.

Kumano, who finished chatting with Mogami and Mikuma, looks at Suzuya and sees a devastated face from her. Kumano walks to her, and says,

"Suzuya... What's wrong ?"

"..."

"Suzuya... Hey... Suzuya !"

"Ah... No... Nothing happened..."

Suzuya forced her smile to Kumano. Kumano stares at Suzuya, and says,

"You are lying..."

"No, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are... Suzuya, please tell me... What happened ?"

"..."

"Suzuya..."

"Kumano, could you leave me alone for a while, please..."

"Eh ?"

"Could you ?"

Without hearing Kumano's responses, Suzuya left them and start walking to her room. She enters the room and locks it. She then lays down on her bed, and start crying. She then says,

"Of course... Admiral has someone he loves... Why I am really stupid like this... Thinking there is no one love Admiral..."

Suddenly she hears a knock at the door. She ignores it first. The knocker quite persistent, so Suzuya says,

"Who is that ?"

"It's me... Kumano."

"Kumano..."

Suzuya walks to the door, and then says,

"Kumano, please... Leave me alone... for a while..."

"But, Suzuya..."

"Please, Kumano..."

"No... I will not leave you alone..."

"..."

"I will help you. If you have a problem just tell it to me."

"..."

"Suzuya..."

"Kumano... For this problem... I can't tell you..."

"Eh? Why ?"

"It... Quite complicated..."

"Suzuya..."

"Please... Leave me alone, damn it... You will not understand this feeling in my chest !"

Kumano quite devastated by Suzuya's respond. Then she says,

"If you say so..."

"..."

"But, remember I will help you. If you need me, I'm in my room."

Kumano left and walks to her room. Meanwhile, Suzuya walks to her bed, lay down there. And then continue crying,

"Why... Am I not telling her... About this problem... Why... It is best if she... You are an idiot... Suzuya..."

* * *

For one straight week, Suzuya avoids meeting with Mogami, Mikuma, and especially Kumano. Every time she sees Kumano, Suzuya walks to different directions from Kumano.

Mogami and Mikuma try their best to help Kumano to find out what happened with Suzuya. But they never succeed, as Suzuya also avoid them. Until one day Mogami bumped with Suzuya. Mogami holds Suzuya shoulder, who wants to walk away, and says,

"Until when are you will avoid us ?"

"..."

"You must remember... We are your sisters. We will help you..."

"..."

"You will kill us with all questions inside our head... with your action. Just tell us. Or you will regret it later..."

"..."

"Suzuya, please..."

Mogami sees Suzuya, who looks away from her. Suzuya then starts walking again, left Mogami who still cannot say anything else.

One week later, Suzuya called into the Admiral's room. Inside the room, she sees Chikuma, Akebono, Ushio, Oboro, Sazanami, Nagara and Natori. In front of them, their AdmirIt is a reconnaissance and destroy sits with the document in front of him. Seeing Suzuya arrived there, the admiral stands up, and says,

"Everyone already here. With this, I will start the meeting."

Everyone focused their mind on hearing the mission briefing. He says,

"We just get a new mission. Our target is located 1246 KM from our naval base."

Their admiral holds his breath, and says,

"There are four enemy divisions, and each of them consists of Ta Class Battleship and Ri Class Heavy Cruiser. Your task is to destroy those four divisions. But, you should stay sharp. I also get a report that, the Abyssal unit that destroyed Rabaul Naval Base lurking around here."

Silent fall inside this room. That news is really surprising, as Rabaul destruction is a big loss to Navy. Their admiral then says,

"But, I believe with all of you. You will back in one piece."

Everyone nods after hearing that. Their admiral then says,

"Your mission will start at 1200 hours. Now, all of you could disperse."

After that everyone leaves the room, except Chikuma. Suzuya, who sees that, only bite her lips.

* * *

Suzuya goes back to her room, to calm her mind. But, suddenly she hears someone knocks the door. She stands up and opens the door. After opening the door, she sees Mogami stand there.

"Suzuya... Could I come in ?"

"..."

"Suzuya ?"

"Just come in... Mogami-nee..."

Mogami enters the room and sits beside Suzuya. She looks at Suzuya face, and says,

"I heard you will join a very dangerous mission. Am I right ?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for that mission ?"

Suzuya nods. Seeing Suzuya's response, Mogami only sighs. She then looks at the ceiling and then looks to Suzuya again. Mogami pats her head, and says,

"So... Are you already meet with Kumano ?"

"..."

"So, you still not meet with Kumano... You know, Kumano really worried about you..."

"..."

"Why you really stubborn about this...If you could open up a bit, we could help you..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You should say that to Kumano, not me."

"..."

Mogami then holds Suzuya hand, and says,

"Suzuya... please... please... meet Kumano before you start your mission. To clear this misunderstanding..."

Suzuya looks away after hearing that. Mogami then sighs, and says once more,

"Please, do that... I will wait for you... After the mission end."

Mogami leaves Suzuya's room. Meanwhile, Suzuya looks to the ceiling and thinks about what Mogami just said before. She closes her eyes for a while and looks at the clock.

"Almost the time..."

Suzuya leaves the room and start walking to the meeting point. She walks, and stop in front of someone's room. Kumano's room. She looks at the door and walks near the door. She remembers what Mogami just said, and try to knock it. But, right before it, she stops, shakes her head, and said it to herself,

"It is almost time... I must go now."

She then walks away from there and continues her walks to the meeting point.

* * *

At the meeting point, Suzuya sees all the members of this mission already gather there. She also sees Chikuma and her Admiral. Suzuya only passed through them, and enter the docks.

Inside the docks, she walks into one of the mechanics, and ask,

"Is my equipment ready ?"

"Your equipment... Ah... Two 20.3 CM Twin Gun Mount, Air Radar type 13, and Zuiun already ready."

"What about my catapult ?"

"Of course it is. Are you underestimating me ?"

"Ahahahaha... Of course not."

She then wears all the equipment, and then ask again,

"How many is Zuiun that we will use ?"

"Five Zuiun."

"Five ?"

"One for reconnaissance at each zone that guarded by the enemy. While the last one used for reconnaissance while all of you retreat back to the base. It is because of that rumors."

"That Abyssal who annihilated entire naval base. The one that killed Kaga, Takao, and Atago."

"Yes."

Suzuya then thinks a bit about something. She mumbles,

"Why they take some time to show themselves again? If they could annihilate entire Rabaul Naval Base, they could destroy this naval base too... I believe they have their own motives..."

"Maybe..."

"Ah... I'm sorry... I only talk to myself..."

"Ahahahaha... Don't worry about that."

"Thank you for your information. Oh, before I forget... Are all this equipment already approved by the Admiral ?"

"Of course"

"Ok, then... With that, Suzuya already ready to sortie."

Suzuya then prepares herself at the catapult. On her left, stand Nagara and Natori. They already prepared for this mission. Suzuya looks at them and says

"Are you ready for this mission? This mission will be a smooth run like usual... Even though the rumor about that Abyssal around."

Nagara smiles to her, and says,

"Of course... After all, we have our naval base MVP of all time... Suzuya."

Suzuya quite flustered by Nagara's praise. Suzuya looks away from them with embarrassment. And when she looks at the front dock, she sees a figure. A man's figure. The man has a white hair. His eyes focused towards her, and then that man makes a sign to keep silent. Suzuya then asks,

"Who... Who is that..."

"Suzuya, what happened ?"

"Ah... Natori. Someone is standing there..."

"Where ?"

"There..."

When Suzuya looks in front of her again, the figure disappeared. Natori then looks at Suzuya, and says,

"Suzuya-san, are you alright? Or maybe you are still tired..."

"Don't worry... I... I'm alright..."

"If that's so..."

Suzuya tries to convince Natori once more until Natori really sure that she is alright. Suzuya then sighs, and then try to calm herself. Suddenly, Chikuma pat her shoulder, and says,

"Suzuya... Please stay calm... After all, you will lead us in this mission as a flagship."

"Eh ?"

"You didn't know that ?"

"No... It's new for me."

"Admiral forgot to tell you that at the briefing. So, we ask Kumano to tell that to you. Is she not telling you about this ?"

"No... She doesn't..."

"Now you know it. Admiral has big expectations from you on this mission."

"Yes."

Suzuya then looks down, and says to herself,

'Kumano...'

Suddenly, their Admiral says something that makes Suzuya focused again.

"All of you will sortie thirty minutes from now! Please come back alive from this mission !"

"Sir, yes sir !"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Suzuya looks at everyone and says,

"Leave everything to Suzuya! Let's sortie !"

Everyone shout and follow Suzuya's lead. They are moving towards reconnaissance zone. It needs around one hour to reach that area. After that arrived at the designated area, Suzuya and Chikuma launch their Zuiun and start their reconnaissance mission. All of them hold their breath until suddenly Chikuma says,

"My Zuiun just report to me. They found the enemy location. They are 2000 KM from us."

"Thank you Chikuma. It seems all of them move away from the first location stated by Admiral... Ah, wait a minute."

Suzuya gets a report from her Zuiun and tells that to everyone.

"My Zuiun report to me. Enemy spotted. North of us, around 2700 KM. Why they move away from here ?"

"I don't know..."

"I hope... It's not a big deal... Everyone, let's move to the north west first..."

Everyone follow her lead and start moving. After several kilometers, they feel the rain pours into them. The wind blow really fast, and their sight is limited. Suzuya then says,

"What... The report doesn't tell about rain will fall here..."

"You are right..."

"If the rain continues to fall... We can't launch our plane..."

Suzuya then looks at everyone and says,

"Everyone change our formation in double line... Check your surrounding... If the enemy sighted, we will change back our formation. Always ready for the enemy ambush! Chikuma... Let's light our searchlight now..."

Chikuma nods after hearing Suzuya's order. All of them change the formation and move cautiously. Until, Akebono says,

"My radar just read something ! Enemy nears us !"

"Thank you very much... Where is it located ?"

"Eh... Wait, I think my radar is broken... Why I only read one ?"

"What ?"

Suzuya looks around and says,

"Stay cautious... The enemy could attack us from anywhere they like..."

Suddenly, Suzuya and Chikuma hears a plane voice. And then they see the Abyssal's plane. Suzuya then says,

"Wait... There is no report any Aircraft Carrier sighted here... And why they could launch their plane in this area? Everyone, use your anti-air gun... and change formation to diamond formation... Now !"

All of them change into the diamond formation and use their anti-air gun. Unfortunately, no plane destroyed. Suddenly, one of the planes dive towards them and hit Akebono. Suzuya then says,

"Akebono! Everyone protects Akebono now !"

While they move, Chikuma says,

"Why... Why they could launch it... Why..."

"Chikuma, stay focused! We need to find our enemy position first !"

"Ah... You are right..."

Suddenly, Suzuya's radar gives warning about incoming torpedo. When Suzuya looks behind her, the torpedo aims to Chikuma.

"Chikuma! Dodge the torpedo now !"

But it is too late. The torpedo hit Chikuma. Chikuma rotors and paddling is broken, and she can't move from there. Her equipment also broken. Suzuya rushes herself to Chikuma and checks her. Chikuma then says,

"The Abyssal is there..."

"There ?"

"Just like Akebono says... It's only one..."

"Impossible... How could the enemy launch planes AND torpedoes? I never hear about them have a Seaplane Tender Class ?!"

"Or maybe... It's that Abyssal..."

Suzuya then looks at the direction Chikuma points. She hold her breath, and says,

"Everyone... let's retreat now... Protect Chikuma and Akebono."

Suzuya then help Chikuma to move, while Nagara helps Akebono. They start their retreat. But, the enemy still attacks them, and one by one getting hit by the enemy. Most of Suzuya's unit could move, but they a little bit slower. Then, Suzuya stop for a while, and says,

"I will hold it... All of you... Retreat now..."

"Eh..."

"Don't worry... Right now, only me the one who still could move freely. And my equipment still intact. I could maneuver through that Abyssal attack. And, if all of you already far from me... I will start to retreat."

"But... Suzuya, the one that you will fight..."

"I know."

"That's almost the same as suicide !"

"I know... But, how in this world I could know if this could work without trying it?"

"..."

"Don't worry... I will back with all of you..."

"Suzuya..."

"Do you underestimate me? Suzuya, MVP for this mission ?"

"No..."

"Good... Now retreat now."

Chikuma still persistent to stay. So, Suzuya says it to her,

"Chikuma... Retreat now... I believe our admiral can't live without you..."

"Eh..."

"Ahahahaha... You think I didn't know about it? I saw it..."

"..."

"At first I want to tell our superior about your relations... But, I'm a hypocrite if I do that..."

"Eh..."

"I will say it to you... I love Admiral... And I envy you... Really envy you..."

"Suzuya... I..."

"But now, I could a little bit calm my heart... I hope you could be happy with Admiral... If someone doesn't like it, just meet me. I will punch them right in their face."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Now... Chikuma... Retreat... I believe in you... Make Admiral happy ok ?"

"Yes... And you must go home after this..."

"Of course."

Suzuya then orders Natori to hold Chikuma and continue their move back to the naval base.

* * *

Suzuya hold her breaths, and then says,

"Show yourself now..."

In front of her, stand a man. A man that Suzuya saw before departed from the dock. She asks him,

"Why suddenly you stop firing at us? Isn't that your only opportunity to wipe us out ?"

"Well... You know... I wanted to hear what all of you are talking about when you stop there... Also, It's quite boring to attack someone who stops and talk like that... You know... Where the pleasure in that ?"

"..."

"Well... Step aside... I remember you said you will hold me... How in this world you could hold me ?"

"Hold you? I want to hold the Abyssal that attacking us... Not a man like you..."

Suzuya suddenly knows something. That man also stands on the water like her. That man then smiles to her and says,

"What Abyssal ?"

"The Abyssal that launches those planes... And firing us with torpedoes..."

"Ah... That planes huh..."

Suzuya prepares her main cannon and aims to him. Suddenly that man laugh, and says,

"Do you mean... This plane ?"

That man suddenly covered with black mist. And that black mist changed into a catapult at his shoulder. At the catapult, a plane already stationed there. The same plane that Suzuya saw before. That man then says,

"Ahahahaha... Look at you... Suddenly stop talking... Are you surprised? Or you don't believe it ?"

"..."

"I will show you... It is real... Hope you could move away in one piece."

"Eh.."

"Sink"

Without warning, that man launches the plane to Suzuya. The plane didn't drop any torpedoes or attack using the gun. The plane just moves straight to Suzuya. Suzuya moves to her right, but the plane still hits her left arm. She can't feel her left arm, and her equipment is destroyed.

That man then smiles and says

"Ah... You could avoid it... Impressive... But, I wonder..."

"What..."

"I wonder if Kumano could avoid that like you ?"

Hears 'Kumano' name from that man lips, Suzuya screams,

"What will you do to Kumano ?"

"Oh... I don't know about that, though... I still not thinking about it..."

"What do you means..."

"But... I believe it will boring if I kill Kumano too... After all you still not meet with Kumano, no ?"

"Why you..."

"I know everything... I know everything in this world..."

"..."

"Ahahahaha... What's with that complicated face... Ah, I know... Maybe I will kill Kumano after this..."

"I will..."

"You will ?"

"I will not let you near Kumano... I will not let you... Killed her !"

"Oh... Is that so..."

"She is my precious sister... I will not let you... Killed her... I... I will end you here. Right here. Right now !"

"Oh... Interesting... How you will do it ?"

"..."

"Ahahahaha... You only could talk big... But no action... Annoying."

Suzuya then looks at him and then smirks to him. That man suddenly smiles, and says,

"Ah... That face... That face that I need... The face full of life... Not like that empty eyes..."

Suddenly an explosion occurs at that man. Suzuya just fires her 20.3 CM main guns at him. Suzuya looks at him, who still stand there unscratched. He looks at her, and says,

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha... This... This is a pain... It's been a long time... Since I feel it... So... this is a pain... Ahahahahaha..."

* * *

Without warning, Suzuya attacks him again. This time using her torpedoes and main gun. Suzuya then says,

"You monster... I will not let you pass me... I will not let you destroy my naval base... Or kill Kumano !"

After the smoke gone, that man looks at Suzuya with a happy face. He then says,

"Ok... Ok... I will not target any of your sisters... Mogami... Mikuma... Kumano... No... I also will not destroy your naval base."

That man then points to her, and says,

"But... I want you..."

"If you want me... Kill me first..."

"Suzuya... You know... That's really simple..."

Suddenly the catapult at that man gone, and the mist change into a long lance. That man prepares to dash towards Suzuya. Suzuya, who sees that, prepares to dodge his attack. That man starts thrusting his lance to Suzuya. Suzuya can't dodge the attack because that man movement is really fast. The lance pierces through her stomach, and Suzuya starts bleeding. That man then says,

"Looks... It is really simple... Don't encourage me to..."

When that man looks at Suzuya, Suzuya is already aiming her main gun at him. Suzuya then fires him from point blank and hit his face. But, like before, that man still unscratched. Suzuya smile and says,

"Look... It is not that simple."

That man looks at her and then smile. Some of the mist changes into a cannon, and he aims that to Suzuya. That man then asks her,

"So... Any last word ?"

"No... Ah... I have... I will kill you..."

That man smiles again, and says,

"Unfortunately... I can't fulfill your wish... Sink..."

He fires his cannon towards Suzuya face, and destroy her left face. Right before getting hit, Suzuya smile and says,

"I'm sorry... I can't go back... And eat cake with you... Kumano..."

After that, that man lets Suzuya body slide. He then smiles and laughs. After that, he says,

"I appreciate your spirits... I really appreciate it... Like I said before... I will not kill them... I will not destroy your naval base..."

He then looks at the sky, and says,

"But... I'm not sure about OTHER who will attack your base... Ahahahahaha"

After that, that man went in the mist without leaving any trace.

* * *

One month has passed since that mission. At one cake shop, all Mogami class ship girls are gathering there. They are eating the cake there. Suddenly, Suzuya ask Kumano,

"Are you sure I could eat all of this, Kumano ?"

"Of course..."

Suzuya then eats all of those cake by herself. Meanwhile, the other three only see her and smile. After that, she says,

"I want to check the menu again. Are you wanting to order anything else ?"

"No..."

"Ok, then"

Suzuya then walks to the cashier, and check the menu. Kumano looks at her, and smile a little. Mogami then pats Kumano's head, and says,

"Kumano..."

"..."

"You still can't forget about her... About Suzuya ?"

"..."

"I know... It already one month... But, please don't show that face again..."

"Mogami-nee... Why is she so stubborn that time... Maybe... If... I..."

"Kumano..."

"You know... My heart still hurts after I heard that news... I... I..."

"Kumano... We know about that... We know how your feeling... And also this Suzuya is not Suzuya we used to know... But, please... Please protect her... Protect her smile... Because only that the same between them..."

"..."

"You once said you would help Suzuya... So, could you help her now ?"

"Yes..."

Mogami then smiles to her. Kumano looks at Mogami and Mikuma, then says,

"I... No, We will find the Abyssal who kills Suzuya... And we will sink it into the bottom of the sea..."

Both of them nod after hearing what Kumano just said. Not long after that, Suzuya arrives at their table, and ask,

"Did I miss something ?"

"No... Let's continue eat now."

"Yes"

Suzuya smiles to three of them and eats the cake she just orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakai just arrived at his naval base again. It takes more time than he intended. He walks straight to his office. When he opens the door, he says,

"I'm back..."

Hakai looks at his table and sees 'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' eating their cake. Both of them have a terrified face after seeing Hakai there. Hakai smiles and walks near there. He then says,

"I remember there is a rule about eating at the office... So, Kaga I hope you have a good explanation for this..."

"This... Uh... This..."

"Ooyodo... Do you have any reason ?"

"..."

"No? Then... I will punish both of you... Do you remember about punishment that I will give you before I go? I will add another month for that..."

'Ooyodo' and 'Kaga' only could sigh to their fate. Hakai then smiles to them, and ask them to do that now. When both of them almost leaves the room, Hakai says,

"Ah... I almost forgot... Someone will help you... And I believe she will become both of your friends here..."

"Who is that ?"

"Well... You should ask her by yourself... After all, it is easy finding her. But, don't forget to take her around the naval base."

"Sir, yes sir."

Then both of them leave the room. Hakai walks to his chair and sits there. He then looks at the ceiling and says,

"That one... Quite interesting... Not like at Rabaul... But... I still missed something..."

Hakai close his eyes for a while, and then says,

"But... When will I see that face again... When will I destroy that full of life face again... When... When... Ahahahahahaha"

He then spread his arm, and continues,

"But... Still, I can't enjoy it... Something still missing... Something... Some of it is under my 'Standard'... I'm disappointed... Really... But at least, that face added another point to it..."

He stands up and looks at the sky. He smiles and says,

"So... What do you think? Will I find the missing things? Of course... Maybe... Maybe I could find it... Could I meet that face again? Maybe... But... Who next... That will show that face... Ahahahahahahaha"


	3. Chapter 3 - Love

**Chapter 3**

 **Love**

* * *

Hakai read his old book that already forgotten for a long time, a book about romance and tragedy. The reason he read those books again, because in recent week a lot of things happen. Most of it because of one of his girl destroyed some part of the naval base again, and more paper works to be done.

Hakai already prepared to read those books. He close the door and put 'Do not disturb' sign on it. He then put his headset and play his favorite music, so hopefully no one will disturb him. Especially the explosion at his base because of some specific girl doing.

He suddenly looks at blank space, and says,

"Well... Welcome back all of you... It's been a long time since all of you come to my base."

Hakai laugh a little, and close his book. Hakai then scratch his head, and then says,

"I believe all of you though this series is already dead, unfortunately no... This story will continue from now on."

He smirks, walks around the room, and then takes one book. He says,

"If you ask why... It simple... _He_ wants to hone his English skills first before continuing this story. But, I believe his grammar still not improving... Ahahahahahaha... So spare him, ok ?"

He then walks again towards his desk, and says,

"Well... Let's us continue again... To entertain you... Just sit there... And watch it... Ahahahahaha."

Hakai laughs, and then focused back to his book. He almost peacefully read the book. Like he thinks, Almost. He hears the door opened by someone, and he looks there. He then hear,

"Admiral... Ummm..."

At the door, stood three girls. Three of them are 'Suzuya', 'Kaga', and 'Ooyodo'. And one of them acting quite strange. Hakai sighs, and then says,

"I believe I already put the sign outside... I believe three of you could read it."

"I'm sorry about that..." said Kaga

"I'm quite busy right now... Please don't disturb me."

"But, you are not from my eyes." said Ooyodo

"..."

"Admiral ?"

"Ok... Ok... What do you want from me ?"

Three of them quite shock how easy Hakai teased, and how easy he surrenders under that situation. After that, 'Kaga' and 'Suzuya' push 'Ooyodo' a little, and make 'Ooyodo' a little bit panicked. 'Ooyodo', with a flustered face, says,

"Admiral... Um... This..."

"Yes ? What is it ?"

"Augh... I can't do it !"

'Ooyodo' looks at 'Kaga' and 'Suzuya' that smile at her. And suddenly, the door opened again. And there stood a woman with a very pale skin and using a black jacket. She laughed really hard and said,

"Yo ! Useless Admiral !"

"I'm your superior... Better you respect me a little bit."

"Ahahahahahaha... Like hell I care."

"Please wait for a while... Three of us have some business with the Admiral." said Kaga

"Huh ? A shrimp like you said that to me ? Like hell I will hear that."

"You..." said Ooyodo with a very sharp eye.

"Oh... Oh... Oh... Ohyodo... Why with the sour face ? You want to fight me ? Come on... I'm ready anytime... Like you could fight me... Ahahahahhaha"

'Ooyodo' trembling with anger, looks at her and then move to her. She then said,

"Alright... If you want it... I will give it to you..."

"Ok... I will... Huh ? Wait... What is that ?"

That girl suddenly moves a little bit faster, and take what really catch her eyes. She then looks at it, and shows it to Hakai. 'Ooyodo', who realised it, looks at Hakai with a very red face. That girl then opens it, and laugh. She then says,

"Ehehehehehe... Chocolate ?! You want to give him chocolate ? How childish... Ahahahahahaha."

"Better you shut your mouth !" said Suzuya suddenly

"Hah? Another shrimp wants to pick a fight with me ? Come on !"

Three of them want to charge towards that girl, and that girl already summon her equipment. Hakai, who only watched entire incident and shut his lip, suddenly stand up. If he doesn't act fast enough, his room together with his belongings will destroyed with explosion that will occur soon. He shout,

"Could all of you shut up and cool your head first !"

Everyone quite shocked by Hakai action. Hakai then moves between the girl and the other three. He then says,

"If you want to fight... Fight at another place. You could destroy any place you like, but not this room."

"..."

"I hope all of you get out now."

"But... It..." said Ooyodo

"GET OUT !" shout Hakai

"You... You Idiot !"

'Ooyodo' then run away from Hakai's room with angry face. Meanwhile, 'Kaga' and 'Suzuya' looks at 'Ooyodo' and then Hakai, after that they are chasing 'Ooyodo', who already run quite far from there. The last girl laughing really hard, and then says,

"Hahahahaha... What a happy bunch... Why the hell are you..."

"I believe I said everyone get out of here." said Hakai

"Huh ? Did you order me, shrimp ?"

"Yes, I am... I will say this again. I'm your superior, and you should hear what I said. Now, get out..."

"Ahahahaha... I'm not scared..."

"Then... I will punish you..."

"Ohohohohoho... I'm scared... I'm scared."

"..."

"Ok... Ok... I will get out now. Don't show me your sour face here."

That girl walks away from Hakai's room, and before that she mocks him for the last time. Hakai only sighed after that incident. When he wants to take his book again, he sees 'Ooyodo's' present to him. A chocolate. He then says,

"She has some free time it seems... Why the hell is she..."

Hakai looks at the calendar, and see the date. Today is February 14th. Hakai then sighs, and says,

"Valentine, huh... It's been an age since I get one... Something this sweet is not for me..."

Hakai take one, and eat it. After that, he thinks for a while and take out his book. He walks away from his room, and see two girls. One with long black hair and black suits. The other one has a long white hair, with white shirts only. Hakai calls them, and says,

"You two !"

"What is it, Admiral ?" ask the black hair girl.

"If you meet with 'Ooyodo' tell this to her. I will go out for a while, I need some rest after all this incident around our bases. Please take care everything for me while I am gone."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

After that, Hakai walks away from them to find a place, where he could read his book peacefully.

* * *

At Palau Naval Base Library, Akizuki and Teruzuki read some of the books there. This afternoon, they choose this activity to fill their free time after a very long expedition and mission. Most of the books are quite rare, and those book the one that both of them searched for a ages.

Teruzuki, with a teary eyes, closed the book that she already finished read, and says,

"Akizuki-nee, this book... is really touching..."

"Is that so, Teruzuki ?"

"Yes it is... I believe you will like this book. How about you read this ?"

"Ahahahahaha... I can't read as fast as you... After I finished this book then."

Akizuki smiled towards Teruzuki, and continue to read. Teruzuki then wipe his tears, and then ask Akizuki,

"What book did you read ?"

"..."

"Hello, Akizuki-nee... What book did you read ?"

"Ah... Sorry... This story quite good... So... What's your question again ?"

Teruzuki then pinchs Akizuki's cheeks and then says,

"What book did you read ?"

"Oh... This book is about a love story between two best friend that love same person."

"Wow..."

"But... The ending quite sad... One of the kill herself... So, the other could live happily."

"Did they..."

"No, they can't live happily. Her friend live with guilty feeling in her heart because she lost her best friend, only because the one they loved."

"..."

"Ahahahahaha... It seems I spoil you."

"I know... I know... I will not read that book."

"Ahahahahaha... Don't spoil the book that you recommend, ok ?"

"Booo... You are really unfair, Akizuki-nee"

"I'm sorry, Teruzuki..."

"Whatever... Just don't forget to borrow the book, Akizuki-nee."

"I will... I will..."

"Hmmm..."

Teruzuki stare towards Akizuki, until Akizuki feels the presence. Akizuki close her books, and looks away from Teruzuki, until Teruzuki says,

"You could said that... But, remember... You almost forgot to bring wallet this morning."

"I... I know..."

"And you almost forgot to buy some item for Admiral, too..."

"I... Know..."

"Don't you dare think, Teruzuki will not notice it... Because I, Teruzuki, your beloved sister, knows you !"

"Ahahahaha..."

Akizuki then takes her book again, and read them. So, she could run away from Teruzuki question, but not her gaze. Teruzuki then move towards Akizuki, and says,

"Akizuki..."

"Te... Teruzuki... Your sister wants to read now. After I finished read this book, remind me to borrow it."

"Haaahhh... I surrender..."

Teruzuki sits at one vacant chair, and sighs. She then looks towards outside through the windows, and sees a lot of people walk in front of the library. Whether they are ship girls, or marines. From the view, all of them seems in peace. In reality, they still at war. Especially after the report about one new Abyssal that could annihilate entire Rabaul Naval Base at one night, and eliminate Suzuya, one of the best ship girls three months ago.

Navy have try their best to find out the pattern and the signal of the Abyssal for three months. And the result of their labor pay off. They got the signal of the new type Abyssal, and send it to all naval base under their command.

Teruzuki then doze off for a while, and thinks about something. Akizuki, who already finished read her book, looks at Teruzuki's eyes and says,

"It seems... You are thinking about Admiral Itou, right ?"

"Eh ?!"

Teruzuki suddenly flustered when hears that name spoken by Akizuki. Akizuki then laugh a little after saw Teruzuki's reaction. Teruzuki then looks at Akizuki, and says,

"I... I am not thinking..."

"I know... I know... Ahahahahahaha"

For your information, Admiral Itou Junichi is the Head Admiral at Palau Naval Base, which is under jurisdiction of Yokosuka Naval Base. One of the best performer at his age, he got his current rank after his successful mission run at Yokosuka. Only one person is better than him, but because his gentle heart, most of the marines and ship girls like him more.

Teruzuki fallen in love to him at the first sight. For a long time, Teruzuki trying her best to confess to him, eventhough her action will break the rules from Yokosuka about romance between ship girls and the Admiral. Akizuki at first disallow Teruzuki about her intention. But, after saw how Teruzuki really already fall to him, Akizuki surrender to the situation and choose to support. She only hope, Teruzuki will not get any trouble because of that.

Akizuki smiles for a while, and then remember about something. She then asks,

"By the way... When will you confess your feeling towards him, Teruzuki ?"

"Ah... About that... Ummm..."

"If I remember, around one week from now is Valentine... How about you confess to him together by giving him chocolate ?"

"About that..."

Teruzuki flustered after hearing Akizuki' suggestion, and Akizuki laugh again and this time louder. Because of that, the librarian come to their table and scold them. After they think for a while, both of them choose to get out from library, also Akizuki borrow one book.

Both of them chat while walk to dormitory. Most of it about Admiral Itou and Teruzuki. Suddenly, Teruzuki stop in front of one cake shop. The cake shop quite crowded by nearby village girl that wanted to buy some chocolate for their beloved one. Teruzuki looks at the stall, especially the chocolate cake. Akizuki sneaks near Teruzuki, and pat her shoulder. After that, Akizuki says,

"Why don't you buy it ?"

"I want to buy it, but..."

"But ?"

"I don't think my feeling will reach him if I do that."

"You got the point there."

"..."

"How about we stop by at the next shop ? We will buy some ingredients for chocolate, and we make it together."

"Eh ?!"

"With this, you could express your feeling better."

"Uuuuhhh..."

"So, what do you think ?"

"I... I think that a good idea."

"Good girl."

Akizuki pat her head, and then walks together to nearby store. Teruzuki take some time to decide which ingredients to make the chocolate. After a while, both of them take out the ingredients and going back to dormitory, because tomorrow they still have a mission to fight Abyssal.

* * *

Two days later, Akizuki become the secretary for Junichi, replacing Nachi that taking a mission for today. Akizuki looks at the clock and sighs. Because, she already made a promise with Teruzuki to make the chocolate today.

Junichi, whose mind distracted by Akizuki, walks near hear and blow her ear gently. Akizuki scream a little, and looks at Junichi. She then says,

"Admiral, why are you doing that ?"

"Simple, your body is here, but your mind not. I could see that from your face."

"..."

"You must be thinking about something, what is it ?"

"Ummm..."

"Don't worry, I won't mad to you."

"Actually... I already made promise with Teruzuki today."

"You ? Made promise with Teruzuki ?"

Junichi hold his laugh for a while, and make Akizuki quite furious. Akizuki then says,

"Why are you laughing, Admiral ?"

"Sorry... Sorry..."

"..."

"It's really simple. Both of you always together, so it is quite strange for you to make promise to her."

"Well... I'm not always with her."

"I know... I know..."

Junichi then laugh towards Akizuki pouting face. After that, Junichi pat her head, and says,

"You could go now, Akizuki."

"Eh ?! Are you sure, Admiral ?"

"Yes."

"But, the document..."

"The document given by main branch is not many. I could manage it alone. I will give some of it to Nachi though."

"You can't do that !"

"That's alright. Nachi will understand it."

"Admiral..."

"Just go... Teruzuki is waiting for you, right ?"

"Ye... Yes..."

"Like I said, don't worry. Just go."

Akizuki at first quite restless, but after get an assurance from Junichi, she walks away from Junichi's office to meet Teruzuki. Right before she get out,

"Thank you very much, Admiral."

"No worries, Akizuki."

Akizuki then run towards the kitchen where Teruzuki waiting for her.

* * *

When she arrive at the kitchen, she sees Teruzuki already using her apron. From her face, Akizuki know Teruzuki quite angry because Akizuki is really late. Akizuki sneak around Teruzuki, use her apron, and then pat Teruzuki's shoulder. Akizuki then says,

"I'm sorry for coming really late, Teruzuki."

"Akizuki... You know I already waiting you for 1 hours."

"I'm sorry."

"You should have a good explanation for it. Why you come late ?"

"I get a sudden notice that I become the replacement secretary while Nachi is out."

"Eh ? Wait... Become replacement ? Isn't now still..."

"Admiral Itou let me out because he knows that I have promise with you."

"What ?! Did he knows that..."

"No... I only said that I have promise with you. Only that."

"Thanks god."

Akizuki smile and looks at the ingredients and every equipment there. Akizuki then ask Teruzuki,

"Is we already get a permission to use all of this from Houshou and Mamiya ?"

"Yes. They only said that we only need to clean it after we finish everything."

"Good... Now, let's us make a chocolate."

"Yes... For Admiral Itou."

"No..."

"Eh ?"

"For Admiral and you. So both of you could happy together."

"Akizuki-nee..."

Teruzuki flustered after hears Akizuki's respond. Then, Akizuki says,

"Rather than we continue chatting, how about we start now ?"

"Y... yes..."

Several hours later, Teruzuki's chocolate already done. But, they have several casualities. Some ship girls that passed by the kitchen is one of them. Not only that, entire kitchen is a mess. Akizuki smile a little, and says,

"Well... This one is..."

"Disaster..." said Teruzuki with blank eye.

"We only need to clean this before Houshou come here, right ?"

"Ah... Yes..."

"Now... You need to think how you will give it to him."

"Ah..."

"Do you want to give it anonymously or directly to him ?"

"That..."

"Better you give it directly."

"Mooo... Akizuki-nee... I..."

"I believe you can"

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"If both of you officially become couple, will both of you continue it ?"

"Continue it ?"

"Yes... Marriage."

"What ?! Marriage ?! Isn't the main branch..."

"Well... I just hear some information that the higher up soften a little bit about relationship between Admirals and Ship Girls. They think that the closer relation between Admirals and Ship Girls, more better the result..."

Unfortunately, Teruzuki didn't hear any Akizuki explanation because she already drowned in her own fantasy. Akizuki looks at Teruzuki and laugh a little. After that, Akizuki says,

"Well... In short, Yokosuka will send to all naval base under their jurisdication one ring, so Admiral could marry one of their Ship Girl."

"What ?!"

"You should prepare if he suddenly propose you. I don't want you come to me with face of regret."

"Uuuuu..."

Akizuki then pinched her cheeks, and says,

"I believe you could do it..."

Teruzuki looks at Akizuki, and nods a little. She then says,

"I will give the chocolate when Valentine comes..."

"Good luck. I will wait for the news later, ok ?"

"Of course, Ehehehehehehe..."

Both of them clean the kitchen, take their fallen comrade to the dock, and then going back to the dormitory. Both of them quite exhausted because of that, and choose to sleep early.

* * *

Three days later.

The rumor about the ring given by main branch already reach everyone ear at Palau. Everyone, whether they are marines or Ship Girls, talk about it. Even some of them bet who the lucky Ship Girl chosen by Junichi. After a long talk, they narrow it down to two candidates. They are Nachi and Akizuki. And Akizuki itself at the pole position, because they know Junichi really fallen in love with Akizuki.

At the other hand, they also get a report that the new type Abyssal is lingering near their base. Palau's radar catch that Abyssal signal several days ago. But, from the sign of it, that Abyssal only stay at one place, around 2500 KM southeast of Palau. Most of the marines quite worried with that report, especially after the incident at Rabaul.

And one of them that really worried with that report is Akizuki. She read all data from the radar about That Abyssal, that destroy Rabaul and killed her mentor, Suzuya. She walks with compiled report of the Abyssal and walks towards Junichi's office.

When she arrives at the front of Junichi's office, she sees a lot of Ship Girls stand there. Akizuki then greets them,

"Good morning everyone... It is really rare that all of you gather here. What happen ?"

All of them look at Akizuki a while, and then push her to Junichi's office. Akizuki quite confused by their action, and looks inside. She sees Junichi that looks outside through the windows. She knows that Junichi thinking about something. Akizuki then says,

"Destroyer Akizuki, reporting in."

Junichi, who hears Akizuki voice, looks back and sees Akizuki. Every Ship Girls behind Akizuki choose to disband, so they will not destroy the mood. While, Nachi give good luck sign to Junichi.

Junichi take a deep breath, and Akizuki really confused with everyone action that just disband. Akizuki then start to explain the report about the new Abyssal, but interrupted by Junichi, that says,

"Akizuki..."

"Yes, Admiral."

"..."

"What is it ?"

"Please don't call me 'Admiral' now, just call me Junichi."

"Eh ?"

Akizuki pause a while, meanwhile Junichi preparing his heart for something. Then, Junichi says,

"Akizuki... Do you remember when we first time met ?"

"Yes..."

"Do you remember you quite nervous that time when we met ?"

"Yes. It is because I know you status as well-known Admiral. So, I think you will have a very high expectation for me, Admiral..."

"Junichi... Just call me that."

"..."

"Akizuki, please."

"Junichi-san."

"Good."

Junichi smiles towards Akizuki, while Akizuki become anxious because she knows where this conversation will leads. Junichi then continues,

"What I really remember is... I see a very beautiful flower between all flower there..."

"..."

"Since then, I fallen in love and try my best to take care of the flower..."

"Ju..."

"And, do you know who is that ?"

"Ad..."

"It is you, Akizuki. You are that flower. I'm fallen in love with you since I first meet you."

"So... Will you become my girlfriend ?"

Akizuki paused after hearing that. She stay quiet, because the shocking truth. She only thinks that Junichi only friendly towards her, not fall in love with her. And now, with the truth already spoken by Junichi, and Teruzuki plan, Akizuki can't think right now.

'What must I do... Must I accept him... But, Teruzuki will... Or, I reject him... But, his feeling towards me is pure...'

Akizuki breath become heavier everytime she try to think an outcome, and Junichi knows it. So, he says,

"You don't need to answered it now. I could wait for your answer, Akizuki."

Akizuki then ask permission to leave the room and thinks about her decision. Later on, Akizuki run towards her room, and at the way she pass through Teruzuki. Teruzuki, who sees Akizuki's face, following Akizuki until arrive in front of Akizuki's room. Teruzuki then knocks the door, and ask,

"Is something happen, Akizuki ?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure ? I see your face that you..."

"Don't worry... I'm fine."

"But, Akizuki..."

"Teruzuki... Please... I need to calm down for a while."

Teruzuki then sighs, and says,

"If you already a little bit calm, just come to my room. I will hear anything."

"Yes... And thank you, Teruzuki."

"That's not a problem."

After that Teruzuki ask for leave because she needs to join her division. Akizuki then thinking again about today incident. She can't think clearly. She then choose to read the book that she just borrow. Unfortunately, she take the wrong book. The one that she takes is the book that she already finished read. Akizuki then says,

"If... If I die... Maybe..."

Suddenly she remember about the reports. So, she rushed herself towards the dock, and ask her mechanic to prepare her equipment. At first her mechanic didn't allow it, but because Akizuki really persistent, the mechanic surrender. He then says,

"You are quite persistent today. What happen ?"

"No... Nothing..."

"Then why you want to..."

"..."

"From your face,I could says that you don't want to talk about it... Well, just make sure you come back, Ok ?"

"Yes."

Akizuki then start to cruise towards the location of the Abyssal.

* * *

Akizuki rushed herself towards the location. She hopes to meet some Abyssal in the way, but she find nothing. When she almost reach the destination, she just knows that the last location is an island. A very big island. She quite shocked to see that, but she remains cautious.

While she looks around the island, she hears an instrumental music. She search the source, and found something there. She sees one guys with a very pale skin, sitting on beach chair under umbrella with several books around it, reading a book while hearing the music, and using sunglasses. It is quite normal for they who take vacation at beach under sunny weather. But, the weather there is really cloudy.

Akizuki moves towards him, and takes her rotor. Then, she walks near him and says,

"Ummm... I'm sorry..."

"Huh ?"

"Why are you here ? Do you know that this place is really dangerous ?"

That guys looks towards her with a very strange face. He then opens his sunglasses, and Akizuki could see his eye patch. That guy then says,

"Did you says... This place is really dangerous ?"

"Yes..."

"Damn... I need to talk with my agent later..."

"I will escort you to..."

"Rather than that... Are you one of the ship girl ?"

"Yes, I am."

Suddenly, that guy lost his interest towards Akizuki and choose to continue read his book. Akizuki then says,

"Please... Leave this area. I will escort you."

"Why ?"

"Because there is one very dangerous creature here."

"Abyssal, huh..."

"Yes... And this one the one that destroy Rabaul."

"Rabaul ? One of Naval Base ? Ah... I remember... That one."

"Good if you know... Eh ?"

Akizuki then jump backwards, and prepare her guns. Akizuki remember that no one outside the navy could know about Rabaul destruction. That guys looks at Akizuki and says,

"Oh, please... Why are you pointed that guns towards me ? I'm harmless..."

"..."

"Come on, Akizuki... You can't..."

"How you could know my name ?!"

"Well... I am one of the Ship Girl enthusiast... So, I could know you only by looking at you."

"..."

"So, could you lower your gun, please ? That one really dangerous."

"Why are you know about Rabaul's destruction ?"

"Huh ? That news already spread around the world..."

"No, it isn't. Navy never states about it towards public."

"Ah... Passed through my lips..."

"Who are you ?"

That guy already know that he made a very big blunder. So,he close his book again, stand up, and greet her. Akizuki still cautious about him, until that guy says,

"My name is Hakai. If you compare it with your structure, I am the Abyssal Admiral."

"What ?!"

"Why are you really shocked there ? Of course Abyssal have Admirals, and some naval base too. Like in human world, we have order."

"..."

"Why with that face ?"

"If you the admiral, of course you will not alone... So, show it to me."

"Show it to you ?"

"The Abyssal that killed Suzuya-senpai... And destroyed Rabaul !"

"Huh ? Destroyed Rabaul you said ?"

Hakai then looks around, and then smiles. And right before Akizuki eye, Akizuki sees something is not right about Hakai. Hakai then says,

"What could I say... I'm the one that destroyed Rabaul... And save Suzuya. Not killed her."

"..."

Hakai then sits again at his beach chair, and says,

"If you don't have anything to said, leave... I want to read this peacefully."

"..."

Akizuki lower her gun, and looks towards Hakai. For a split second, she could sense Hakai's intimidating presence. A presence that tell her to run away, or he will kill her. But, now that presence already gone. It is like, Hakai playing around with her.

For several minutes, Akizuki only looks towards Hakai. Untill,

"Hey... Rather than you stand there without doing anything... How about you sit here and read some book ?"

"..."

"Just do it."

Akizuki then walks near Hakai and sit beside him. She doesn't take any book, until Hakai says,

"For years... I the one that come to Ship Girls... But this is the first time, they come to me..."

"We already get your signal through our radar."

"What ? Wow... I'm impressed."

"..."

"You must be thinking about something."

"..."

"I could see from your eyes. You didn't come here to eliminate me. Rather, you have something to said to me. Something that make you suffer."

Akizuki then droop to show that Hakai's word is right. Hakai then says,

"Everyone has something that they will not said to anyone..."

"..."

"But, would you likely to tell your concern to this humble Abyssal Admiral ?"

At first Akizuki a little bit hesitate, but the aura from Hakai tell her that Hakai really will listen to everything she said. She then started to tell everything that hold her, her biggest concern. Especially about what happen today with Junichi. Hakai at first only nod, until Akizuki finished her story. Hakai then sighs, and says,

"Love... Is something really cruel, you know..."

"Eh ?"

"Because of love... I become like this..."

"What do you means, Hakai ?"

"The pursuit of knowledge... And love... two biggest human sins for my opinion... That make me like this..."

"Did you... Have same experience like me ?"

"No... But, at least you are better... My lover and I separated for a while... But, later we reunited together at Abyssal."

"Who..."

"Someone that I saves before... Only that..."

"..."

"Love is cruel... a slow poison that will take over someone..."

"I know..."

"Heh... You are quite young to feel it..."

Silent fall there, until Akizuki says,

"You are a nice person... I wonder why you become Abyssal Admiral... What really happen back there..."

"I am a nice person... You must be dreaming."

"But, from this conversation... And how you react towards me show me that you are a nice guy."

"Hah... Whatever..."

"Ehehehehe..."

"So, what do you wanted ? Do you need advice about them ? Maybe I could..."

"Please... Kill me..."

"Huh ?"

"Kill me... So, Teruzuki could get Admiral Itou... And they forget about me."

"..."

"I can't said anything about it to them... I'm scared it will hurt their feeling..."

"So, you choose to kill yourself... By meeting me ?"

"Yes..."

"Unfortunately... I will not kill you now."

Akizuki really shocked to hear Hakai respond. Hakai then looks towards Akizuki with a blank eyes, until Akizuki shout,

"But... You destroyed Rabaul and killed them violently ! And also you killed Suzuya !"

"I need to make sure about something... I'm not killed Suzuya... I save her."

"If you ask why I am not going to kill you, it really simple..."

"You will destroy my naval base... Together with me."

"No... No... I only wanted to read this book, because Re creating a lot of mess at my naval base."

"Only that ?!"

"Yes, it is."

Akizuki quite dejected by Hakai responds, and looks back. She then walks to her rotor and preparing to go back to Palau. Hakai suddenly ask her,

"Before you go, I have something to confirm it to you..."

"What is it ?"

* * *

"What did you expect by coming near the death itself ? Do you think it will settle your problem ?"

* * *

"What do you mean by that, Hakai-san ?"

"You choose death as your best option, I believe you have other options for that. Like talking to them ?"

"..."

"Do you think... Your action will give happiness to them ?"

"Yes..."

"I will tell you, this will become like the ending of that book."

"..."

"They will not accept it."

"..."

"If you really wanted to die, just jump from the cliff... I will take your corpse though... Or do something else. I not in the mood right now."

"I know..."

"If you really wanted to know, the real reason I will not kill you because... You still wanted to alive... From your eyes."

Akizuki bites her lips after hearing that. Hakai then continues,

"I only kill for entertainment... I will save them if needed... But, I only save those who still something to protect... Someone who still have a connection to this world... Not someone who lost everything like you."

"..."

"I think you need to rethink your action. I believe you could find it."

"Yes... Thank you, Hakai-san..."

"You're welcome... I will said that, my door always open for you."

"Thank you, you are really nice."

Akizuki then start to go back to Palau. After Hakai didn't see Akizuki, he start to laugh and says,

"I'm nice ? What a fool... But this one is really interesting... Really... Really interesting... I will wait a little bit more... Akizuki... I will wait for you to come back here."

* * *

Several days later, Akizuki never meet Junichi after that accident. Even a direct order from Junichi itself. Most of the time, she will ask other help to give her document to Junichi. She even not consulting her problem to other Ship Girls, and Teruzuki especially.

Until today. Akizuki knows, she already run out of time as Valentine day already come. Teruzuki preparing to give her chocolate towards Junichi. While they walking, Teruzuki tells Akizuki about her preparation and everything. And every time Teruzuki ask her, Akizuki create a fake smile. Until Teruzuki ask,

"What happen, Akizuki ?"

"No... Nothing..."

"Are you sure ? I hear that you going somewhere before... Did you meeting with someone ?"

"I... I only patrolling around there... To confirm about the report."

"Report about that Abyssal, huh... Wait ! You going there alone ?"

"Yes."

"That dangerous you know."

"I know..."

Teruzuki sighs, and then pats Akizuki's head. She says,

"At least, you are back in one piece."

"Yes."

After that, Teruzuki continue to walk, while Akizuki walk a little bit slower than her. Akizuki thinking about what Nachi said this morning about the ring from main branch already arrived, and Junichi will try his best to give it to her.

Teruzuki suddenly stops and sees Junichi standing near a lamp post. Teruzuki then says,

"Akizuki, that's Admiral Itou. Let's go there..."

"No..."

"Eh ?"

"..."

"What really happen Akizuki ? You know, I always see you like this ever since you come back from that patrol."

"Nothing."

"Teruzuki, I will wait here. So, you could have your best time together with Admiral. Isn't better if you give it by yourself ?"

"Akizuki-nee..."

"Don't worry about me."

"If you said so... Just wait here."

Teruzuki then run towards Junichi. Akizuki looks from afar, and see Teruzuki gives him the chocolate. But, from Teruzuki reaction, she knows that Junichi reject Teruzuki's feeling, and from his mouth movement, she knows what happen next.

She started to walk away from there. But, she stopped because she sees Hakai stand there, smiling towards her. Akizuki says,

"Why are you..."

"Akizuki..."

Akizuki hears Junichi voice from behind. She looks at him, and sees Teruzuki walks behind him. She sees Teruzuki's anger and sad face. Akizuki knows Teruzuki really well, and know how her feeling. Junichi suddenly hold her hand, and ask her,

"Akizuki... Why are you always avoid me recently ?"

"..."

"What happen ?"

Akizuki only looks below, trying her best to not meet Junichi's eye and Teruzuki angry gaze. She really wanted to run away from that place. Junichi then says,

"Why are you keep quiet ? You know... I'm waiting for your respond..."

"..."

Suddenly, Junichi free Akizuki hand and touch Akizuki face. Teruzuki, who sees this, only bite her lips. Junichi takes a deep breath, and then says,

"If you wanted to keep quiet... That's alright."

"Admiral..."

"Do you know that this morning, we just get a present from main branch ?"

"I know..."

"Do you what is that ?"

Akizuki keeps quiet about that. Junichi suddenly kneel, take out a box, and then open it. Junichi then says,

"Akizuki... This is the ring given by the main branch. A ring that will bind our relationship. As husband and wife. Witnessed by your sister, I, Itou Junichi will ask this... Will you marry me ?"

"I... I..."

Junichi smiles towards Akizuki, Akizuki walks backwards little by little, and Teruzuki start to cry. Akizuki hears what Teruzuki says,

"Akizuki..."

"Teruzuki... Listen this..." said Akizuki

"So, you already plan this... By doing like that..."

"Please, listen to me..."

"What is this inside my chest ? Anger ? Jealousy ?"

"Teruzuki... Please..."

"So, this is the feeling of someone betrayed by their dear one... their own sister..."

"..."

After that, Akizuki hears Teruzuki that congratulate her, and curse her at the same time. Until, Teruzuki said something about death, Akizuki mind breaks. Akizuki then shout,

"Aaaaaaaaaa"

"Eh... Akizuki..." both Junichi and Teruzuki suddenly realize what happen

"Like I think... I should... I should have... Why are you let me alive... Why..."

Akizuki started to run away from there towards the dock. After she arrived at the dock, she run to her mechanic and says,

"Please... Prepare my equipment..."

"Eh ? What happen with you... Why are you..."

"Just prepare it !"

"Akizuki... Are you going out again ? There will be a very big storm ahead. Are you sure ?"

"Yes"

"Please... Rethink about you choice."

"This is the best."

"Akizuki."

"JUST PREPARE IT !"

Akizuki shouts at the mechanic, and shock him. The mechanic then preparing her equipment, after he got such treatment from the Ship Girls that really gentle to everyone. After the equipment ready, Akizuki wear it and move away from the dock. She start to move towards Hakai for the last time.

* * *

At the islands.

Hakai still reads his book until he feels a water drop from the sky. He looks to the sky, and says,

"Well... Well... The sky also sad... She will come... Soon..."

He stand up, and take away his books. Then, he stand near the sea and feels the water that fall to his face. Not long after that, he sees Akizuki come near him. Hakai then greet her with a smile,and says,

"I know you will come back sooner or later..."

"Hakai-san..."

"So, is there something you want to consult with this humble Abyssal Admural ?"

Suddenly, Akizuki run towards Hakai and hug her. Hakai could feels Akizuki body that trembling really hard and start to crying. Hakai pat her head, and hear her story today. After that, Hakai says,

"What a tragic incident, indeed..."

"Hakai-san..."

"Have you tell Teruzuki before about that ?"

"I can't..."

"Like I think..."

"So... Could you..."

"Maybe..."

Akizuki then holds Hakai hand, and take it towards her chest. Akizuki then says,

"Don't says maybe... You must... I can't take it anymore..."

"..."

"If you killed me before... I don't need to suffer like this..."

Hakai only sighs after hearing Akizuki plea. Akizuki then cry and says,

"Please.."

"..."

"Hakai..."

"They will come..."

"Eh ?"

"Both of them..."

Akizuki really shocked to hear that. Akizuki then begging again towards Hakai, and then Hakai says,

"Ok... I will do it..."

"Hakai..."

"I will give you last chance to meet your sister... Not killing you..."

"Eh, But..."

"Just do what I said to you... Go meet your sister..."

"Why... Why..."

Hakai doesn't care with Akizuki request at all. Not long after that, they see a command ship and Teruzuki that move towards them. Hakai then says,

"Go... Your sister miss you..."

"..."

"GO !"

Akizuki then walk towards Teruzuki. Little by little their distance become closer, until Akizuki could see fearful face. Akizuki now know something. Hakai is not someone who will killed other under certain request. He only wants something to entertain him. Rather than killed her directly, she knows that Hakai thinks it is better to kill her when Teruzuki is around.

Akizuki looks back and see Hakai smile face. Akizuki then says really weakly,

"You are really crafty, Hakai-san..."

"You just know it... Good..." said Hakai

"But... Thank you..."

"No problem... Let us meet again, at my base..."

"Yes..."

In split second, Akizuki could feels pains at her chest. She feels a sharp object penetrate her, and not long after that she hears a shelling towards her. Akizuki smiles again and close her eyes. Akizuki officially sunk.

Teruzuki, who sees that, screams with horror. Junichi also can't believe what he saw before. Junichi questioning from where the shelling is coming, and what the sharp object that penetrate Akizuki's body. Meanwhile, Teruzuki move near Akizuki and calling her name. Little by little, anger run through her body, and shouts,

"What have you done to her ?! To my sister ?!"

"Ummm... Eliminate your love rivals, so you could live happily with your Admiral ?" said Hakai

"You..."

"After all, it's her request to me..."

"Impossible ! No way she wants to..."

"But, that's the truth Teruzuki"

Hakai walks slowly towards Teruzuki, that float on the sea. Teruzuki sees Hakai also floating and sea around him suddenly change into pitch black. Hakai then says,

"What do you say about it... I don't want to kill her, but she wants it so much... So..."

"No way... No way... Akizuki-nee..."

"Huh ? You still thinks she is your sister ?"

"Eh..."

"After what you said before ? How touching."

Hakai claps his hand, and smirks towards Teruzuki. Hakai then continues,

"Well, it is both of your fault though... Akizuki always keep everything herself... And you only let it be."

"No... Akizuki-nee always..."

"I know... You try to talk with her, but she never answer you... Only with a false smile."

"Because..."

"Because she said I'm fine ? You are a fool. Someone who will try to kill themselves always said 'I'm fine'... you should push more, you know."

"..."

"Or maybe... Your eye already blind with love... That you don't care about Akizuki anymore. As what inside your mind only about that Itou Junichi ?"

"No... No..."

"It's true... You can't deny it..."

"No... NO !"

"Rather than make her happy, you choose to make her suffer more..."

"That's not right... That's not right..."

* * *

"Is that so ? So, what about the one that you said to her ? All those cruel word spoken to her after that incident ? Do you think she didn't suffer ? What a foolish sister you are."

* * *

Teruzuki remains quiet after hears that. Hakai then walks near Akizuki's body and lifted her. She than plays with her face and says,

"Looks there... Looks over there... Your cruel sister... Ehehehehe... Ahahahahahaha."

Hakai laugh really hard, and without warning he could see Teruzuki shelling. Teruzuki shoots so many times without letting Hakai react towards her. After all of his ammo at his gun empty, she uses her torpedo towards him. All of the are direct hit towards Hakai. But, after the smoke lifted, Akizuki could see a black object that protecting Hakai, the same black object that penetrate Akizuki's body before. Hakai smiles towards Teruzuki and says,

"Well... Well... Well... Looks, Akizuki... Your cruel sister doesn't care with you anymore... What a mess..."

"Tch..."

"You know Teruzuki... All of your effort is waste... I will let you go..."

"The hell with that ?!"

"So, you still wanted to fight ? For what ? Revenge for your fallen sister that you despise so much ? What a great honor you have..."

"Tch..."

"If you really wanted to fight me so much, you must prepare... for everything."

Hakai smile, and the black object concentrate around Hakai arms and change it into a cannon. Teruzuki startled a little bit, and shake it off not long after that. She looks in front of her, and doesn't see Hakai there. Hakai then says,

"On your back..."

"Huh ?!"

Hakai fire his cannon, and a direct hit. Teruzuki could feels a sharp pain from that attack. Teruzuki said,

"He... really fast... Where is he..."

"Below you..."

"What ?!"

Hakai emerged from below her, and strangle Teruzuki. Hakai then says,

"Well... I believe I said that you must prepare for everything. I'm disappointed."

"Ugh..."

"How about... I let you become..."

Teruzuki then fire her torpedo towards Hakai's face. But, she could see that her attack didn't harm Hakai. Hakai quite annoyed and says,

"Hey... Let me finish what I said first, damn it."

"Your end is now... It seems."

"..."

"All of your effort is meaningless now..."

"I... Know..."

"So, I, Hakai, will save you... Like I save your beloved sister..."

"..."

"You could talk a lot with her..."

"Yes... That's one a good thing... I could pinched my idiot sister again..."

"Thank you... For your entertainment..."

Hakai loose his grip, and then change the black object into a scythe. Hakai then slash Teruzuki, and laughs. He could feels Teruzuki blood, from the scythe. He then says,

"Really... Both of you entertain me... Now, huh ?"

Hakai didn't see the command ship that come with Teruzuki. Hakai really annoyed with that fact and looks towards Akizuki and Teruzuki,

"Why the hell both of you falls to that trash, huh ? Well... Whatever... Let visit him... So, both of you could say goodbye to him."

* * *

Junichi already arrived at dock. All of Junichi's crews ask the same thing,

"Why are you leave Teruzuki alone ?!"

"Are you nuts ?! That monster could annihilate us easily ! That is the Abyssal that destroyed Rabaul alone !"

After all of them disembark from ship, Nachi greet all fo them. Behind her all Ship Girls and mechanic already gathered there. Nachi then ask Junichi,

"Admiral Itou, where is Akizuki and Teruzuki. I believe you and Teruzuki wanted to bring Akizuki back here."

"Unfortunately, the mission failed. Destroyer Akizuki and Destroyer Teruzuki sunk. Both of them protect from that new type Abyssal."

Everyone really shocked to hear that news, especially Akizuki's mechanic. Junichi then says,

"Everyone, let revenge their death. Prepare the offensive..."

While Junichi looks back, he sees someone that he didn't want to see. It is Hakai stand at the dock looking towards all of them. Hakai then says,

"Excuse me~ Is the Admiral is here ?"

Everyone looks towards Hakai with strange face. With admiral attire, all of them thinks that Hakai is one of the Admiral sent from main branch to help them. But, when Nachi looks at Junichi face, she know that something really happen there.

Junichi take a deep breath, and says,

"What do you want ? I'm the admiral here."

"Oh... So, you are the admiral."

"..."

"Really young. And also handsome. Maybe, If I'm a girl... I will fall in love with you... Like them..."

"Who... Who the hell are you ?!"

"Ah... I'm sorry... Let me introduce myself. My name is Hakai, one of the Abyssal Admiral."

All of the ship girls, and marines that gather there takes nearby guns and points it to Hakai. Hakai looks at them and says,

"Please... I only want to talk with your admiral."

"What... do you want ?" ask Junichi

"Simple... Only ask one question... Why are you leaving them ? You already run away when Teruzuki-chan attacks me... And you give them a lie."

All of them looks towards Junichi, and Nachi ask him,

"Is... That true ?!"

"No... It's not..."

Hakai laughs really hard, and suddenly lift something. Corpse of Akizuki and Teruzuki. Hakai then looks at Junichi with disgust face and says,

"Junichi..."

"How could you..."

"Junichi, did you know... That my mood is really good when I see their effort..."

"..."

"But, you destroyed it, what a shame."

"..."

"Rather than I see more people like you, let me killed you first..."

All Ship Girls stand in front of Junichi, and protect him. Nachi then says,

"I am really disappointed with you. But, you are still our Admiral. Run."

"But..."

"Run !"

Junichi run away from the dock. Hakai then says,

"Awww... What a cute mouse run away from here... Just run... I will hunt you though."

"If you wanted to chase him, pass through us."

"Well... I don't have problem with you... Go away."

"No... We will destroyed... As you are the enemy of humankind !"

Hakai then laughs and looks at all of them with entertained face. Fifteen minutes later, the dock already destroyed, and Hakai walks away from there. Suddenly, he could feel some pipe thrown towards him. He looks behind him, and see sole survivor. Akizuki's Mechanic. Hakai walks near him, and says,

"I could smell that you are Akizuki's mechanic, corret ?"

"Yes..."

"So, in honor for Akizuki bravery, I let you go... But, you have one mission. Tell to main branch, 'I, Hakai, hereby announce officially declare war between human and Abyssal.'. Could you ?"

"Yes."

"Good... Now go."

"But, before that... Are you gonna..."

"I will protect her."

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

That mechanic looks towards Hakai, and says,

"You seems really nice."

"You are not the first person to said that."

"Why are you hate human ? Why ?"

"It's not your problem... Now go."

That mechanic then takes one ship and go away from Palau. He could see, that Hakai going rampage destroying entire Palau while searching for Junichi.

* * *

Several days later, division from nearby naval base arrived there after they hear a news from the mechanic. What they see is really horrible. They see destroyed Palau, without anyone save there. But, the most gruesome one is Junichi's corpse. His body already destroyed, together with his face. They could recognize it from fingerprints that match with main branch record. With that, Palau officially destroyed.

And now, Hakai already arrived at his base. While he walks near the piers, he could see 'Ooyodo' that pouting there. He knows, that she really disppointed with previous incident. So, he sneaks behind her, and hear what she says,

"Admiral... You idiot... After that incident... You run away... Is those book more valuable than my feeling... You idiot..."

"Who do you means by idiot, Ooyodo ?"

'Ooyodo' quite startled with that, and looks behind her. She could see Hakai stand behind her and gently smile to her. 'Ooyodo' then says,

"I'm sorry, I don't know that..."

"Don't worry about that." answered Hakai by putting his finger towards her lips.

Hakai then take something from his jacket, and give it to 'Ooyodo'. 'Ooyodo' really surprised with that, and hears Hakai says,

"Well... This one is for you..."

"Umm..."

"Just said that, this one for that chocolate you give to me."

"But, white days is..."

"I don't care. Just accept this. This is really embarrassing you know."

"Ehehehehe... Thank you, Admiral."

'Ooyodo' accept the gift and smile towards Hakai. Hakai smiles back to her, and says,

"Is something happen while I'm gone ?"

"Re... She destroyed some part of this base again."

"Re... Again ?!"

"Hehehehehe."

"Just let it be for a while."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Before I forget, I gave some new friend for you. Sisters. Could you help them blend in this community ?"

"Yes, I could."

"Both of them still standing near the dock entrance. You could go now."

"Thank you, Admiral."

'Ooyodo' then run towards dock, leaving Hakai alone. After Hakai doesn't see 'Ooyodo' again, Hakai laughs, and says,

"Well... What good effort showed by those sister, but unfortunately... that rat the one that destroyed the mood."

Hakai looks with a strange face, and says,

"Well... At least that rat already dead... I destroyed him... physically and mentally... Ahahahahahahah"

After that, he says,

"Human could find me... That's good... And they also already hear my declaration... Now, where everything change from good to better... I want to see it... I want to see more face... Ahahahahahahaha..."

He then looks to the sea, and says,

"After this... It will become more gruesome... If you could cope with that, that's good... So, see you next time... Until... We meet again... Ahahahahahahahaha"

* * *

HakunoKazuki here !

Ummm... I believe I said before that I will post this third chapter one weeks after the second chapter is out. Unfortunately, I halt it and try my best to hone my English skill.

I'm really sorry.

From here, I will try my best to post next chapter. Hope all of you still wait for it

Thank you. And See you next chapter !


	4. Chapter 4 - Bond

**Chapter 4**

 **Bond**

* * *

Hakai takes out the ring that already taken from Junichi possession several weeks ago. He inspect it, and then he throw it and catch it midair. He then close his eyes, and thinks about something. He then says,

"Ah... Welcome back... Did you miss me already ?"

He then open his eyes and then looks again towards the ring. For several weeks, he really thinking about something. About what will he do towards that ring. He says,

"This ring... What will I do you said ? Of course... Give it to someone dear to me."

Suddenly he makes a surprised face, and then annoyed one. He says,

"Of course, I have. Who you said ? You should be know it already."

Hakai then sighs, and says,

"Rather than I drag this conversation longer... Let's start from now."

Hakai sighs again, closes his eyes and remembers something that happen several weeks ago. 'Akizuki' and 'Teruzuki' talk about the ring under his possession with other Ship Girls inside his base. Hakai overhear their conversation, and see 'Ooyodo's' excited face. He knows about it, but still something hold him. He afraid that he will lose her again.

Suddenly, he hears 'Ooyodo's' voice,

"Admiral."

"Ah, Ooyodo."

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"It really strange to see you in deep though."

"It really exhausting if everyday I get a report that Re destroys some part of our base you know."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Rather than that, since when you are here ?"

"Well... Since you close your eyes."

Hakai then sighs, and looks away from 'Ooyodo'. Hakai looks to some reports from his new Ship Girls. Yes, his base Ship Girls increased every time he sortie alone. But, not everyone that he attacked will become his ship girls. It's only Kaga from Rabaul, Suzuya from Tawi-Tawi, Akizuki and Teruzuki from Palau, and last is Ooyodo from Yokosuka. Hakai then hide the ring from 'Ooyodo' while she looks towards one of Hakai's paper works.

Not long after that, they hear a knock from the door and see 'Kaga' and 'Suzuya' stand there. 'Kaga', who sees both of them, smiles and says,

"It seems both of us interrupted you. Sorry."

"That's alright... If you want to meet with Admiral, you could do it now." said 'Ooyodo'

"Are you sure ?" said 'Suzuya'

Both 'Kaga' and 'Suzuya' teased 'Ooyodo' a little bit, and from their action make Hakai smile a little bit. After a little bit quiet, Hakai wanted to ask them something, but interrupted by another knock. At the door, stand two girls. They are 'Akizuki' and 'Teruzuki'. 'Akizuki' says,

"Akizuki, reporting for duty."

"Teruzuki, reporting for duty." said Teruzuki

"Duty ?" said Hakai with confused face.

"Yes, you called us because you have some business with us." said Akizuki

"Am I ?"

Hakai try to remember, did he ask someone to call them before. Suddenly, Kaga said,

"We also get a notice that you called both of us... Something like we will have another mission."

"For your info, I never order someone to called all of you." said Hakai

"Eh ?"

"So... Who said that to you, Kaga ?"

"Ru and Ta when we meet them at the dock."

"Ru and Ta ? Did they mix it with the last time I order them..."

"Also, Ri and To." said Suzuya

Both Hakai and 'Ooyodo' a little bit suspicious with all of this. Hakai then ask Akizuki and Teruzuki the same question. Their answer really surprised both 'Ooyodo' and Hakai,

"The one that said that is Re."

"Re ?! Did she said that ?" said 'Ooyodo'

"Why both of you really surprised ?"

'Ooyodo' keep silent about it, while Hakai seems in deep though. Suddenly he smiles and laugh. He says,

"Interesting... Really interesting..."

"Admiral ?" ask 'Ooyodo'

"What did she hide under her sleeve this time ? What kind of scheme inside her mind ? I'm curious."

"..."

"Well... Let's us play with her scheme for a while... After that, I will eliminate her... Maybe."

Everyone inside the office nod towards Hakai's request. Then, Hakai said,

"Because they said that I will give all of you mission, how about all of us going for a patrol ? So, she could here alone."

"Are you sure about that ?" ask Suzuya

"100% sure. This mission also will help you accustomed with your new equipment. How about that ?"

"Well, we need to know about our equipment power. So, I accept that mission." said Akizuki

"So, one already agree. How about the other ?" ask Hakai

None of them reject Hakai's suggestion. So, Hakai says,

"Ok... We will go out soon..."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Ah... Speaking of devil..."

Hakai then stand up, and looks towards the door. He smiles. And when everyone sees his smile, they looks back and see Re with two Ru and two Ta. Hakai then says,

"Welcome, princess... How do you do ?"

"I'm fine, shrimp."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"It seems I interrupt all of you, huh ?"

"Don't worry. We just finish talking."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes... We will go out for a while. Because Ooyodo and Kaga will join me, I have a favor for you."

"Huh ? You wanted to bring these weaklings ?"

"They are not weak as you though... They are really useful..."

"To become enemy target practice... Ahahahaha."

Hakai laughs hear what Re just said. 'Ooyodo' could see from Hakai movement, that he wanted all of them leave the room immidiately So, 'Ooyodo' says,

"I'm sorry to interrupt all both of you. Admiral, let us leave now to prepare at the dock."

"Yes... Yes... Weaklings like you could go now." said Re.

"..."

"Yes, you could. Just prepare yourself, so when I finished talking with her we could commence the mission."

"Sir, yes sir."

'Ooyodo' then ask the other to follow her. After all of them leave the room, Re says,

"Heh, those weaklings..."

"Could you stop insult your own ally ?" ask Hakai

"Huh ? A shrimp like you said that to me ?"

"..."

"Well, for your information... Both of us different."

"But, our target is same... Destroyed human."

"Yeah... Yeah... But, for your case... Human destroyed other human."

"That's one is human true nature, Re..."

* * *

"But, your main target is that family right ? Ichinomiya family..."

* * *

Hears that name, Hakai punch the wall near him and create a hole there. Re, Ru, and Ta really surprised with that reaction, and thinks about Hakai power as the wall itself is from granite. Hakai takes a deep breath, and says,

"Re, could you take care this base for a while ?"

"Yes, I could."

Hakai smiles to five of them, and walks passed them. As he arrived at the door, Hakai says,

* * *

"I hope all of you prepared for everything... I don't want all of you regret it."

* * *

Ru and Ta stand still, and they sweat a lot. Aura from Hakai like tells them about what will happen next, with that smiling face really make everything more creepy. Re then says,

"Don't worry... We always prepared."

"I hope so... Don't let me down."

"Sir, yes sir."

Hakai then close the door, and starts walking to the dock. And he sees Akizuki and Teruzuki waiting for him. Hakai then says,

"Why both of you still here ?"

"Well... Akizuki-nee is really worried about you." said Teruzuki

"Te... Teruzuki..." said Akizuki panicked

"Hah... Isn't it better if both of you go to dock ? Rather than wait here..."

"..."

"Whatever..."

As Hakai passed through them, Akizuki ask him,

"Did you plan something that all of us didn't know ?"

Hakai stop and looks to them. He smiles, and continues walks to the dock. Akizuki and Teruzuki really confused with Hakai reaction, and choose to follow him to the dock. As they walking, Hakai suddenly ask them,

"Akizuki... Teruzuki... Did you still remember about your past ? Especially what happen near that island ?"

"Of course... That black object that penetrate my chest... That's really... relaxing... I like it" said Akizuki

"Are you suddenly become a masochist or something ?" ask Hakai with disgust face.

"Ehehehehe."

"Hah... What about you, Teruzuki ?"

"Me ? Yes... I remember it... That attack... Your hand that strangle me... And that scythe... All of them..." said Teruzuki

"This is bad..."

"Huh ?" said both of them.

"It seems something happen with the machine here, and keep the memory for both of you. I'm afraid that Kaga and Suzuya also have some of the past memory inside them."

"Hah... It seems, everything will become a little bit harder from now on."

Akizuki and Teruzuki remains silent as Hakai said that. Hakai then ask Teruzuki,

"Did you already ask Akizuki about what I said before ?"

"Yes... It really is Akizuki-nee request."

"Akizuki accept her fate, while you not. Are you still hold grudge towards me ? Especially after I killed your beloved Junichi ?"

"Hah... I care less about him... I don't care with that annoying monkey that leave both of us."

"Did I make her become really blunt like this, Akizuki ? Or she really like that before ?"

Akizuki only laugh a little, and shrugged. Hakai then sighs, and ask Teruzuki again,

"Did you still hold grudge towards me ? You didn't answer that question."

"Yes, I am. For what you have done to Akizuki-nee... I want to kill you... But, I know... It is impossible."

"Hah... Keep that spirit to kill me... And use that as your power, you fool. Don't let that fire die out. I will wait until someday you hit my back... Ahahahahaha"

Both Akizuki and Teruzuki choose to remains silent because what Hakai just said. And that conclude their conversation, as they arrived at the dock. Hakai sees all of them already ready, except Akizuki and Teruzuki. So, he order them to prepare now. As they prepare themselves, Hakai said,

"Like I said before, we will commence a patrol mission... And some annihilation mission. The area is near Tawi-Tawi Naval Base, I believe you will miss that area Suzuya."

"Like I care about that." said Suzuya trying out her weapon.

"While all of you on mission, I will observe all of you. How you fight them, and so on. But, if the situation is out of hand, I will help all of you."

Everyone nod hearing Hakai instruction. So, after Akizuki and Teruzuki ready, Hakai says,

"So, let's the operation... begin."

All of them cruise towards Tawi-Tawi Naval Base, and start to patrol around. Hakai orders them to enter diamond formation, for defensive purpose. After an hour, they didn't find anyone around them. So, Hakai clap his hand, and says,

"Well... It seems there are no problem around here... Better all of us... Huh ?"

Hakai looks up, and see a shelling towards him. A direct hit towards him, and after that another salvo. Other Ship Girls try to protect themselves, before 'Ooyodo' shout after sees that Hakai engulfs with fire and smoke in the salvo,

"Admiral !"

* * *

Several months earlier.

Japanese Navy has prepare their base to find Hakai, especially after Hakai sudden declaration. Some of them, thinks that Hakai is out of his mind, or just another freak guy that like to make false news and create chaos. But, the Higher up thinks differently. They already make Hakai as the most wanted list, and try their best to annihilate him.

So, Japanese Navy create an unit for that mission and stationed them at Tawi-Tawi Naval Base. The unit member is well-known as they who sunk at Surigao Straits, Nishimura fleet. And Japanese Navy choose them as the main unit for that mission because how their relationship with each other, even though those Ship Girls only share the same name with the past Ships that already sunk.

Most of them are stationed at Yokosuka before moving to Tawi-Tawi. They are, Battleship Fusou, Battleship Yamashiro, Destroyer Shigure, Destroyer Michisio, Destroyer Asagumo, and Destroyer Yamagumo. While the last member already stationed at Tawi-Tawi for a long time ago.

After they gathered, they start to start some mock-battle and some real mission. The main concern is how Mogami reacted towards the enemy at real mission. She never listen to Yamashiro command, and charge alone towards the enemy without caring her own life. It's like she try her best to chase someone. Try her best to kill someone.

And after all of those mission, Fusou and Yamashiro always scolded her. But, even though he always been scolded, she doesn't care at all, and continue to charge alone. One time, with heavy injury she still marching towards the enemy. Good things that Yamashiro and Fusou near her, and help her afterwards. After that, rather than hear Fusou and Yamashiro rambling, she choose to go to her room immediately.

And now, two weeks after their last mission. In means time, they do no get any more mission because of Mogami reckless action. Shigure and Michisio just take their lunch share, and look at one girl who sitting alone at the canteen. That girl is Mogami.

Shigure knows from everyone at Tawi-Tawi that Mogami has change after Suzuya death. All of her sister think that Mogami is the one that could cope with that news, but the truth is under her smile, she keeps a very big desire. A desire to kill and annihilate the one that kills Suzuya.

Shigure then move towards Mogami, and right before that, Michisio hold her and says,

"Are you sure you want to sit there ? There are a lot of empty seat around us."

"I want to know more..."

"Eh ?"

"I want to know... What inside Mogami-san mind... If possible, I want to help her."

"..."

Michisio think for a while, and then move faster than Shigure to Mogami's table. Shigure quite surprised and then smiles to her. After both of them arrive in front of Mogami, Shigure could sees Mogami sour face. Shigure then ask her,

"Mogami-san..."

No answer from Mogami. Shigure looks at Michisio, and then ask her again,

"Mogami-san !"

"Ah... Hello, Shigure... Michisio..."

"Could I sit here with you ? I believe this chair is vacant."

"Yes, you could."

Mogami makes a fake smile towards Shigure and Michisio. Shigure and Michisio sits there and looks towards Mogami. Mogami back to her own world, where no one know it. There is a deep silent for ten minutes there, until Shigure ask,

"Mogami-san, how are you ?"

"..."

"Mogami-san ! Hello... World to Mogami-san."

"Eh... What ? What did you ask ?"

"Haaah..."

"Ahahahahaha... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"How are you ?"

"I'm fine."

After answering that, Mogami back to her own world again. Michisio then sighs, because whatever the conversation there is meaningless. But, Shigure didn't think like that. She then ask Mogami again, but this time to the main point,

"Mogami-san... Why are you doing reckless action when on mission ? I believe you have something that make you think like that."

Shigure looks towards Shigure with face that ask, 'Are you nuts or something ?'. Shigure doesn't care with Michisio reaction, and continues,

"You know, if you always act like that at the end you will dead. What did you expect from that ?"

"..."

"Please... Tell us... Why are you always do that ? Why ?"

"..."

"Mogami-san !"

Michisio then grabbed Shigure's sleeve, try her best to calm Shigure down. Mogami suddenly stand up, and takes her tray. She start walks towards nearby table that really vacant. Shigure then stand up and says,

"Do you want to run away ?"

"This is not your problem, better you not shove your nose into this." said Mogami with cold expression.

"But, if you do that..."

"I don't care. That's not your problem !"

"Mogami-san !"

* * *

"Do you know... How many sleepless night I spend after that day ? Do you know how I feel after Suzuya's death ? The pain in my chest... You will never know it... My anger... Because of Suzuya's death... You never know it !"

* * *

Shigure and Michisio really surprised with sudden respond from Mogami. Entire canteen look towards three of them, and make Michisio restless. Mogami then continues,

"And you know... This is my only chance... To kill that Abyssal...The one that kill Suzuya."

"Mogami-san..."

"You don't understand it... You never understand it."

Mogami then walks away from them, and choose to walk away from canteen. Everyone who looks at them, continues their activity. Meanwhile, Michisio looks towards Shigure that quite dejected from Mogami action before. Right before Michisio ask her, Shigure says,

"I... I..."

"That's not your fault you know."

"..."

"Maybe... We better not shove our nose..."

"No..."

"Eh ? Why ?"

"I must... unite everyone... in our team."

"Why ?"

"If I want to protect everyone... Like the guy I met before said to me..."

"Who ?"

"I don't know him... A guy with white hair and using an eye patch."

"Well... You meet with a really freak person out there."

"But, from his eye... I know... Something really bad will happen upon us."

"Eh ?"

Shigure then choose to walk away from canteen, while Michisio still try her best to understand what Shigure just said.

* * *

That night, Yamagumo, Asagumo, Michisio, and Shigure gathered inside one room under Shigure invitation. At first, they talks about some light conversation. Until, Shigure start the main problem,

"Asagumo, Yamagumo... We are in one team for some time right now... So, what do you think about Mogami ?"

"Mogami-san ?" ask Yamagumo

"Yes... Could you tell me honestly about her ?"

Michisio sighs after hearing Shigure question. Asagumo and Yamagumo looks each other, and then Yamagumo the one that start it,

"I think... Mogami-san is... Clumsy... No, more like reckless~"

"Yes, she doesn't have any synergy with us." said Asagumo

"A troublemaker in team."

"Someone who doesn't care at all with us."

Asagumo and Yamagumo continue says what they though about Mogami. And most of their opinion is the negative one. Michisio looks at Shigure eyes, that quite dejected after hears all of them. Until, Yamagumo says,

"Isn't it better if we change her with someone ? Right~"

"Yes, I agree." said Asagumo

Shigure looks towards Asagumo and Yamagumo, and then says,

"No... She is part of our team, we can't change it with someone."

"But, if Mogami-san always doing like that..." said Yamagumo, interrupted by Shigure that says,

"She has her own reason..."

"What is that ? I believe that one must be really heavy for her." said Yamashiro.

Four of them quite surprised, and looks at the door. Yamashiro and Fusou stand there, and from their face, they don't like those four conversation. Fusou then says,

"Why are four of you stay up this late ?"

"I am sorry. I am the one that dragging them here." said Shigure.

"You shouldn't talking about someone without she knowing."

Four of them remains silent after hearing Fusou word. Yamashiro then walks near Shigure, and pats her head. Then she ask her,

"Shigure... You said that Mogami have some reason for her reckless action, right ?"

"Yes." said Shigure

"Do you what is that ? I believe you had gather all of it."

"Yeah... I know it... But, isn't better if she the one that said it herself ?"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

Yamashiro looks at Shigure eye that full of determination. Michisio, who remains silent since the start of conversation, suddenly says,

"You know... Shigure failed to ask her before."

"I know... But, I will do it again." said Shigure.

"Eh ?"

"I will ask her to meet us here tomorrow."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"But, how ?"

"Let me do it alone tomorrow. Just believe me."

Everyone inside see Shigure's eye that full of determination to unite everyone there. So, they let her this time, and promise each other to gather again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day,

Shigure already arrive at canteen, and see Mogami still sitting at her usual table. Alone, eating her meal. Shigure take a deep breath and walks slowly towards Mogami. Mogami sees Shigure that walks towards her, suddenly says,

"What do you want ?"

Without asking Mogami permission, Shigure sits there. She then eat her meals, without sees Mogami face. Mogami looks towards Shigure with sharp eyes, and she says,

"If you going here, I believe you have something in your mind. Just spit it out."

"..."

"Shigure... Don't try to deceive me."

"Mogami-san..."

"What is it ?"

"Could you tell me...What really happen... with Suzuya-san ?"

"..."

"What really happen after that... Could you tell me ?"

"..."

"No ? Then..."

Shigure stand up and take her tray. She could see Mogami that bite her lips, and then says,

"Could you meet us today... At room at first floor near the exit door at dormitory ?"

"..."

"We will really appreciate it if you come... We will help you..."

"Is it because we are in the same team ?"

"No... Because... You are my family here."

Shigure smiles to Mogami, and surprised Mogami. Shigure then walks towards canteen staff, and give her trays to them. Then, she walks near Mogami again, and says,

"I will said it again... We will help you. Believe us."

Shigure then walks away from Mogami, to meet Michisio that waiting for her.

* * *

Night falls at Tawi-Tawi.

At the room mentioned by Shigure, gathered the unit that will annihilate Hakai. Those are Fusou, Yamashiro, Asagumo, Yamagumo, Michisio, and Shigure. At first all of them have something to chat with each other, and now they don't have any topics at all. They are waiting in silence, as the clock shows at 7.50 PM.

And suddenly, Yamagumo asks something to Shigure,

"Shigure~"

"What is it, Yamagumo ?"

"Are you sure Mogami-san will come ?"

"Yes, she will."

"Are you sure~"

"Yes."

"But, why is she still not here ?"

Shigure suddenly shut her mouth. Yamagumo then ask more question, until Yamashiro knocks the table in front of her really loud. Everyone looks towards Yamashiro. After that, Yamashiro says,

"If Shigure said that she will come, then I believe Mogami will come."

"Yamashiro-san..." said Shigure with relieved face.

"Shigure... I really believe you."

"But, why are you believe Shigure ?" ask Yamagumo

"Shigure never lie to me..." said Yamashiro

"Hooh... Maybe~"

"..."

"Ok... Ok... I will wait a little bit~... Don't show me that face." said Yamagumo smirks towards Yamashiro.

The atmosphere around there become heavier as Yamashiro and Yamagumo fight with each other. Shigure sees the clock, and show that it is 8 PM, the time where they should meet with Mogami. They wait for ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. But, there are no sign that Mogami will come.

So, Yamagumo stand up and ask Asagumo to go with her. Shigure hold them and says,

"Please... Don't go..."

"But... She still not show up..." said Yamagumo

"Please..."

"I believe you don't need us. All of you enough to help that useless girl."

"Yamagumo..."

"Rather than we wait without any hope... Better both of us going back to our room~"

"She will come..."

"When ? It already pass thirty minutes from designated time..."

"..."

"She didn't come, right ?"

"That..."

"Ufufufufufu... Please step a side, Shigure~ We don't want to spend anymore time here."

"No..."

"Shigure... She didn't, huh ?"

Suddenly, Yamagumo could see Mogami stands behind Shigure. Mogami then says,

"I'm sorry... to come late..."

"Mogami..." said Shigure with relieved face.

"Rather than you stand up, how about you sit here and tell us why you acting really reckless like that." said Fusou by pointing to a vacant seat.

Mogami sits there, and then start tells them everything. All of them listen to Mogami's story carefully, and at the end Mogami said,

"I still remember... the face that come to me... and every words that he whispers towards me..."

"The face of The Abyssal that killed Suzuya ?" ask Shigure.

"Yes... A man with really pale skin, with white hair, and..."

"Using eye patch..." said Shigure suddenly

"Eh, Shigure how could you..."

"That's the man that met me before..."

"That Hakai guys ?!" said Fusou.

"Eh ?"

"That description is really match with Hakai... Why you didn't tell us about that Shigure ?" ask Yamashiro

"I... I thought... He only a normal guys that like to greet Ship Girls... even with that strange attire though."

"The radar failed to catch him... This is bad..."

"I am sorry... I don't know about it..."

"That's alright. Then, what did he said ?"

"Something like something bad will happen... If we don't unite..."

Everyone looks at Shigure with surprised face, especially Michisio. Mogami takes a deep breath and says,

"I meet with him... When I am alone at a mission... I fight him, but he never fight me back... More like he mocks me. And I always hears those words... on mission..."

"He let you alive ?" ask Asagumo

"Yes... He said something like... He have promise with someone to not kill you, Kumano or Mikuma."

"..."

"And from that fight... I know how weak I am... I can't stand with that fact... I must become really strong."

"And you do something reckless like that ? Are you stupid or what ?" ask Michisio

"..."

"If you really want to death, just go there alone."

"Michisio !" said Shigure angrily

"But, if you want to continue to live and kill that man... Let us help you... To kill him..." said Michisio

"Eh ?"

"Rather than you take the burden alone, let us take that too... So, you could going on the mission without any burden." said Shigure

"Everyone..."

"So, will you not act reckless now ?" ask Fusou

"Yes... I will..."

Mogami cry, and everyone ther hug her. She then tells them more about her problem, and everyone give her some solution for greater good.

* * *

Since that day, this team give better result than before and their synergy also become better. But, still sometimes Mogami still act reckless towards the enemy. And at the end, their main mission day is come. They wait for another division that will stationed there while all of them going on the mission. All of them really surprised to see the one the come is Musashi. Musashi tells them about the possibility of this mission that everything could go from wrong to worse.

Not only Musashi that come to Tawi-Tawi, Yuudachi, Mutsuki and Fubuki also come to Tawi-Tawi. Right before Shigure start her mission, Yuudachi says her concern towards Shigure,

"Shigure... Be careful out there, poi~"

"Don't worry, Yuudachi... We will be fine." said Shigure pats her head.

"But... I feel some bad premonition about this mission."

"Like I said... Don't worry... So, stay here and become a good girl, ok ?"

"Ye... yes..."

Shigure then pats Yuudachi head once more, and start going into formation with everyone. All of them start their mission by patrolling around Tawi-Tawi. Their latest report shows that Hakai always show himself around Tawi-Tawi in last thirty days. So, after they arrive at several area, Fusou, Yamashiro and Mogami send their Zuiun to search Hakai. After that they cruise to east with speed of 75 knots.

Not long after that, Mogami's Zuiun give back a signal. They find the enemy at west of them. The enemy division consist of three unknown Abyssal, Aircraft Carrier Hime, Ne-Class Heavy Cruiser, and Hakai. But, when Mogami looks at the photo from Zuiun, she knows that the Abyssal called as Ne is Suzuya.

Mogami then reports it to Yamashiro, and Yamashiro order all of them to engage the enemy after they reach 150 KM from the enemy. After they arrive at designated location, Fusou and Yamashiro prepare their guns, and shoot towards Hakai. A Direct hit. Yamagumo confirm it by saying,

"Both Fusou and Yamashiro shelling hit the target. The target is sunk."

Fusou nods hearing that reports, and tells Yamashiro the result. All of them really happy to hear that. Yamashiro then says,

"Everyone stay on guard... There still five more enemies, with three of them still unknown. So, let's proceed in destroying them, and watch each other. Especially you, Mogami..."

"..."

"Mogami... Hei... Mogami !"

"Ah... Sorry..."

Yamashiro looks at Mogami eyes, and then says,

"So... Suzuya is there ?"

"It's just an assumption... But, I feel like that one is her." said Mogami.

"Don't act rashly, ok ?"

"Yes."

Everyone looks towards Mogami and smile a little. Asagumo then looks towards shocked enemy, and says,

"Well... This new type ammo really awesome."

"I don't know much about this prototype... But, they say they combined Type-1 for armor piercing and Type-3 for scattered damage. The damage should be lower than normal Type-1 though" said Fusou

"But, still... The explosion this one create is so massive."

Yamagumo and Michisio nod towards Asagumo statement, while Shigure smiles towards them. Yamashiro then says,

"Stay on guard... Even though we have this new type weapon, the enemy also have three unknown one, remember ?"

"Ehehehehehe... We know about that..." said Shigure

Mogami looks towards all of them and said something weakly,

"I must remember... Mikuma, Kumano and _Suzuya_ waiting for me at the base. So, I must stay alive..."

Everyone looks at Mogami and smiles towards her. Suddenly, Yamagumo shouts,

"Enemy aircraft spotted. They find us. Three of them charge to this location right now."

Yamashiro prepare her guns, and then shouts,

"Stay in formation. Do not slack off and act rashly. Remember... Those who waiting for us."

Everyone nods, and then prepare their weapons. They charge towards the enemy with eye full of determination.

* * *

Kaga spotted the enemy, and then says,

"I found them..."

"Where the hell is those bitch that kills him ?!" ask Akizuki

"East from us. Around 150 KM from here. I will send three bomber squadron. Suzuya, send your bomber squadron too..."

Suzuya nods, and send her planes. When her planes arrived at the enemy area, she could see Mogami. She suddenly charges towards the enemy without her mind knows it. It is like she has something to do with Mogami. Ooyodo, who sees that, shouts at Suzuya and says,

"Suzuya ! Don't charge towards the enemy !"

Suddenly, Akizuki and Teruzuki also charging towards the enemy following Suzuya's lead. Ooyodo then shouts,

"Don't follow her !"

"..."

"Akizuki..."

"They killed Hakai..." said Akizuki

"..."

"Then... They need to taste this iron and kiss the sea floor... Forever."

"Akizuki !"

"They killed him... I should be the one that killed him... Not them... Annoying... Really annoying... For killing The Admiral... Argh !" said Teruzuki as she charges towards the enemy.

Ooyodo failed to hold Akizuki and Teruzuki as they continues charging towards the enemy. Kaga then pats Ooyodo head, and says,

"Calm your head, Ooyodo."

"I know... But..."

"We need your head for this one... Everything is under your command... After all Hakai already... Huh ?!"

Kaga suddenly shut her mouth after seeing something near her. Ooyodo then looks towards the direction Kaga sees, and quite shocked to see something there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzuya keeps charging towards them. When she tries to shoot towards the enemy, she feels the equipment take longer than she though. Like Hakai said, they still not comfortable with their own equipment. After several shelling, Suzuya quite understand how her weapons works. And, as she looks at the front, she could see Mogami. Both of them stop, and Mogami ask her,

"You are... Suzuya ?"

"..."

"What did that monster done to you ?"

"..."

"Suzuya... Are you still hates me ? Are you still hates Kumano ?"

Suzuya remains silent about that. She remembers everything especially her quarell with Kumano before her 'death'. Mogami then pointing her guns towards Suzuya, and says,

"Suzuya... Everything now depends on you."

"..."

"If you attacks us..."

Suzuya suddenly attacks Mogami, and Mogami evade it. Suzuya then says,

"You... Killed my Admiral..."

"So, that's your answer..."

"Before we continue..."

"..."

"I still adore you so much, Nee-san..."

"Suzuya..."

"But, this situation... is really cruel for us."

"I know."

"You fight for humanity... While I fight for someone that helps me understand... How wicked this world is."

"Ahahahahaha... Is he really like that ?"

"More or less..."

"Good to hear that... So, now..."

Suzuya prepares her guns, and starts to charge towards Mogami. Mogami smiles towards Suzuya, and then says,

"I failed to hold you... And makes you like that... So, this is my duty to end you."

Both of them start a dogfight. Thirty minutes later, Suzuya could feels a lot of pains at her body. She really is not ready for any long fight at all. The same with Akizuki and Teruzuki. Not long after that, Akizuki and Teruzuki bump with Suzuya and make them cornered. Yamashiro then shouts,

"They already exhausted and cornered... Sink the..."

"What... What... How ?!" shout Yamagumo with fears

"What happen Yamagumo ?"

Yamagumo points at one direction, and everyone looks there. They really shocked to see someone that should be sleep at the ocean floor, stand there with Ooyodo and Kaga. Hakai stand there with a really satisfied face, even though half of his face still tore apart. They could see Hakai's skull at his right side. Not only that, his right upper part can't be describe as full human body, as it shows his inner part. Also his right hand. But, they could see that he still in regeneration process. Hakai suddenly says,

"Well... With this body I could start an early Halloween Party, no ?"

"To whom are you going to give those candies, Hakai ? To I Class ?" ask Ooyodo giggles.

"You got the point... ahahahahahaha..."

Hakai then looks at his enemy, wave with his broken hands and then bows to them. He could see that all of them froze with fear. So, Hakai says,

"Well... Hello there... Why the hell are you not giving me a greeting first ? All of you suddenly give me a very nice 'gift' from afar."

"How could you ?!" ask Yamashiro

"What with that face ? My body ? Yeah... I could regenerate as much as I like..."

"..."

"But you know... That shelling is really... Hey, I found my eye patch..."

Hakai takes his eye patch, and put it back at his head. Hakai looks at them and says,

"What the last time I said ?"

"About their shelling." said Kaga

"Ah... Yes... A new type shelling... A combination of Type-1 and Type-3... Impressive."

"..."

"If only you attack a little bit earlier... Maybe some of my guts will swim with those cute sharks down there...Ahahahahahaha."

"You... Monster..." said Fusou.

Hakai who hears that, looks at Fusou sharply, and says,

"Well... Yes I am a monster... In human world... A monster that they create... And then they throw it away... Like a pest."

"What do you means ?" ask Yamashiro

* * *

"We are the same... The end process of human knowledge... But, with different fate... If I am a monster for you... Aren't all of you the same for normal human ? How could a girl fight another called as 'Monster' ? Of course a monster... No normal human could do all of this... Ahahahahaha"

* * *

Everyone remains silent, with different feeling inside them. Hakai, whose hand already healed, points towards them, and says,

"That one is really good... A mixed feeling... Really nice... Ahahahahahaha"

"..."

"So, where is that face ? The face full of confident from all of you ? Also... Where is the never ending salvo like before ? Did you scared of me ?"

Hakai then smirks towards them, and Hakai knows all of them will remains silent. So, Hakai bows once more, and says,

"Everyone... Sits down... And looks at me closely..."

"What..."

"Because all of you remains silent... So... I will start now... My retaliation towards your attack... Could you cope with me or annihilated in the process ?"

Hakai prepares his weapon. The black object suddenly come out from Hakai body, and then they gathered at Hakai's feet. All of them become a torpedo. Hakai then says,

"Who will get hit~, I wonder"

As he said that, the weather there worsen. The wind blow really hard, and the wave around them become more ferocious. Hakai smiles again, and then attack them. All of them should evade those torpedo, if the speed is a normal one. What really happen is, the torpedo is faster than normal and hit Asagumo. Not long after that, a black stake come out from Asagumo's wound and pierce through her limbs, stomach, and throat. And then, the black stake gone, like the black object that pierce Akizuki.

Asagumo looks at the other, and from her eyes, everyone knows that she saids,

'Run... We can't... Fight him...'

Yamagumo doesn't care with that, and charge towards Asagumo. She really wish that Asagumo could be saved, even though the wound is really bad. As she come near Asagumo and holds Asagumo's shoulder, Hakai shoots them with a cannon, and destroying Yamagumo's hand. Yamagumo screams as she looks at her broken arms, and Asagumo's body that start to sink into the depth. Hakai laughs, and says,

"Ahahahahahaha... What a good sister you have over there... Not like other sister there... Fufufufufu..."

"Asagumo... Asagumo... Asagumo..." said Yamagumo

"It seems she can't hear me... Well, like I care though... At least... Two down... Ahahahahahaha"

Yamashiro and Fusou looks at Hakai with confused face. They see Hakai using a cannon at his right arm, not a torpedo like before. And now, the cannon vanished, and create a catapult at his shoulder. He then send two of his planes towards the enemy. Yamashiro then shouts,

"Everyone... Go to diamond formation... Attack the enemy now !"

"He... Could use torpedo... gun... plane... What the hell is he ?!" said Michisio with scared face.

"Just focused now... Right now, what we need to do is protect Yamagumo before that plane..."

"Wait... Why suddenly the plane dive towards Yamagumo ?" said Shigure

"Eh ?"

Yamashiro could see that Hakai's plane dive towards Yamagumo. She then orders all of them to attack the plane before reach Yamagumo, but it's too late. The plane pierce through Yamagumo body, and explode at her body. Yamagumo sunk.

Hakai only humming as he sees Yamagumo explode. He really enjoys it. Yamashiro can't stand the gruesome scene in front of her. She sees Shigure almost puked, and Michisio hugs Shigure. Fusou looks at Hakai with sharp eyes, and Mogami can't move at all because of fear. Hakai then looks towards Mogami, and then looks at Suzuya. Hakai says,

"Well... You know what will happen next, right ?"

"Yes... I don't know whether I hate you or I thank you... For doing that." said Suzuya

"Both of them is good, you know... Ahahahahaha... I will bring her to our place. Don't worry."

Mogami knows her fate is already sealed, as Hakai said like that. Mogami tries her best to attack Hakai. Unfortunately, Hakai move faster than Mogami though, and he strangle Mogami. Hakai then says,

"Ugh... I believe a little portion of people in this world will hate this... Like those Ads at America, no ? A man strangle a woman..."

"Ugh... what are you rambling about..." said Mogami

"Well... Like I care though... Ahahahahahaha..."

Hakai let Mogami free and create a scythe. He then cuts Mogami left arm, and then both Mogami limbs. Then, Hakai stab her with a different weapon, a spear. As Mogami falls to the sea, Suzuya submerged to get Mogami's body. Hakai then looks at Yamashiro and Fusou who points their gun towards Hakai. Yamashiro says,

"Nee-sama... Attack him now ! Protect Shigure !"

"I know..." said Fusou

Both of them start another salvo, and that impress Hakai a little bit. Then, Hakai says,

"Well... The same method is useless you know... Find another way."

"What ?!"

"Or... Did all of you already run out of idea ?"

"..."

"Hahahahahaha... Hope you prepared for this one."

Hakai concentrated his black object to his right hand, and then the black object changed into a lance. He then prepared himself, and looks towards his target. He smiles and says,

"Are you ready ? Hope you not piss yourself... Shigure..."

Hakai charges towards Shigure with full speed. Shigure can't move herself because of she afraid of him. She close her eyes, and prepare for her last moment. But, suddenly she hears the lance pierce someone else, and she also smell blood from in front of her. She opens her eyes, and see Yamashiro stand in front of her. She also could see Hakai's lance pierce through Yamashiro's chest. Shigure then says,

"Yamashiro !"

"Shigure... Good thing you are back to your sense..."

"Yamashiro... Yamashiro..."

"Snap it out..."

"..."

"Go... You should go now... With Michisio..."

"But..."

"Go..."

Not long after that, Yamashiro could see some stake come out from Hakai's Lance, and pierce through some of her body. And Fusou at her back. Shigure just knows that, and see them. Yamashiro smiles to Shigure, and then says,

"Nee-sama... I'm sorry to drag you to our death bed..."

"Ahahahahaha... We will stay together... So, don't worry... until the end, Yamashiro..." said Fusou

"Ahahahahaha... Such misfortune... To meet this guy... and fight him..."

Hakai then take his lance, and his lance vanish into the thin air. Hakai then claps his hand and says,

"I really appreciate both of your effort to protect Shigure..."

"You monster..." said Yamashiro.

"Well... Your beloved Onee-sama already death..."

"I know..."

"And..."

"I know... My end... Is near..."

"Good to know it..."

"Listen it you monster..."

"What is it ?"

"Even if I become Abyssal... I will kill you..."

"Well... You should take the queue first... Teruzuki is the first one to kill me... Wait, there are more of them... You should wait..."

"Hah... You still joking around with me, huh ?"

"Hahahahahaha... Well then... Good bye, Yamashiro... Hope you enjoy your new body."

"Like hell I will..."

Hakai then shots Yamashiro head. Yamashiro and Fusou officially sunk. Shigure looks at Hakai with anger in her eyes. She then looks at Michisio and says,

"Michisio... You..."

"No... I will help you..." said Michisio

"Eh ?"

"Even if my leg still trembling because of his aura... I will continue to fight him..."

"Michisio..."

"Let's show him... Our power..."

"Yes."

Hakai smiles towards them and says,

"So, are you already finish chit-chat ?"

"Yes, we are." said Shigure

"Then... Let's continue... This one-sided fight... Till the end."

"Don't disappoint me, Hakai..."

"I will not... Shigure..."

Shigure and Michisio charged towards their death as they charge towards Hakai that already prepare his attack.

* * *

The fight already end, with Hakai still stand up there. Corpse of Shigure and Michisio lay in front of him. Hakai then says,

"Well... This fight take more time than I thought... I'm really exhausted"

"Maybe you need more exercise..." said Ooyodo

"Said the one who only looks around the paper work and eat a lot of sweets." said Hakai teasing Ooyodo

"Admiral !"

Ooyodo punch Hakai weakly, and the other laugh. Hakai then order all of them to bring the corpse of Ship Girls that they just fight. And then, he get transmission from his base,

"Hey there, useless Admiral !" said Re

"Hah... What the hell are you doing with the communication ? You should..."

"What an intense battle there... And the enemy could use a new type weapon... Wow..."

"So, you send some scout to looks after us... How nice..."

"I'm a generous person after all..."

"Then could you prepare..."

"Unfortunately, our hospitality towards you and your units already reach the end. We terminate the agreement with you."

"Agreement ? Did we have that ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... To make is short... You are not allowed to enter or come near the base... We will make you our enemy..."

"Hoh... A coup d'etat, huh..."

"A coup ? Who said that ?"

"Who cares..."

There a long silent there. Until Hakai ask her,

"So, why are you said this ? Is it because I'm not scared of you ?"

"More like... You don't care with us, envoy from _Mother_ that give you this place. We are the highest order in each base, not you the Admiral !"

"Hah... For what I follow her order ?"

"That the sign of rebellion."

"Heh... Rebel, huh..."

"Any words, shrimp ?"

"Well... Soon enough... We will take that place again..."

Re, who hears that, laughs really hard and then says,

"In your dream !"

"Just I said before... You must prepared for everything... Re... Or your guts will swim with the sharks around here."

"And just I said before... In your dream !"

Re then cut off the communication with Hakai. Hakai then smiles for a while, until Ooyodo ask him,

"Is Re really do that ?"

"Yes, she is."

"Look... At the end, we entered into her scheme... Now, we don't have any place we could said as home." said Teruzuki

"Teru... Don't said that..."

"But..."

"We will reclaim our rights not long after this... But, we will stay at our secondary base near here."

"Eh ? We have another one ?" ask Akizuki

"Well... That's one is another Abyssal base that already destroyed a long time ago... And I rebuild it if we have this situation."

"Good to hear that..." said Suzuya.

"Ok... So, bring them to our spare naval base..."

"But, let us sink the other Ship Girls that come here..." said Kaga

Hakai looks at Kaga, and then smiles. Hakai ask her,

"Is it three Destroyers ?"

"Yes, it is."

"Let me handle this... You know that base, better you lead them to our other naval base."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I am... Shoo... Shoo..."

"If you said so."

Kaga then leads the other to the naval base that Hakai just said before. Meanwhile Hakai still stand there. He feels the wind that blows to his face, and not long after that he sees his prey. Three Destroyer. Those are Yuudachi, Fubuki, and Mutsuki.

He could hear Fubuki says,

"Yuudachi... You can't"

"I must find her..." said Yuudachi

"Yuudachi, this is dangerous..." said Mutsuki

"I don't care..."

"Eh... Who is that..."

Three of them suddenly stopped and see Hakai stand still on alert and ask him,

"Are you... The Abyssal ?"

"Maybe... Who knows..." said Hakai

"..."

"So, why are three pure and cute Destroyers here for ? Searching for someone ?"

"Yes... Do you know... Where is Shigure ?"

"Shigure ? Ah... She is... There..."

Hakai points to the sea. Yuudachi, who sees that, charge towards Hakai. Hakai then says,

"What a loyal dog... Fighting for her beloved master..."

"Shut up, you killer !"

"Ohohohoho... Then shows it to me... You could kill me."

Yuudachi attacks Hakai so many time, and Hakai only evade them without attacking back. Hakai could see Yuudachi face that almost crying to know Shigure's fate. So, Hakai stab Yuudachi knee when she at his spear range.

Seeing that, Mutsuki and Fubuki tried to help Yuudachi. But, Hakai says,

"Better you not come near me... Right now, I'm not in the mood to kill someone... So, stay away..."

"..."

"But, if you come any closer... Maybe I will change my mind and make this cute little doggy... Become a mince meat."

Fubuki and Mutsuki stop their movement and see Hakai. Hakai then smiles at them, and then pats Yuudachi face that try her best to hold her anger. Hakai then says,

"You said that you will kill me right ?"

"Yes... I will... Kill you..."

"But, you can't do it now..."

"..."

Hakai smile and then grabbed Yuudachi hair so she could see his face, and says,

* * *

"Remember this face... The face of someone that kill Shigure... Embed this on your memory... And use this as your fuel... to become stronger... I will wait... Until you could bite my head off... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Hakai then let Yuudachi go, and he looks at them as he disappear from three of them. Fubuki come near Yuudachi, and hears,

"I will kill you... I will make sure... You regrets everything... I will show you... The meaning of nightmare !"

Fubuki and Mutsuki then hugs Yuudachi to calm her down. Meanwhile, Hakai cruise towards his other base and says,

"Ichinomiya... You works is almost faultless... I'm really happy that you keep emotion to them... Like you give it to me... Ahahahahahahahaha..."

He then trying his best to calm him downa, and looks at sky. He shouts,

"Now... I will let them go... I have something else to do... To give some punishment to them... The one that looks down on us... Other than human... I hope all of them prepared to fight me next time... Ahahahahahahahaha."

* * *

Hakuno Kazuki here

Whew... This one quite fast... Maybe my English skill really become better ! That's a good news.

Raygha_Raikouga : Don't worry... Hakai will stay the same... Maybe...  
H : So, there still a possibility that I will act nice to other without any scheme behind me ?  
HK : No comment...  
H : In your dream !

Maybe some of you already read the Indonesian one, but I will assure you something. There some addition at English version, because sometimes it is easier for me to express one situation in English rather than in Indonesian. So, you don't need to worry.

Rather than that, hope everyone enjoy this story. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rebel

**Chapter 5**

 **Rebel**

* * *

After the long battle between Hakai's and Japanese Navy's Force, Hakai eventually arrived at his second base. Together with him are Ooyodo, Kaga, Suzuya, Akizuki, and Teruzuki. And also, the corpse of Japanese Navy's Ship Girls corpse.

Hakai orders all of them to stay on high alert even though they already arrived at their second base. Right now, their situation quite difficult. Not only they will fight Navy, they also will fight their own ranks as Hakai's division already put into watch list by the Abyssal force and become the traitor.

Hakai knows the situation. And with their current number, they doesn't have any chance to fight back without any casualties. So, Hakai will make those corpse to become his new 'comrade in arms'. As soon as they arrived, Hakai orders Kaga and Suzuya to take all the corpse to the inner room.

After that, Hakai says,

"I will commence the process now... But, their memory will stay intact with them."

"Wait ? Stay intact with them ? Then, they could fight us back." said Ooyodo a little bit scared.

"I know about that. And already make the worse possibilities into account."

"Is that so..."

"Well, it simple... Actually, that brat never in this world erase those memories. Right ?"

Hakai points towards Suzuya, Akizuki, Teruzuki and Kaga. All of them smile towards Hakai, a smirk more precisely. Hakai smiles back to them, and then says,

"Then..."

"What is it ?" ask Kaga. She knows that Hakai will pick her for that one.

"What will you do to me ? After everything I done to you and him, Ka-Ga-San ?"

"Heh ? Isn't it simple ? Right now, I'm not 'Aircraft Carrier Kaga' anymore. But, something else who is called as 'Aircraft Carrier Hime' under your command."

"Good... Good..."

Hakai smiles and laugh really hard. But, he remember about something and then looks at all of them intensely. He then say,

"But, rather than that... The one that I concern most is all of you."

"Hooooohhh... So, you really care about us ?" said Kaga

"Of course, I am..."

"Especially her, right ?" said Suzuya teasing Hakai a little bit.

"Shut up... Just go out from here."

All of them go out from there, except Ooyodo. Ooyodo walks towards Hakai, then says,

"Admiral... Are you sure about all of it ?"

"Yes, It is."

"Hakai..."

"Don't worry... Everything will be fine, ahahahahaha"

Hakai then pats Ooyodo head, and then says,

"Just wait for me outside... Don't worry everything will be alright."

Ooyodo at first really worried about Hakai, but after Hakai reassure her several time, she nods and move away from that room. Hakai smiles towards her, and then looks at some space at the room.

"Now... Now... Everything will become a little bit gruesome... Just close all of your eyes... Because... It is a factory secret, Ehehehehehe..."

Hakai moves towards the corpse and then smiles.

* * *

One hour later,

An explosions occurs at Hakai's room. Everyone rush towards the door, but Hakai shouts towards them from inside of the room,

"Don't come inside !"

"Admiral ! Are you alright ? We will come." said Ooyodo quite panic.

"I said, don't come ! Everything is under control !"

"But..."

"Ooyodo ! This is the final warning from me... Don't come inside..."

"..."

"Kaga, don't you dare to open it... Same with you Suzuya."

"Understood... We will not come until you said so." said Ooyodo suddenly.

Ooyodo then orders everyone to follow her to other room, to wait another order from Hakai. Meanwhile, Hakai rest a little bit with damaged face and some fractured bones. Hakai then says,

"Thank you... Asami... Now... Now..."

Hakai then stand up, and smiles towards someone. In front of, two girls stand up and looks towards him. One of the girl quite composes, meanwhile the other really unstable. The unstable girl, have her right eye shut using Abyssal part, to hide hole that already created by Hakai before. Her right arm and her shoulder have Abyssal type cannon, and the one that changed most is her short hair. From a black hair, become a snow-like color. It is the same with the composed girl, but the difference between them is the location of Abyssal that mirroring the previous one. The most important one is the broken pagoda that become their ornament.

The unstable one looks towards one of the corpse, and suddenly shouts really loud,

"Shigure !"

"Hey... Hey... Calm down, Yamashiro. This room is really small you know." said Hakai

"What have you done... What have you done to her ?!" said Yamashiro preparing her gun towards Hakai.

Hakai only sighs a little bit, and create an armor to protect himself. He knows Yamashiro will attack her without hesitation. Something that he really likes. Yamashiro stares towards Hakai and ask her,

"Why... Why are you..."

"I'm not killing her. I save her. And all of you." said Hakai

"Save ? You said you saved us ? Are you crazy ? You obliterated us instantly and without hesitation... Then you said you saved us ?! You are crazy !"

"Yes, I am... I am quite crazy to help a noisy girl like you."

"You..."

"Rather than that, please don't disturb me for a while Yamashiro. This is my order."

Yamashiro quite startled after seeing Hakai eye. She feels chill at her spine. She knows, Hakai will kills her again, if she disturb him more. Hakai moves towards Shigure corpse, and suddenly Yamashiro shouts,

"Don't touch her !"

"Huh ?"

"I said..."

"Aren't you really eager to meet her again ?"

"What do you means..."

"Of course, make her like you... Yamashiro-tan."

"You..."

Suddenly, the other girls hold her and then says,

"Yamashiro, please stop it."

"Nee-sama... Why are you..."

"Yamashiro, please hear me..."

"What ? What is it ? We don't have much time ! He will hurt Shigure again !"

"Yamashiro... Looks here..."

Yamashiro looks at Fusou who show her a mirror. She looks really pale, and the equipment attached to her, really scare her. She screams really loud, and that really disturb Hakai. Hakai looks at her and then at Fusou. Later, he says,

"Fusou, your first order... Hold her... Console her... So, she will not scream and calm a bit."

"Yes, admiral." said Fusou

"You are really different from your sister, Fusou. You are really... Calm under this kind of situation."

"It is really simple. I must adapt fast to new adaptation and new commander. That's why."

"Nee-sama !" said Yamashiro

"Yamashiro, you can't attack our new admiral, ok ?" said Fusou

"But..."

"Yamashiro... We are not the part of humanity anymore. We already part of Abyssal. One of their weapon."

"Weapon ? Who said you are my weapon." said Hakai

"Eh ?"

"You are my comrade in arms... Weapon is used to kill other and later they will be disposed, like several person in this world under an illusion name 'justice'."

"..."

"That's why... I will try my best to protect you."

"Liar ! You just..." said Yamashiro, but interrupted immediately by Hakai that say,

"If you said I am liar, then why I protect all of them by fighting you ? They are my comrade."

"..."

"Do you believe me ? No ? That's alright... I don't care with your answer though. As long you follows my order, everything will be fine."

"How can't we believe that..."

"You can't believe me without everything I said right now, but later you will feels that... I hope... Ahahahahahaha"

Fusou and Yamashiro looks each other. And then Fusou walks towards Yamashiro and says,

"Admiral... I'm sorry for being..."

"That's alright, I know both of you will really cautious with everything especially after that battle."

"Thank you for your understanding."

Yamashiro looks to the other ways, and Fusou giggles a little. Then Fusou says,

"Then, what's is your name ?"

"Name ? You should know it already."

"Huh ? Is Hakai is really your real name ?"

"Yes, it is."

"But, why are you have that kind of name ? Isn't that rhyme with destruction ?"

"Yes, it is. I choose that after I throw away my old name."

"Admiral..."

"Don't ask my past any further. That's my final. Now, wait there with Yamashiro. I believe both of you will really love it."

Fusou nods, and then walks together with Yamashiro. Yamashiro only sighs and says something about misfortune to change side right now and under such admiral. Hakai only laughs a little hearing that, and continue his works.

* * *

For each Ship girls, Hakai needs around thirty minutes. After the last one, he smiles towards them and then says,

"Welcome... To my base. My name is Hakai, your admiral now on."

One of the girls, the one that have a long hair, but one side a bun and both of her legs already become an Abyssal part with a lot of torpedo, move toeards and says,

"You ? Our new admiral ? Don't make me laugh."

"Hohohohohoho... Why are you saying that ?"

"I must says thank you for saving us. But, this is not our base. Our base is..."

"Your base with human ? Don't make me laugh, please."

"Huh ?"

"So, you really want to back to your beloved base... And looks after your beloved Admiral, everyday near the fountain at the morning... Talking bad in front him, and later will think about that... Ahahahahahahaha... What a nice scenario."

"You... You know him..."

"Of course, I am. Michisio. I know everything."

"..."

"And after all, are you going to your beloved base and your beloved admiral... With that looks ?"

Michisio trembles a little. Hakai continue by saying,

* * *

"All of you can't back to your usual base... Not anymore... Because all of you are the Abyssal now."

* * *

Michisio try to fight Hakai, but two hands hold her. Behind her, two girls stand there. The first one have a short hair and entire right part become an Abyssal part, together with her right arms become a launcher for Abyssal Scout Plane. That one is Mogami. While the other, her long white hair unravel to show her beauty, together with her pale skin. Her right arm already become an Abyssal Cannon, and her left leg attached a lot of torpedo. That one is Shigure.

Hakai looks at them and then says,

"So, Mogami... As the only boys..."

"What did you says ?!"

"Just kidding, ahahahahahaha..."

"Huuuhhh..."

"Mogami, as you know it. I save Suzuya. And now I save you. Are still hold any grudge against me ?"

"Of course..."

"Good... Good... Ahahahahahaha"

"Haaah... Maybe, I will ask Suzuya how to handle you."

"If she could give a nice suggestion though... Ahahahahaha."

"Maybe a cake ?"

"Huh ?"

Hakai looks behind him, and sees one Abyssal scout plane. He knows immediately that one is Suzuya's. Hakai screams a little bit, and then sighs. Suddenly, Shigure walks, and then kneels. She then says,

"Admiral."

"Hmmm ? What is it, Shigure ?"

"I already hear everything from Yamashiro. And she said sorry for the ruckus."

"Hooooh... So, she doesn't want to said it herself ? But, that's alright."

"And, from now on... I will under your command. Make us your weapon to fight humanity."

"Are you really sure that you hear everything from Yamashiro and Fusou ?"

"Yes."

"Haaahhh... Alright... Alright..."

Shigure smiles towards Hakai. She knows, even though Hakai act tough in front of them, he actually hurt inside. She knows from Hakai face. Hakai then says,

"You feels it, huh ?"

"Yes."

"Don't talk about that. That's my order."

"Yes, Admiral."

Hakai then smiles, and then says to all of them,

"Now, meet your friend there. At the next door room."

"..."

"I don't want to repeat it."

"Sir, yes sir."

"And, Mogami."

"Yes ?" says Mogami

"Could you scold Suzuya for me ? It seems, she always mocks me."

"Ahahahahaha... That's Suzuya for you."

"Haa... Please ?"

"Ok... Ok... Cheers, Admiral."

Mogami then runs towards the other. After all of them already out from the room, Hakai smiles, and little by little he laughs. He looks towards the sky and then shouts really loud,

"ICHINOMIYA ! LooK... LOOK... I did it ! I change your beloved creation... I take it from you... Then... Then... If I could do it... Why you failed... Why you throw me away... Why you lie to me... And target it to my beloved one... Why... Why... ICHINOMIYA !"

* * *

One week later.

Everyone already used to their equipment, and some of them already obey Hakai's order. Especially Yamashiro. And right now, Hakai sitting at the beach in order to calm himself. The room quite hectic because they still arguing about when is the best time to retake their base again.

Hakai choose to attack them this night, but some of them disagree because of the new Abyssal still not sure about their equipment and in battle later. Hakai sighs a little bit, before he hears two tiny step towards him. He looks behind him, and see two girls stand side by side.

One of them have a white twintail hair. Her stomach and her lower part already changed into Abyssal part, and her left arm become a cannon. That one is Asagumo. While the other, have a braid style hair, with the right arm become the cannon itself. This girl name is Yamagumo.

Hakai smiles at them, and says,

"So, both of you want to see the sunset here, huh ?"

"Yes..." said Asagumo

"Ahahahahahahaha... Take a seat, you could see that everywhere you like."

"Yeah..." said Yamagumo

Hakai looks at them again, and then sighs. He knows that both of them still scared with him. So, he asks this,

"So... Both of you still scared, huh ?"

"Of course, we are." said Asagumo

"Because, I the one that killed both of you ?"

Both of them nod. Hakai then laughs really hard, and says,

"Well, you got the point there... How in this world you could follow the order from someone that kills you ? Of course no."

"Hakai-san..."

"Well, whatever... I believe both of you have something else in your mind. Spit it out."

"Hakai-san... What is your goals ? Why are you changed all of us ? Why are you saved us ?"

"That's... Simple..."

"Is it about the name Ichinomiya you shout that time ?" ask Yamagumo

Hakai suddenly stop and looks at Yamagumo and Asagumo. Hakai then looks away, and then says,

"So, both of you hears that..."

"Not only us... Mogami-san also hear that, too..." said Yamagumo

"Ehehehehe... Ahahahahahaha"

"Admiral..."

"Well... I'm want to tell this to both of you... But, not now."

Dissatisfaction face shown at Yamagumo and Asagumo face. Hakai then stand up, and then pats both of their head. After that, he ask them,

"So, are you already used to your new bode, Asagumo ?"

"Yes, I am." answered Asagumo

"What about you, Yamagumo ?"

"The same with Asagumo-nee." said Yamagumo

"Good... Good..."

"Admiral ?"

"Hmmm... Are you already sick with this tiny island ?"

"Of course, we are." said Asagumo

"Is the other also use their new body ?"

"Yes."

"You know... I think today is the best time to attack them. But, everyone thinks that all of you still not ready yet."

"Is that so..."

"Yes. But, with you confirm me that they already prepared. Then, we could commence the mission today."

"EH ?"

"Tell everyone... We will commence the mission this night ! We will retake our base tonight !"

Asagumo and Yamagumo nods, and then walks away from Hakai. But, right before Asagumo walk to far, Hakai whispers her,

"Asagumo... Don't let yourself separated from Yamagumo... I could help you the physical one, but not the mental side."

"I understand."

Hakai then pats her head and smiles towards her. After that, he walks towards Ooyodo that come to find her. When Hakai walks towards Ooyodo, Asagumo looks at him with an awe face. Her heart skipped a beat. And suddenly, she hears one voice from her back.

"So, another rival come..."

"Huh ?!"

"Ahahahahahaha... I know... I know... But, you know it doesn't really matter anymore. Because, he always looks after one girl."

"Who... Is that ?"

"You will know it soon enough, because he already gave her the ring."

Asagumo and Yamagumo quite surprised with that. And then Akizuki ask them what Hakai order to them. Asagumo and Yamagumo tell her and then walk towards the dorm to inform the other.

* * *

That night

Hakai already moves towards their old base. His unit consist of Battleship Fusou and Yamashiro, Aircraft Carrier Kaga, Heavy Cruiser Mogami and Suzuya, Light Cruiser Ooyodo and Destroyer Shigure, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Asagumo and Yamagumo. All of them move quietly under the moon.

Around 5000 KM from their base, Hakai says,

"From now on, I will divide our units into four units. And each unit will be lead by those who already knows this area."

Everyone nods after hearing Hakai instruction. Hakai then continues it,

"But, don't fight Re... Or anyone who have this aura... I will the one that beat them."

Everyone nods again. After that, Hakai orders Kaga, Fusou, Yamashiro, Mogami and Suzuya to launch their Abyssal Scout Plane. Hakai also send his scout plane. And from the scouting, they know about their enemy.

At southern part of the base. The one that protect that area consist of three units of Wo-Class Carrier, four units of Tsu-Class Light Cruiser, one Ru-Class Battleship and eight Ro-Class Destroyer.

At the eastern part of the base. The one that protect that area consist of two Wo-Class Carrier, two units Nu-Class Light Carrier, and three units Tsu-Class Light Cruiser. But, Mogami scout plane catch some submarine movement at there.

And at the northern part of the base, the one that protect the are two units that consist of four Ta-Class Battleships, two Ru-Class Battleship, four Wo-Class Carrier, and three I-Class Destroyer.

Hakai smiles a little bit, after hearing the information. He then says,

"Ok... Akizuki, you will lead one unit that consist of Yamashiro and Shigure to northern area. Suzuya, go to the eastern part with Mogami, Michisio, and Fusou. And then, Teruzuki, you attack the southern one with Yamagumo and Asagumo."

Everyone nods, and then suddenly Asagumo ask Hakai,

"What about Kaga and Ooyodo ?"

"Both of them will attack the western part of the base. That the shortest part of the base."

"Why ?"

"Because, we need to greet someone that visit our base as soon as possible, no ?"

"Is that so..."

Hakai smiles a little bit, and then says,

"I know this will become a fierce battle. But, I know all of you could do that. Just, remember to come at the base in one piece."

"Sir, Yes Sir." shouts everyone.

"Suzuya, Mogami, Michisio, Fusou. If you see a flare from the base, open your way... If you see Re, let her go. And just go back to the base."

"Sir, Yes sir." said Suzuya.

"Good, now go to your designated location ! Now, the mission started !"

Everyone move to their target. Hakai then smiles towards the base and says,

"Re... I hope you really ready to fight us. If you think number could beat us... You are wrong... Fufufufufufu."

"Admiral..." said Ooyodo.

"Don't call me Admiral, just Hakai... How many time I told you about that, Ooyodo ?"

"Ah... Ok..."

"Well, whatever. So, what is it ?"

"Hakai-san... Who the one inside there aside of Re ?"

"Hmmm... Someone at Naval Base called as Nagato. She sunk several days ago."

"What ?"

"Huh ? Shouldn't you know that already ?"

"No..."

"KAGAAAAA !"

Kaga only smiles a little bit, and Hakai sighs. Hakai then says,

"Ok... To make it simple... Nagato, or now we knows as 'Battleship Water Oni' sunk several days ago. No one take responsibility about her incident."

"So..."

"None at the Abyssal knows what really happen. And now, she is here. I know that fox have something under her sleeves."

"Is that so..."

"Now... I think we need to destroy her... If she retaliate."

"Eh ?"

"Everything depends on her decision. Now, let's move those ass to our base."

Hakai moves first. Ooyodo and Kaga looks at Hakai face. A determined face. A face full of joy. And from that one, they knows. This battle will become a very big mess.

* * *

Hakai suddenly stops, and closes his eyes. He focusing himself to hear something. And after he hears a shell already shot, he smiles and says,

"Let's go... Now let's take this base back."

Three of them moves through the hardest path to the base. But, suddenly Hakai feels something strange. No enemy there. But, they see some wreck from navy Landing Craft. And it become worse. They arrived at the land, and see a lot of corpse at the beach. Not only that, some corpse of Abyssal and Ship Girls lying around there.

Ooyodo really surprised to see that, and close her face. Hakai then says,

"It seems... Tawi-Tawi Naval Base commence an all out attack towards this place. That's why we don't encounter any enemy before."

"Then, why are they..."

"They arrived her without any problem. Something really bad must be happen here. Some strong enemy..."

As soon he finished talking, someone come near them. There one girl with white twintail stand there. Her clothing almost non-existent, and at her big arm stand Yuudachi that already wounded up. Hakai looks at Yuudachi and then at the girl. He smiles and bows to her. After that, he says,

"What a honor for me, one of the Abyssal Admiral to meet you here, Southern War Princess."

"Oh... One of the Abyssal Admiral ?"

"Yes, I am."

"You know... You come really late. The party just finished."

"Is that so... I'm really sorry."

"But, which base are you from ?"

"From this base."

"This base ? Isn't the one that lead this base is Re-chan... Oh..."

"What is it ?"

"So, you the one that pick a fight my cute Re-chan."

"Am I pick a fight against her ? No, she is the one that pick a fight with me and cause all of this problem."

"Hoohhh..."

"After all as an admiral, I have the highest authority here."

"But, did you know Re stationed at all Abyssal Bases to monitor all of you. That's why, in reality your position is under Re-chan. It is because, _Mother_ never trust all of you."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes, it is."

Hakai smiles at her and laugh really hard. After that, he says,

"But, you know... I am an exception."

"Huh ?"

"The one that you called as _Mother_ choose me. Without hesitation, let me enter your rank and become the Abyssal Admiral."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes, I am. So, in other word I have the highest priority in this base. And your rules isn't apply here."

"Well... Isn't that the same as rebellion against us ?"

"Rebellion ? Maybe... From my eyes, what Re already done is a rebellion. But from your eyes, all of my act is an act of rebellion. So, which one is right ?"

"Of course it all of us."

"No, it isn't."

"Huh ?"

"Every answer for such question, is depends on one thing. The victor of this battle."

"Hooooohhhh... Interesting."

"So, it is the matter of who will stand still, and who laying at the ground. What about that ?"

"Heh ? About what ? About a match ? Between you and me ? Do you think you have a chance fighting against me ?"

"Yes, I am."

"How naive. I will fight you. Then, before you dead, what is your goals by attacking us ?"

Hakai smiles after hears that. He the open his eyes, and from that they could see Hakai's eye changed from deep blue color become a red blood color. After that, he open his eye patch, and a flame come out from there. A blue and yellow flame. And from his eyes, something really strange shown there. Like an eyes of devil. He smirks and then looks at the girl. After that he says,

"My goals ? It simple... Save and protect everyone... From that fox."

"That fox ?"

"Ichinomiya..."

"Ichinomiya ? Wait, isn't that..."

"Ahaahahahahahahahahahaha"

His laugh is really loud, and chill come across the girl body. She see something really strange from him. Hakai body engulfed by a dark aura. Not only that, everything seems change. His tone. His movement. Everything. Hakai then says,

"Ooyodo, Kaga... Both of you go now..."

"Eh ?" said Kaga a little bit startled after seeing everything

"Go... I will follow you later." said Hakai without seeing Kaga and Ooyodo.

Kaga actually wants to ask him again, but Ooyodo drags her. Ooyodo knows it really well, especially when Hakai makes that kind of expression. Kaga knows that Ooyodo trembling really hard, choose to follow Hakai's order and go together with Ooyodo.

After that, Hakai looks around him and ask the girls,

"So, you the one that annihilate all of them ?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why ?"

"They attack us. Simple."

"So, you the one that kill those Ship Girls too ?"

"Yes."

"Then, why you keep her alive ?"

"Her ? Oh, this Ship Girl."

"How about you let her go ?"

"Huh ? Why ?"

"She is my target. Don't you dare to kill her."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, I will not follow order from traitor !"

Southern War Princess hold Yuudachi's leg and neck, and strangle her. Yuudachi fight her back, but everything is meaningless. Not long after that, both of them hear a broken neck and one of Yuudachi hand doesn't react anymore. After that, Southern War Princess slam Yuudachi's body to one of the tree.

Hakai claps his hand, and seem dissatisfied. Southern War Princess looks at him and ask,

"Why aren't you save her ?"

"For what ?"

"Aren't you said that she is your target ?"

"Well, you got the point there."

"Or maybe... You will torture her at the afterlife... After I killed you ?"

Hakai frown, and then says,

"Well, with that kind of attack... I doubt it."

"You..."

"But, because I have a little bit mercy... How about you go away now ?"

"Huh ? You said that to me ?"

"Well... Someone really weak like you don't have any chance to fight me after all.."

"Like hell..."

Souther War Princess mock Hakai a little bit. Hakai then smiles, and says,

"Well, I already warn you... Oh, well..."

Hakai suddenly move towards Southern War Princess. All of his dark aura concentrated at his right palm, and create an axe. Southern War Princess quite surprised with Hakai's sudden attack and dodge him. When, Souther War Princess dodge the Axe, Hakai concentrated his dark aura and changed into a cannon at his left hand. He shoot her on point blank.

Southern War Princess crashed on one of the tree after the explosion. After that, Hakai swing his axe again towards her. Knowing that Southern War Princess jump, but Hakai chops her leg. The aftermath is, she falls as soon as she land.

Hakai takes the leg, and then play it around. He says,

"Well, this one is the first one... How many time I could chop you."

Southern War Princess now know it. If she doesn't retaliate soon, she will killed first. She point her gun towards Hakai, and then shoot at him so many time. She smiles, because no one stay alive after that kind of salvo. But, suddenly she hears a plane come from Hakai's place and hit her cannon. An explosion occurs, and destroy her entire arms.

When she looks in front of him, he sees Hakai. His face destroyed completely. And some of it regenerate. Not only that, the axe and cannon gone, but one launcher stated at his shoulder. He smiles and says,

"Ahahahahaha... It is really remarkable... Really interesting... I salute you with everything you have !"

"Ugh..."

"What is it ?"

"You said, the name... Ichinomiya..."

"What with that ?"

"Isn't that _Mother_ name ?"

"Yes, it is... Maybe I will hold some quiz."

Southern Water Princess only keep silent about it. Hakai then says,

"So, do you remember about the origin of Abyssal and Ship Girls ?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then tells me."

" _Mother_ create both of Ship Girls and Abyssal..."

"Well, you are right and also wrong."

"Huh ?"

"Then, I will tell you. Ichinomiya is the family that commence Ship Girls Operation after it is suspended for a long time."

"Huh ?"

"We are on the state of war with other country, and try our best to use Ship Girls to attack them."

"..."

"Ichinomiya could resurrect the operation... But, those who failed become like us, the Abyssal."

"Then, what with you ?"

"I still not done yet. You know, there is one time that she brings a couple for her experiment. Unfortunately, the boy didn't pass it."

Hakai suddenly shut his mouth, and then smiles to her. He says,

"The reason is simple, the man can't withstand the process... And at the end, they throw him away. While, the girl become the first resurrected Ship Girls."

"..."

"The man thrown away from humanity. No one accept him. No one come near him. And suddenly something gotten into him... And make him... Crazy... Later, he promised himself... To kill Ichinomiya..."

"Wait... Don't said... You..."

"Yes, I am Kawano Ichirou... The man that Ichinomiya Akane throws away... It is because he is her daughter lover."

Southern War Princess now understand, the one in front of him is the prototype of Abyssal. And she made a very big mistakes. Hakai then continues,

"Now... I could control this power... I could... Kill her... Kill her... Kill her..."

Hakai repeat that so many times, and scares Southern War Princess. Hakai then looks at her, and says,

"Well... You are one of Ichinomiya artworks... Almost the same as her... Maybe you could cope with me... Ehehehehehehe"

"Hiiii..."

"Maybe... Just maybe... She will saves you."

His aura gather around him, and changed shaped into something gruesome with a sharp teeth. The aura start to pierce through Southern War Princess body, and bites her. Blood flows from her body, and flesh shown to the world. Hakai feels the blood, and drinks the blood. He laughs really hard, until the one in front of doesn't move at all. He then says,

"It is an honor for you... To be killed by me."

Hakai laughing again, and command his aura to bit her corpse without anything left. And then he looks at one of the corpse that laying there. Yuudachi, who looks like asleep, and then he sees Mutsuki's and Fubuki's body that already become half. He walks towards Yuudachi and then says,

"What a pity... A beautiful flower like you already picked by someone else... But, don't worry... To honor your bravery, I will reunite you with Shigure. Together with two of them."

Hakai smiles a little bit, and then stand up. As soon he stand up, he says,

"Until when you going to stay in the dark, you sly fox."

From behind him, a woman walks towards him. A woman with a really pale skins. Her black gown is matched her beautiful black long hair. But, something is off. She have one horn at her forehead. Hakai then says,

"So, what an honor for me to meet Nagato, no I means 'Battleship Water Oni' here."

"You have changed a lot. I'm impressed."

"The same with you, sly fox."

"Are you going to punish me for killed her ?"

"No, I will not."

"Then, what are you doing here ?"

"Do you know that you aren't considered as Traitor anymore ?"

"Is that so ? Good to hear that."

Hakai prepare his stance to attack her. But, Battleship Water Oni says,

"It is meaningless to fight now. More blood will be spilled."

"Yes, you are right."

"I'm more impressed that you could hold your anger."

"It is really hard, you know. But, before that... How the life as the highest rank in Abyssal ?"

"Wow... I can't believe you know it."

"I know everything... You become the leader of Abyssal. And changed everything."

"Ehehehehehehe..."

"Whatever... Better you go now, or my mood will be worsen."

"I know... I know... I will go now..."

As soon she walks pass Hakai, she whispers,

"I will waiting for the end of this ruckus."

"Don't worry... You will like this, Ichinomiya."

She smiles and disappear at darkness. Hakai smiles, and then walks towards his base to find the traitor.

* * *

Inside the bases, he sees the aftermath of the battle. A lot of Abyssal body scattered around the base. Hakai smiles, and says,

"Well... Ooyodo and Kaga really done their job without any mistake... I like it."

He continue to run around the base, and annihilate those who still retaliate. Until, he meets with Ooyodo and Kaga. Both of them give Hakai the report,

"Some of the Abyssal pledge loyalty with you." said Kaga

"That's good. How about Re ? At my office ?" ask Hakai

"No, Re already run away." said Ooyodo

"The more I like it."

Hakai smiles and then orders Kaga,

"Light the flare, let our ally to enter this base. I will chase that rat, and end her life... Now."

Hakai then walks away from them, and start chasing Re. Meanwhile, Re already cruises really fast together with two Ru-Class Battleship and one Ta-Class Battleship. She says,

"I can't believe it... I can't believe it... _Mother_ help her... And he... He... Really strong."

Suddenly, her surrounding covered by a heavy fog. Not only that, the waves become really high, and the wind blows wildly. From that, Re knows he already near her. She then orders everyone,

"Go to diamond formation ! That monster behind this thick fog !"

But, before any of them could react Hakai already sunk both Ru and Ta. Re really surprised and look at him with fearful face. Hakai shows himself, smiles to her, and says,

"Well... Well... Where is your usual hight and mighty attitude ? Where is that full of confident face you always showed to me ?"

"Die you, bitch !"

Re uses her tail to attack Hakai, but Hakai dodges it and with an axe, he chops her tail. Re screams in agony, and Hakai continues to smiles. He then strangle Re, and says,

"Well... You know I am really disappointed with you, Re."

"Ugh..."

"I though you will prepared for everything... I though you are ready for all of my attack."

"You..."

"But, I am mistaken."

"I will..."

"Well, I don't think you need this fool mouth anymore."

Hakai puts his palm to Re's mouth, grab her lower jaw, and break her jaws. Re try to screams, but Hakai hold her tongue, and pinched it until it bleed. Hakai smiles,and says,

"Ehehehehehehehe..."

"Ugh... ughh..."

"Interesting... So, you could make that kind of face ? Interesting."

"Ugh..."

"Show me more... Show me your expression... Show me... Ehehehhehe... Ahahahhaha..."

Hakai then put his finger towards Re's eyes and then press it until her eyes bleeding. After that, he breaks every bone inside Re's body. He then, pierce Re's body and let the blood flow from her. After that, he continue to pierce, chop, slice, and everything he could do to Re's body until the one at his hand isn't something called as Re anymore.

He let her corpse loose and then laughs really hard. A satisfied face shown at his face. He continue to laugh, until someone hugs him from behind. At her ring finger on her hand, shows a ring. Hakai stop laughing and hears the one that talking behind him,

"Ichirou..."

"Ooyodo... Don't..."

"Ichirou, don't worry... It's only both of us here. So, how about you call my real name ?"

"Asami... Ichinomiya Asami."

"Hakai, could you let me talking with Ichirou for a while ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Don't make me laugh, Asami."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Asami, I'm sorry. I lose my control."

"That's alright."

"I met your mother."

"Eh ?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't worry, I already said it to you... I hate her."

"Asami..."

"Where is my cheerful husband go ? Give him back."

Hakai smiles at Ooyodo, and then rest his head at her chest. Ooyodo pats his head, and then Hakai says,

"Today... I am tired..."

"Of course..."

"Let me rest for a while."

"Yes... Of course..."

Hakai smiles again, and then close his eyes at the middle of sea.

* * *

Two months already pass since then. Hakai continue his works with some document, especially after a lot of destruction at his base. Not long after that, he hears a cheerful laugh from the alley. He walks to check and see Yuudachi that run away from Shigure, with Shigure shouts,

"Yuudachi ! Don't run to fast, you will hit... Ah..."

Before she could finished it, Yuudachi hit Fusou. Hakai laughs a little bit and continues his works. Not long after that, Ooyodo come to his room and says,

"This base become much more lively."

"And more annoying."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Well, aren't you have something else to do Ooyodo ?"

"Yes, I am... But, ummm..."

"Your energy already drained ?"

"Yes."

Hakai then stand up and kiss her passionately. After that, Ooyodo smiles at Hakai, and Hakai says,

"Well, better you catch those who saw this."

"Eh ?"

"They already run away."

"What !"

Ooyodo with blushing face run from Hakai's room and then chase those who saw them. Hakai smiles a little bit and then says,

"Well... This is the punishment for those who fight me. Do you understand ?"

He looks at some distant place, laughs and then says,

"Akane... Ichinomiya Akane... We will meet again... We will meet again... And next time... I will kill you... With this hand... Aha.. Aha... Ahahahahahahahahah"


	6. Chapter 6 - Sister

Chapter 6

 **Sister**

* * *

Hakai takes a stroll around his base after the big war between his unit and Re. He arrives at the place where he killed Southern War Princess. He still smells the smell of death around there. A lot of corpse still scattered there, but some of it already buried or given back secretly to Tawi-Tawi Naval Base.

Right now, every Ship Girls under his command are repairing the base. Most of the equipment there already broke, and the number of member there already depleted. Right now, beside Hakai's main force, the base only have 1 division of I Class Destroyer, 1 division of Tsu Class Light Cruiser, and 2 division of Wo Class Carrier.

Right after the battle, most of his Ship Girls really concerns about the possibility of Japanese Navy will commence another attack to their base. But, Hakai assured them that the Japanese Navy will not commence another attack after the loss here. Even though he said that, he must prepared himself so no one could harm his division.

The one that Hakai puts into account is, the number of Ship Girls that already sunk in just two main operation. The first one is Yamashiro and company. Then, the attack to his base with a lot of people die there. The same with Hakai's division. He lost a lot of division at that fierce fight. And with that, Hakai could say both side are making a 'truce'.

Hakai sighs a little bit, and then open up his hand. After that, he said,

"So, all of you already see me... From future. I'm impressed."

Hakai loosen his body a little, and then continues,

"That future is one of many possibilities that will happen to me. Maybe, that will happen to

other' me in future. After all, no one knows what will happen at the future, no ?"

He looks at something and quite confused, he then says,

"If you are not know what I am talking about, better let it go."

Hakai then smiles a little bit, and then looks at the sky. He closes his eyes a little bit and let the wind fly through him. Not long after that, he feels a very pale hand touch his cheeks. He looks back and see four girls stand behind him. They are Ooyodo, Kaga, Shigure and one new girl. A girl with her right leg become an Abyssal part. She have a same hairstyle with Shigure. The one that differentiate them is the ribbon and hair flaps. That one is Yuudachi. She smiles happily towards Hakai.

Hakai closes his eyes again, and says,

"Well... Well... What a rare sight here."

"Hahahahaha... Is that so ? Aren't you the one that always order me to take the new girl around the base ?" said Ooyodo.

"Ah... You got the point there."

"So, I take Shigure and Yuudachi around."

"And it feels like you taking a stroll with a dog, huh ?"

"Ahahahahaha..."

Hakai could see dissatisfied face from Yuudachi. Hakai then says,

"I'm just joking, Yuudachi. Don't put that sour face, please."

"Buuuuu~, You are really mean, Hakai-san." said Yuudachi

"Don't said that."

Hakai then pats her head, and then looks at Shigure. Shigure brings a bucket of flower. Hakai then says,

"Chrysanthemum ?"

"Yes." said Shigure

"If I remember correctly, that flower used for those who already lost their life."

"Wow, I can't believe you knows about that." said Kaga

"You could said that, I'm used to see that flower in the past."

"Is that so."

"Well, all of you will going to that place, right ?"

"Yes."

"Could I join all of you ?"

"Yes, of course..."

Hakai smiles and looks around. He sees a black flower near them. He pick it up and says,

"Let's go."

All of them walking towards the place mentioned by Hakai. It is at one of the monument created by Hakai. No name or date showed at the monument. Only a very big monument that stand still facing the sea in front of them. Shigure put the flower, and then prays for the lost soul there. After that, Hakai puts his flower. Together with that, Kaga says,

"You are really different from last time."

"Last time ? Which one, my cute Kaga-chan ?"

"When you attacked my base. You didn't show any mercy to us."

"Ah, that time..."

"Then, why are you creating this monument ?"

"Maybe you could said that I already soften a little bit. Yeah, you could said that."

"I doubt it."

"Ahahahahahaha... But, the main reason is simple. This place is my home. If someone lost their souls here, it is my responsibility to help them. Even if it is human."

"..."

"I really hate human. But, at least these man need someone that will take care their deceased body. As their soul already not the part of this world anymore, so for what am I hate them ? That's why I didn't do any harm to their body."

"You are really nice..."

"Am I ?"

"Yes."

Hakai then looks around and smiles. After that, he said,

"Even though they call me the root of the evil in this world, I can't believe someone just called me as someone 'nice'."

"You are blushing." teased Ooyodo

Hakai looks at the other side, and then says,

"But, you know... I wonder, why human don't share my opinion."

"..."

"In war, they will humiliate the deceased body of the dead. They will let it shown to public, executed them, and harm them. That's is one way of they show that they already win. I believe, they should take care their body, rather than humiliate them."

"Hakai-san..."

Hakai then smiles to all of them. After that, he asks them,

"Rather that we talk about this depressing conversation, how about I ask something else ?"

"Sure."

"Ooyodo, do you have any news about Battleship Water Oni ?"

"Yes, we are."

"Could you tell me where the last time she was seen ?"

Ooyodo looks at the sky, and tries her best to remember it. Hakai then says,

"Maybe, it will be easier if we used a map. Let's go inside."

All of them agree with Hakai's suggestion, and walks first. Hakai then looks again at the monument and says,

"All of you should be really lucky that I'm really nice to all of you. Ahahahahahaha."

Hakai then smiles and walks away from there. As he passed the rose garden again, he pick one up and then says,

"This flower is like me. A nice person, but the thorns could hurt someone. The same with this condition. Defending themselves under the shade of beauty."

He is smiling and laughing. After that he crushs the flower and let the flower buds fly with the wind. He said,

"From now on, we are on our own. No one is our allies. Even if it human or Abyssal."

Hakai then walking towards his base and says,

"What will happen to us, I wonder..."

After that, he walks towards the shadow and no one could see him anymore to talk about their next moves after all reparation.

* * *

Mutsu sits at her room. Everyone could see from her face, a grief face. Even though Nagato already sunk three weeks ago. She looks at Nagato's mattress in front of her. She only smile weakly. No more hard working and stubborn girl in front of her.

Mutsu stand up, and then lay down at Nagato's bed. He said,

"Nee-sama... Why are you... Really reckless and idiot right that ?"

Suddenly someone knocks her door that tells her that the ceremony will commence soon. The ceremony held for those fallen soldier at front line. Especially after the attack to Hakai's base.

Mutsu comes with black gown, and walks together with other Ship Girls. Not long after that, she meet with one of the higher up from Yokosuka. No one talks after that, and walking together to the ceremony ground.

At the ceremony ground, Mutsu could see a lot of people there. They are gathering for the fallen soldier. And she could hears all of them cursed Ship Girls,

"Why... Why are you let them die ?"

"All of you should protect him ! Not the other way around!"

"If all of you failed to protect human, why are you even here ?"

"All of you are useless."

A lot of criticism come from the deceased family. Mutsu only bites her lips hearing all of that. She gathers with other of Ship Girls, beside _Nagato._ Someone already substitute her, but still that one is not Nagato that she knows.

After the ceremony, Mutsu walks straight to her room. She doesn't like to talk with anyone. She only wants to have a peaceful time alone. Even if the navy already replaced _Nagato_ , she never accepts her. And because of that Mutsu stays at her room alone, while the new Nagato stays with Houshou.

After she arrives at her room, she lays down at Nagato's bed again, and trying her best to remember what happen two months ago, while Nagato still alive and beside her.

* * *

"Mutsu..."

Mutsu stayed focus on the document that given by her admiral this morning. Right now, her Admiral was preparing Yamashiro unit at Tawi-Tawi for extermination mission against new type Abyssal. And because of that, Mutsu works became doubled only for several weeks.

Nagato then pats Mutsu shoulder and says,

"Mutsu, hey !"

"Ah... Nagato, it is really rare to see you here."

"Well, I just taking a break. And I believe you should take a break too. You already sit her for almost six hours."

"Wow, I got scolded and asked to take a break by someone who always works really hard without thinking about breaks."

Nagato only smiled hearing her sister response. She then took a sip of tea and then give another cup to Mutsu. Mutsu who saw that ask her,

"You brew this tea ?"

"No, Mamiya just come here and made it for us."

"I thought so."

"Since when I could brew tea for someone ?"

Mutsu laughed hearing Nagato's answer. While Mutsu having her break, Nagato looked at the document and read them. After that, she asked Mutsu,

"So, this guy... The navy really wanted this guy corpse, huh ?"

"Yes, the guy who crazy enough to declare war against us."

"When will we destroys him ?"

"I don't know..."

"But, I'm quite surprised that The Abyssal also have their own Admiral."

"Same with me."

"But, this one really strange. I don't think the Abyssal have Admiral."

"Just think that they operate like us. So, we could assume that the enemy have their own Admiral and lead them."

"Hmmmm... You got it right."

"If he is the admiral, we could assume that he is the most important person for Abyssal."

"Or maybe the lower rank Admiral. Because, no way in this world the higher rank will show their nose around the war."

"You got the point there."

Mutsu and Nagato only looks at each other. Untill, Nagato said,

"But, something really strange here."

"What is that, Nagato ?" ask Mutsu

"If that guys really is the Admiral, how in this world he could annihilate entire Rabaul and Palau naval base ?"

"You got the point."

"It seems, that guy have a very strong unit. We must put that into account."

"But, from the mechanic testimonials from Palau, the one that destroys their base is that guy. No other Abyssal on sight."

"It seems that guy might be dreaming. Where is he ?"

Nagato only keep silent about that. Mutsu ask that once more, and Nagato sighs. She then answered,

* * *

"He committed suicide at Yokosuka Mental Hospital... He can't take it anymore because a lot of people don't believe him."

* * *

Mutsu gasped a little, and ask her,

"Why I don't know anything about it ?!"

"This accident is a confidential document. So, only higher up and some Ship Girls that know it."

"Who are they ?"

"Only Yamato, Musashi and I."

Mutsu sighs after hearing that. After that, she looked outside of her room. Until, Nagato says,

"If he attacks this base, what will happen ?"

"I don't know."

"You know what, I doubt we could hold him down."

"What ? You the one that have a very big confidence, said that ?!"

"It is really rational, If he could exterminate two Naval Base, I believe he could do the same with us."

"Well... You got the point."

"Rather than that, what is his name again ? I believe it something really simple."

"His name ? Ah, wait a moment."

Mutsu looked at her document again, and the answer it,

"His name is Hakai."

"Hakai ? What a very unique name."

"Why is he used that name ? Isn't Hakai means 'Destruction' ?"

"I don't know... I believe something in the past that trigger that."

Mutsu looked at Nagato for a while, until Nagato says,

"Mutsu, how about we going to Mamiya after you finished this document ?"

"Eh ? Are you sure ?"

"Yes, my treat."

"Ok, thank you very much."

Nagato smiled towards Mutsu that really happy. After that, they left together to Mamiya to eat some sweets together.

* * *

One week later, their Admiral already back to Yokosuka. Mutsu and Nagato welcomed him back together at the pier. But, their Admiral only stayed at Yokosuka for three days, because he appointed by higher up to take control at Rabaul. And both Mutsu and Nagato also joined him at Rabaul.

Rabaul Naval Base is one Naval Base that destroyed by Hakai, and the one with the highest death tolls from all Hakai's attacks. But, now Rabaul ready to start another mission as the Naval Base already revamped. Mutsu take a stroll around the Naval base and saw Nagato. From Nagato's face, she knew that something in her mind. So, Mutsu walks near her and says,

"Nagato !"

"Ah... Mutsu..."

Mutsu could see Nagato clearly now. Something really in her mind. So, Mutsu says,

"Are you already sick with the condition here ?"

"..."

"Hello, Nagato ?"

"Ah... Sorry, Mutsu... It just..."

"Nagato ?"

"For your question... I'm used to it. So, don't worry."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

Mutsu looked at Nagato again and says,

"Well, as long you stayed focus... Everything will be fine."

"Don't worry about that, Mutsu..."

Nagato smiled towards Mutsu and walked together to the administrative building at Rabaul, so they could saw what another new addition for Rabaul base.

* * *

Almost everyday since Nagato came at Rabaul base, she always looked at the sea with blank eyes. At first, Mutsu only thinked that Nagato was homesicks, but she become more scared when Nagato done that everyday at the same spot. Not only her, her Admiral also quite concerned regarding Nagato's condition.

Until, Mutsu asked her about something,

"Nagato..."

"..."

"Hello, Nagato..."

"Ah, Mutsu... Since when are you..."

"Nothing that you should concern."

"..."

"Haahhh... Nagato, do you know that our Admiral will moves to Tawi-Tawi soon ?"

"Eh ? Is that so ?"

"And, he will go today... To fight Hakai."

"Eh ? Today ?!"

"Are you spacing out at yesterday briefing ?"

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

"Just I thought..."

"So, Is he still here ?"

"No, he just take his leave."

"Ah... Is that so..."

Mutsu then looked at Nagato and said,

"And now, this is our job to lead this base for a while."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes..."

Nagato then looked again at the sea, until Mutsu says,

"The leader shouldn't spacing out like that..."

"I'm sorry..."

"What inside your mind, Nagato ?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar."

"I..."

"Everyday, you stayed here for almost several hour. Looking at the sea, spacing out."

"..."

"I believe something really in your mind now. What is that ?"

Nagato remain silent hearing that. Mutsu looked at Nagato eyes sharply. Thirty minutes passed, and Mutsu almost surrender to Nagato's stubbornness. Nagato at last answered her,

"Is there any possibilities that Abyssal Admiral will come here ?"

"Eh ?"

"It's just... It feels like I know him."

"Why are you saying that ?"

"I... I saw the last records from Palau. I saw his face. It feels... I know him."

"You know Hakai ?"

"Yes... That's why I wondering, who is he ? Why I know him..."

Nagato sighs a little bit, until Mutsu patted her head and says,

"Ara... Ara... So, that the one that made my cute sister like this."

"Mutsu..."

"Ok then, If you have anything that you wanted to discuss... Just let me know, Nagato."

"..."

"I will help you."

Mutsu smile to Nagato. Nagato looked at Mutsu for a while and at the end she smile back. She then says,

"Thank you, Mutsu."

Mutsu nodded and then patted her head once more, and after that both of them walking to start the training at Rabaul.

* * *

One week before Nagato sunk, and two weeks before Yamashiro unit annihilated by Hakai.

Mutsu saw Nagato acting really strange. Especially after some mechanic and scientist that sent from Yokosuka come to Rabaul to check and maintain Nagato condition. After all of the mechanic and scientist back to Yokosuka, Nagato always shut her self at her room. And sometimes, Mutsu could hear Nagato's laugh.

Like usual, Mutsu at first thinks that Nagato is quite stress about something. But, after a lot of people complained about Nagato's behavior, Mutsu come to Nagato's room. She arrived there and hear Nagato's laugh together with wall that being punched by someone.

Mutsu take a long breath, and then knocks at the door. After that, she says,

"Nagato... Are you alright ?"

No answer. Mutsu called her once more, and still no answer. So, Mutsu choose to break in. At first, she can't see anything inside there. She then turn on the lamp, and really surprised afterwards.

The room have a lot of hole. And there, a photograph of someone that she never saw before. And, she saw Nagato still punching the wall with all of her might. Mutsu a little bit scared to that, until she asked her,

"Nagato..."

Nagato suddenly looked at Mutsu and says,

"Ah... Mutsu, what is it ?"

Nagato face really scary. Her face is really angry, and full of killing intent. Mutsu looked at other way, and says,

"Nagato... What the hell is this ?"

"Mutsu, I believe you should answer my question first."

"..."

"Ah... Whatever..."

Nagato didn't care about Mutsu anymore, and looked at the photograph once more. She said,

"At last... At last... I found you... Ichirou... Ichirou... Ahahahahaha... I found you... Again... Ahahahahah... Ichirou"

Mutsu really scared and ran away from there. She searching for other member to stop , no one could stop her. At the end, Mutsu called her Admiral and told him what happen here. Hearing that, her Admiral chose to visit Rabaul again.

Two days later, her Admiral arrived at Rabaul. He found out that Nagato already restrained and her mouth already gagged. He then search Mutsu to know what happen here while he was at Tawi-Tawi.

After he met with Mutsu, Mutsu told him everything.

"Nagato... She laughed everyday..."

"Huh ? Isn't it normal ?"

"But, not everyday... Every hour."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes."

"Anything to report ? Especially, since when is she acted like that ?"

"Since the scientist and mechanic come here, to check our body. It seems they gave her something..."

Her Admiral looked at Mutsu, and then Mutsu asked him to follow her. In front of Nagato's room door, Mutsu looked at his eyes and said,

"Admiral... Are you ready for everything inside this room ?"

"Of course. I must know what happen with Nagato. Why is she strained like that ?"

Mutsu open Nagato's room, and Her Admiral really surprised with the inside of the room. The room is full with holes and one photograph. Mutsu pointed at the photograph and said,

"From what Nagato said, he is Kawano Ichirou"

"Huh ? Isn't that Hakai ?"

"Eh ?"

"From last video at Palau, this man have a same appearance with Hakai. But, with different hair colour and eye."

Mutsu silent for a while. After that Mutsu asked her,

"Hakai... What is that ? No, who is that ?"

"No one knows about it yet. But, from one of my friend at Yokosuka, I got one information that he is one of the anti-Abyssal prototype."

"Huh ? Anti-Abyssal ? The same as Ship Girl ?"

"More like, Ship Girl Prototype."

"But, isn't Hakai a man ?"

"I don't know much about it. Most of the report is confidential. It is really hard to find out more about him."

Mutsu looked at the photograph, and then at her Admiral that take the photograph out. After that, her Admiral asked her,

"What did Nagato said about this guy ?"

"Something about... I found you... I found Ichirou."

"Do you know any relation between them ?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know anything about it. Her mind really broken."

Her admiral looked at Mutsu once more, and seems in a very deep though. At the end, her Admiral said,

"I will call some help from main branch. Hopefully, they could help her."

"I agree. That's the best move we have right now."

Both of them nodded together, and started to send a message to Yokosuka to maintain Nagato.

* * *

But, five days later

Mutsu ran towards her Admiral office, and said,

"Admiral... Admiral !"

"Huh ? What is it Mutsu ?"

"Nagato run away !"

"Eh ?!"

Her admiral stand up and run towards Nagato's room and saw a big hole in front of the room. A lot of people gathered around the room to see what happen there. He then ordered everyone,

"Prepare one division now ! Search Nagato ! Find her as soon as possible !"

He then walked inside the room and saw the room had a lot of hole. And around the room, he saw,

* * *

"Ichirou... Ichirou... Ichirou..."

* * *

Entire wall already covered with that name. And some of it using someone blood. He looked around the room once more, until someone reported that Nagato sighted near Tawi-Tawi. He then orders,

"Send our Ship Girls there. Escort her !"

Heard that order, everyone started to move as fast as they could. Especially Mutsu. But, after they arrived at the area, they didn't find anyone. So, the search around the area, only to found what the remains of Nagato.

Saw the remains of Nagato, Mutsu come back to the base to report about Nagato's sunk report.

* * *

Mutsu back from her world, and see outside her room. She quite surprised to see one woman with one horn standing in front of him. Under the black sky, and rain that pour really hard that day. The woman have a very long black hair, and smiles towards Mutsu. She said something, and Mutsu could hear that,

"Meet me..."

"Where ?" ask Mutsu

"You know it... Believe me, you know it."

After that, the woman gone under the shade of shadow. Mutsu stay still after saw that, and thinks for a while. She try her best to gather all the information of that incident. And most importantly, who is that girl and why is she here, that inside her mind. Until, she thinks something,

"Wait a minute. For some reason, she resemble Nagato."

Realize that, Mutsu run from her room towards the place where Nagato always stand looking at the sea. A place where Nagato and herself talk a lot about something, especially about their admiral. And, after she arrives there, she sees that woman stand there. Mutsu walks near her, until that woman said,

"Mutsu, long time no see."

"Nagato, is that really you ?!"

"Yes, it is."

Mutsu suddenly embraces the woman and start crying. The woman quite relief and said,

"I'm sorry... For everything..."

"That's alright, Nagato... As long you still alive, everything is fine."

Mutsu smiles towards Nagato. Even though, Nagato in front of her not alike, but she could feels that she is Nagato in her heart. Both of them hugging each other, until Mutsu ask her,

"Nagato, what happen with you ?"

"You could guessed it. I already become Abyssal."

"I could see that."

"And you know what quite funny here, I become one of their highest and strongest Abyssal there."

"Eh ?! Is that so..."

"Yes, Like in the past."

Mutsu looked down for a while, and Nagato could understand what inside Mutsu mind. So, she says,

"This is our last meeting, and the next time we meet we will become the enemy. Let's savor it together."

"I know."

"Good you know it, Mutsu."

"Then, why are you coming here ? You are already one of humanity greatest enemy."

"Isn't it simple ? I want to see my cute little sister once more... As sister, not as enemy."

"Nagato..."

Nagato then pats her head and then says,

"I have something in my mind, and hope you could fulfill it."

"What is that, Nagato ?"

"Next time we meet again, could you kill me ?"

"Eh ?"

"I believe you hear that loud and clear."

"..."

"Could you ?"

"Yes, I will..."

Nagato quite satisfied, and starts to walk away. But, Mutsu hold her and says,

"Nagato, we are still family,right ?"

"Of course, my dear."

"And as a family, we will tell everything to each other, right ?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, what happen with you ? Who kills you ? I believe you become Abyssal because of someone."

Nagato smiles towards Mutsu and then says,

"The one that kills me is Hakai."

"Hakai ?!"

"Yes, that Abyssal Admiral."

"..."

"I still remember that face. A smile face. A sadistic smile more precisely. When he pierce my chest. When he take my heart. When he cut my arm and leg."

"So cruel."

"A face that really happy to see my death. Really happy."

"..."

"I remember what he said. I found you... I found you... I found you..."

"After that ?"

"He drag me to the bottom of the sea... And changed me..."

"..."

"Mutsu, apart from kill me, could you..."

"Kill Hakai ?"

"Yes, Mutsu."

"Kill Hakai... Kill the one that make my sister like this."

Nagato continue to smile towards Mutsu, and then says,

"I believe, you could do that."

"I will... I will... Kill him... Kill him... Kill him..."

Nagato looks at the sky and then says,

"Mutsu... I must go... He calls me."

Mutsu doesn't hear her anymore. Her mind is focused on killing Hakai. So, Nagato says,

"Kill him... So, you could find your chance to kill me."

After that, Nagato gone. Mutsu stays there and looks at the sea. She smiles and repeats the same thing about killing Hakai. And at the end, she laughs really hard. At the other hand, Nagato looks at Mutsu place and then smiles. She then says,

"Ichirou... Could you overcome the this one ? Could you fight someone like Mutsu ? This is a test for you. Could you show it to me, your full power ? Ahahahahahahahaha... Ichirou... I will wait for your answer."

* * *

Three months later, Hakai's base already back to business like usual. One by one, Hakai change the Ship Girl into Abyssal in order to maintain their power at the sea. And for that, Hakai must take care most of the are by himself for a while.

And today, for the first time he could sit at his room peacefully. But, not long after that he hears an explosion from his base. He thinks,

"Ah... It's Re again..."

After thinks that, Hakai continue reads his document. Thirty minutes later, he hears his office door opened. And from there, stand two girl together with of them have a very short hair, and some Abyssal part at her leg. While the other one, have a longer hair than the first one, and her right arm and left arm already changed into Abyssal part. They are Mutsuki and Fubuki.

Three of them quite scared to say something, until Fubuki takes a deep breath and says,

"Admiral... We have a problem..."

"Problem ? What is it ? Is it about that explosion ?" said Hakai

"Yes."

"What about that ?"

"Well... That... Umm... That..."

"..."

"How to put it..."

"Fubuki, If you can't describe it better for you to do something else rather than bother me."

Fubuki quite dejected when Hakai said that. Then, Mutsuki take a deep breaths and says,

"Admiral... You know the one at the center of our base."

"Center of our base ?"

"Yes... The one that maintain this base."

"Ah... Our reactor. Is that the one that you means ?"

"Yes."

"What happen ?"

None of them answer him. Teruzuki sighs a little bit and says,

"Our reactor just blown up."

"Oh... Blown up."

Hakai continue working on his document, until Teruzuki walks towards Hakai and leans towards him, and says,

"Admiral ! Our reactor just blown up !"

"Blown up ?"

"OUR REACTOR JUST BLOWN UP !"

"What ?!"

Hakai stand up and says,

"How could that happen ?!"

Hakai quite panic and starts to run towards the main reactor. He just realize that his base already have a blackout. After he arrives at the main reactor room, he could see a lot of people in there. So, he walks towards the wave there.

"Excuse me... Please, excuse me."

After that he could see the one at the middle. He see Fusou and Shigure try their best to calm Yamashiro. Meanwhile, Ooyodo quite angry towards them. Hakai could hears Ooyodo shouting,

"How many I tell you ! You must take care this reactor carefully ! This reactor is our main energy source !"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"If Hakai know it, he will really angry !"

"Please don't tell him..."

"That's the rule... I will..."

"Please no !"

After that Ooyodo looks back and see Hakai facepalm. Ooyodo then looks towards Hakai and says,

"Yamashiro just destroyed this reactor."

Hakai looks at Yamashiro, and then walks towards her. Seeing that, Fusou and Shigure hold their ground to protect Yamashiro. Hakai easily past them, and then stand in front of the reactor. He inspects the reactor and says,

"Everyone please go back to your post. Damage at this reactor isn't that bad. I could repair it easily, so it's alright."

Everyone look at each other, and then start to walk away from the room. After that, Hakai looks at Yamashiro, Fusou, Shigure, Ooyodo, Teruzuki, Mutsuki and Fubuki. Ooyodo then walks towards Hakai and says,

"So, what will you do with this reactor ? And what punishment should be done to Yamashiro ?"

Hearing that, Yamashiro walks near Fusou and stands behind her. Hakai sighs a little bit and then walks towards Yamashiro. Fusou and Yamashiro continue stand in front of Yamashiro, but Hakai just pass through them. Hakai then punch Yamashiro weakly and says,

"That one is your punishment."

"But, Admiral ?!" said Ooyodo

"Ooyodo, this reactor is really old. Sooner or later, this reactor will break. I could said that it is a bad day at office for Yamashiro."

After that, Hakai walks outside the room and says,

"I will start to find several part to repair the reactor. Ooyodo, please call Akizuki, Mogami, and Suzuya. Tell them to prepare themselves thirty minutes from now. While Shigure, Yuudachi and Mutsuki to patrol around 100 KM from our base. Don't forget to report to Kaga about that."

"Sir, yes sir."

After that, Hakai continues to walk towards the dock.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hakai already and his team already ready for mission. Hakai then says,

"Ok, the objective of this mission is simple. Let's find all the part for our reactor. The mission area is Palau Naval Base. I believe the number of guards there will not much, as they have something else to do like fighting that bitch at Abyssal."

They move towards Palau that needs around three days from Hakai base. After arrived at the designated place, they start gathering for reactor part. They sneaking behind a lot of guards there, and take everything they could take. After everything collected, Hakai says,

"I believe all of this enough. Let's go back."

All of them nod, and start following Hakai back to their base. Around two days later, they near Tawi-Tawi naval base parameter. Hakai could smells something fishy around there. He looks around to confirm what really happen around there. And there, he could see from afar, a woman with one horn, long black hair and using black gown. That woman is Nagato. Hakai smirks and says,

"Ichinomiya ? That's why I could smell that bitch around here."

"Admiral ?" ask Akizuki

"Ah... Whatever, I believe that fox have something in her sleeves, huh ?"

Hakai could see Nagato's lips and try his best to read that. Hakai says,

"Prepare... For anything ? What did that woman mean ?"

"Ummm... Admiral..." ask Mogami

"Mogami, I quite busy right now... Please..."

"Our radar just get a signal of approaching enemy. One Battleship and several Destroyer."

"Huh ? Ah... Right, we are near Tawi-Tawi."

"..."

"How far are they ?"

"Around 500 KM from us."

"I assume that they will not engage until, huh ?!"

A shell pass near Hakai and Mogami. Hakai knows immediately the shell. The one that pierce his body back there, and almost kill him. He then change his stance and then looks at the source of the shelling. He prepares his Abyssal part, and not long after that a shell come near him. He hits the shell and send it to his side. Hakai could feels the burn sensation from the shell after it explode near him. Hakai smiles and says,

"Well, those brat really do a very good job. I'm impressed."

After that, he looks at the reactor part and gives order,

"Everyone protect this part with all cost."

"Sir, yes sir." said everyone

Hakai then looks at the place where he saw Nagato. After that, he says,

"Hohohohoho... A very good test for me. Ahahahahaha"

"Admiral ?" ask Akizuki

"Nah, whatever. Let's us greet them."

Everyone nod to Hakai order, and prepare themselves. Hakai change one of his part to a sword, then ask Akizuki,

"Akizuki, could you tell me how far are they ?"

"They around 100 KM from west."

"Hmmm... I believe those division are not purely from Tawi-Tawi. It should be reinforcement from Yokosuka, as Tawi-Tawi Naval Base never have any Battleship before."

Everyone remain silent when Hakai said that. After a long pause, Suzuya reports to Hakai,

"Admiral."

"Hmmm... What is it, Suzuya ?"

"I already get the report of their division. Battleship Mutsu, Destroyer Kazagumo, Destroyer Akigumo, Destroyer Akizuki and Destroyer Hatsuzuki."

"Hatsuzuki, you said ?" ask Akizuki

"Yes."

"Admiral... Ummm..."

"Yes... Yes... I will take her."

"Thank you very much."

Akizuki smiles to Hakai, and Hakai only sighs. Mogami then says,

"The father can't say no to her daughter, huh ?"

"Just shut up." said Hakai

"Ehehehehehe... Yes... Yes..."

"Remain focus on the mission. Suzuya, Mogamin, Akizuki, three of you will attack their flank and take the destroyer as far as you could. I will fight their battleship."

"Are you sure about that ?"

"Yes, I am. After all, I the one that could kill a battleship right now."

"But, this is the first time that you will fight Nagato-Class... Their armor are really thick. Believe me." said Suzuya

"Heh ? Did you underestimate me ?"

"Yes."

"You little... Ahahahahahahaha"

After that, Hakai could hears the approaching enemy. So, Hakai says,

"But, if they really as thick as the rumor... I will use that one. The one that pierce Fusou and Yamashiro."

"I hope you don't use them."

"Just wait and... Eh... I'm not that edgy guy from certain game... well... Just wait and hope everything will fine."

After that, Hakai charges towards the enemy to draw out Mutsu from enemy formation. As soon Mutsu sees Hakai charging towards them, she orders all of them to stay out from enemy fire range and start to change the course.

Hakai could reads their mind, and smiles. He immediately order his division to barrage enemy formation, until Mutsu separated from the other Ship Girls. Hakai then follows Mutsu, and then stop around 50 KM in front of Mutsu, who stops for a while. Hakai then bows and says,

"What an honor to meet such beauty in this battlefield like you, Mutsu."

"..."

"Ah... How fool I am. Let me introduce myself, my name is."

"Kawano Ichirou."

Hears that name, Hakai looks at Mutsu sharply. After that, Hakai ask her,

"Who tell you that name ?"

"Kill..."

"Huh ?"

"Kill... Kill... Kill..."

"Ah... Now I get it... That bitch, huh."

"Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill..."

"Nagato... No, Ichinomiya Akane."

"Kill... The one that kill NAGATO !"

Hakai, who hear that, quite surprised. He then says,

"Wait a moment ? Kill Nagato ? I'm not the one that..."

Before Hakai even finished, Mutsu shoots Hakai. Hakai immediately dodge the shells. Hakai looks at Mutsu face and smiles. He says,

"That sly fox. Really."

"Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill..."

"It seems, she really manipulated by some sweet voice. Well, whatever."

Right in front of him, a shell already approaching him. Hakai dodges it easily, and start his counterattack. The sword at his hand disappear and he create 35.6 CM Main Cannon at his hand, and shoot at Mutsu. Mutsu could dodge that attack and start another barrage towards Hakai.

Hakai move to dodge all of Mutsu attack, but some of the shell hit him. He could feels the burn sensation from all shell there. So, he choose to retreat for a while and start the regeneration mechanism. But, because his mind already fix towards regeneration, he failed to read approaching torpedo.

He see that, and dodge it. But, several of Mutsu's Shell already shot and hit him like a truck. He could feels the pain when his face shot by Suzuya in the past. Hakai stops for a while, and looks at Mutsu. Right now, his mind really divided into two states. The approaching enemy and his regeneration that slowing down.

He take a deep breath and ask,

"Anyone let one destroyer to lurk behind me ?"

"I'm sorry about that !" said Mogami

"Haaa... I'm almost dead because of that you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever... Give me the report now."

Akizuki, Suzuya and Mogami report their condition to Hakai, and show the sign that they could easily manage the enemy. He smiles, after that frown. He quite annoyed because what happen to him. He really underestimate Mutsu, and now he cornered because of that.

He looks at the sky and see three shell approaching. He sighs and then says,

"All of you make me do this... Well, Like hell I care."

He smirks. At the same time, his body covered with black aura. The shell hit him, but Mutsu could see that nothing really happen with Hakai. Hakai looks at Mutsu and open his eye patch. He then says,

"So, Mutsu... Any last word ?"

No answer from Mutsu. Hakai smiles, and prepare himself for another barrage. Mutsu shoots multiple shell towards Hakai. And explosion occurs, but Mutsu couldn't see Hakai there. Suddenly, she read her radar and find Hakai already aroun 250 KM from her. Hakai change his aura and make one launcher and three plane. All of his plane already fly towards Mutsu.

Mutsu change her armament to Anti-Air warfare and attacking Hakai's plane. But, all of them suddenly diving towards Mutsu and pierce both her arms and hit her chest. After that, an explosion occurs there. Hakai stops for a while to check the aftermath. But, a shell pass near him. Hakai smiles and see Mutsu stand there. Her right arm already gone, her left arm broke, and her chest only a scatch damage. Hakai sighs and says,

"Well... That one is a goddamn thick armor. I admit it."

Hakai then change his equipment again, and back to his sword. He prepare his stance and charge towards Mutsu. Mutsu isn't prepared for close quarter combat, and what she could do is dodge all of Hakai attack.

Hakai try his best to cut Mutsu equipment, until he cut one of it. After that, he kick Mutsu could he could make some distance with her. He stops for a while and says,

"Should I bring her to my base... Or let her die and rot at the bottom of sea..."

But, Hakai really lowering his defense. Without any warning, Mutsu shoots Hakai several time and hit him. First Shell. Second Shell. Third Shell. Until Mutsu run out of ammo. Mutsu moves to Hakai location and smiles. After that, she says,

"At last... This guy death... Nagato... Look... Look... I could do it... Ahahahahahaha..."

Mutsu looks at her back, and see Nagato. She says,

"I done it."

"You failed."

"Eh ?"

Mutsu could feels another presence behind her. She looks at her back and see Hakai. His entire body already covered by Abyssal armor, and he use a lance. Hakai sighs and looks at Nagato. From his face, all of them could understand that Hakai really disappointed. Hakai then laughs and say,

"I believe... It will become something interesting if you fight your beloved sister, right ?"

"You little !"

"Prepare thyself."

Mutsu start to move away from Hakai, but both of her rotor destroyed by Hakai's Torpedo. Mutsu quite surprised by that, and looks at Hakai. Hakai smiles and says,

"So, what is you last wish ?"

"Nothing !"

"Really strong. Really stubborn. One of the biggest fool. I like that."

"Shut up !"

"So, Ichi... No... Nagato, ask you to kill me, huh ? With a lie that telling you about I kill her ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Like I think, you are manipulated."

"What do you mean..."

"I never fight Nagato... Directly."

"Liar !"

"You don't believe me ? I will tell you everything."

Hakai then pats Mutsu head, and from his Abyssal part transform into some thread. The thread connected to Mutsu and tell Mutsu everything that happen recently with Hakai. Mutsu quite dejected and says,

"But..."

"And now, I'm not affiliated with anyone. Even Abyssal."

"Aren't you said that you are Abyssal Admiral ?!"

"Well...Self-proclaimed, yes."

"Who are you fighting ?"

"I am fighting that sly fox. Ichinomiya."

"Then, why you not with human ?"

"They already throw me... Out of their circle. I'm no one for them."

"..."

Hakai then smiles at Mutsu, until Mutsu says,

"So, this is the reason why all of the Ship Girls sunk against you. And after that follow your order."

"Heh ? What is that ?"

"You are a sadistic person, and horrible one. But, also really kind."

"Is that so ? Ahahahahahaha..."

"I think... It's not bad to work under you."

"And, you could fulfill your other promise to that sly fox."

"I know."

"Your power now isn't enough to fight her. But, I promise you could in par with her by joining me."

"Hahahahahahaha... Interesting."

"So, will you accept your fate ?"

"A devil voice sure is sweet. But, I what can I do ? This is my fate."

Hakai then stabs Mutsu at her chest and says,

"Thank you for everything Mutsu, I like that... Good bye... And welcome home, Mutsu."

After that, Hakai armor gone and looks at Nagato near him. Hakai says,

"Well... I don't have any strength left to fight you."

"I only check the result."

"Heh ? Is that so ?"

"Yes. I am."

Both of them remains silent after that. Nagato bows to Hakai and walks away from him, while Hakai showing a disgusted face. Not long after that, Akizuki comes to him with Hatsuzuki at her arm. Hakai then says,

"We already annihilated them. And that new Akizuki really weak... And..."

"Let's go home, I believe Ooyodo really worried."

"Ah... Yes..."

"Don't worry I will unite you with Hatsuzuki."

"Ah... Thank you very much."

"Rather than that, don't forget to bring all of them."

"Eh ? All of them ?"

"We need more hand, and I can't be picky about this one."

"But, then there will..."

"The other you... Will become I-Class. Simple."

"Ah... Thank you very much."

"Ok, tell the other."

"Sir, Yes sir."

Akizuki then moves towards Suzuya and Mogami. Hakai still stands there, with Mutsu corpse in front of him. He then smiles, and says,

"Ichinomiya... Next time... I will kill you... Believe me... I will..."

After that, Hakai takes Mutsu corpse and going back to his base.

* * *

Two months already passed.

The reactor at Hakai's base already repaired, but the reparation take more time than Hakai predicts. At the end, Ooyodo always scolds Hakai with all of her might. And for two month, the base have a total blackout.

And today, everything back to their normal business, but Hakai isn't at his office. He stands up in front of the monument of the fallen soldier. He then touch the monument and closes his eyes. Not long after that, he hears someone calling her name.

He looks behind him, and see one new Abyssal. A girl with her right arm already changed into Abyssal part, and the chest part already enhanced with Abyssal Armor. She looks at Hakai and says,

"Admiral, Ooyodo is searching you right now."

"Ah, Is that so, Mutsu ? I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here ?"

"Just take a break. Why ?"

"Nothing."

Mutsu looks at the monument and then at Hakai. Mutsu smiles at Hakai and says,

"So, she is the scratch type huh ?"

"Not your problem."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"What still inside your mind ?"

"That monument..."

"This one is the monument for those who died in this island."

"Ah, that incident huh..."

Mutsu smiles a little and put a black flower at the monument. After that, Hakai says,

"For your information, I'm not killing Nagato. But, someone else."

"I know."

"Heh ?"

"You are not someone who will lie about something. Especially about this."

"Good to hear that."

Mutsu then pats Hakai shoulder and says,

"You are really nice, why are you become like this ?"

"Not your problem."

"Is that so..."

"Well, whatever... You better tell Ooyodo that I will meet her soon."

"So, the husband ask someone else to tell his wife... Interesting."

"Just tell her, Ok."

"No problem."

Mustu then walks back to the base, while Hakai still stand up in front of the monument. Luttle by little, his breath become really heavy, and his eyes become golden. He says,

"Is this also your grand plan ?! Ichinomiya ! Are you satisfied ? Are you satisfied ? I wonder... Ahahahahaha... Ichinomiya... Wait for me... Wait for me... Don't dead yet... Let me... Pierce your heart... Take your soul... With this hand... Ahahahahahahaahahaha..."

He looks behind and says,

"Untill next time... Ahahahahahahaha."

* * *

HakunoKazuki here !

Welcome... Welcome... To my latest Chapter of Deep Abyss...

Now, I don't have anything else to be said for this but only one thing. Please give your review about this chapter, except about grammar... Yeah, I hope that I will not get many problem with grammar... It just really hard for me, but I believe I could become fluent with grammar someday. Just Wait and Hope !

Last but not least, thank you and see you at the next chapter !


	7. Chapter 7 - Teacher

**Chapter 7**

 **Teacher**

* * *

Hakai sits down at his office, working on document at his base. He sighs for a while because of a lot of document he needs to check. Every time he already finished a pile of document, another pile of document come to his office, with some of them rejected by Ooyodo. Hakai looks in front of him and says,

"So, all of you really come back. I'm impressed."

Hakai sighs again, and then looks around him. He takes a look on other document once more and says,

"Well, those two are really in love. It is a shame if I destroys it, right ? That's why I come back here. Let them have a lovely moment "

Hakai looks at some distant place, and says,

"What did you says ? Oh, I'm sorry. The one that I means isn't translated yet to English. So, if those who from Indonesia, will understand what I means."

Hakai stretch for a while and says,

"Rather than I ramblings about some nonsense, maybe all of you could sit for a while and wait for me to finish this works."

Hakai then put a marks on the document, and takes another one. As he checks it, he realize that the document is rejected by Ooyodo. So, at the end Hakai says,

"What is wrong this document ?! I thought this one is perfect !"

Hakai tries to throw the document, but stops at the last second because Ooyodo looks at him with intimidating eyes. Hakai avert his gaze and Ooyodo ask him,

"What will you do, Ichirou ?"

"Well... You see..."

"I believe you wanted to throw those document away."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Ichirou... What will you do to those document ?"

"I will put it back to the desk, together with the old one."

Ooyodo then sighs hearing Hakai's response. Ooyodo then pats Hakai head, and says,

"This week is really hectic."

"I know."

"Rather than that, are you talking to someone who you called as 'Viewer' again ?"

"More or less."

"Did they still around here ?"

"Yes. How about you says something to them ?"

"Eh ?"

"Go for it."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"He... Hello..."

Hakai looks at Ooyodo with surprised face, and laughing at the end. Ooyodo quite flustered and looks at Hakai. Hakai then says,

"I can't believe you really do that... Ahahahahahaha"

"You are a meanie, Ichirou !"

Hakai then apologize to Ooyodo, while Ooyodo makes a tantrum because of Hakai's joke. Meanwhile, outside from the room Akizuki, Hatsuzuki and Teruzuki froze because of those two conversation. At the end, Teruzuki laughs a little bit. Akizuki who saw Teruzuki's face, asks her,

"Teruzuki, it seems you enjoyed it."

"Of course it is. You know when you see Hakai-san with Ooyodo, something really off from his usual attitude." said Teruzuki

"Something off ?"

"Like a cat, loyal and obidient." said Hatsuzuki

"I believe it more like a dog." said Teruzuki

"Yes, you are right... It seems he really scared towards Ooyodo." said Hatsuzuki

"But, what about when he in his normal state ?" ask Akizuki

None of them answers her. Akizuki then asks them again and at the end Teruzuki answers her,

"He is really scary."

"Scary ? Like what ?" ask Akizuki again

"I don't know."

"Hmmmm..."

"Rather than that, could you read his mind ? Could you predict inside his mind ?" ask Teruzuki

"No, I can't" said Akizuki

"What about you, Hatsuzuki ?"

"I just arrived here, so I can't make much comment about him. After all, the one that fight him was Mutsu-san."

Akizuki and Teruzuki look at Hatsuzuki and think for a while. Three of them continue walking, and Teruzuki suddenly ask again,

"I wonder, why all of us really calm under his command."

"I could say, it is our intuition to protect him and to be protected by him." said Akizuki

"Huh ?"

"His command more like an instinct, but how he communicate with us is something else. You could see his charisma from there."

"But, still..."

"I know Teruzuki. Even I already think that I could read his mind. But, no. It is just a mere illusion."

Hatsuzuki quite confused with her two sister conversation. Until someone pats her back. Hatsuzuki looks behind her and sees Mutsu. Mutsu smiles towards Hatsuzuki,walks past her, and pats Teruzuki's and Akizuki's shoulder. Mutsu says,

"Ara... Ara... It is really audacious to talk about our leader behind his back."

"Ah... Mutsu-san ?!" said both of them together

"I believe both of you talking about him, but remember that he already have wife here. Ufufufufufu."

Both of them laughs a little hearing that, and Akizuki says,

"Good afternoon, Mutsu-san."

"Good afternoon, three of you." said Mutsu

"Ehehehehehe."

"So, what are all of you talking about ?"

"It is about our Admiral way of thinking." said Teruzuki

"Huh ? About Hakai-san ?"

"Eh ?"

"Don't said all of you still call him 'Admiral' ? Isn't Hakai-san already said not call him that ? Ah... Whatever, so how Hakai-san way of thinking...Hmmmm..."

Mutsu thinks for a while,then she looks at three of them and she says,

"Really unique."

"Why are you saying that ?" ask Hatsuzuki

"It is really simple. He said that he hates and wants to destroy human. But, suddenly he made that monument there. Other example is us. Albeit he says that he hate Ship Girl, he didn't really kills us. Rather, he gives us the meaning of life."

"You got the point there, Mutsu-san." sais Teruzuki

"Every words he said is a contradiction. I don't know why his word and actions really contradict each other. I believe something behind him."

"It seems." said Akizuki

"And what really make me surprised is how he act here and out there." said Mutsu

"A demon out there." said Teruzuki

"But, a loving father figure here." said Hatsuzuki

"That's why I said, he is really unique."

Akizuki looks at three of them, and she could feels three of them still hate him. So, she ask Teruzuki,

"Teruzuki... Are you still want to kill Hakai-san ?"

"Of course." said Teruzuki

"What about you, Mutsu-san ?"

"Of course, I want. But, that is a mission impossible for me. I don't have any chance to fight him or even kill him."

"Something that really hard to achieve." said Teruzuki

Akizuki then holds both of their hand and says,

"But, I believe both of you could put that aside. Because, he is quite kind to all of us here. Right, Hatsuzuki ?"

"Yes, it is. Even though I just arrive here, but he quite kind to me." said Hatsuzuki

Mutsu and Teruzuki looks at both of them, and then smiles. They continue to chat about Hakai, until Ooyodo calls four of them. Ooyodo ask Akizuki, Teruzuki and Hatsuzuki to follow her for an expedition, while Mutsu is needed for patrolling around the area. It is because, they need more resources for another attack.

Hakai hears them and then smiles. After that. Hakai says,

"I wonder, why there are much incident around here... Or maybe something will happen soon... Whatever... I'm not quite sure."

Hakai halts and then punch himself. After that, he laughs and says,

"Ahahahahahahaha... It's not like you... Hakai... Ahahahahahahaha... I believe something will happen sooner or later... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Several kilometer from Tawi-Tawi Naval Base, Katori leads her expedition team that consist of Destroyer Kisaragi, Mochizuki, Uzuki, Yayoi, and Light Cruiser Yuubari. That day, her team bring a load of resources from around the area. Those resources will be used by the Navy to commence another attack to Hakai.

Katori looks behind her and could see all of their happy face. All of them really craving for some rest. But, only Yuubari the one who still focus checking around their surrounding. Yuubari is the new standard procedure as Abyssal always attacks their supply road, even something that they believe as safe route.

Katori looks at Yuubari, until Kisaragi calls her. Kisaragi says,

"Katori-san... After we arrive at Tawi-Tawi, how about all of us grab some Monaka together ?"

"All of us ?" said Katori

"Yes, including you."

"Why not. Don't forget to invite her, Ok ?"

"Yes, Katori-sensei."

Kisaragi smiles and starts to tell her plan to other. Katori smiles, and remember something. After Mutsuki sunk, Kisaragi become their bigger sister figure for her class. Even though the main branch already find another Mutsuki, but none of them accept her. Katori sighs, and says,

"I believe I should help Mutsuki more, so all of them could accept her."

After that, she hears Yuubari reports to her,

"Katori ! My radar catch an enemy... That... Uargh"

A shelling hit her even before Yuubari could finished it. Katori then command them,

"Everyone enter diamond formation ! Protect Yuubari !"

All of them change their formation, and use their radar to extend their radar scope. From there, they knows the location of their enemy. Around 100 KM from them. Uzuki says,

"So, that one is the one that sunk Mutsuki-nee, pyon"

"Hakai." said Katori

Everyone froze to death after Katori said that name. No one expect him to attack them after all. One by one shot down by the enemy, until Katori the last one standing. Right before she being shot, she could see the culprit.A woman with really long black hair, and black gown. She is smiling, together with two monster behind her. After she sees Katori unconscious, that woman says,

"Ichirou... Hope you accept my gift... Are you... Going to accept it ? Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Five hours later, Katori open her eyes. She only sees a dark room around her. After her eyes accustomed to the dark, she could see that the room are made by a very beautiful stone. After that, she could see a bar in front of her. She tries her best to move, but failed. She could feels a chain at her leg.

Not long after that, she could hears two people talking in front of her room. She hears,

"Why are you bring them here, Ooyodo ?"

Hearing 'Ooyodo' name, Katori quite surprised. She remembers that Ooyodo should be at Yokosuka, and right now she is at Tawi-Tawi. She wonder how long that she is unconscious. After that, she hears,

"Well, all of them unconscious... Maybe you will interested with them."

"Interested, you said ?"

"Yes... I believe you will interested talking with them,especially her."

"Who the hell is she ?"

"Did you forget about her ?"

Katori closes her eyes, and try to remember the man voice. She never hears any Admiral with that voice. Not only that, Ooyodo voice is heavier than the one that she knows at Yokosuka. After that, she hears,

"Ah... So, that one is her."

"Yes."

"Rather than that, how the destroyer condition ?"

"Shigure try her best to calm them."

"Try ? It is really rare for her to be overwhelm like that."

"I know."

Katori remains silent hearing that. After that, she hears Ooyodo says,

"But, what about Yuubari ? It is already five hours since you said that you will take care everything about her."

Hearing five hours, Katori really surprised. It is impossible for her at Yokosuka right now. The search unit need around two hours from Tawi-Tawi, and several days to take her to Yokosuka. At the end, she assumes that she is at other Naval Base, and Ooyodo is come to inspect her. After that, she continue to eavesdrop them, especially about what happen with Yuubari. He hears,

"Her wound is incurable. So, I must change and fuse her with Abyssal part, to maintain her life."

"Do you have any assumption about her wound ?"

"From there I could assume, the one that attack them is a Battleship-Class Abyssal, or maybe higher. I hope not those who you could calls as 'Hime'... I must start patrolling again after this."

"Then, is Yuubari already awake now ?"

"Unfortunately, no. But, her condition quite stable. I hope I have the power of some Admiral created by someone called Ogawa something. Haaahhhh..."

"I believe you could help her."

"Yeah, and I hope she could cope with her new body. I wonder what expression she will make after she wake up... Ahahahahahaha"

Katori really surprised to hear that. She walks backwards and fall. Both Ooyodo and Hakai hear that. So Hakai looks at the prison and says,

"It seems she already awake."

"It seems."

"Ooyodo, could you go out for a while ? I want to have some chat with her."

"Look, you quite interested to chat with her."

"You could says, I want to chat with my old friend."

"As you wish."

Hakai smiles, as Ooyodo figure already walk away from that room. He then walks towards Katori's cell, and open the door. He could see Katori face, and then he smiles. And from there, Katori knows, she is at the wolf's den.

Hakai then bows and says,

"Good afternoon, Ship Girls... Let me introduce myself. My name is Hakai."

Katori remains silent hearing that. So, Hakai says,

"For your information, If it is me the one that find all of you drifting around the sea, I will not take all of you."

"What do you means ?" ask Katori

"You could says, Ooyodo still have conscience to help all of you."

"..."

"So, do you have any question ?"

"Where are they ?"

"They ?"

"My team. My expedition team."

"Ah... Them... You already know one of your member fate. Right ?"

"Yes... What about the Destroyer ?"

Hakai could see that Katori quite angry about something. Not only that, Hakai could feels Katori killing intent, depends on his answer. So, Hakai smiles, and says,

"All of them at different cells... Around two blocks from here."

"Are they alright ?"

"Until now, yes... I don't know about their condition later though."

"Don't you dare touch... Augh..."

Hakai then grabbed Katori's hair, and says,

"Do you think you have any right for their fate ?"

"..."

"But, don't worry. So, do I. After all, the one that have the right, is the one that making this world."

"What do you means ?"

"Something simple like religion. But, for our case... Someone still creating this world. Expand it. To entertain someone else."

"Then, what will you do ?"

"I don't know... But at least I have a new toy here. Thank you, writer-san"

Katori looks sharply at Hakai. Hakai then looks at Katori, smiles and says,

"But, don't worry. I will not touch them. I promise."

"How could I believe something from such foul mouth ? The mouth from someone murder us without hesitation. A mouth of a monster."

Hakai looks at Katori, and says,

"Well, I can't believe... A monster said that to other monster."

"What do you means by monster ? I am Ship Girls !"

"I don't know... I know that you are the teacher for Ship Girls, and I believe that something you need to solve by yourself."

"..."

"And believe me, I will not touch them."

"Are you sure ?"

"Well... You can't believe a demon voice, right ?"

"You !"

"If you want all of them, including you safe... How about you sell that soul of yours to me ?"

"Like hell I will do that ! If you dare to touch them, I will kill you !"

Hakai sighs, and then says,

"How ? How you will do that ?"

"..."

"You can't do that. Ahahahahahaha."

"Tch"

"Whatever... I have other business though... I will come back here some day. Ahahahahahaha"

Hakai then walks out from Katori's cell, and closes the door. Katori remains silent, and looks at Hakai figure that walks away from her.

* * *

For entire week, no one take care about Katori condition. Until, Shigure comes to meet Katori and checks her. After she sees Katori body really weak, and her entire body really dirty. Shigure gasps for a while, and says,

"Katori-san ?!"

"Who..."

"It's me Shigure."

"Shigure..."

"I will talk with Admiral about this !"

"Are you sure that demon will hears your plea ? I don't think so."

"I believe he will."

"Shigure, are they alright ?"

"They ? If you said Yuubari-san, I'm sorry she already become our comrade."

"The Destroyer."

"Ah... All of them already calm a little bit after Mutsuki comes and help me."

"Is that so ? Thanks God."

"But, I'm sorry. We must destroy your equipment. We afraid that they will track you and attack this base."

"That's alright. I'm really happy to hear all of them safe."

"Katori-san."

"But, are you change them to become Abyssal ?"

"No... We didn't change them... They still Ship Girls."

Katori looks at Shigure, and then looks away from her. Shigure then says,

"Are you don't believe what I said ?"

"How could I believe someone associated with that demon ?"

"I.. Will ask him... Excuse me."

Katori looks down after Shigure walks away from her.

* * *

At the factory, Hakai have a chat with Yuubari about her new equipment.

"So, this equipment almost the same like my Ship Girls counterpart ?" ask Yuubari

"Yes, it is. But, you need more focus when attack the enemy."

"Hmmm..."

Yuubari already change a lot. From her abdomen to her right leg already become Abyssal part. Right now, she is equipped with several main cannon, and four torpedo. Her arms have Abyssal armor to protect her from enemy shelling. Yuubari smiles, and says,

"At least, I could launch a plane now."

"Huh ?"

"What do you means by that, Hakai-san ?"

"Who said you could launch them ?"

"But... But... This catapult..."

"Ah... That one only an ornament."

"Ornament..."

There is a small pause there, and Yuubari shouts,

"You tricks me !"

"Heh ? I don't think you could control the plane right now. Maybe later, Yuubari."

"..."

"What is it ?"

"No... It just... It is really strange you calls me with that name, even though I already become Abyssal."

"For me, you are my Yuubari. Simple."

"How about some cool name ?"

"Like what ?"

"Super Light Cruiser..."

"Rejected."

"Hakai-san !"

Hakai pinch Yuubari cheeks, and Yuubari tries to punch Hakai. After a while, Hakai and Yuubari then laughs really hard. After that, Yuubari ask him,

"Now, I need to know what is your goal."

"My goals ?"

"Yes."

Hakai smirks towards Yuubari, and says,

"Of course you knows it."

"Huh ? Don't says it is something cliché like destroy humanity ?!"

"What else, Yuubari-chan ? Ahahahahahahaha"

"I can't believe it."

"Well, what do you expect from me ?"

"Nothing. But, It is true."

"About what ?"

"Ooyodo said to me about how hard to understand you. But, well."

"Whatever, right ?"

Both of them laughs again. After that, Yuubari bows, and says,

"Then, I, Light Cruiser Yuubari, will follow your command from now on Hakai-san. Hope I could give you victory in battle."

"Heeh ? What is this ? A sudden Chuuni side ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Because you quite open-minded, so I want to try that."

"Whatever. From now on, you will become the head of this factory."

"Is that so ?!"

"Yes. Please make several new equipment for all of us."

"No problem, Hakai-san !"

"But before that, help Mutsuki first."

"Heeh..."

"Just do it. My first order."

"Ok... Ok..."

Yuubari smiles towards Hakai and nods. After that, she run towards to Mutsuki's room. After that, Hakai says,

"Until when are you gonna stand there ? Come in. I'm free."

Hakai smiles and sees Shigure walks to him. Hakai then says,

"So, what is it ?"

"It is about..."

"Katori, right ?"

"Why are ask me that question if you already know the subject ?"

"To start conversation. Simple."

"Then, why are you doing that to Katori ?"

"I test her."

"Test ?"

"Yes... Ah, it should be five days since I talk with her. Is she still awake ?"

"Five days ?"

"Huh ?"

"It is already a week since that day."

Hakai looks again at Shigure with surprised face, and Shigure assures him once more. Hakai sighs and then says,

"Wa-san... Could you prepare one set meals and one set attire for our nice girl down there ?"

"Of course, I could." said Wa

"Ok, then... I will have a little chat with her."

"Are you sure, Admiral ?!" ask Shigure

"Yes, I am."

Shigure looks at Hakai, and knows that Hakai will ask something bizzare towards Katori. But, right now, she can't do anything as Hakai already made his mind.

* * *

Katori looks at the outside of her cells. Really calm. No people out there. She sighs and then try her best to sleep. But, suddenly she hears a footstep come to her cells. She open her eyes, and see someone that he hate the most. Hakai.

Hakai open the cells, and comes in. After that, he could see that Katori quite annoyed with his presence. So, Hakai says,

"Good evening, Katori-sensei... Am I disturb you peacefull sleep ?"

"Like usual, really cold. I like that."

Hakai then create a chair with his black aura. He sits there, and see Katori figures. Really weak, but still have a killing intent. Hakai then says,

"So, how are you ? Do you like this place ?"

"..."

"Really happy with not much paper works ?"

"But, with that condition... I believe you will not like this condition."

"What is your goals by come here ?"

Hakai looks at Katori, laughs, and says,

"My goals ? Of course, have a little chat with one beautiful Ship Girls like you."

"..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Ooyodo will really mad if she hears that."

"What is your goals ? You still not answer that."

"I already answer your question."

"Liar."

Hakai smiles and then looks around him. After that, he says,

"Ok, just to the point... You are one of the teacher at Naval Base, right ?"

"Yes."

"Of course you knows what really happen with my kind."

"What do you means ?"

"If, you capture an Abyssal, what will happen to them ?"

"We will chops them, extract all of your part, and then we will inspected all of your part. To find out how they come and from where their power is."

"Wow... Really cruel."

"Nothing is cruel for a monster like Abyssal."

"Hee ? Isn't that make all of you the monster for that answer ?"

Katori suddenly fall silent. Katori then says,

"We are not the monster. You are the monster. That's why it..."

"Are we do something like that too ? To be called as monster ? No."

"But, all of you kill human ! And I believe you do the same to my precious Destroyer !"

Hakai grabbed Katori's hair and says,

"I didn't touch them. I promise that to you."

"How could I believe a demon like you ?"

"Hah, this one really hard. Hmmm..."

Katori looks at Hakai for awhile, until Hakai claps his hand, and says,

"Ok, then let's think."

"Like what ?" ask Katori

"If we catch your comrade, and didn't do anything to them... Are we still a monster ?"

"No."

"Then, what about you ? Capture my comrade and make them your experiment. Is that not something called as monster ?"

"That's... No..."

"Then, we kill human, exterminate them, take control of them... Are we a monster ?"

"Of course !"

"Then what if you the one that do that ?"

"No... I means..."

"I already hears that a lot. Human attacks other human, and then lie under something simple as 'Justice'."

"..."

"Isn't that the same ?"

"That..."

"Then, If we change one of your comrade... You called us as monster, right ?"

"Yes..."

"Then, when you kidnap some innocent girl and change it into Ship Girls... You called that as hope, right ?"

"..."

"Isn't it the same ? All of us is the end process of human experiment. But, because we are at different side, we called as monster while all of you are hope."

"That's..."

"I already said it in the past. We are the same. We are a monster from human eyes."

Katori looks down after hearing that question. Hakai then continues,

"You become the weapon for humanity. To protect them. But, if you failed, all of them will fight you back. Such a poor souls."

"..."

* * *

"All of you Ship Girls, are some girls that already lost your family... All of you thrown away by human and changed into another monster called as 'Ship Girls' in order to fight us, Abyssal another monster that come to give judgement for humanity."

* * *

"Shut up... Shut up... Shut up !"

"Katori, you can't deny it. No... Mika, you can't deny that."

Hearing that name, Katori looks at Hakai and says,

"How could you know my real name ?"

"You and Ooyodo are the same. The first batch of resurrected Ship Girls under Ichinomiya."

"That information is confidential. How the hell you know that ?"

"I also experienced your pain. But, much greater from both of you."

"What do you... Wait... Don't said... You are..."

Hakai smiles at Katori and says,

"Congratulations, you already find out my true name."

"Why ? Why are doing all of this ? You are really pure back there. Why ?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Ichirou..."

Hakai then looks outside and says,

"Well, you could said everything is Ichinomiya fault."

"But, isn't Ooyodo from there too ?"

"She is different."

Katori looks down after hearing the truth about Hakai. Hakai then stands up and says,

"I will give you one month to stay here. Blend with everyone here. Have a chat."

"Eh ?"

"After that, all of you must back to Tawi-Tawi... Except Yuubari."

"..."

"This is clothes for you. And some meals. And then this is the key to open this cells and your chain."

"..."

"Your room at second floor, near your beloved Destroyer. Hope you could learn a lot from this monster den. Ahahahahaha."

Hakai then leave the cells, leaving Katori alone. Katori looks at Hakai and remembers what he said before.

* * *

"We are monster from human eyes."

* * *

Katori them mumbles,

"Is that true ?"

Katori then takes the key,open her chain, takes her clothes, and then looks outside. He says,

"I will find the answer soon."

* * *

Three days later. Katori quite shocked with the condition there. The base is almost like a small town and a lot of Abyssal chat with each other. And, she could sees that the Abyssal really friendly towards her.

This condition is really odd, if she remembers about her base back then. Everyone must knows their place. The higher ranks always right, and no one could fight that. And also, the doctrine given by the Naval base about the Abyssal as a ruthless monster that really violent to each other, suddenly destroyed in three days. As the one who help to spread the doctrine, she is really surprised.

She shakes her head, and says,

"This one only a mere act... I believe that."

Suddenly, someone pats her shoulder. Katori looks behind her, and see Shigure. Shigure then says,

"Look, Admiral do what I ask, right ?"

"Yes, you are right."

"Admiral always like that. Act like he doesn't care and really rude, but deep in his rotten heart, she till have conscience."

"Is that so..."

Shigure nods, while Katori still confused and shocked with condition around her. Shigure knows what inside Katori mind, and then says,

"Katori-sensei, I remember about the doctrine back then. About Abyssal."

"Same with me. After all, I the one that teach all of you."

"Yes."

Suddenly they pause for a while, until Shigure says,

"I believe, you quite shocked with this condition. Really different from our base back then."

"Is this a mere act under your Admiral command to impress me ?"

Shigure shakes her head, and says,

"It always like this."

"..."

"I come here when we take this base from Re... I quite shocked how fast he interact with each other, especially Fusou-san and Yamashiro-san. After all, he said something like no boundary between him and Ship Girl."

"Ship Girl ?"

"For Hakai, Abyssals are his 'Ship Girls', human are the 'Abyssal', and the Ship Girls are 'Lost Sheep'."

Katori now understand why Hakai ask all of that question. She says,

"So, it is the matter of perspective."

"What do you means ?"

"Nothing... I just think about something else."

Katori then looks around and could see how peacefull the base condition. She could see Fusou and Yamashiro eating together. Mogami and Suzuya playing something. Yamagumo and Asagumo singing to entertain other Abyssal. And, she could see Mutsu. The last Ship Girls that sunk by Hakai several months ago. Mutsu see Katori, runs towards her, and says,

"Katori-san !"

"Mutsu-san. Long time no see."

Katori could see that Mutsu already changed a lot. But, what really matter is, she is Mutsu from her heart. They hugs each other, and then Mutsu ask her,

"Why are you here ?"

"That..."

"Is Hakai-san attacking you ?"

"Eh ?"

"Just I thought ! I will have a long chat with him."

"Mutsu-san."

"Don't worry, I will punch him ! If I could."

Mutsu leave Katori with Shigure to have a long talk wth Hakai. Katori quite surprised, and then she laughs a little. Not long after that, she could hear several Destroyer laughing outside from the canteen. Shigure looks outside and says,

"Ahahahaha... You know, those Destroyer always crying when I approach them. But, after Mutsuki comes and helps me, everything become a lot easier."

"..."

"I think they just finished playing with I-chan. You knows all of them really cute when playing together."

"..."

"Ah... Katori-sensei. Why are you crying ?!"

Katori suddenly realize that she is crying. Katori then shakes her head and says,

"No... It just, I can't believe he really keep his promise to me."

"He ? Hakai-san ?"

Katori only smiles towards Shigure, and then ask her,

"Could you tell me, where is Hakai-san room ?"

"Room or office ?"

"Office. I don't make any mess with Ooyodo."

"Ehehehehehe... Ok, his office at the third floor, fourth room near the stair. You could find his room easily."

"Thank you very much."

"Just make sure don't ask anything stupid, ok ?"

"Don't worry. I won't."

Katori then bows, and start to walk towards Hakai's office.

* * *

Five minutes later, she already arrived in front a very big door. And there, a name of humanity biggest enemy. Hakai. Katori stares at the name, and says,

"Why are you using this name ? You are too nice for using such name."

Suddenly, she could hears her name called from inside.

"You could come in, Katori."

Katori quite surprised. Katori looks at the sign once more, and then opens the door. She sees Hakai working on his document. So, Katori walks near him and then looks after the document that already checked by Hakai. At first, she is really confused with all the document and then says,

"Ummm, I'm sorry Ichirou. But, you need to to re-read this document again. You miss this part."

"Eh ? Is that so ?"

"Yes. And also you need to gather this document with the same one."

Hakai looks at Katori who right now working on the document. Hakai then smiles and says,

"So, what do you think about this base ?"

"I can't make much comment. Because, I just looking around for three days."

Hakai laughs and then says,

"I keep promise, right ? For not touch them or kill them."

"Yes."

Hakai only smirks hearing Katori reaction. After that, Hakai ask her,

"So, do you believe in me ?"

"Yes."

"Even though, I always emphasize that I am a demon ?"

"About that..."

"Could even believe a demon voice like this ?"

"..."

"Well, I will wait for your answer one month from now."

"But, at least... I believe in you."

"Huh ?"

"I could see that you are someone that I could believe from my eyes."

Hakai looks at Katori and then points his eyes. He then says,

"This eyes ?"

"Yes. A eyes that really pure... With a little anger."

"Is that so..."

"A lot of people said you are someone that really hard to understand. But, I know something. You are really nice."

"That depends on you, Katori."

Katori laughs a little bit, while Hakai only shrugs. After helping him for a while, Katori then going out to have a little chat with Shigure. Right before she leaves the room, Hakai ask her,

"So, Will you sell your soul to me ?"

"Unfortunately, I must decline. It's because I... No, We must back to Tawi-Tawi."

Hakai smiles and then lets Katori left the room.

* * *

One month later.

Katori and her unit are preparing themselves to go back to Tawi-Tawi. All of them learn a lot of thing while at Hakai's base. Especially the Destroyer unit. All of them want to stay there for a while, but the designated time already arrived.

All of them gathered at the dock. Some of the Destroyer crying because they must leave their new friend and also their sister there. While Katori get a souvenir from Ooyodo as a present for helping her and Hakai to check the document. Katori says,

"Thank you very much, Ooyodo-san."

"You're welcome, Katori-san."

"..."

"What is it ?"

"Where is Hakai-san ?"

"He said he have something else to do, so he couldn't be here right now."

There a little pause between them, until Katori says,

"After this, when we meet again."

"We are enemy." said Ooyodo

"Don't worry, I will fight with all of my might."

"So do I."

Both of them smiles to each other. Right before Katori left the base, Ooyodo says,

"Hakai ask me about something. He said that this message need to be relayed to you."

"What is that ?"

"Will you sell your soul to the demon ?"

"..."

"He really appreciate your answer."

"You know, he always ask that every time I at his office. But, I always answer it... No, I will not sell this soul."

Ooyodo smiles at Katori, and then says,

"Thank you for your answer. I will tell the Admiral about your answer."

"No problem. And please take care on Yuubari."

"Of course."

Katori then lea the base towards Tawi-Tawi with her entire team. Meanwhile, Hakai looks at them from the piers. Not long after that, Ooyodo come and tell him,

"All of them already left."

"I know."

"..."

"So, what is their answer ?"

"No."

"Ahahahahahaha... I'm impressed. So, she still reject that. Ahahahahaha."

"Admiral."

"But, all of them will come back here."

"Eh ?"

"She shouldn't be at Naval Base. She will come back, and become one of us."

"So, are you gonna ask her again ?"

"Probably. After all, she have the same potential with me. As the first guinea pig for Ship Girl development."

"So, you will kill her ?"

"No, I don't know. But, believe me... They will come back."

"Why are you really sure something like that will happen ?"

"Because, human are a creatures that always skeptical to each other... They will distrust her."

"Poor her..."

"I will go now, and bring them home."

Ooyodo looks at Hakai and says,

"Please, bring them back. And take care."

"I will."

* * *

Katori teams already arrived at the Navy safe expedition routes. So, she start to calling other unit near her. Not long after that, she hears,

"This is patrol unit flagship, Mizuho. Who is it ?"

"This is Expedition unit under Training Cruiser Katori."

"Katori-san ?!"

"Yes, I am."

There a pause from Mizuho side. Not long after that, Mizuho says,

"Where is your coordinate now ?"

"Eh... Wait a moment."

Katori gives her location and coordinate to Mizuho. Mizuho said that she will move to there as soon as possible. Katori tells the other about that great news. Not long after that, Katori could see a squadron above them. Katori waves towards them, and ask the other about that. But, suddenly Katori could see that the plane dive towards them and drop the bomb. Katori then shouts,

"Move out !"

Everyone really surprised, and evade the bomb. And from the communication with Mizuho, Katori could hear someone quite annoyed. Katori then says,

"Why are you attacking us ?"

"Are you even the real Katori ?"

"What do you means ?"

"Katori already gone one month ago. No ways she could show themselves here."

"It is me."

"But, if that one is really Katori... We could assume that you already desert towards the enemy and sell some information towards them."

"What do you means ?!"

"The higher up already said to keep on those who called themselves Katori around Tawi-Tawi ! Don't believe any word from them !"

Katori really dejected to hear that. Not long after that, their radar catch a torpedo movement. Katori orders all of them to evade and start to enter defensive formation. From that, Katori remember what Hakai says in the past,

"I wonder what will happen if Human find out that you are still alive." said Hakai.

"Eh ? Of course they will happy to see me."

"Is that so ?"

"Huh ?"

"You know, Human is one creature that always skeptical with each other. They will not trust anyone."

"Is that so ?"

"If they said that they trust the other and never distrust someone, they are lying."

"But, something like that is needed to calm themselves, right ?"

* * *

"So, they need that to calm themselves. But, is it true by force that to other people ?"

"About that..."

"Skeptical... Is needed to protect their own idealism. If something is not right, they will suddenly become really skeptical. Believe me."

"But, there is a possibility..."

"Human will always distrust each other... They will."

* * *

Katori now understand what Hakai means. It is something logical for Mizuho to distrust her. Everyone of them will think that they already dead. So, Katori looks at the sky, and then says,

"We could have a little talk about this."

"No, there are no more talking about that."

Katori looks remains silent for a while. Suddenly, she just realize that Yayoi already being hit by several shelling. Katori then calls Mizuho again,

"Stop it !"

"Why must I do that ?"

"We..."

"A monster shouldn't be alive."

"Then... By doing something like this, who is the monster ?!"

"Huh ?"

"Please stop, Yayoi will..."

Even though Katori ask that, the attack still continue. This conversation almost the same when she with Hakai back there. So, Katori says,

"Abyssal is much better than all of you !"

"Katori-san."

"We... Will back... To them."

Everyone hold Katori shoulder. Kisaragi then says,

"They will accept us. I believe that."

Katori then leads all of them towards Hakai's Base under heavy bombardment. And right now, Katori holds Yayoi that already hit by the shelling. And not long after that, she see someone that she really knows. Meanwhile, Mizuho get something in her radar. She smiles and says,

"Everyone, our target in sight. Hakai near the traitor ! Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Murasame and Harusame. Let's attack them !"

Everyone nods and start to attack Katori and Hakai.

* * *

Hakai looks at Katori's pitiful face, and stand in front of her. He also looks at Yayoi. Katori looks at him and says,

"Hakai-san... No, Ichirou... Please... Help... Help..."

Hakai then smirks at them. Everyone startled to see that face. Hakai then says,

"Well, I hear that Ooyodo said that we will become enemy the next time we meet. So, right now we are an enemy."

"..."

Everyone fall silent after hearing that. Hakai laughs really hard, and scare all the Destroyer there, including Katori. Hakai looks at Katori, and says,

"I already made a wish with you... In the past. But, that promise isn't valid anymore."

"..."

"And it seems, your BEST FRIEND from Navy come after you. I'm envious all of you."

Katori bites her lips and looks away from him. Hakai then says,

"You know at first I want to help you."

"Hakai-san..."

"But, I also want to kill all of you. And leave all of your body rot at the bottom of the sea."

"Which one are you now ?" ask Kisaragi

"The later one. Ahahahahahaha."

Everyone really scarred to hear that. Katori looks at Hakai, and from her perspective now, Hakai is a monster. A different side of Hakai as stated by Shigure. Hakai then says,

"Well... I think I must..."

"I will sell it..."

"Huh ?"

"I will sell my soul to demon like you... If by doing that, I could save all of them here."

Hakai smirks and looks at Katori with happy face. But, not only her, all of her unit also says the same. Until at the end, Katori said,

"You must be happy... I already sell my soul to you... So please..."

"You know, I am hoping you will remains in your previous answer... So, I could see your pitiful face... A lot."

"Why..."

"But, what can I do now. I will do it."

"Is that so..."

"The contract already signed. Welcome to Abyssal. I, Hakai, your Admiral accept all of your soul. Now, let's go to the next part..."

"Huh ?!"

Hakai make a lot of spear, and all of them pierce through the Destroyer. Katori could hears painful scream from all of them. After that, Hakai let them fall and says,

"Well... The inauguration is already done."

"Why ?"

"Ahahahahahahahaha..."

"Why you do this ?"

"Do you know what the meaning of sell your soul to me ? By death as their Ship Girl, and come back as my Ship Girl."

"You..."

"I can't believe all of you really naive like that."

"Why..."

"Well... You are mine now, Katori. I accept you, together with them. Now, you will see their death..."

Hakai points out to Mizuho units that come to their place. Katori wants to warn them, but it pointless. Hakai change all of his spear into an axe and several High Angle Gun. He charge towards them, and destroys most of Shoukaku, Zuikaku and Mizuho plane.

He move towards Murasame, and cut her chest with his axes. After that, he cuts Harusame thighs and shoot her head. After that, his high angle gun already disappear, and he makes several torpedo at his legs. He attacks Mizuho with several torpedo salvos.

Shoukaku and Zuikaku continues to give aerial support, and Mizuho tries her best to dodge Hakai's attack. But, without everyone noticing, Hakai already behind Mizuho. Shoukaku and Zuikaku really shocked with that. The one that they sees is a horror situation.

Hakai chops Mizuho lower body, and then shots her several time. Then, he grabbed her hair, and says,

"Well... This one is really weak..."

Hakai laughs and then start shooting several times towards Mizuho. Until her lower part really gone. He then looks at Shoukaku and Zuikaku. His eyes already change into red eyes. He smiles and changes his axes into a lance. He prepares his stance, while both of them froze because of the fear. Shoukaku backs to reality, and knows what will Hakai do, shouts,

"Zuikaku... Run !"

"Eh ?"

"Run... Just run now !"

"But..."

"Run !"

Zuikaku looks at Shoukaku and then looks at Hakai. Hakai already covered by black clad armor, a match with his lance. Zuikaku then moves as fast as he could. And not long after that, she could hear something pierces through Shoukaku. She looks behind and sees Shoukaku impaled by Hakai.

Not long after that, Hakai smiles a while. His lance open up at the middle of it, shows a gun part, and rips of Shoukaku body. And from there, Hakai shoots towards Zuikaku. The bullet only destroys Zuikaku right arm.

Hakai quite disappointed and looks at Zuikaku who already far away. Hakai sighs and says,

"This is really tiring... Now..."

Hakai looks at Katori who unconscious. He smiles and says,

"Katori-Sensei... Welcome back... Welcome to our side... Hope you enjoy our world, something you called as Monster... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Hakai already long gone,and now two girls stand there. One of them looks around her and says,

"So, you accept my gift ? It's nice Ichirou... But, why you left them here ?"

She laughs, and says,

"You will regret it ! You will Ichirou... Ahahahahahaha..."

The other girl looks at the first girl. Her attire is black sailor uniform. Her long black hair is really smooth. But, her skin is really pale. Like a moving corpse. She says,

"It seems that is another Admiral..."

"If you said that he is Admiral, that's alright."

"Of course he is."

"Well... You could take this white hair girl. She will become your property from now on."

"Thank you very much. Mother."

She accepts Shoukaku and then looks at the last time they see Hakai. That girls then laughs and says,

"I wonder... Will we meet... Will we meet and have a little chat... I wonder... Ahahahahaha..."

* * *

Hakai just arrived at his base and stay for a while at his office. He looks around and then says,

"You know... This one is really annoying, but still I like it."

Hakai then sighs and then looks somewhere else. He says,

"But, what I said is true. The truth is really hurt. But, it's your choice to think about what I means. Maybe you will accept it, maybe you not. But, that's inside my mind."

Hakai laughs and then says,

"Well then, rather than I drags all of you further more... With the page almost 31 page long... I think I should stop now."

Hakai smirks, and says,

"Until next time... Ahahahahahahaha."

* * *

HakunoKazuki here !

This chapter already done. And to make it clear, I really like Ogawa Shou, Kei-Suwabe, and Boushi-ya drawing. You could says, from their drawing I make this character and story. Ahahahahahaha

And I will make another one-shot about Hakai. And this time a little bit dark. I will said it for now. Samidare lovers... I'm sorry !

That's all from me. Hope all of you still waiting for the next chapter !

Until next time, see ya !


	8. Chapter 8 - Order

**Chapter 8**

 **Order**

* * *

For years, Abyssal already taken control on every corner of this world. Human had tried their best to fight back, but at the end they can't do anything about it. The reason is simple, Abyssal have a humanoid form that could move faster than a normal ship, and they have a better equipment to sink human ship. Every mission given by the Navy only lead to bigger lost.

But, ten years ago, Ichinomiya family could made a very big step in fighting against Abyssal. Another humanoid in form of a young maiden. All of them are a normal young girl that already enhanced physically and mentally. All of them could move as fast as the Abyssal and have a good equipment in par with the Abyssal one.

And with this concept, Ship Girl born to this world. But, because of a lot of rejection by a lot of country, the development of Ship Girl only happened at Japan. The main reason is simple, the main core of the development is a young girl, a human, that will changed into a war machine. Everyone at United Nations rejected that approach, including Germany that time.

But, five years ago. European Union commenced a very large scale operation, in order to liberate the sea around Europe. The battle is fiercer than they thought, and they lost a lot of Ship back then. Until, Japan sent them reinforcement by sending their best Ship Girls back then. They are Battleship Nagato and Mutsu, Aircraft Carrier Akagi and Kaga, together with Light Cruiser Ooyodo and Katori, and Destroyer Murakumo and Shirayuki. And at the end, they achieved what they hope. Liberation of their sea.

The result of the battle are European Union already lost most of their ship, while Japan only lost Akagi that time. And for the first time, Germany saw how Ship Girls fight against the Abyssal.

But at the same time, they get a very bad news. Abyssal commence their attack towards several main Naval Base around the world. They attacking Australia, India, Indonesia, and United States, and taken control over the sea around there.

So, United Nations made an emergency appointment regarding the attack from Abyssal. And with current status, Japan made their move and re-introduce their Ship Girl development plan. And with the help from European Unions, all of them agree with the development.

United Nations commanded only several country that will get the early development on Ship Girls. Those are the country that have a lot of sea around them, and could help other country to fight back. They are United States, China, Russia, Germany, Enland, India, Australia, South Africa and Argentina. And because of the new order, most of Japanese scientist sent out to those country in order to help the development there. At the same time, all girl at the most poor area of the country or remote area around there.

And in three years, Germany already create their first Ship Girl. Using the same naming with Japan, who used the same name with their past ship, they name their first Destroyer Z1 Leberecht Maass.

After that, Germany create more Destroyer and Submarine. Later, they help England and other country on fighting against Abyssal. Especially at the big operation, together with Russia and England. Their target that time is Fair Island.

The battle ended in one month, with European Union victory. After that, they continue helping to maintain peace around Europe. But, a lot of smaller country scared with the new technology like reason is simple, all of them afraid that at the end it will cause another war between them.

And it's become true. Germany and England are fighting because they wanted to protect the same area. Because both of them have the same power, they continue fighting by asking other country to help them. And another war commence one year before Hakai first attack. Together with that, European Union cease from existence.

And now, Germany send some reinforcement to Japan because Japan in dire need for help to fight the new type Abyssal. Even though they are in war condition, they need to pay their favor towards Japan by sending some of their ship there.

They are Battleship Bismarck, Heavy Cruiser Prinz Eugen, Heavy Cruiser Admiral Hipper, and Destroyer Z1 and Z3. They already arrived at Russian sea, and Admiral Hipper ask Bismarck,

"Frau Bismarck... I wonder why Japan Navy can't beat a new type Abyssal by themselves."

"I could says that they already experience a long peace there... So, they unwary with the enemy." said Bismarck

"Is that so..."

"They are learning... I know that they are learning after the Fair Island battle. They have a rank, and know some tactics..."

"..."

"But, we are different from them, Hipper... We fight everyday... So, we always prepared for everything."

Hipper smiled towards Bismarck after hearing her response. After that Bismarck said,

"I already read their report. The new Abyssal is a man."

"A man ?" said Prinz

"Yes, A man. A very eccentric man. I believe he is not that strong. Only his wits and tactics is really good."

"Of course, Frau Bismarck. No way Abyssal could fight us, except they more prepared than us."

Z1 suddenly says,

"I'm sorry, but I hear that Abyssal fighting on his own."

"Huh ?"

"That Abyssal is the one that sink a lot of Battleship. They are Mutsu, Yamashiro and Fusou."

"What ? Even Mutsu become his victim ?"

"Yes. And from the report, That Abyssal really fight Mutsu alone." said Z3

"I think I need to take back my words. He is a formidable enemy indeed." said Bismarck

"A strong enemy..."

"Are they give us a new equipment to fight that Abyssal ?"

"Yes, they gives us a new type of AP shell. They said about the composition almost the same like Type 1, but a spread type." said Z1

"Spread type ? Like Type 3 ? Interesting."

Bismarcks smiles hearing the information, and then says,

"If that so, I believe we could finished this mission. The mission given by our superior to help Japan !"

Everyone nods towards Bismarck. After that, Bismarck shouts,

"Let's bring victory to our allies, and made them know how big and frightening our mother country Ship Girl !"

Everyone shouts together with Bismarck under the black sky.

* * *

Hakai walks across the flower field, and then said something,

"What a lousy lad... Haaah..."

Suddenly, he looks somewhere else and says,

"Ah, all of you back here... Welcome... Welcome."

Hakai bows and then smiles. After that, he continue walking aimlessly. And he said,

"So, what do you think ? Must I do something horrible to Samidare or not... Maybe yes, maybe not... I don't know. How about it's depends on your comment."

Hakai sighs and then looks around. He says,

"You know, my shoulder hurt a lot... Maybe the aftermath of that time with Ooyodo..."

Hakai laughs a little bit and then continues,

"But, better if you see what happen next right ? What will happen with those Cute German Ship Girl... I could said that it become repetitious."

Hakai shrugs and then continues,

"But, hey, How in this world I could made them my Ship Girl ? That the essence of this story."

Hakai laughs really loud. After that he said,

"But, rather than all of you hearing this rambling... Just wait and see... Hope all of you enjoy it."

Hakai then stops near the monument and looks towards the sea. Not long after that, he could smells a cup of tea. He looks behind and see Katori stands there with a cup of tea for him. Hakai says,

"Well, Thank you Katori-sensei."

"Don't call me that, Ichirou." said Katori

"The same with me, don't call me with that name."

"Then why Ooyodo could call you that ?"

"It's simple... She is my wife."

Hakai then take a sip and looks at the sea once more. Katori then laughs and says,

"So, Ooyodo is the scratching type huh ?"

"More or less... Wait, how the hell you know that ?"

"The scar near your neck."

"Hah... I forget that part."

"Meanwhile, you are the biting type."

"You see her shoulder, huh."

"Of course, I am."

Hakai laughs together with Katori. Katori is the only Ship Girls that doesn't have any Abyssal part, because she could use the same power as Hakai, but more weaker than him. Hakai then looks at the sea, and then says,

"So, from where did you get this tea ?"

"The tea leaves from our place... Don't worry."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes."

"Rather than that, where is Ooyodo ?"

"She is at your office. Checking on your document."

"What ? I believe I already left a message there that I am taking a break."

"She already read that, but she still checking on them though."

Hakai then sighs and then looks at the sea once more. Katori then says,

"Nagato always looked at the sea before her death."

"So, Do you think I will sink soon ?"

"Of course not."

"Well, whatever."

Not long after that Ooyodo comes and greets them. Hakai then tells Ooyodo about what he done right now, while Ooyodo only nods towards him. After that, Katori laughs a little looking at them. The view that she saw before she become 'Katori'. About a man and woman who talking like them in the past.

Suddenly, Ooyodo ask Hakai,

"So, Ichirou."

"Hmmm..."

"I wonder, Did Abyssal have another Admiral ?"

"Maybe yes, Maybe not."

"Why you said that ?"

"If you said that I am the only male Admiral at Abyssal, I could said that I... No, I can't said that... That white hair guy who loved by his fleet also an Abyssal Admiral. Not only that, that comical Dreadlock hair style guy also an Abyssal Admiral. I couldn't said that I am the only male Admiral at Abyssal."

"So... There are other Admiral..." said Katori

"He is not in this world though... But, for this world I could assure you that I am the only male Abyssal Admiral."

"But, still we have another Admiral..." said Ooyodo.

"For some reason, both of you asking this question, but already know the answer."

"Probably." tease Ooyodo.

Hakai sighs hearing Ooyodo response. So, Hakai says,

"But, at least I know something about Abyssal around the world."

"What is that ?" ask Katori

"It's not the Admiral who become the leader of Abyssal, but something else."

"Huh ?"

"From what Re said before... We, the Admiral, are a mere tool to trick human for thinking that Abyssal have a rank or something. The truth is, someone lead this crazy monster."

"Who ?"

"Another Abyssal of course."

"A simple, yet very broad answer. How could we differentiate between a normal Abyssal and the leader of pack ?"

"Well... Every Abyssal in this world is lead by someone under the title of 'Hime'. Except here, the leader is Battleship Water Oni."

"Huh ? Isn't you said the leader is under the title of 'Hime' ?"

"She take down Battleship Hime and take control entire Abyssal. That what I hear from the wind."

"She ?"

"Battleship Water Oni, you silly."

Katori for some reason knows something about her, then ask him,

"So, could you specify more about Battleship Water Oni ? I remember that our navy never meet with her before."

"Physically ? Or from something else ?" ask Hakai

"I could say, if you answer from something else... Your fact will biased towards your though. So, I choose the one which is more objective."

Hakai laughs hearing that. After that, Hakai says,

"So, this vixen woman have one horn and using a very beautiful long black gown. She have a very long smooth hair like Ooyodo, but have a really pale skin."

"Huh ? You said one horn ?" said Katori

"Yes."

"If possible, is she..."

"Yep, she have two monster behind her... With a very big cannon."

"..."

"I could said that she is the one who attacked you and your unit back then."

Katori looks at Hakai with confused and angry face. Katori then ask him,

"So, do you know her target ? Her goals ?"

"I don't know. Even until now, I only meet her once. But, never in this world I talking with her."

"..."

"So, do you have any question ?"

Katori looks down, while Ooyodo pats Hakai's shoulder. Ooyodo tells him about the new activity that happen around the base, with Hakai only nods. Until, Katori ask him,

"You said that, the Admiral isn't the highest in the Abyssal, right ?"

"Yes." said Hakai

"Then, why are you lead this base ? Shouldn't the leader send a supervisor here ?"

"I already killed my supervisor in the past. And because of that, they never accept me anymore."

"Huh ?"

"Simple. I hate them, and they hate me. Right now, our position is simple. Fight both side."

"Simple for you. Not for us."

"Yep. And it's become more simpler if both of them meet each other. We could killed them easily."

"Haaaa..."

"Any question ?"

"But, from what you said, there is a possibility of other Admiral exist here, right ?"

"Why are you really persistent about this topic, Katori ?"

Katori looks at Ooyodo and smiles at Hakai. Hakai then looks at Ooyodo and ask her,

"So, what did my beautiful wife hide from me ?"

"Well... You know... Katori and I met with Shoukaku back then." said Ooyodo

"Shoukaku ? Which one ?"

"The one that you recently killed." said Katori

"Oh... Yes, She is. Then why ? Wait... That's not the question... When both of you met her ?"

"Four months ago. While we taking an expedition, we meet her unit. After that, we exchange our information and find out that she is under one Admiral." said Ooyodo

"Now, I know the reason."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Hakai then sighs, and then looks at the sea. He says,

"Well, that's both of your problem, not mine. I will going back to my office, continuing my works."

Hakai then walks towards the office, leaving Katori and Ooyodo alone. Katori looks at Ooyodo, and suddenly Ooyodo says,

"I believe, he is thinking about something."

"Meeting with Shoukaku's Admiral ?" said Katori

"Meeting her Admiral is one of the possibilities, but something is odd."

"Odd ? Or maybe he doesn't like to meet other Admiral."

"He will meet other Admiral. Like when he meeting with the navy Admiral, and kills them. But, from some reason, he never meet with other Abyssal Admiral. More like he hesitate to meet them."

"Hmmmm... What an odd person."

"Yes, he is."

Ooyodo and Katori looks each other, and then laughs really hard. After that, both of them walking together towards Hakai's office to help his works.

* * *

All of them came back. Those scary monster under the name of humanity. They took my beloved younger sister. They took my mother. They killed my father. They killed every male at my island. They killed everyone, without hesitation. Only in the name of humanity.

Blood... I saw blood... I saw blood... bLoOd... spilled... from my friend... And them...

The water become red... My village become red... My island become red...

Their laugh... I heard it... I heard their maniacal laugh... I hear their MaNiAcAl laugh.

Bullet shot... Scream... Everything... I hear it

I'm alone... I'm alone... But... I hear something...

Who is it ? Who calling me ? Who ?

Is it a demon ? Or maybe an angel ?

For me it doesn't matter... I will sell my soul to them... My body... My name... My soul... Ravaged this body... And let me engulfed in this flame called as hate... And take revenge on them...

On HuMaN who said everything for HuMaNiTy.

I know you will help me... I know you will... Help me... Exterminate everyone... Ahahahahaha

* * *

After that, a young woman wakes up from her sleep. Her black hair really messy after a long nap. Her entire pale body covered by sweat. Her breath is really heavy, after the nightmare she got on her sleep.

With a blue light that lit her room, she start to walk towards the bathroom and takes a bath. After that, she takes her black admiral attires, and looks towards the mirror. From there, she could sees someone. A really pale woman, that already lost her soul. A woman who have a deep hatred towards humanity. A woman who sold her soul to the demon.

She then punch the mirror, and then laughs. After that, she looks at the broken mirror and says,

"Human... Will... Die... Like this mirror... Ehehehe... I will kill them... Ahahahahaha... Kill them... Ahahahahaha"

She laughs until someone knocks her door. She could hears,

"Admiral, this is Shoukaku. Are you alright ?"

"Don't worry, Shoukaku... I'm alright." said that woman looking at the door.

"If you said so, Admiral."

"Rather than that, Is _Mother_ already gives us another order ?"

"No new order from _Mother_."

"So, we only need to patrol around the area."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Thank you, Shoukaku. Could you wait for me at the canteen ?"

"Yes, I could."

That woman could hear that Shoukaku already walks away from the door. She leaves the bathroom, and sees that her hand covered with thick blood. Not the same blood that she saw in the past. She licks her blood and says,

"I wonder... Is human as bitter as my blood or more delicious ?"

After that, she walks towards the canteen.

* * *

The young woman is one of the Abyssal Admiral around Japan. No one know her real name nor her origin. What they know is, the previous leader appointed her as the Abyssal Admiral after several incident. Even though they already wipe most of her memory, she could remember some part of it when she is sleeping. And that memory become her nightmare for many years.

The reason for her become an Abyssal Admiral still unknown. Even if she said that her intention is killing all human, there still some ulterior motives behind it. Even all the hime doesn't know her real goals is. If they asked her, she only answer with as simple answer,

"I sold my soul... To obliterate human."

As an Abyssal Admiral, she is well known as someone who used a clutch tactics in fighting against Ship Girl. And from all of her battle, she lost a lot of Abyssal but could obliterate the Ship Girls easily. As long she could sunk more than her lost, it's her victory become her principles.

But, a lot of Hime don't like that approach. So, to end the dispute Battleship Hime transfer her at her current base right now. A place where she is on her own, under supervision one Re. No other Abyssal could help her or send her reinforcement.

With a low number of units, she need to think carefully on her plan. And because of that, she lost some of her units, in exchange of human tactics. And from there, she could adapt more in fighting against them, and shows her true nature.

* * *

Since Hakai's name heard at entire Abyssal, the young woman really interested to him. She wondered, why a man could become an Abyssal Admiral, and really strong like that. She searching for his information and find out that he destroyed a naval base alone without his unit, annihilated an unit specialized to kill him, and killed his own supervisor.

She then continues to find out more information on Hakai. But, little know about his origin or his real name. Even after she attacking several small base, no information regarding his past. Only a report about what he had done in the past.

Until, she hears a report that Battleship Water Oni take down the Battleship Hime and become the leader of Abyssal. Battleship Water Oni already knows about what happen with the young girl and her obsession towards Hakai. So, she think it is a good choice to visit her. And, at their first meeting, the young woman doesn't really care with her at all. Until, Battleship Water Oni smiles and greets her,

"Good afternoon, fine lady. If possible could you tell me your name ?"

"As the leader of Abyssal you should know that I already throw away my real name. What did you want from me ? Punish me ?"

"Oh... It seems you quite annoyed with the previous leader."

That young woman looks at Battleship Water Oni and remains silent. Battleship Water Oni takes a sip on her tea, until the young woman said,

"Battleship..."

"Don't call me that."

"Huh ?"

"Call me, _Mother_ "

"Heh ? What kind eccentric are you for asking me to call you Mother ?"

"Just call me that... Because of some reason."

"Hah... Whatever."

Battleship Water Oni smiles towards her, and then ask her,

"Why are you joining Abyssal ?"

"Isn't it really simple ?"

"Oh, Why you said that ?"

"I sold this soul... To exterminate humanity... To fill my thirst on revenge."

"Ah... Another lost sheep, like him."

"Him ?"

"A man that betrayed by his colleague. A man who betrayed by his family. A man who betrayed by humanity. To protect his lover, but at the end fall into the depth."

"Are you saying that..."

"Yes, It is about Hakai."

Hearing that name, suddenly the young woman stands up and looks at Battleship Water Oni. From her eyes, Battleship could clearly know that she is really interested towards Hakai. And from every possible reason, they connected because of their fate. So, Battleship Water Oni says,

"I will give you a lot of information regarding Hakai."

"Is that so ?"

"But, I will ask you something."

"What is that ? I will accept everything. I will accept your request as long you give me his information !"

"Calm down, young girl."

"Ah... I'm sorry."

The young woman sits down, and Battleship Water Oni smiles to her. After that, she says,

"My order is simple. You will lead this base like usual, I will send as many reinforcement do you like. But, you need to listen to my order."

"Only that ? I already done that for many years, except the reinforcement part."

"I know about that. So, don't worry."

"If you said so..."

"But, you know... I wonder, which side will you choose..."

"Huh ?"

"My side or his side."

"I can't answer that for now. I only know him from rumor. Only time that will tell the result."

Battleship Water Oni smiles and then tell her a lot of Hakai story. And a little bit of Hakai's past. And hearing his past, the young woman looks down and thinking,

"He feels the same as me... Maybe, If I meet him... We could become... Friend."

After that both of them continue chatting about Hakai and many more regarding their status at the sea.

* * *

And now, the young woman prepares herself for a new day. She walks towards a really dark path, and meets with Shoukaku. Shoukaku then bows and says,

"Admiral... You got a new order from _Mother._ "

"Could you relay it to me about our new order ?"

"Wait a moment."

Shoukaku closes her eyes, and the nods. After that, she looks at the young woman and says,

"She ask us to annihilate the new division created by Japanese Navy. The division consist of several Ship Girl from Germany, if I remember correctly."

"Are we going to let their body sleep at the bottom of sea ?" ask the young woman

"No, she said that we need take their body back and convert them."

"Ok, order is an order... But, a foreign Ship Girl ? Interesting."

"It's been a long time since I see your interested face like that, Admiral."

"Is that so ? Maybe because I quite bored with old toys. And I believe all of them are almost have the same power with the Japanese one."

"Probably."

The young woman thinks for a while and then says,

"OK, Shoukaku prepare our units now."

"The composition ?"

"You will become the flagship, the other are three Wo-Class Carrier, two Ta-Class Battleship, six Ri-Class Heavy Cruiser, and twelve I-Class Destroyer. We will commence our attack on 1500 hours."

"Sir, yes sir."

Shoukaku then bows and leaves the young woman. After that, the young woman smiles and then says,

"Ahahahahaha... A new toys... I wonder... I really wonder... Is he going to meet them ? I wonder... Ahahahahaha... Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Hakai-san... Ahahahahaha."

* * *

The time has come, the young woman sits at her chair inside the command ship. The command ship itself is really sturdy and capable to beat several Ship Girl before it sunk. And the main reason for her to using the command ship, because the location of the enemy. It is far from her base, and need a fast response in order to lead them.

The young woman looks around her, and then says,

"Everyone ! Let's finished this mission fast, and beat them to death !"

Everyone there shouts and stars to move. All of them move at their highest speed. The young woman then orders Wo and Shoukaku to send their reconnaissance plane, and starts searching for the enemy around 2000 KM from their location.

Six hours already passed, and they still moves aimlessly. Until, Shoukaku says,

"My plane find the enemy. They are at south west from our location. 2000 KM from here. Their formation is Diamond formation."

"Diamond formation you said ? Are they find out that we will use our plane or..."

Suddenly the young woman thinks something. A possibility of her enemy will use submarine units. Of course that one could happen, as the enemy entering defensive formation. She checks the surrounding water around there, and then shakes her head. Most of the area is a shallow water, and an open area. Except the one near the enemy. She said,

"The only area that have a good place to hide Submarine is near their area."

"Yes, that's true."

"But, if we could make them come here... That's become our victory."

"Huh ?"

"What do you think about that ?"

"..."

"It will become really hard."

"I actually don't want to do that, but because you are the Admiral... It's your choice."

"Then, let's attacking them. If they move to our location, the area isn't possible for submarine there. Let's go !"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bismarck looks at the sky and sees one Abyssal plane. She says to her division,

"One plane sighted. I could assume that they are near us."

"Yes, and from the plane... It is Aircraft Carrier Water Oni." said Takao

"Then, it's not a big problem, right ?" ask Prinz

Bismarck become the flagship for this mission. The units itself consist of Heavy Cruiser Prinz Eugen, Takao and Atago, Destroyer Arashio and Asashio, and herself. She also brings one submarine to enhance their radar, and creates a sudden attack from below.

Bismarck closes her eyes, and says,

"For some reason, It feels like all of them waiting for us."

"The area near us is too shallow for submarine to maneuver. It seems that's their target." said Atago.

"It seems, they put the submarine into account."

"Yes." said Takao

"But, are you sure this one the rumored Abyssal ? I though that Abyssal only works alone."

"He fights Mutsu alone, but near him the radar get Air Defense Hime, and two Ne-Class Heavy Cruiser. And from them, we could conclude that he also have his own units."

"And that Aircraft Carrier Water Oni is one of them ?"

"We assume like that."

Bismarck sighs and then nods. After that, she says,

"Ok, let's use our searchlight now. We will move at our slowest speed, so we will not get out from the area where our submarine could manuveur. I believe they will come here with their top speed, and we could use that as advantages. Do you understand ?"

"Yes, we understand !" said everyone

"Then... Let's start the battle."

* * *

Shoukaku checks her plane once more, and find out the enemy moves really slow. Not only that, right now her units already entering enemy area. She knows, by entering the area the possibility of submarine attack become higher. And with her admiral coming in this mission, everything become a little bit harder.

Even though they bring twelve Destroyer with them, if they doesn't use an anti-submarine warfare, it's the same as suicide. Not only that, the accuracyto hit the submarine really decreased at night. They could hide near the rock or at certain depth where no light passed through there, and when someone captured at her radar, the submarine could commence her sneaky attack.

Shoukaku then looks at her admiral, and says,

"I hope there are no Submarine around here."

"Everyone here hoping for that. We don't use any Anti-Submarine Warfare for this mission."

"Yes, you are right."

"But, I am still wondering why the foreign Ship Girl come here... And how their tactics is."

"..."

"But, don't worry... Everything will be fine, Shoukaku. Believe me."

Shoukaku looks at her Admiral and smiles. What they need right now is their admiral power to protect them. Not long after that, one Wo gives them a report. Shoukaku checks the location and says,

"Enemy sighted !"

"From where are you sure, Shoukaku ?" ask the Admiral

"Their searchlight. And from information relayed by my plane, the composition is matched."

"..."

"What is it Admiral ?"

"For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"..."

"What is it, Shoukaku ?"

"No, It just... Really rare for you to say something like that."

"Is that so ?"

"That's what I hear from the other."

"Experience... teach me to think clearly."

Shoukaku smiles, and then shouts,

"Everyone ! Prepare our gun. The target is their Destroyer first ! Wo,after I send my plane, send yours !"

"Yes."

The young woman looks around her radar, and then catchs something. She shouts,

"Shoukaku ! Torpedo... !"

"Huh ?!"

In split second, one Wo sunk. Everyone looks at their comrade and then another torpedo salvo comes. Another Wo sunk and one hit Ta and disable her. The young woman looks around and change the equipment to sonar equipment. The only ship that could use Anti Submarine Warfare only her ship, so she start to search the submarine. While her Admiral searching for the submarine, Shoukaku orders the other ship,

"Enter diamond... No, Cruising Formation 2 now ! Enter Anti-Submarine Warfare for each Destroyer and protect our Command Ship !"

All of them enter the formation, and protects the command ship. But, not long after that their enemy start their opening salvo. Several shell hit the destroyer and sunk most of them. They are waiting for their admiral to find the submarine. But, what they hears is a bad news,

"Ahahahaha... This sonar... Broke... I think..."

"What do you means, Admiral ?"

"..."

"Admiral ?"

"Just... Ignore the Submarine ! Wo, Shoukaku send your plane and attacks them. Make them enter the Anti-Air State, after that Ta attacks them and Ri send them a torpedo salvo ! Change to Cruising Formation 4, Prepare for Battle"

"If you said so, Admiral."

All of them following the Admiral order, and starts to attack their enemy. Little by little, their unit annihilated by the torpedo and shelling from the enemy. Even though enemy used the searchlight, they can't hit her. And at the end what left at her division are three Destroyer, one Ta, and Shoukaku.

The young woman looks really scared and holds her head. She says,

" _Mother_ will mad... _Mother... will... mad...mad... mad... arghhl... argghhhhhh..._ "

"Admiral !"

"WiLlMaD... WiLlMaD... Will mAd... Will mad..."

"Admiral !"

When she hears Shoukaku shouts, she could from the radar that one of the torpedo approaching. She smiles and laughs. She thinks it is her end. The end of her revenge towards humanity. Not long after that an explosion occurs and destroying her command ship.

* * *

Her body thrown away from the ship, and start sinking into the deep sea. She could feels the water around her, and the light from moon. She looks below and see the dark part of the ocean. She smiles and then says,

"So...I... am... Already death..."

No answer from anything. Even no sound from the battle above. Nothing. She then mumbles,

"So, this is how they feels... The feels of death... Really calm..."

She closes her eyes, and feels the water flows towards her. She already accepts her fate. But, she could feels a pain at her chest. Something burn her chest, and make her says,

"Why... Why I feel this hatred... Am I forget something ?"

As she open her eyes, she could see a woman resemble her. But, the different is simple, her hair is pure white. She smiles and then change it into disgusted face. She looks at her and then says,

* * *

You forget your own oath... You forget your goals

"Who.. Who are you ?"

You forget your final goals... You forget everything.

"Who ? Tell me... Who thell are you ?!"

You know me... just like I know you.

"..."

By Accepting death.. You dismiss everything... Your progress... Your oath... Your goals.

"What do you means ?"

You weak... You weak... You weak...

"Shut up... Shut up... Shut up... Who.. Who are you ?!"

I am you... And you are me...

The one that you sell... The one that let you do as much as you want... The one that already forget the past... The one that purely follow your own oath.

The one that want to destroy everything... The one that want to obliterate everything

The one... Who is much stronger than you... Ahahahahahaha.

* * *

The young woman could see around her changed into her dream. A nightmare about her past. She tries her best to shout and shake her head. But, nothing change. The dream still there, and the other woman looks at her and laughing really hard. The young woman, then start crying and calling one name.

Not long after that, a hand comes and take her out from the nightmare. The young woman opens her eyes, and could see Shoukaku that already injured. Shoukaku hugs her and then says,

"Admiral..."

"Shoukaku... Shoukaku... Help me... Help me..."

"Don't worry, Admiral... I'm here..."

"Shoukaku..."

The young woman cries really loud, while Shoukaku looks at the enemy location. She says,

"I already called for help..."

"Wait... Shoukaku, your arm..."

"Don't worry..."

"Shoukaku, what do you wants ?"

"Admiral, take this chance to run away... I will hold them."

"No... No... I don't want it..."

"Admiral."

"Shoukaku... I'm scared... I'm scared... That _Mother_ will mad to me if you die..."

"Admiral..."

Shoukaku pats her Admiral heads, and then says,

"You know, I am really grateful to serve under your service. And maybe I could said thank you to Hakai-san to make this happen."

"Shoukaku.."

"But... I can't let you die here."

"..."

"We are a mere tool to fight humanity... And if I die here, please forgive me."

Shoukaku stands up and looks at the enemy. But suddenly both of them hears something from their back. The young woman looks behind her and sees someone stand there. A man with a black Admiral uniform and a long coat. His red eyes light the dark sky. And his white hair really contrast with the night. At his hand, he holds a sword, and a chain at the other hand. He says,

"Wow, really touching... Really, really touching to hear that from your mouth."

"Hakai..." said Shoukaku

"Ah... I'm sorry to disturb your mood like this, but I wonder if someone here send a SOS to my base."

"Yes, it is me."

"Good... Now, I could start my mission."

Not long after that, they hear a shells approaching. With a keen eyes, Hakai slice the shell and protect Shoukaku's Admiral using his armor. Hakai then says,

"Well, it is really strange for you to surprised like this... After I take a look on your mission so many times."

"It is simple... We are fighting the foreign ship." said Shoukau

"Foreign ? Ah... Those German Ship Girl, huh."

"It's seems you know about this one."

"Not much... But, I will take care from here. And you, protect her."

Hakai moves forward and says,

"I'm sorry to interrupt your hunting season... But, the today your hunting already end."

No response from the other side, while Hakai still rambling a lot of nonsense.

* * *

At the other side, Bismarck find out that her shell already destroyed before it is reaching Aircraft Carrier Water Oni. After that, she looks there and see Hakai. He then says,

"Is that the Abyssal that all of you talking about ?"

"Yes. The one that already obliterated a lot of our Ship Girls." said Atago

"He looks really... Weak."

"Don't judge the book by it's cover... He is really strong." said Takao

"I know... I know... But, I wonder what is he talking about."

"Huh ?"

"Look... He is rambling about something."

Bismarck points at Hakai and then looks quite annoyed.

* * *

Hakai stops talking and then says,

"Well, you know... It's like I am talking with a wall... No answer."

"I wonder are you always doing that... To everyone." said Shoukaku

"Yes it is."

"..."

"Rather than that, are you Shoukaku that I killed back then ? When I am protecting Katori ?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you still..."

"Yes, I still remember that. How you stab me. How you destroyed my stomach. Everything."

After that, Hakai looks at the young woman and then says,

"She is your Admiral, isn't it ?"

"Yes."

"Another Abyssal Admiral... Is it the one that Katori and Ooyodo always talking about."

"Ooyodo-san, are you..."

"Her Admiral, and also her husband. Simple."

"..."

"I ordered by Ooyodo to help you. I must do it, or she will pouting all day long."

"I hear that !" said Ooyodo from the radio

"Ups, I forget about the radio."

Hakai try his best to calm Ooyodo, until he looks in front of him. Bismarck looks at him with sharply. Hakai then says,

"Well... Well... It's an honor for me to meet all of you here. How do you think the climate here, O great German Ship Girl."

"..."

"Ah... I forget that all of them doesn't know what I means. My bad... My bad."

"So, it's true... About the rumor that you always chatting with your enemy." said Bismarck

"Well... The rumor is true... Ahahahahaha... I can't believe the rumor about me reach the ear over there. And, I can't believe all of you could understand Japanese. Eh, wait this story is using English, not Japanese ahahahahaha."

"What did you rambling about ?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"So, as my present... How about we commence a quiz ?"

"Quiz ?"

"If you answer it right, you will get the present."

"In the middle of battle like this ? What an interesting person."

"Is that so ?"

Without Hakai noticing, Bismarck, Prinz, Takao and Atago already attacking him. But, as soon the smoke gone, they see Hakai unscratch. Hakai says,

"It's meaningless you know. I strike this question, so it will not become really boring."

"..."

"Ok, the question is simple. What at the end of this chain ?"

"Chain ?"

Hakai shows the chain, a really black chain. No one could see what at the end of the chain. Until, Bismarck remembers something. She then calls her submarine,

"Yuu... Please answer... Yuu !"

"I am waiting for your answer." said Hakai

"Don't said... That one is, Yuu."

"Yuu ? Who is that ? Ah, so that's the name of your friend there."

"..."

"U-511 ? Am I right ?"

"What have you done to her ?!"

"Your answer is... Right ! And this is your present !"

Hakai pulls the chain, and at the end of it is a harpoon that already penetrate Yuu's stomach. Not only that, there also several spear piercing her body. Hakai then laughs and then throws the harpoon towards Bismarck.

Hakai then says,

"You know, your friend is really hard to catch... Especially at night like this."

"..."

"But, look there. I could do it. Ahahahahahaha."

"Verdammen !" said Bismarck

"My... My... Look here, someone really angry. Or maybe filled with joy ? A joy to get their friend back... Ahahahahahaha"

"Die, you monster !"

"Good... Good... Let your hatred flow to your entire body... Let your anger take control of everything... I want it... I want your expression... When everything turn from bad to worse."

Shoukaku could see that Hakai engulfed with black aura. Not only that, his aura really menacing that make her freeze there. Hakai looks behind and says,

"Shoukaku protects your Admiral."

"You don't need to tell me about that."

"Hehe... Whatever."

Hakai then charging towards the enemy. Shoukaku then see that her Admiral already calm a bit and see Hakai. She says,

"Is that... Hakai-san ?"

"Yes, he is."

"He is really... Cool..."

"Admiral ?"

"Hakai-san... Hakai-san..."

"Admiral..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Hakai-san... Here... Ehehehehehehe... Ahahahaha."

Shoukaku then looks in front of her once more, and could see that Hakai already take care most of the enemy. Arashio and Asashio already sunk. Both their stomach already pierced with Hakai's shell. Hakai smiles to the enemy, even though he already get hit by enemy shell so many times.

After that, Hakai charges towards Atago and Takao and in split second both of them fall to their knee. No one understand what happen there. What they know is simple, Hakai obliterate their division really fast. And the main point is he is alone in doing that.

For Shoukaku's Admiral, what she sees is Hakai dancing on the water, dodging the shell from Bismarck and Prinz. The sea is his canvas, and the enemy blood is his paint. He paint the sea with a pure red blood, and create a very fine arts according to several pundits and arts critics. And together with the moon, it's make her more interested with Hakai.

Hakai continues to dodge enemy shell, and plays with his searchlight to blind the enemy. None of them could match Hakai's movement, and at the end he already stand behind Bismarck. Hakai then says,

"Once more, It's an honor to meet all of you here."

"You demon... Why are you playing around with us ?"

"Well... If I killed both of you instantly... Where the joy in doing that ?"

"..."

"Rather than that, why are you not bring Z1 or Z3 here ? Or maybe Admiral Hipper."

"Wait, how in this world you know about them ?!"

"So, what do you think about this place ? Nice ? Or you prefer your battle at Europe ?"

Bismarck then tries her best to shoot Hakai, only to shoot at empty space. Hakai already moves away and right now near Shoukaku. Bismarck knows, Hakai is stronger than she think. A simple miscalculation that lead to her unit destruction. So, she looks at Prinz Eugen and says,

"Eugen... Go back."

"Huh ?"

"Go back now... Tell the other, Go back to Germany."

"What do you means, Bismarck ? The enemy is..."

"This enemy is beyond our power... We can't fight him, with this power."

"But..."

"Just go, I hold him down."

Hakai looks at them and then says,

"Where have I see this scene before ? Ah, I remember now."

"..."

"You protecting your beloved sister, Shoukaku."

Hakai then laughs and then prepares a stance. And from that stance, Shoukaku remember everything. Hakai then says,

"You will see this again."

Hakai smiles, and then his body covered with Abyssal armor. At one of his arm, he hold the spear. A spear that pierce Shoukaku body, and ripped her stomach. Without any warning, Hakai charging towards Bismarck. Bismarck shoots everything she have towards Hakai, but nothing could stops him. At the end, Hakai's lance pierces through Bismarck.

Prinz stand still after seeing the horror in front of her. Hakai smiles and points his lance towards Prinz face. In split second, the lance open and rips Bismarck's stomach. And then, Hakai shoots Prinz right at her face and destroys it.

After that, the lance gone and Hakai laughs really hard. In front of him, the body of Bismarck and Prinz. Hakai licks the blood at his hand and then says,

"We share the same blood... Even if you are German... Even if you are Japanese... We are the same... What differentiate this is simple... An Ego... An ego for thinking the other is lower than you. Ehehehehe... Ahahahaha."

Hakai laughs again under the light of the moon.

* * *

After a little bit calm, Hakai calls Ooyodo and says,

"I already finished the job here. Please send Kaga, Suzuya, and Mogami here."

"I will send them there." said Ooyodo.

"I will go back now."

"No, you can't"

"Huh ? What do you means by that ?"

"Could you escort them back to their base ?"

"Eh ? Why me ? I believe they will not send any..."

"No objection. Just make sure them back to their base safely."

"All right... All right..."

Hakai then moves to Shoukaku and then says,

"I will escort both of you back to your base. If possible, could you tell me where is your base ?"

"Ah... I will tell you while we moving."

"Good. The second question, are you sure that you could move ?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Good."

"..."

"What is it ?"

"It seem like you have two personalities. A demon and an angel."

"Is that so ? Ahahahahaha... I can't believe said that I am an angel."

"..."

"But, before we move... Are you hate me ?"

"For killing me and harm Zuikaku, yes I am."

"That's enough... Ahahahaha... Come on, let's move."

Hakai then moves and escort them back to Shoukaku's base. Shoukaku don't have much choice and moves behind him in order to arrived at her base safely together with her Admiral.

* * *

After three of them already arrived at Shoukaku's base, Hakai then says,

"It's an honor for me to meet another Abyssal Admiral."

"The honor should be mine." said the young woman

"Then let me introduce myself. My name is Hakai. What's your name ?"

"My name... I already throws it away, so you could call me Admiral."

"That's can't do, because I am also an Admiral."

"But, I don't have any name..."

Hearing that answer, Hakai could understand something. The girl in front of him is the same as him. Someone who betrayed by humanity in the past, and really eager for a revenge. Together with moving forward, she throw away her past. Hakai then sighs and then points at the girl. He says,

"Ok, from now on your name is Anemone. Like the flower Anemone, with this everything is much easier for me to call you."

"Eh ? Anemone..."

"Yes. That's your name."

"Why ? Why are you giving me this name ?"

"Because you don't have any name right ? After all both of us are similar. I also throw away my name, and takes this name."

"..."

"Well whatever, I need to go back to my base. If you have something else to discuss, just come to my base. We will accept you."

After that, Hakai leaves Anemone's base. Anemone, the young woman, looks at Hakai with awe, and then looks at Shoukaku. Shoukaku says,

"What a nice name, using a flower name. Really beautiful."

"..."

"Anemone... If I remember correctly, that one have something with hope."

"Ahahahahahaha.."

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Thank you... Hakai-san... Thank you... Ahahahahaha... I will adore... the name given by you... Ahahahahahaha."

Anemone start to cry. With the name given by Hakai, she is not connected with her past self. Right now, she is Anemone. An Abyssal Admiral, the same with Hakai. She is a new entity, and nothing to do with her past. Shoukaku, who sees her, smiles and then hugs her. Shoukaku then says,

"I'm happy... You could smiles like that."

"I'm sorry, Shoukaku... But... I can't believe it... Ahahahahaha.."

Shoukaku then pats Anemone head, and says,

"I will follow you, Admiral..."

"Shoukaku... just call my name... Ok ?"

"If you said so..."

"Shoukaku."

"I will follow you, Anemone. I will let my hatred towards Hakai go, for you."

"Thank you, Shoukaku."

Anemone then looks around and then says,

"Ah... I remember her question... And now, I could answer it... I will follow Hakai-san... Even if it means I will fight human... And Abyssal... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Meanwhile, Battleship Water Oni gets a unexpected guest. A woman that she really hate. Battleship Water Oni says,

"Why are you here ? And how in this world you could come here ? What is your business ?"

"You know... It is about my boy."

"Huh ?"

"The higher up can't stand it anymore. They are on move."

"They ? Eh ?"

Hearing that news, Battleship Water Oni laughs and then says,,

"This will become a really good experiment... I wonder if he could hold them or not."

"You know, I still hate you for that. But, we need him for everything."

"I know... It's been many year for you playing as a good mother for him."

"And we will get the fruit soon enough."

"So, until when are you will stay with human ?"

"Don't know... Until he achieve his goals maybe."

"Then just wait and see..."

After that both of them chat a little bit, until the woman go back to her home. Battleship Water Oni looks at the sky and then laughs. After that, she says,

"Anemone betrays me... She will follow him, everything according to my plan. And now, something big will happen. Kawano Ichirou, could you overcome the next one ? I wonder, I really wonder how you could overcome it... Ahahahahahaha... Ahahahahaha."

* * *

HakunoKazuki here !

How are you ? Good ? Nice one

And now, the new chapter of Deep Abyss is already, huh ?  
H : Aren't you said that you will create a Samidare one shot ?  
HK : About that... Still in progress.  
H : Are you sure ?  
HK : Yes.

Step a side, this chapter done much faster than I think. So, hope you could appreciate this chapter.

So, see you next time and hope you still enjoy this series.

Bye !


	9. Chapter 9 - Loyalty

**Chapter 9**

 **Loyalty**

* * *

Hakai sits at his office with a good mood. All document already arranged, thanks to Ooyodo and Katori that help him for past three days. His unit working without any problem recently, including the new Ship Girl, Bismarck and Prinz Eugen.

He sips his tea and continues to read his book. The same book that Akizuki read in the past. He continues reading until someone knocks the door. Hakai looks at the door and says,

"You could come in, Akizuki."

"Thank you very much, Admiral."

Akizuki opens the door and then enter his office. She looks at Hakai and the book, and says,

"That book..."

"Oh... This one, Ooyodo lend it to me" said Hakai

"Eh ? Ooyodo have that book ?" ask Akizuki

"Yes. Why ? I believe you already read this book."

"Ahahahahaha... Yes."

"So, don't spoil me the plot."

"Ummmm... Maybe, I will..."

"Don't you dare."

"Just kidding."

Hakai sighs, closes his books, and then ask Akizuki,

"So, why are you come here ? I believe you are here not for talking about this book, right ?"

"Ah... Yes."

"Haaahh... What is it ?"

"Anemone comes to our place."

"Huh ? Again ?"

"Yes. But, this time her reason quite absurd."

"It's already ten times for her to come here for past two weeks."

"..."

"Well, whatever."

Hakai stands up and then walks towards the door. Hakai says,

"Where is Ooyodo ?"

"She is at the dock," said Akizuki

"Well, let's greet them at the dock. I don't want to be called as a bad house owner if I don't greet her at the door."

"That's true." said Akizuki laughs a little bit.

"After all, I could say that she is our only ally right now."

Akizuki nods hearing Hakai's response and walks together with Hakai towards the dock. While they are walking towards the dock, they passed Bismarck and Prinz Eugen. Bismarck seems doesn't care about Hakai presence, while Prinz Eugen a little bit annoyed to meet him.

Hakai stops a while and then looks behind. He says,

"After this two months, are you still hate me ?"

Bismarck and Prinz stop and look at Hakai and Akizuki. Hakai then continues,

"At least, I keep my promise."

"Which one ?" ask Bismarck

"I only made one promise. For letting your German friend go back to Germany. Simple."

"I really appreciate your kindness, Admiral" said Bismarck

"But, I still feel both of your killing intent."

"..."

"That's not something I should concern, though. If I couldn't cope with such pressure, I will become crazier in the past."

Prinz Eugen and Bismarck look each other and look at Hakai with a confused face. Bismarck then asks him,

"What do you means ?"

"If you think that it's only both of you that have such killing intent, I proof it that both of you wrong," said Hakai

"So,some of your Ship Girl still hate you, huh" said Bismarck

"More or less."

"What happen if we started a rebellion ?" ask Prinz

"Hmmm... The question should be... Could you do that ?" ask Hakai

"..."

Hakai looks at them with a sharp eye and then laughs at the end. After that, he says,

"But, still... Even if all of them hate me, they accept me and stay loyal."

"Why they still loyal to you ?" ask Bismarck

"It's simple. No one will accept them, and this place is their only home. Everyone in this place is their family now. I accept all of them as my family."

"..."

"What is it, Bismarck-chan ?"

"It seems..."

"What Ooyodo said about me is true, right ?"

"How do you know about that ?"

"Most of the time, Ooyodo will tell the new Ship Girl about how I talking with each ."

"Heh, you sure a formidable enemy."

"That depends on you."

Bismarck and Hakai laugh together, and then Hakai says,

"Well, I have a guest right now. If you have several questions, ask me later."

Hakai then leaves both of them, together with Akizuki. Bismarck looks at them and sighs,while Prinz asks Bismarck,

"So, what will we do ?"

"From his eyes, I could see that if we don't like under his command, we could find another Admiral." said Bismarck

"That's a good idea"

"But, we don't know anything about other Abyssal Admiral."

"Why don't we going back to Germany ?"

"With this body ? They will attack us and sink us once more."

"You... Got the point there."

"We don't have much choice about this."

"But, if we stay here there is a possibility that we will fight our friend."

"That one is inevitable for us."

Both of them sighs together, and then Bismarck says,

"At least, we will stay here... I want to observe him once more."

"Bismarck..."

"I know I can't believe his words, but I feel secure under his command."

"..."

"We only need to know, is it true about him."

"Yes..."

Prinz nods hearing Bismarck response, and both of them continue walking towards the canteen.

* * *

Hakai already arrives at the dock and meets with Katori and Ooyodo. Ooyodo looks at Hakai and then walks towards him. Seeing that, Akizuki walks towards Katori that walks away, while Hakai stops his moves. After Ooyodo stops in front of him,Hakai says,

"Hi there, Ooyodo."

"Hakai-kun... It seems Anemone-san comes here again."

"Yes... I wonder why is she comes here again."

"The same with me."

Hakai smiles and looks at the sea. Ooyodo then looks at Hakai and ask him.

"So, Ichirou... Do you really happy to meet Anemone again ?"

"Huh ?"

"Are you really eager to meet Anemone again ?"

"What do you means by that Asami ?"

"Nothing... It's just... You seem really happy to meet Anemone."

"Of course... After all, it's an honor for me..."

Hakai can't finish his words because Ooyodo suddenly hugs him. Hakai could feel that Ooyodo's body is trembling really hard. Hakai then pats her head, and then says,

"So you really is jealous about all of this."

"Of course... Every time I see you with Anemone, it feels like she will take you away from me."

"Asami."

"Of course, I will jealous if you happy to meet her. Of course, I will jealous if..."

Hakai puts his finger to Ooyodo's lips and then says,

"Do you think I need someone else besides you ?"

"I feel like you..."

"No, I don't need anyone. You are really special for me. You alone is enough."

Ooyodo looks at Hakai that kissed her forehead. Ooyodo then says,

"Could I believe what you just said ?"

"Yes, of course."

"Is that from you or your inner demon ?"

"It's from me. Ichirou, your beloved husband."

"Ichirou..."

Ooyodo looks at Hakai and then kiss him. Katori and Akizuki only smile towards them. After that, Ooyodo looks at Katori and then looks at Hakai. Hakai who sees that, ask her,

"What is it, Ooyodo ?"

"Ummm..."

"Do you need something ?" said Hakai while hugging Ooyodo

"No...Nothing."

Ooyodo looks at Katori's disappointed face. Hakai looks at Katori and from his eyes, he tries his best to read what inside Katori's mind. But, they don't have much time, as Anemone already arrived at Hakai's base. Four of them then prepares themselves to greet her.

* * *

There is a simple reason for Ooyodo to feel really insecure about Hakai. Especially when Hakai walking and talking with Anemone. Everything started since two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, Anemone visited Hakai's base once more. She walked directly towards Hakai's office and had a long chat. And that time Ooyodo, Hatsuzuki, and Suzuya stand near the door and overhear their chat.

And the one that both of them talking is about the ring at Hakai's finger. She said,

"Hakai-san."

"What is it, Anemone ?"

"If possible, the ring at your finger..."

"Oh, this one. One of my friends gave it to me."

"Your friend ? I though you doesn't have any friend."

"Well, I said that he is my friend. But, for him, I'm not."

"Then, what happen with him ?"

"Gone. I can't meet him anymore."

Anemone suddenly quiets for a while, but still interested to Hakai's ring. After a long observation, she just realized the location of the ring. She asked him,

"Hakai-san, your ring at your ring finger. Are you already..."

"Yes. I am a married man. I already told you for a long time ago."

Suddenly silence fall inside the room. Ooyodo, Hatsuzuki, and Suzuya don't know what happen inside the room because none of them talking anymore inside there. At the end, Shoukaku asks them to follow her as she really eager to check the arsenal at Hakai's base.

None of them knows what did Hakai and Anemone talk about after that. But, Ooyodo always feels a strong gaze from Anemone every time both of them meets. An aura that telling Ooyodo to go away.

Until, both of them all alone. Anemone takes her towards an empty alley and hold her on the wall. Anemone said,

"Why... Why must you ?! Why must you the one that gets his love ?!"

"What do you mean ?" said Ooyodo

"You didn't deserve him... You are not someone that should be with him... You are not..."

"Him ? Did you means Hakai ?"

"Yes... YES !"

"Why..."

"Why... Why must you the one that gets the ring ?! Why ?!"

"..."

"Answer me, bitch !"

"..."

"You are only a Ship Girl, while I am an Admiral. You didn't deserve him. You didn't !"

Anemone then choked Ooyodo, and show her hatred towards Ooyodo. Ooyodo could hear Anemone said the same things for a while until she says,

"No one... deserves him... Except me !"

"What will... You do... To me ?!"

"..."

"Kill me ? Exterminate me ? Scrap me ?"

"Interesting."

"If you do that... It only makes Hakai hates you !"

Hearing that, Anemone let's Ooyodo free and walks backward. Ooyodo could normally breathe and looked at Anemone. She could see Anemone scared face, and hears she said,

"Hate me... Hate me... Hate me... Hate me..."

"I will tell you...I know Hakai-san for a long time ago. We already in a relationship even before everything fuck up ! And now we already married. You can't destroy our relationship like that !"

"What did you rambling about ? Relationship with Hakai-san ? No, Hakai-san is mine ! He is mine !" said Anemone as she covering her face.

And from that answer, Ooyodo knew that Anemone is someone dangerous for her and Hakai. Ooyodo looks at Anemone, and then try to summon her cannon. Anemone, who saw Ooyodo, take out her katana and prepared to stab Ooyodo.

But, everything end in split second after Yamashiro and Michisio finds them. Anemone looked at both of them and then put her katana down. She walked away and said,

"I will never accept this... Hakai is mine !"

After that, Anemone walked to find Shoukaku. Yamashiro run towards Ooyodo and help her. Ooyodo thanks her and then walked directly towards her own room without answering any Yamashiro's question.

* * *

And this time, she meets her once more. Now, she is using white sailor uniform. Quite different from her previous uniform. Ooyodo sighs for a bit and that catch Katori's attention. Katori walks towards her, and says,

"What is it, Ooyodo ? Don't think too much, or you will burden your baby."

Ooyodo looks at Katori and then smiles. Katori knows everything about Ooyodo, especially about her pregnancy. The problem is, she hasn't tell Hakai about that one. Katori then whispers, and says,

"Why are you not telling him about your pregnancy ?"

"About that..."

"I believe, he will really surprised and panic if he finds it later."

"I know."

"Ooyodo !"

Katori then pinches Ooyodo's cheek and then walks towards Anemone and Hakai. Katori says,

"I'm sorry to disturb both of you, but could I take Ooyodo and Akizuki for a while ? I want to give them some tea, as Ooyodo quite tired."

"Huh ? Ooyodo tired you said ? It's not like her." said Hakai with a surprised face.

"Ahahahahaha... If you always ask her to work hard so much, it will make her body drop you know" said Katori

"You got the point there."

"So, will you ?" ask Katori

"Yes, you could."

Katori then bows and then looks at Anemone for a while. She could see Anemone happy face after hearing that, and then a strong gaze towards Ooyodo. She also could see that Ooyodo also hate Anemone's gaze and send a hateful gaze towards her. Katori then drags Ooyodo and Akizuki towards the canteen, while Hakai gives Anemone a tour towards his base once more.

The canteen quite packed that time, because the special menu for that day created by Fubuki and Shigure, one of the most favorite menu there. After some time, Katori could find three free seats and asks them to there. Near them, Bismarck and Prinz take their meal, a currywurst special made by Shigure and Fubuki.

Katori then orders three cakes and three tea. While waiting for Katori, Akizuki asks Ooyodo,

"So, this one about Anemone, right ?"

Ooyodo looks away after Akizuki asked that. Not long after that, Katori backs with the order and looks at Ooyodo. She knows someone said Anemone name before her. So, after she sits down, she asks Ooyodo,

"I will straight to the point... What happen between you and Anemone ?"

"No... Nothing happen..." Answer Ooyodo

"Don't lie to me. I could see that from your eyes. You hide something." said Katori

"..."

"Ooyodo, no... Asami. As your best friend, could you tell me what happens between you and Anemone ? You know, if you thinks too much it will harm your baby."

Ooyodo suddenly quiets for a while, while Akizuki really surprised about the news. Bismarck overhears the chat, and suddenly try her best to hear anything about them, together with Prinz. At the end, Ooyodo takes a long breath. She tells everything about what really happen between them. After finish that, Katori sips her tea,while Akizuki stands up with an angry face. She looks at Ooyodo and Katori, and says,

"That bitch ! I will..."

"Akizuki, sit down !" said Katori with deep tone

"But, Katori-san... We must help Ooyodo to..." said Akizuki

"Just sit down... We are on disadvantage here."

"..."

"Not only you, it the same to Bismarck and Prinz. I know both of you overhear our chat here."

Katori looks at Bismarck and Prinz's table. Bismarck nods and then sighs, while Prinz still looks at Katori. Katori says,

"I will not permit anyone talking about this problem. Just said this conversation never happen. Don't do anything stupid, and I will watch three of you. Because, if all you act on your own, I believe it will harm Ooyodo and her baby."

Bismarck and Prinz accept Katori's order, while Akizuki still annoyed with the fact. Katori then looks at Ooyodo and says,

"If Anemone bothers you again, tell me. I will help you."

"Thank you, Katori." said Ooyodo

"No problem. I do this, to repent of my sin. For Asami and Ichirou."

Ooyodo smiles towards Katori after hearing that. Katori then stands up and says,

"Ok then, let's go back to Hakai's place now. We take a lot of time here."

Three of them nods, and then stands up. Right before they leave the canteen, Katori walks towards Bismarck and Prinz and told them for not talk about that once more. Bismarck then nods, and then ask Katori,

"Is that true that Ooyodo pregnant now ?"

"Yes, she is." answer Katori

"Is Admiral know about that one ?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Heh ? He still not know it ?"

"Yes."

"It's strange if we are talking about Hakai."

"Well, it's his wife we are talking about."

"Then, what is her reason for not telling him ?"

"She said that she didn't want to burden Hakai too much."

"Hmmm... For some reason, I pity Hakai for this one. Especially later when Ooyodo delivers her baby."

"Or maybe since her body change much... And always tired."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You know, he will really panic when that happens."

"Eh ? He could panic too ?"

"Yes."

Bismarck and Prinz really surprised to hear that, while Katori leaves the canteen to meet with Hakai, together with Ooyodo and Akizuki.

* * *

One month later, Hakai gets a very bad news. Japanese Navy send their best Ship Girl to the front line. The Super-Dreadnought Battleship Yamato already stationed near Tawi-Tawi. Hakai sits at his office and mumbles,

"At the end, they send them..."

Hakai then smirks and says,

"At last... They send them... Ahahahahahaha... I wonder if all of them could fight me..."

He laughs really hard and then looks at the door. Ooyodo already at the door, smiling towards him. Ooyodo then says,

"Good morning, Ichirou."

"Good morning, Asami."

Ooyodo then walks towards Hakai, and gives him a cup of tea. Hakai sips the tea, while Ooyodo looks at the document in front of them. Ooyodo says,

"So, they send Yamato-class to fight you... Are they really desperate ?"

"Well, you could say that... But, I think it will really interesting for me."

"Interesting for you... But, not for the other. If other unit meets them, they will be annihilated immediately."

"I know... That's why I didn't send any expedition unit for several weeks from now. I'm afraid that they will sink because of that."

"Thank you very much for your consideration."

Hakai stands up, hugs her, and kiss her while she is unaware. Hakai then whispers,

"So, Asami... What did you hide from me this time ?"

"Eh ?"

"For some reason, you quite distant from me... And always stay quiet."

"..."

"What is it, Asami ? I wonder what inside your mind now ?"

Ooyodo stays quiet, while Hakai looks at Ooyodo eye. Ooyodo then says,

"I will tell you when the time is right."

"Just as I expected."

Ooyodo then kisses Hakai and then take her leave from the room. Hakai sighs and then remembering something when he hugged Ooyodo before. He says,

"Did she just gain some weight ? I wonder if that the reason why she stays quiet... Well, I will wait for it then... Until she tells me, what really happen."

* * *

And then, three days later Hakai get an invitation to meet with other Abyssal Admiral from Anemone. Hakai really unhappy with the fact that he got the invitation, but Ooyodo says,

"I believe this is your best chance to gain another ally."

"But, they only thinking about war."

"Aren't you the same ?"

"Well... I'm not a blood thirsty monster like them. That's more accurate answer for me."

"Ahahahaha... I'm happy that you denied it."

Hakai then checks the invitation once more, and says,

"I remember that Anemone said that she got a warning from the Abyssal Admiral Association about my presence. I wonder why she got this invitation too..."

"I don't know..."

"I smell something fishy here."

Ooyodo then pats Hakai's hair and then says,

"Rather than thinking too much, how about you find us another ally ?"

Hakai looks at Ooyodo once more, and then says,

"There is a fine reason for me for not attending this meeting."

"What is that ?"

"You."

"Eh ?!"

"I can't leave you... Especially after you always vomiting for three days."

"..."

"That's why..."

"You don't need to worry about that... I'm used to staying at the base while you away."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Ichirou... Katori with me."

Hakai still can't accept that, until he surrenders to Ooyodo's stubbornness. Ooyodo then says,

"So, will you go ?"

"Ok... Ok... Rather than I hear you talking nonsense again, I will go."

"Good, and don't you dare to flirt with another girl there... Remember that you have a wife waiting for you here."

"You don't need to worry about that."

Hakai then kisses Ooyodo passionately. Ooyodo then tells Hakai that the one that will protect Hakai are Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Hatsuzuki, and Kaga. Hakai then says,

"Hmmm... Are you sure to let four of most experienced Ship Girl with me ?"

"Of course."

"Haaaahhhh... If you said so, I will go then."

And that night, Ooyodo stands at the pier looking at Hakai that leave the base to the meeting. After he already gone from her sights, Ooyodo says,

"I will tell him... When he is back."

* * *

At Tawi-Tawi, three division already arrived there from Yokosuka. And the one that becomes the flagship are from Yamato Class.

The first unit leads by Yamato, and consist of Light Cruiser Yahagi, Destroyer Yukikaze, Hamakaze, Isokaze, Kasumi, Hatsushimo, and Asashimo. The second unit leads by Musashi, and consist of Light Cruiser Sakawa, Destroyer Kagerou,Shiranui, Kuroshio, Maikaze, Nowaki, and Akigumo. And the last unit leads by Shinano, and consist of Light Cruiser Noshiro, Destroyer Ayanami, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, and Murakumo.

All of them expected to exterminate Hakai that give terror around the area. But, the area also becomes a killing area for Japanese Ship Girl. Some of the notable Ship Girl are Battleship Mutsu, Fusou, and Yamashiro. Not only that, reinforcement from Germany also sunk there. Because of that, Germany takes their Ship Girl back, as they need it more and don't want any of their Ship Girl sunk again there.

And because of that, a lot of people at Tawi-Tawi talking about it.

"Why are they send those three here ?"

"To fight a mere Abyssal ? Really ?"

"Our resource already depleted, and then they send this three ? Are they insane ?"

"They scared to one Abyssal ?"

"It said that the lead scientist asks for it."

"What ?"

"I hear that the Abyssal have a connection to her. It's like they want to cleanse their name by killing him."

Yamato hears all of that, and can't take that away from his mind. She walks towards the pier and could see that two of her sister have a chat. Musashi looks at Yamato and says,

"Ah... Nee-san... Good Evening."

"Good evening, Musashi... Shinano," said Yamato

Musashi and Shinano look at each other, and then Musashi asks Yamato,

"Something in your mind ?"

"Eh ?"

"We could see from your face that something really burden you, Nee-san" said Shinano

"..."

"What is it ?"

Musashi then makes a quiet gesture to Shinano, and then she says,

"It is already two weeks since we stationed here..."

"Yes, and we already did a ton of patrol mission around this area," said Yamato

"But, we never find that Abyssal Admiral, Hakai."

Yamato suddenly falls into silence. Shinano looks at Yamato and says,

"It seems, it is about Hakai..."

"Yes."

"We never get his signal on our radar, only small fry for this two weeks," said Musashi

"I know."

"Are you afraid of Hakai ?" ask Shinano

"Of course I am... He already sunk a lot of our friend. Mutsu, Fusou, Yamashiro, and last Bismarck. And there is no sign of him stopping, and I afraid one of us will become his victim next." said Yamato

"Yamato..."

"I'm afraid that one of you will become his next victim... I can't stand it."

Shinano and Musashi look at Yamato and then walks towards her. Shinano hugs her, while Musashi pats Yamato's head. Musashi says,

"You don't need to worry about this..."

"Eh ?"

"We are the strongest Ship Girl from Japan, nothing could beat us on offensive and armor" said Musashi

"Hei ! I'm my offensive is not as big as both of you, Musashi-nee..." said Shinano

"Ahahahahaha... And we have the largest Carrier, too"

"You... Got the point there," said Yamato

"Besides, you still have a very good team with you. Especially Yahagi. She quite determined at this mission, especially after Agano's death." said Musashi looking at distance

"Yes..."

"And this time, she is together with you... No, together with us to protect this sea again. To reach something we called as peace."

Yamato smiles hearing what Musashi said. Not long after that, they hear someone called their name. Behind them stands three girl, those are Sakawa, Yahagi, and Noshiro. Shinano immediately runs towards Noshiro, and both of them leave there first. Meanwhile, Musashi still sees that Yamato still stress about that, and says,

"So, you still not believe them ?"

"Eh ?"

"Are you not believing them ?"

"I believe in them..."

"Good... That's my nee-san."

Musashi then walks towards Sakawa leaving Yamato. When she is near Yahagi, she says,

"Yahagi..."

"What is it, Musashi ?" ask Yahagi

"Could you help my sister ? She is still scared."

"I will..."

"Ok then, Sakawa let's go. And Yamato, don't forget to take your dinner !"

Musashi then leaves Yahagi and Yamato. Yahagi smiles at Musashi and then walks towards Yamato. She asks Yamato,

"Are you still scared of him ?"

"Yes..."

"Why ?"

"You know the answer..."

"Because of he already killed a lot of our friend ?"

Yamato nods and that make Yahagi sighs. Yahagi then says,

"Yamato..."

"Huh ?"

"You don't need to be scared like that."

"..."

"I will tell you, that all of them looking for us, and give their best regards by fighting Hakai."

"I know."

"And remember that everyone here will help you too. We will protect each other."

"Yahagi..."

Yahagi then bows and then says,

"I, Light Cruiser Yahagi, will be under your command and will become your protector until our time ends. So, please..."

"Yahagi..."

Yamato looks down for a while, and then see Yahagi hand in front of her. Yamato smiles, and then says,

"Yahagi, I really appreciate it... Let's use it... To fight Hakai."

"Of course..."

"So, human could get peace again."

"You don't need to be scared..."

"I know, all of you will protect me. And I will protect you too..."

Yamato stands up with help from Yahagi and walking to the canteen together.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hakai's base, Ooyodo checking on the document that will be checked by Hakai later, while Hakai away for one week. Actually, Hakai already said about let the document alone, as he will work on it later, but Ooyodo insists about it and checks it anyway.

And from the document, she finds out that the resource already depleted. The number of Ship Girl there increasing, but not many of them could do the expedition right now, as Hakai already order so. She looks at the document once more, and then sighs. She shrugs and looks up.

Not long after that, she hears someone come in the office. Katori brings two cups of tea and gives it to Ooyodo. Katori looks at the table and says,

"Well... Well... Looks here..."

"Hi, there Katori."

"Shouldn't you rest while Hakai-san away ?"

"I must do it, so he will not have much work later."

"You obligated as his secretary or as his wife ?"

"Ahahahahaha"

Katori also laughs hearing that. After that, she looks at the document and then asks Ooyodo that drinking her tea,

"Are you already tell him about your pregnancy ?"

"Not yet..."

"Again... You still not tell him about it."

"I will tell him after he back."

Katori looks sharply at Ooyodo and then says,

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"I doubt it. I believe you will delay it again."

"..."

"If you didn't tell him, I will the one that tell him about your pregnancy."

"No... Let me..."

"Why are you still not telling him ?"

Ooyodo stay quiet hearing that. Katori asks her once more, and then Ooyodo answer,

"I don't want to burden him with this news... He already..."

Suddenly, Katori points her finger towards Ooyodo and then says,

* * *

"Better you tell him, and burden him now. Rather than you make him panic later."

"..."

"You know, I'm afraid that you will never tell him... And something bad will happen to you."

Ooyodo looks away from Katori. Katori then says,

"I... Don't want you or Ichirou sad..."

"I know..."

"I don't want everything to become too late for you and Ichirou."

"I know."

"Asami, only you the one that makes him sane. Only you the one that understands him. And, only you the one that could give him happiness."

* * *

Ooyodo looks down after hearing that. Katori then sighs and says,

"I'm sorry about that..."

"No problem... That's my fault, thank you Katori."

"Not a problem."

Katori then smiles towards Ooyodo and checks on the document together with Ooyodo. And from there, Katori knows something. She says,

"Our resource really scarce..."

"Yes... And Hakai already said about not sending any expedition units while enemy sends their best unit here."

"Eh ? Is that so ?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm... Then we will..."

"But, I think it will be alright if we send some of it near our base."

"Eh ?"

"What do you think ?"

Katori thinks for a while, and then nods. She says,

"Then, let's me prepare the expedition unit with me as the flagship."

"No... no... I will the one that lead them."

Katori looks at Ooyodo and then says,

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Why ?"

"You must stay here..."

"Is it because I am pregnant ?"

"That's one, and the other one is the enemy strongest unit as you said before."

"But, I only will take around near our base."

"No... No... No..."

"Katori, please... Nothing will happen. After all, I already did this mission so many times."

"NO !"

Katori then holds Ooyodo and says,

"If something happens to you, everything will change from bad to worse to this world."

"..."

"Ooyodo, please..."

"Alright... I will do that."

Katori nods, and then starts to help her with the document. Not long after that, someone called Katori, and she takes her leaves. When she going back to Hakai's office, she didn't find Ooyodo at all. She also gets a report that Ooyodo just takes her leave. Katori then sighs, sits down in the chair, and mumbles,

"I have a very bad feeling about this one... Better for me to call him..."

* * *

One hour already passed, and Ooyodo still try her best to find a good resource together with two Wo-class Carrier, three Ru class Battleship,and six I class Destroyer. But, every one kilometer, they must take a rest, because Ooyodo become really tired fast. And from all of them, one Wo really concerned with Ooyodo condition.

After that, all of them really take a rest, and Ooyodo gives one of the Wo to send a scout plane. And then she says to herself,

"I should hear Katori back then... I can't believe that I could become really tired easily like this..."

She suddenly looks at the sky, and then says,

"Ichirou... Are you alright there ?"

Far from Ooyodo location, at one of the Abyssal Naval Base, Hakai walks away from the crowds and stand near the window. He knows that all the Admiral over there hates each other and thinks the other are lower than them. And he knows, that all of them hate him the most.

Not long after that, he could feel Bismarck approaching him. So, Hakai says,

"Hey there, Bismarck..."

"It seems you could feel my presence, huh ?" ask Bismarck

"It's really simple. Especially if you talking about me. Ahahahahaha."

"Act all high and mighty."

"Then, what do you want to ask ? I believe you have something inside your mind, right ?"

Bismarck smiles a little and then says,

"It seems like, you hate them."

"I hate them, the same with they hate me" said Hakai

"..."

"But, everything is under my consideration."

"Your consideration ?"

"Yes. I know that they hate me. No, more like they hate each other."

"Then, why are they even gather here ?"

"Their _Mother_ order to gather. Simple."

"Is that so..."

"Yes."

Hakai then looks at the sea once more, and then says,

"But, I do know something when I meet them."

"What is that ?"

"They are the same with the human."

"Huh ?"

"Ego... Greed... Envy... Lust... Pride... Everything that human have inside them, but they still reject the darkness inside them. Not a full Abyssal."

"Then, what about yourself, Hakai-san ?"

"Heh ? Since when you start to call me with 'Hakai-san', Bismarck-chan ?"

"Haaahh... I know you will say that, but it's Akizuki order to call you that. To differentiate you with other Admiral."

"Ahahahahaha, the more I like it."

Hakai smiles a little bit, and then looks at them. He knows that all the admiral over there is talking about him. He says,

"For that question... Maybe I still have something the same with the human."

"I could see that from your action." said Bismarck

"Ahahahahahaha... Is that so ?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I can't deny that. But, I'm afraid that those Admiral will kill each other. Just like human killing each other. Even though they have another enemy, they still killing each other and then said that the other is the same as us."

"Well, I can't deny that fact."

"I wonder why they do that, that the first question I give to myself. Then, I know what the reason."

"What is it, Hakai-san ?"

Hakai then points to his head and then says,

"Their ego. When two big ego clashed, they will not bow to anyone. Just think like you hit two rocks at the same time."

"Well, that's what really happen in Europe recently. They killed each other only because of us."

"I know that."

"But, I will tell you this... Not everyone likes that."

Hakai sighs and then says,

* * *

"But, those are the minority of this world... They will shout for something simple like peace without anyone hear them... Especially those who needs something stupid like this or someone with a big ego... The majority of this world."

"Not something I could deny again." said Bismarck

"At the end, they must do what the majority ask them to do... They can't fight back."

"And the majority will suppress their belief, right ?" ask Bismarck

"Yes, so no one will fight the majority."

Bismarck nods hearing Hakai's reason. Hakai then says,

"But, that doesn't mean no one will do that, though... Someone will try their best to reach peace in the world."

"But, everyone will say that they only rambling a nonsense," said Bismarck

"Or more like... They are really naive... The world isn't something like that. The world is a cruel place for a nice person like that."

"But, let them dream..."

"Yeah... Dream, and then do what they believe... Only to know that everyone will fight against him... Everyone will protect the majority... They will fight alone until they understand... It's meaningless."

"When will they understand ?"

"When someone stab them from back... When someone look down on them... When someone they trust turn their back and deceive them... And from there they know, everything that they done is meaningless... Just like certain heroes of justices."

* * *

Bismarck sighs hearing Hakai's response, while Hakai says,

"But, maybe someone will not agree with me... With the time that easily triggered with everything like this. That's just my opinion."

"I know about that." said Bismarck

"But, I will tell you... They still have a chance in doing that."

"How ?"

"Simple, don't play 'clean'. Let your own hand spilled with blood."

"..."

"You can't deny that one. Human isn't as pure as they think. They have their darkness inside their mind. No human in this world is 'clean', it's only the matter of time when they will embrace the darkness to accomplish something."

"That's what happen with you..."

"Yes, I embrace my own darkness since that time... Since they throw me away."

"..."

"You could say that I am a monster from your perspective. But, that's a personification of my hatred toward them."

"Then, what the difference between you and them ?"

"Something simple like embrace the darkness. All of them still think that they still pure. I hate it. Meanwhile, for me I let the darkness to consume me, and make it as my guide to destroy human."

"So, that's your reason accepting your darkness..."

"Yes, it is. Even, I throw away my humanity in order to accomplish it."

Hakai suddenly fall silent, and then says,

"But, still I contradict myself in last statement. I want to destroy human, by throwing away my human side. And at the end I still accept something simple from human side, something called as love."

"Love... Your love to Ooyodo ?" ask Bismarck

"Who else, you silly. But, my love for her is one of my resolution at this world... Something that could calm the darkness inside me. And the reason for everything..."

"Is your main reason to become Abyssal Admiral..."

"A mere love to her... I don't want to be separated again with her. Simple."

For the first time, Bismarck sees Hakai other side. Bismarck then laughs, kneels, and then says,

"Well, now I will made up my mind."

"Heh ? Is that so ?" ask Hakai

"I will said it now. I, Bismarck, hereby become your weapon in fighting against humanity. Use me as much as you want."

Hakai smirks and then says,

"I will accept you, but lament your choice later."

"I know." said Bismarck

"But, before that..."

Hakai points to one side, and says,

"Just come here, don't just stand there... Come, come... Prinz, Akizuki, Hatsuzuki, Teruzuki, Kaga."

Not long after that, those four walks towards Hakai and then smiles. They overhear everything that Hakai said before. They have a little chat, especially about what will they do later. And, at the end they make a vow to stand under Hakai.

Kaga suddenly gets a call from Katori. After hears Katori calls, Kaga tells Hakai,

"Ummm... Hakai-san."

"What is it, Kaga ?" ask Hakai

"Katori failed to hold Ooyodo." said Kaga

"Eh ?"

"Ooyodo are on a mission to get the resource for us."

"What ?! I already told her for not going out because of our enemy use an heavy team right now."

Everyone suddenly fall into silent. Bismarck looks at Hakai's response, and from that she knows that he still not knows about that. Bismarck takes a long breath, and then says,

"Hakai-san... Are you knows something about Ooyodo ?"

"About what ?" ask Hakai

"Ooyodo... She is pregnant right now..."

"Huh ? Pregnant you said ?"

"Yes."

Everyone could see Hakai's worried face after hearing that news. He is really panic, and he really want to walks away from that meeting. Suddenly, Anemone calls them. But, right before Anemone said anything, Hakai says,

"Anemone, I'm sorry..."

"Huh ?"

"I must go now."

"Why ? We will talking about some important stuff after this."

"That's... Not your problem... Everyone, let's go !"

Hakai then run together with to meet with Ooyodo. Anemone, who sees them, only could said,

"So, it's that bitch... I believe it's because of her."

Anemone looks at Hakai and then says,

"Why must you choose that woman ? Why ? Hakai-san... Why ?"

* * *

Yamato waiting for her scout plane, together with Yahagi. Meanwhile the other Destroyer still checking on their radar. Kasumi says,

"Shinano-san division is much better than us... They have a lot of plane and could cover higher area."

"Don't said something like that. That's Shinano-san good point. While our division have a good point on firepower." said Yahagi

"I know about that. It's just really boring..."

Suddenly, Yukikaze says,

"My radar catch enemy position... Ummm, from the reading the Abyssal almost as big as Hime."

Yamato and Yahagi looks at the Yukikaze and then Yahagi ask Yukikaze,

"Where are their position ?"

"Around 2000-3000 KM northeast from our position." answer Yukikaze

Yamato looks at Yahagi, and Yahagi divert her scout plane towards the location. Not long after that, Yahagi reports,

"I already find the enemy."

"Could you tell me what are their composition ?" ask Yamato

"Two Wo class Carrier, three Ru class Battleship,and six I class Destroyer. Together with one woman." said Yahagi

"Huh ? Woman you said ? Not a man ?"

Yahagi shakes her head. Yamato then says,

"I remember that the enemy also have someone who resembles Ooyodo. If possible..."

"She is resembles Ooyodo."

Yamato then thinks for a while, and then says,

"Alright. Let's annihilate her, even if she is not our main target."

Everyone nods, and then all of them moving towards the enemy with their equipment ready. Meanwhile, Ooyodo stops at certain location because she feels really dizzy. Ooyodo looks at Wo, and then says,

"I'm alright. Just continue your work on scouting the area."

One of the Wo nods and then send her scout plane around, while the other help Ooyodoto rest. Ooyodo looks at the Wo and then smiles. After that she takes a deep breath and says,

"Ahahahaha... Even though it's still my early day... But, I already easily tired like this. It seems, my equipment consume a lot of my energy..."

Not long after that, suddenly Wo tells that the enemy already in sight. But, it's too late. A full salvo of torpedo and shelling already arrived at their location. One by one Ooyodo's unit sunk in front of her eyes, and Ooyodo getting hit by the shelling. Ooyodo then orders her units to start moving away from the area and going back to the base.

Fifteen minutes already passed. Ooyodo looks around her. None of her unit is with her. The last Wo protect her from the shelling and gives her a gentle smile. Ooyodo looks below her, and then around her. All of them become her shield in order to protect 'Leader' wife. Ooyodo starts to cry and then could see Yamato and her division approaching her. Ooyodo remember what Katori just said before,

* * *

"If something happen with you, everything will changes from bad to worse to this world."

* * *

Ooyodo starts to laugh and looks at the sky. She said to herself,

"Everything... Is too late... I'm sorry... Ichirou... I'm sorry..."

She looks in front of her. She knows that Yamato said something to her, but she doesn't care at all. She closes her eyes, smiles to them, and says,

* * *

"I'm sorry... Ichirou... We will separated again... We couldn't hug each other... We couldn't laugh together... We couldn't see our face again... And you couldn't see your children face... I'm sorry... Ichirou..."

* * *

She start to cry again, and attack Yamato with her last shelling. Because of that, Yamato order her division to attack Ooyodo without any hesitation. After several shelling, Ooyodo start sinking into the depth. A very good place for her eternal slumber.

* * *

One hour later, Hakai's division already arrived at that place after looking at the last time they get Ooyodo's location. Hakai then orders everyone to search her. For one hour they searching for Ooyodo without any sign of her.

Hakai stops for a while, and says,

"We must find her... We must find her right now ! I must hear it from her that the news is true..."

Suddenly, Akizuki pulls Hakai's shirt. Hakai looks at Akizuki, and she could see Akizuki holding a white bandana. Hakai knows that bandana, and he could smells it. Hakai then ask Akizuki,

"Where did you find this bandana ?"

"Eh ?"

"Just tell me, where did you find it ? Where ?!"

Akizuki points to their left. Hakai then changes to sonar equipment and start to move towards Akizuki pointed location. He really hopes that Ooyodo isn't the one at there. He hopes that Ooyodo let the bandana loose when try to retreat and right now at the base waiting for him. He looks at his sonar for fifteen minutes, and he could see one figures that he really loves.

Hakai looks at the sonar, and then start to dive. He wants to confirm it. At the seabed, he could see a lot of Abyssal corpses, and at the middle of it he sees his beautiful wife, Ooyodo. Her face is really calm and really beautiful. Some of her body already destroyed, but that didn't change her expression at all. Hakai arrives at Ooyodo's corpse and then takes Ooyodo's hand. He says,

"Why... Why are you doing this thing... Asami ? Why ?!"

And then he looks around him. He sees several shelling, a shell that used to hunt him. And from there, Hakai knows who the one that sink Ooyodo. He laughs really hard, and start to ascending. After arrived at the surface, Bismarck moves towards Hakai and ask,

"Hakai-san... Is Ooyodo..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha."

Bismarck could see something realy strange around them. The weather suddenly worsen, and the sea under Hakai's feet become a pitch black. She also could hears Hakai's laugh. A laugh that really sad, and also scary at the same time. Hakai continues to laugh until everyone under his units comes near him.

Kaga takes a deep breath, and try to pats Hakai's shoulder. Hakai looks at everyone there, and his face stuns them. They see a face that says that he is angry, and sad at the same time. Not only that, his eyes shows that he hate everything right now, and telling them to not said anything except is he ask it. Hakai then says,

"Hey... Kaga... So... This is how it feels... back then..."

"..."

"This is the feeling... to lost someone... not once... but twice... No... More than that..." said Hakai

"Hakai-san..."

"You knows this feeling... It really sad... but also really calming... and also really pleasant... I don't know... how to express it..."

Everyone around Hakai starts to walk away because they scared that Hakai will attacks them. Hakai then says,

"I want... to share... this feeling... Ahahahahahahah..."

"To whom ?" ask Akizuki

Hakai laughs and then says,

"Of course... to them... to them !"

"Them ? Who ?" ask Bismarck

"Her beloved creation... Ichinomiya's beloved creation... The one that... killed her... own flesh..." said Hakai

"..."

"Ahahahahahahahaha... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya... Ichinomiya !"

Some of Hakai's units start to shaken after seeing Hakai condition. Not long after that, the area start raining and Hakai smiles to one place. Everyone over there could see his glowing red eyes. Hakai looks at one points and says,

"I will... share this pain... to them... Ahahahahahahaha."

Hakai then moves away from there. Bismarck sees him away, and says,

"At the end... you let your monster take control on you..."

"Are we gonna under his command, Bismarck ?" ask Prinz

"Yes... We will. Whatever is his order... whatever is his state... Because that the one that make him... unique." said Bismarck

"Bismarck..."

"Rather than we stay here, how about we going back to the bases... And protect Katori." ask Bismarck

Everyone there nods, and start moving towards their base.

* * *

Yamato's unit continue their patrol around the sea. All of them just continue their works after a little rest. Hatsushimo says,

"It is really hot around here..."

"The weather forecast told us that the area around here will really hot like this, Hatsushimo." said Yahagi

All the destroyer start their complaint about that, and in exchange Yahagi starts to lecture all of them. Yamato only laughs seeing that. After that, Yamato says,

"Five more hours... And we will going back to Tawi-Tawi."

Everyone looks at Yamato and nods. Not long after that, they continue their patrol duty until Yukikaze said,

"Yahagi... you lied to us..."

"Huh ? What do you means by lied ?" ask Yahagi

"There... A black cloud over there..."

Yahagi quite shocked and looks above her. A clear blue sky, and suddenly changed into a pitch black state. The wind blows really hard and causing a big wave. Not long after that, the area start raining. Yahagi then says,

"The forecast missed this much ? Really ?"

Yamato still shocked with the sudden changed, suddenly get a transmission from Musashi,

"Yamato... Where are you ?"

"Eh ? At the sea of course..." said Yamato

"Run... We go... Ha... to... you..."

"Musashi... Hello... Musashi..."

After that, she couldn't hear anything. Yamato looks at Yahagi, and from there they knows who tailing them. Not long after that, Yukikaze says,

"My radar find a torpedo comes to us..."

"Enter diamond formation ! Be careful with the torpedo !" said Yamato

"Wait... The torpedo is too fast... Hamakaze ! Be careful ! You are the target !" said Yukikaze

Hamakaze quite surprised to hear that, and before she could react the torpedo already hits her. A big explosion occurs and her equipment is damaged. Yukikaze then says,

"How could a torpedo moves that fast... And from that distance... How ?!"

Suddenly all of them could hear Hamakaze's scream. They sees Hamakaze engulfed inside a black aura, and the black aura changed into a stakes and stabs her. All of them could see her expression as the black aura stabs her leg, hand, stomach, and everything. Hamakaze falls to the water, and looks at her comrade. She says,

"Run... Don't..."

Before Hamakaze could finished it, a stake stabs her face. Little by little, Hamakaze starts to sink into the depth. Yukikaze starts to scream, and couldn't move because of fear. Yahagi then asks Yukikaze,

"From where is the torpedo ?"

Yukikaze points to behind them. Yahagi starts her equipment together with the other Ship Girls. Yamato then says,

"Everyone protect Yukikaze. Yukikaze isn't in the state to fight right now."

Everyone nods and focused their mind, until Yukikaze said,

"Wait... Why is he... moves really fast... what is he... what is he ?!"

Hearing that Yamato orders to start their salvo. They start to attack, until Yukikaze says,

"I... didn't find him... at my radar... it seems he already sunk..."

Everyone nods hearing Yukikaze report. But, Yahagi could hears something is moving really fast below them. Yahagi looks below, and after that, she shouts,

"YUKIKAZE ! MOVES !"

Yukikaze really surprised to hear that. And in split second, she sees the world upside down. She could feels the pain of something stabs her. Everyone over there could see, someone emerged from the sea and stabs Yukikaze with a lance. After that, the man throws Yukikaze death body towards Yamato and laughs.

After Yukikaze near Yamato, suddenly Yukikaze body exploded. What they hears next is Hakai's maniacal laugh. All of them can't moves nor talks after horrible things happen in front of them. After that, they could hears Hakai says,

"Ahahahahahaha... Asami... Look... Look at me... I do it... I destroy it... The one... That separate us... Ahahahahahaha..."

After that, he looks at Yamato and shows something at his arms. A shell. He then ask her,

"Isn't it... yours ?"

Yamato didn't answer him at all. What she sees is Hakai's angry eyes. A bloodlust eyes that really want their blood spilt on the ocean. She takes a deep breath, and ask him,

"Who are you ?"

"Huh ? Did you even ask my name... After you start patroling around here ?" ask Hakai mocking Yamato

"Just... who are you ? Why are you hate us ?"

"My name is Hakai... Simple right ? A name that suitable... to destroy this world." said Hakai

Hakai starts laughing at them. Yamato knows, Hakai's hatred towards them will cut negotiation option. And whatever they do, Hakai will attacks them. They could retreat from him, but it will cause more death at human side. Yamato looks at everyone and says,

"That one is our main target... Destroy it..."

"Huh ? Did you just said... destroy me ?" ask Hakai

"Yes... To regain peace at the sea once more..." said Yamato

"Ehehehehehe... Ahahahahahahahaha... Did I really hear that ? Did she really think that they have a chance ? Asami... It is really amusing to hear that from them... Ahahahahahahaha."

Hakai then stops laughing and looking at Yamato. A blue flame start burning at one if his eyes, and together with his smile, it really showing his hatred towards them. Yamato then orders everyone,

"Shoot at him ! Let's destroy him for now and all !"

Yamato starts her salvo towards Hakai,and the rest start to fire their torpedo. Hakai looks at them and says,

"How foolish... But I like it... Ehehehehe... Ahahahahahaha."

Hakai then dodge all of their attack, makes a sword from the black aura, and cuts some of the shells that come to him. After that, Hakai start moving towards them. Yamato orders everyone to move away from Hakai and attacking Hakai when doing so.

Hakai throws his swords away, and then make a plane launcher at his shoulder. And he created a plane. A different plane that used by Hakai before. He looks at them and then smile. He says,

"Let's see... If you could run away from this..."

Yamato then orders everyone to start their anti-air equipment. Kasumi looks at Hakai and says,

"How in this world will he fly that plane in this weather ?!"

Hakai smiles and then launch his plane. In split second, the plane already hits Kasumi. Kasumi thrown away quite far, and that make a big hole in Yamato's formation. Hakai charges towards them and summon his sword again. He splits Kasumi in half. Everyone could see Kasumi inside start to sinking into the sea. Hakai stops and looks at them. The blue flame already gone, but it changed into black flame. Hakai laughs and says,

"Three down... Five more to go..."

Without any time to regain their composure, Asashimo and Hatsushimo could see that Hakai targeted them next. Hakai charges them using a halberd. But, both of them could dodge it. Hakai looks ar Asashimo and throws his halberd at Asashimo's head. After that, Hakai changes his weapon into a pile bunker and a cannon. He says,

"Well... I think I will try to copy that heavy red mecha from out there... Right ?"

Hatsushimo shots him, but it couldn't stop him at all. Hakai charges towards Hatsushimo and shove the pile bunker into her body. He fires his pile bunker, and then at her face, he points his 51 cm main cannon. He smiles. A smiles that will make everyone scared to death. And then, he shots it.

Isokaze understand, they don't have any chance to fight him. So, he looks at Yamato and Yahagi and says,

"Yamato... Yahagi... Please retreat now... I will hold him..."

"Eh ? Are you sure about that ?" ask Yamato

Isokaze shakes her head. Yamato and Yahagi want to say something, but Isokaze says,

"It is better if someone could go home... Even if it is only both of you."

"Isokaze..."

"GO ! I will show my power towards that monster !"

Yahagi then looks at Yamato, and start escorting her back to Tawi-Tawi.

* * *

Yamato and Yahagi already move with their full speed away from the killing zone. They could see the horror when fighting Hakai. An Abyssal that should be leave alone. But, because of their action they feel the hell.

Yamato looks behind them and then says,

"We already away... It should be impossible for him..."

"For me for what ?" ask Hakai

Yahagi and Yamato look in front of them and see Hakai stand there. He smiling and then showing something to them. Isokaze's head. Hakai then rub his cheek at Isokaze's cheek and says,

"Look here Isokaze-chan... Your cowardice leader... Ehehehehe Ahahahahhaha..."

Hakai then throws away Isokaze's head and points at Yamato. He says,

"But... I don't need that head... You... I wanted... to destroy... Ichinomiya's... most fined... creation... A creation... that... kills... Asami..."

Yahagi could see Hakai's face a little bit strange. She also could see an aura that resembles a monster behind him. She takes a deep breath, and ask him,

"Who is this Asami ?"

"Eh... Asami ?" ask Hakai

Both Yahagi and Yamato quite surprised to see Hakai's reaction. He tilts his head,looks at them and says,

"Asami... You still alive ? Asami ? It's me... Asami... Hey... Asami..."

"Who..." said Yahagi

"Asami... Did you... change your hairstyle ? I think... It is better... if you let your... hair like... usual..."

Yamato and Yahagi nod with each other, and attack Hakai. They attack Hakai with their last ammunition. They hope that Hakai will sink with the new type shell. But, Hakai still stand there. Hakai looks at them and ask,

"Why... Why are you... attacking me... Asami ?"

He feels a sharp pain at his head, holds his head, and says,

"No... Asami already dead... That one... isn't Asami... But... That is... Asami... No... She isn't... She... Isn't Asami..."

Hakai then looks at Yamato and start charging towards her. He summons an axe and says,

"You... aren't Asami... You... the one that... kills her..."

Yahagi couldn't response with that, as Hakai already arrived in front of Yamato. Hakai swings his axe and Yamato holds it with her equipment. But, Hakai easily cut the equipment and cut her hand. Yamato looks at Hakai, and remember something. Yamato shows a surprised face, and says,

"Ichirou... Is that you... Ichirou ?"

"..."

"What happen with you ? Why...Why become the enemy of humanity ? Why ? Wait... Asami... Ichinomiya Asami... That..."

Yamato didn't hears anything from Hakai, and from there she knows that Hakai will not answer any of her question. She accepts her fate, and looks behind Hakai. Yahagi prepares her cannon, but she hesitates to attack because she afraid that she will hits Yamato. Yamato tells her to run away, but Yahagi didn't respond. What Yamato see next is a dark place. Hakai cut her in half.

After that, Hakai looks behind, and moves towards Yahagi. He then cuts her hairbands and let her hair loose. After that, Hakai strangles Yahagi. Yahagi tries her best to fight, but it's impossible. She then asks,

"What do you wants... Monster ?!"

"Your hair... is Asami's hair..." said Hakai

"I'm not Asami !" shouts Yahagi

Hakai lets Yahagi falls, and then hold her head. He puts his finger at Yahagi's eye and says,

"But... But... This is... not your... Not... Asami's eye..."

Hakai presses his finger towards Yahagi's eyes, and could hear Yahagi's scream. After that, he moves towards her ear, nose, mouth, tongue, neck, hand, stomach, and leg. He torture Yahagi, until Yahagi is dead at his hand. Her face, hand and leg already broken. Nothing is left there.

Hakai looks at Yahagi's corpse and says,

"Ahahahahahaha... Ahahahahahahaha... Asami... Asami... Did you see that... I did it... I did it... For you... Asami... AsmAmi..."

Hakai then looks below him, and says,

"Ahahaah... Everything... is because... Human... Ahahahahaha... Human... Creates us... creates me... and then... throws me away... Ehehehehe... Ahahahahaha... But... I think... I know... it... Ahahahaha..."

Hakai laughs really hard and then says,

"I wants your head... Ichinomiya... and then... next... they... become my prey... Ahahahahahaha..."

He then looks at the sky, and says,

"I think... I could do it... But... It failed... Ok... I will follow you... I will follow your play... Ahahahahahaah..."

Hakai then continue laughing, until everything around him turned into a pitch black, the same with his feeling right now. Grim.

* * *

All Abyssal Admiral that gathers at one of the base could see the change in weather. Anemone looks out there, and then gets a news from Shoukaku. At first she still quiet, and then she smiles, and says,

"At last..."

"..."

"At last... No one... keep him... No one... Ahahahahaha..." said Anemone

"Anemone-san..."

"No one... No one... keep me... away... from Hakai-san... Ahahahahaha..." said Anemone

She then looks at the sky and says,

"What a pity... Your fate... isn't at your hand... Hakai... is mine... Ahahahahaha..."

Shoukaku only closes her eyes hearing Anemone says that. Not far from there, Battleship Water Oni looks out from her place, and hears the news. After that, she orders everyone to start their plan. She sighs, and says,

"Ichirou... Kawano Ichirou... I'm dissapointed with you..."

But, after that she smiles, and says,

"But, with this... you will awaken it... I could see that... I want to see that... The next time... we meet... Ichirou... I want to see... your true power... Ahahahahahaha."


	10. Chapter 10 - Mirror

**Chapter 10**

 **Mirror**

* * *

The atmosphere at Hakai's base drops to the lowest point. No one dares to talk with each other, especially Katori. The news about Ooyodo's death already arrived at the base as soon as Hakai's initial group arrives at the base without Hakai. And from that Katori knows that Hakai isn't at his stable conditions to talk with. Right now she is hiding in her room and says,

"It's my fault... I should hold her... I should drag her back here... Why I... I..."

Katori couldn't hold her fears if she meets with Hakai. She knows Hakai definitely will kill her because of it. Until she hears that Hakai already arrives at the base. Katori walks away from her door towards one side of the room. She could hear footsteps going near her room. Not only that, she could hear Bismarck, Yamashiro, and the other sound that trying to protect her. And at the end of that, she hears Hakai says,

"Don't worry... I just want to talk with Katori... For a while"

Katori quite surprised with Hakai's tone. A calm tone. Just like someone, he knows in the past. The man who she and some of her friend tortured in order to pursue science. Not long after that, she could hear a knock at the door. She doesn't have the courage to answer that call.

Outside from Katori's room, Hakai tries to knock the door once more. But, still no answer. Hakai then sighs and says,

"Katori... I know you scared to face me. Of course, it is natural for you to feel that. I will let you take some time alone and calm yourself. After that meets me later."

Hakai then looks at his Ship Girls and smiles towards them. Everyone knows that Hakai forces that smile. Especially Shigure, she could see that Hakai shows a face that telling he is tired of seeing the same thing. Hakai then says,

"I need some time to regain my composure back. Around one week. And from now until next week all of you should rest."

After saying that, Hakai leaves immediately. All Ship Girls there looks at each other and only could sighs. Shigure suddenly runs towards Hakai and holds his hand. She then says,

"Hakai-san... Please don't torture Katori."

"You don't need to worry about that." said Hakai

Hakai smiles again towards Shigure, after that he continues his walk. Right before that, he says,

"Shigure, could you tell Anemone to not come here for a while? Maybe until I regain my composure back ?"

"Ah... Yes, I could," said Shigure

"Thank you." said Hakai

Hakai then leaves Shigure for sure. Shigure only could looks at the floor because she knows that Hakai quite angry to himself. If someone tampers his mood once more, everyone will change from bad to worse in split second. She then looks at Hakai once more and then walks towards other Ship Girls.

* * *

Hakai already arrives at his room and looks at the ceiling. His eyes are empty and then he laughs. He says,

"Ahahahahaha... I failed to protect you again, Asami... I'm sorry... I should..."

Suddenly, a black shadow appears in front of him. He looks at Hakai with an annoyed face. Hakai then says,

"If you want to laugh at me... Just laugh..."

"I already laugh... And now I'm quite tired to do that." said that shadow

"Asami... Why must you the one that death there... Why ?" said Hakai once more

"That's her fate." said that shadow

Hakai then looks in front of him with a despised face. He then creates a sword and tries to slash the shadow. The shadow then laughs and says,

"Why are you angry towards me? I didn't do anything."

"It's because..." said Hakai

The shadow suddenly impales both Hakai's hand and says,

"It's not because of me... You should blame yourself."

"I'm not blaming anyone for it." said Hakai

"Is that so? If it is me... I will blame him. The one that gives you hope." said the shadow

"..."

"I know inside your mind. I'm you. And you are me. We already make a pact for it a long time ago." said the shadow

"I know about that, Hakai," said Hakai

"You know... Every time I see your face, I feel something in my chest. Is it happiness? Or maybe sadness? I wonder which one is it... Every time I see your struggle." said the shadow

Meanwhile, at the canteen, all Ship Girls gathers over there to talk what will they do next. Mutsu says,

"What should we do now? Right now Hakai-san isn't at the stable state to lead us."

"I remember that he said that we get our rest while he resting." said Fubuki

"But, still we need the resources and everything." said Mutsu

While Mutsu try to convince the other to work, Bismarck pats Shigure shoulder and asks,

"So, what did you see from Hakai's face ?"

"A tired face after seeing the same thing. I don't know why he makes that face," said Shigure

"I remember Katori said that Ooyodo is his girlfriend before she becomes Ship Girls." said Bismarck

"Three times... He lost her three times," said Shigure

"How pitiful for him." said Bismarck

"But still... Why he create such face? It's like he sees this more than that." said Shigure

Bismarck looks at Shigure and then thinks for a while. She then sighs and says,

"I don't have any clue about that."

Shigure only could sigh after hearing Bismarck response. Suddenly, they hear Mutsu says,

"Alright, we need a temporary admiral to lead us while Hakai-san away. I think Kaga-san suitable for that position."

"I'm sorry, I must decline that. I don't have much charisma to lead them and I still not understand other feelings," said Kaga

Everyone looks at Kaga with a dissapointed face. Then they continue searching for suitable Ship Girls to fill the position until Bismarck says,

"What about Shigure-san ?"

"Eh? ME ?" said Shigure

"First, Shigure already leads several operations and that show how charismatic she is. And second, she could understand us easily," said Bismarck

"But..."

"I think I could agree with you, Bismarck." said Mutsu

"But... I..."

Bismarck then pats her shoulder and says,

"Don't worry, you could do it."

"..."

"Shigure, I believe you could do it, poi~," said Yuudachi suddenly.

Shigure then sighs and says,

"Alright, I will do it. But, all of you should help me."

Everyone then nods after hearing Shigure. Shigure then says,

"Let's do our best !"

Everyone shouts with their best and walks towards their post. Shigure then looks behind and says,

"Hakai-san... Please... Come back to us."

* * *

Hakai almost out of breath trying to attack the shadow. He could feel the pain from all of The Shadow attack towards him. The shadow then manifest itself and take the form the same as Hakai. The shadow then grabs Hakai's hair and ask,

"So... What will you do next ?"

"Did you even need to ask ?" said Hakai

The shadow then smirks and throws Hakai towards the bed and destroys it. Hakai then stands up and creates a lance. He charged towards the shadow. But rather than it hit the Shadow, some stakes pierces through Hakai's leg and render his movement. The Shadow then moves towards Hakai and punches him to the mirror.

Hakai could feel mirror shards around him and looks at the mirror. He could see his reflection from the broken mirror. A face of a man that full of hope and tired of the same thing. He touches the mirror and then says,

"The more I stay with you... The more I know my past."

"Heh? So not only you trying to help Asami, you also do it in order to find out your connection with your old man, huh ?" ask the Shadow

"More like... the memory..." said Hakai

He could see his reflection from the mirror. The shadow then looks at Hakai and asks him,

"Then, why are you not blame your past? Isn't that what really happen back then? The one that causes all of this."

"For what? From start... I already curse that family to create this mess." said Hakai

"Hakuno family, huh ?" said the Shadow

Hakai then looks at the broken mirror once more and could see another man that resembles him. A man who have a lot of hope and really pure. A man who drove to insanity only for something simple as science and humanity. A man who later thrown away from humanity. The man who Hakai really hate.

Hakai then smiles and says,

"What you could said? It's in the blood."

* * *

This is a story about a man who Hakai really hate. A man who trying his best to protect humanity and his beloved girl. But, later everyone stabs him on the back. Leaving a very big scar for him.

For ages, human already in the state of war with Abyssal. No one knows the reason why suddenly they attack human. What they know is they didn't compromise in killing a human in the process. The human tries their best to fight them back with their usual weapon and soon they overwhelm by their forces. Then, Abyssal takes control entire sea on earth and some land.

United Nations knows this is a dire situation and gathers a lot of scientist in order to fight them back. After a long development, some scientist under Doctor Norio Shibata leads to create an army of super-human in order to fend them off from land. As soon the Abyssal back to the sea, he knows that the super-human couldn't do anything to fight them. And there is a little truce between human and Abyssal.

One year later, another scientist creates the prototype of Ship Girls at Japan. Her name is Hakuno Natsumi, or several of her colleague know her as Katerina Amarov. She later starts a development on Ship Girls with help from Norio Shibata. But, not long after that, she died from illness and Shibata takes over on Ship Girls project to create the ultimate weapon to fight Abyssal.

After the war in Europe with help from Japan, everyone could see how powerful the Ship Girl in a battle. And later, one by one scientist from Japan sent to all country to develop their own Ship Girl and start the fight back again with the Abyssal.

But, around five years later. For the first time in the record, human meet with another Abyssal who could talk. The Abyssal shows up at one meeting and then announce the all out war against all human. What really makes the Abyssal special is the one who speaking is a man. That man shows fear to all human with his excel tactics, movement speed, and firepower on site. As soon as he announces that, every Abyssal around the corner start to attack all base and destroys everything.

Later, history stated that the man defeated and he follows a man who seeks for peace between human and Abyssal. The man who later changed the worldview a little. They fought together and later the Abyssal leader death and other Abyssal choose to run away and hides from all human around the world. The Abyssal under the man order stays with him, while the man Abyssal killed at the last operation.

All scientist around the world is relieved about the end of the war and later put their attention towards one thing. The remains of the man Abyssal that already asleep at the deep sea. Later, all of them initiate an operation to retrieve the body and make him as a science subject.

As soon they get the body, they start to examine it and takes several samples. They preparing for another counter attack against Abyssal, especially after the man who could make an illusion called peace die one day. They start a cloning project by using the samples and hoping that the inbreed will have the same power as the deceased one.

After several years of experiment, they could produce two cloning from the man. One of them have the Abyssal power from the man and the other have the brain from them man. They quite disappointed with the result, because they hope that both of them have the Abyssal power and could lead the army to annihilate the Abyssal.

Later, the experiment terminated because they used a lot of money and only gives a little result. Both babies from the experiment are adopted by one of the scientists in order to observe their growth from into a man. And the family name is Kawano. And the name of the baby is Ichirou and Shinji.

Several years later. Both of them already grow up and become a splendid man. Kawano Ichirou helps her foster mother, Kawano Aoi, to create several drugs to enhance soldier performance on site, while Kawano Shinji enters Japanese Navy and try his best to reach the highest rank to protect human.

And today, Kawano Ichirou just arrived at home after takes a leave to follow his friend from University camping at the mountain. He takes off his bag and looks around the house. He says,

"It's quite dark here. Is mother asleep right now ?"

He then walks towards the lab to check whether his mother still working there or not. He arrives there and sees the room packed with a lot of scribbles, medicinal plant, and a lot more of it. Not only that, he sees a woman with brown hair working on the paper trying to find out what she need for next development. Ichirou then takes a deep breath and says,

"I'm home, mom."

That woman quite surprised to hear Ichirou voices and looks behind her. She could see Ichirou stands there smiling towards her. That woman name is Kawano Aoi, Ichirou foster mother and the head scientist of her group.

Aoi then stands up and tidy up her cloth, while Ichirou walks towards the kitchen to make some coffee for her mother. After that, Ichirou gives her a cup and hears Aoi says,

"Welcome back, Ichirou."

Ichirou smiling towards Aoi after hearing Aoi responds. He then looks around the room and says,

"This room is a disaster."

"Ahahahaha... I'm sorry about this, Ichirou. I need to focus more on the work from now on, as our project already accepted by the military." said Aoi

"But, still you need to keep this room clean." said Ichirou

"I'm sorry." said Aoi

Ichirou only could sigh after hearing Aoi responds towards him. He then looks at the paper in front of him and reads it. After that, he says,

"So, it seems the progress already halted right now... If I what I read from this paper is true."

"Yes... I need more samples to make the drugs a little bit stable on the battlefield," said Aoi

Ichirou only nods after hearing Aoi answer to him. He puts the paper back and could see the bed quite clean. He looks there for a while and then ask Aoi,

"Mom, When did you last time take a good sleep ?"

"Sleep? Hmmmmm..."

Aoi counts with her finger the last time he takes a good sleep. Ichirou looking at his mother with concerns eye and hoping that the one that his mother count only hours. But, everything is wrong. Aoi says,

"Around four days ago."

"Four days... Wait ?! Four days ago ?!" said Ichirou really surprised

Four days ago is the day when he going with his friend camping at the mountain. Ichirou then walks towards Aoi and then asks,

"Mom, what did you promise to me back then ?"

"I will sleep on a regular basis..." said Aoi

"Then, why are you still not sleeping right now ?" ask Ichirou

"Ahahahahaha."

Ichirou only could sighs when hearing Aoi's response toward him. He looks at his mother and says,

"Mom... Go to sleep now."

"Eh? But, I need to finish this one," said Aoi

"No. Go. To. Sleep. Now." said Ichirou once more

"Ummm... One more hours ?" ask Aoi

"No.," said Ichirou

"Please..." said Aoi

"Haaahh... Mom, please take a rest for a while. After you a little bit refresh you could continue your work to your heart content." said Ichirou

"Muuuuu... Alright... Alright." said Aoi

"I wonder who is the parent and who is the children in this case." said Ichirou

"Ehehehehe. You more like your father, Ichirou," said Aoi as she walking towards her bed.

"Is that so ?" ask Ichirou

"Yes. And now, I wonder why there are no girl with you right now," said Aoi

"Right now is not the best time for that. There is a lot of work and if I take enter any relationship that means I will neglect them in the process. And that's really hard for her." said Ichirou

"Then, what about her ?" ask Aoi

"Her? Who do you mean by her ?" said Ichirou

"Oh come on. That girl who always at your side since elementary school," said Aoi

"No... We... aren't close or something," said Ichirou quite flustered

"Your face quite red, Ichirou. Ehehehehehe," said Aoi

"Mom, just go to sleep.," said Ichirou

"Alright." said Aoi as she closes her bedroom door.

Ichirou only could smile while seeing her mother start to sleep. After that, he starts to clean up the room and then looks after the document that already updated by Aoi while he takes his leave. Kawano family right now joining the race in order to get their project accepted by the military to fight against Abyssal. Their work is using a drug that enhances the user body and mind to fight on the battlefield. But, there's a lot of side effect that Aoi and Ichirou tried to suppress.

Ichirou takes a look at his last works and then the last data used towards the soldier that died because of the side effect of the drugs. He looks at other books that give a lot of plants to help his research on the drugs. After reads entire journal and books that around him, he still not understand about something. Right now Ichirou is specialized on a human body, while Aoi is specialized on plant and drug knowledge. And the part that makes everything really hard is the drugs part.

He then looks at the calendar and says,

"We have another month to makes a progress... This is quite harder than I imagine."

He knows the competition quite hard for this one. Their main competitor is Ichinomiya family. Their family is creating a weapon that could be changed depending on user brainwaves. Not only that, the weapon also could move only with the brainwaves from the user. Just like Ship Girls in the past that already shut down for several years.

Ever since Kawano's project get approval from the military, they try their best to make sure the drugs is ready to use. At their first presentation, the result is really splendid. Most of the military high rank have their hope towards their project. But, for one last month, their progress is halted. The reason is the side effect quite lethal and they need new ingredients to make it more stable.

Ichirou only could sighs and then says,

"Ok... Our sleepless night will start again."

* * *

But one week later, an unexpected incident occurs at their house. While Ichirou at the kitchen making breakfast for his mother, he hears something falls from the lab. He runs towards the lab can could see his mother lying on the floor. He runs towards her and checks her heartbeat. He could feel her heartbeat quite weak and she quite hot. He lifted her onto her bed and calls nearby hospital.

At the hospital, Ichirou waits there and everyone could see that he is quite panic. Not long after that, one of the doctor calls him. The doctor ask him,

"Are you one of Kawano-san relatives ?"

"Yes, I am. I am her son," said Ichirou

"You quite different from her." said the doctor

"She adopted me and my brother in the past." said Ichirou

"Alright then." said the doctor

"So, what happen with my mother ?" ask Ichirou

"How to put it... Your mother body is really weak... Her pulse also really weak... It seems she is exhausted. Did she already take a rest ?"

"About that. No, it's been one week since she have her sleep." said Ichirou

"One week? That's not good." said the Doctor

"What could I do. Right now both my mother and I can't sleep because we need to present our project at the next meeting," said Ichirou

"That reputable Kawano Family. I could see the problem then." said the doctor

Ichirou only could see her weak mother asleep besides him. The doctor then ask Ichirou,

"If possible, could you tell me when the next meeting is ? The meeting where all scientist gather to present their work to fight Abyssal."

"Eh ? Two weeks from now." said Ichirou

"That's a big problem for your family then." said the doctor

"What do you means ?" ask Ichirou

"Your mother can't leave this hospital for three weeks from now."

"Eh ?! Three weeks ? Could you..."

"No... Her body is really weak. She really need a long rest to recover." said the doctor

"Is that so, Doc..." said Aoi

Both the doctor and Ichirou quite surprised to see Aoi already awake. Aoi then looks at the doctor and ask him to leave them alone. After that, she looks at Ichirou and says,

"What with the long face, Ichirou ?"

"That news really hit us hard." said Ichirou

"I know. But, I think I really need some rest right now." said Aoi

Ichirou can't said anything about what happen right now. Suddenly, Aoi looks hold Ichirou hand and says,

"I think... We need to stop this project now."

"Eh ? Stop it now ? Why ?" ask Ichirou quite surprised

"Since one of the soldier died because of the side effect of our drugs, we still not find the replacement for the ingredients. It's because our lack of knowledge with other plant to subtitute it."

"..."

"And now, I am here. Can't done my work and only could sleep to recover." said Aoi

"No. I will continue the project." said Ichirou

"Eh ?"

"I said I will continue the project. I know I could do it." said Ichirou

Aoi looks at Ichirou and then looks at the ceiling. She later says,

"No, I will not let you continue the project."

"Why ? I believe I could do it." said Ichirou

"..."

"Mom, please tell me the reason."

Aoi only could sighs and then says,

"You are not ready for this project."

"Only that ?" ask Ichirou

"The more you pursuit this project, the more you will let yourself falls into depression. The life of those who died because of our drugs will haunts you everyday." said Aoi

"..."

"That's why... I don't want you to continue this project."

Aoi smiles towards Ichirou and that make Ichirou quite dejected. Right now, he couldn't done anything. Not long after that, someone open the door. Ichirou looks at the door and could see a man that using Admiral attire. He has the same face as Ichirou, but much stronger in term of strength. His name is Kawano Shinji, Ichirou twin brother.

While Ichirou helps his mother in this project after he graduated from University, Shinji joins the military in order to help and protect humanity. The reason is really simple. His body is stronger than Ichirou and his intuition as a leader also better than Ichirou.

Shinji looks around the room and then says,

"I can't believe at the end you sent to the hospital."

"Ahahahaha... I'm sorry about that." said Aoi

"Why are you suddenly uncouncious at home ? I believe Ichirou should take a look at you." said Shinji

"Don't blame him. He joins his friend for camping at the mountain. I already makes a promise with him, but I break that promise." said Aoi

"Mom, please take care your own body. Just look here, when Ichirou isn't at home you really doesn't care about your own body."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Now, I really wonder. Which one is the parent and which one the child." said Shinji

"You said the same thing as Ichirou here, my dear." said Aoi

"Is that so ? I can't believe he said that."

After that, Aoi looks at Ichirou and then says,

"Shinji, please takes Ichirou back to our house. It seems he quite exhausted."

"Ah... Alright. I will do it. And while there no one looks after you right now, please take a rest." said Shinji

"Don't worry. I will." said Aoi

Shinji then ask Ichirou to follow him, and Ichirou follow him reluctantly. Both of them remain quite while walking, until they arrive at the city park. Shinji said that he will treats Ichirou some drink to help him cooldown his thought. Ichirou accept it and waiting at one of the bench.

He looks at the sky and remember what his mother said to him. He only could sighs and says,

"Should I abandon or continue the project..."

Suddenly one cold can already near his cheek and that surprised him. He looks behind and could sees Shinji offers him one can of beer. Shinji says,

"Ichirou, your face... Your face."

"Ahahahaha... It seems I make a really scare face, huh ?" said Ichirou

"Yes. Really scary. For kids." said Shinji while laughing.

Ichirou also laughing after hearing Shinji response. Then, he takes the beer and sips it. After finished drink the beer, Shinji ask Ichirou,

"I believe you are thinking about our family project, huh ?"

"Yes." said Ichirou

"I hear our family project progress is really good." said Shinji

"Not really. The project halted for almost one month." said Ichirou

"That's really is a bad news." said Shinji

Ichirou didn't said anything after hearing Shinji response. Shinji pats Ichirou's shoulder and asks him,

"What did mom said to you ? It seems that you are in bad mood after fighting with her."

"Mom said that we will abandon the project from now and she didn't permit me to continue it." said Ichirou

"For some reason, I agree with mom for this problem." said Shinji

"Eh ? What did you said ?" said Ichirou

"You are still green and doesn't know anything about what really happen with the drugs. If you do something bad, a lot of people will die in process." said Shinji

Ichirou looks below as Shinji said that. Shinji sighs and then pats him at the back. Later, he said,

"I know you since we are young, Ichirou. That's why I said something like this."

"Ahahahaha... You are right." said Ichirou smiling

"And I think we should forfeit from that race." said Shinji

"But, If we forfeit... Our name will..."

Shinji suddenly stands up and looks at Ichirou. Then, he said,

* * *

"It's better if we forfeit while we still have an honor rather than humiliated by your enemy ! You should know that better than me !"

"But, they will think that our family is a coward !" said Ichirou

"Let them be! But, believe me, as you become more experienced our family name will be restored in no time !" said Shinji

"..."

"Those who call our family as a coward is the coward itself. They hide behind our back and try to stab us by saying that we are the coward. Where the honor in that ?"

"But... It's the same as failure."

"Then makes it as your step point to jump higher. Just make sure that you didn't step on the same failure, rather make it as a fuel to beat them up !"

* * *

Ichirou looks at Shinji and then sits down. Later, he laughs really hard to his heart content. Shinji quite surprised with Ichirou response and wants to ask him what happen. Ichirou then stops laughing and says,

"Ahahahahah... Sorry about this."

"Why are you suddenly laughing? I don't want the other think that you already lost your mind," said Shinji

"I'm sorry. It's just really rare for you to said something like that. I think the military academy really sharpen your motivational speech like this." said Ichirou

"Hey... That quite harsh !" said Shinji

Ichirou only could laugh and stand up. He then pats Shinji's shoulder and says,

"I'm sorry about that. But, if I see you said something like that, I believe you could succeed as Admiral in the future."

"Of course, I will." said Shinji

"Meanwhile me... I need more time than you. I need to know more to protect human from them." said Ichirou

"Just believe in yourself, Ichirou. I know you could do it," said Shinji

"Yeah... Yeah... I know." said Ichirou

After that, both of them have a little chat because it's been a long time since they last meet. And at the end, Ichirou said,

"At the next meeting, I will announce that Kawano family forfeit from this race. And I will tell them the reason for that."

"Is that so? Hopefully, you could cope with that," said Shinji

"I could cope with that, Shinji. Just you see," said Ichirou

"But, I wonder if you could maintain that spirit at the next meeting. I hear that she will attend the next meeting," said Shinji

"Ah... I forget about that," said Ichirou

"Huh? You forget about this one ?! Who the hell are you ?" said Shinji

"Hey... Hey... This event really hit me hard you know. I need time to calm down and it is natural for me to forget about that in process." said Ichirou

"Well... You got the point there," said Shinji

Ichirou only could smile and looks at the sky. Shinji then takes out a cigarette and lit it. Later, Shinji said,

"I wonder how she looks right now."

"You could say that she already become a splendid woman." said Ichirou

"Wow... I can't believe you said that, Ichirou," said Shinji

"That's just my opinion, though." said Ichirou

"I wonder... Are you already in relationship with her ?" ask Shinji

"You could guess."

"And did our mother know about that ?" ask Shinji again

"Not yet." said Ichirou

"Is that so? Ah... I forget that it is you the one we are talking about." said Shinji

Both of them laughs together until Shinji says,

"How many years already past since all of us still innocence ?"

"I don't know." said Ichirou

"It feels like ages since three of us gather together. And who could believe that two of us are racing to get their project accepted," said Shinji

"But, one of them forfeit from it. Ahahahahaha," said Ichirou

Shinji then pat Ichirou back and says,

"Just don't let your disappointment catch on you."

"I know. If that happen, just punch me in the face," said Ichirou

"I will." said Shinji

Ichirou smiles towards Shinji. He knows that Shinji will help him anytime if he need help. Later, both of them going back to their house. Shinji going straight to the bed, while Ichirou preparing himself to announce their resignation at the next meeting.

* * *

The day has come. Ichirou comes alone at the meeting and that quite surprised most of the scientist there. Ichirou looks at everyone at the meeting and only could remain silent until his time to present come. He also knows that Shinji asks his superior to let him present first in order to tell the announcement from Kawano Family.

Ichirou looks at the paper in front of him for a while and then looks at one side of the room. A girl with long black hair and wears eyeglasses. She has blue eyes, the same with him. She looks at him with a surprised face and asking with her expression about his intention in this meeting.

Ichirou only could close his eyes and continue to prepare his mental before his time to talk. At last, the meeting start. Ichirou stands up and walks to the front. He looks at all of them and then says,

"I will give a very big announcement regarding our project."

Everyone really anticipated what will Kawano Family do for the project as it already halted for almost two months. Ichirou takes a deep breath and then says,

"I, Kawano Ichirou, as my mother representative will announce that Kawano Family will forfeit from this project. The reason is my mother's health is declining and I still don't have much knowledge at this problem. With that, our project will be halted with an unknown date to return. Thank you very much."

Everyone really surprised to hear that. For a long time, everyone really waiting for Kawano family magic in order to help humanity fighting Abyssal. Everyone asking him a lot of question regarding their project and Ichirou could answer those question easily. At the end, he walks towards his seat and looks at the door. He could see Shinji nods towards him, while Ichirou only could sighs.

After that, the one who gives their report is Kawano's family rival, Ichinomiya family. And the one that giving the presentation is their one and only daughter from that family. Her name is Ichinomiya Asami, the girl that Ichirou looks at the other side of the room. Asami present their project easily and that really gain other scientist curiosity with their project. Later on, she gets a lot of question regarding the weapon that they develop and their strength with another conventional weapon. After that, other scientists present their project at the meeting.

Six hours already passed and the meeting was done. Ichirou waiting for the other scientist leave the room first and then he takes his leave. What really surprised him, Asami waiting at the door. She looks at him with annoyed face and says,

"What the meaning of that announcement, Ichirou-kun ?"

"Ah... That announcement..." said Ichirou gaze towards another place

"Ichirou... Look at my eyes and gives me a good explanation," said Asami

"Uuuummmm..."

Shinji, who looking for Ichirou because he still not leaves the room yet, sees Asami and Ichirou there. He could see that Asami quite angry towards Ichirou. He only could see from afar and let Ichirou handle the situation. Even, he tries to eavesdrop what both of them talking about. At the end, Asami says,

"If you forfeit from this race... How could we convince my mother about it? Did you forget your promise to me ?"

"Ah... Yeah... Convince your mother..." said Ichirou

"Don't just said that, Ichirou. I'm afraid everything will really hard from now on," said Asami

"I know."

"If you know, then why are you saying that? You could work harder to compete with us," said Asami

"It's our choice. Rather than we sacrifice more of our people because of our drugs, it is better if we halted it until we sure that the drugs are stable," said Ichirou

"..."

"Don't worry. We will come back in no time," said Ichirou smiling towards Asami

Asami face becomes really red and looks at the other side. After that, she says,

"Uuuhhh... That face... That face you just show to me... How could I win against that face? You meanie !"

"Is that so? Ahahahaha," said Ichirou

Ichirou then pats Asami head and then smiles again towards her. Asami sighs and then says,

"Then, what must we do in order to convince my mother ?"

"I don't know about that. Maybe sooner or later, we could find it out," said Ichirou

"..."

"With a lot of stress like this, I believe we couldn't find any way to convince her. We just need to take our time and I believe we could find the way," said Ichirou

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh... Why must I fell in love with an idiot like you! Aaaaaahhhhhh." said Asami frustrated

Ichirou only could laugh after seeing Asami reaction. Suddenly, Asami hugs him and says,

"You know... I want to finish this problem really soon. I don't want this kind relationship anymore."

"I know." said Ichirou

"You always said I know, I know... Are you really know how big the problem is ?" ask Asami

"Yes, I know. It is really big. Ahahahahaha." said Ichirou

"Mou! You stupid !" said Asami sulking

Ichirou only could pat her head and then looks at Asami that suddenly in her thought. Before Ichirou could ask, Asami said,

"Maybe... I could as my mother to add you to our staff."

"Huh? Are you sure ?" said Ichirou

"Yes. But, I believe it will really hard," said Asami

"If you think like that... I..."

"No, I will do it !" said Asami

Asami then smiles towards Ichirou and that really make Ichirou stops his beat. Ichirou then sighs and says,

"Alright, you could do it. But, remember don't overdo it."

"Don't worry about that." said Asami kissed Ichirou cheek

"I can't win against you in argument." said Ichirou

"Ehehehehe"

"But, just like you said. I'm tired of this kind of relationship. I want us free from both of our chain. Not as the child of Kawano and child of Ichinomiya. But, as Ichirou and Asami." said Ichirou

"I agree with you." said Asami

"I hope our relationship will put it into stop." said Ichirou

"I believe so." said Asami

Ichirou then smiles and kiss Asami's forehead. They hug for a while until Asami said,

"I must go now. I believe my mother waiting for me to report about the meeting."

"Yes. Be careful on your way home," said Ichirou

"I know. Goodbye, Ichirou."

"Goodbye, Asami."

Asami walks away from Ichirou towards the exit. Ichirou only could sighs and start walking. Suddenly, someone slaps his back and that really surprised Ichirou. He looks behind him and could see Shinji there. Shinji then says,

"Oh... So, that's why you said to guess it."

"Eh... Shinji... Since when..." ask Ichirou

"At the start of lover quarrel. How cute," said Shinji

"Shi... Shinji... Please don't tell mother about this." said Ichirou

"Don't worry about that. You should be the one that tells her! Not me." said Shinji

"Th... Thank you," said Ichirou

"Step aside. How the meeting? It seems your announcement really shocked everyone." said Shinji

"Yeah. Including Asami," said Ichirou

"But, still... I could commend your courage to take that action."

"Thank you." said Ichirou

"From now on, you must work harder. Don't let this incident keep you. Stand up and fight it !" said Shinji

"I know. You don't need to say that again," said Ichirou

"Good. Now, let's grab some meals. My treat." said Shinji

"Ah...Ok then. How about we takes something big." said Ichirou

"Ahahahaha... This time only," said Shinji

Both of them laughing together and start walking towards the restaurant near the building.

* * *

One month already passed. Aoi just leave the hospital and the reason is simple, sometimes she didn't hear what the doctor said to her in order to recover. Even Shinji and Ichirou couldn't say anything about their mother.

And what Aoi checked first after leave the hospital is the result of the race. She knows that they already forfeit from the race, but she still quite disappointed about her choice. But, at least she satisfied that her son followed her plea.

Aoi takes the news and she could see the header.

"Government accepted Ichinomiya's family project to protect humanity."

Aoi only could laugh a little and says,

"I lost this competition."

"I'm sorry about that, mom... I'm still green and couldn't help your project."

Aoi looks behind her and could see Ichirou stands there. She could see that Ichirou brings her food and medicine. She smiles and says,

"You don't need to worry about that, Ichirou. At least you hear what I said, Ichirou."

"Even though that really hard for me." said Ichirou

"You don't need to worry about that. I think this project isn't meant to help you fulfill your dream."

"That's alright, mom. I could find another way to fulfill my wish," said Ichirou

Aoi quite surprised and then smiles towards Ichirou. She knows that Ichirou could overcome it and she believe he could fulfill that. After giving Aoi her medicine, Ichirou walks towards his room and takes a rest. Not long after that, he could look at his handphone and could see there is a message. He says,

"Huh? Message from Asami? At this time? It is really rare for her to do that."

Ichirou opens the message and reads it. The message is,

"My mother let you join her staff. I'm really happy to hear that."

Ichirou quite surprised to see that message and immediately send her a message that stated is that true or not. Asami replies him immediately and said to meet her at the park they first time meet.

Ichirou takes a deep breath and then changes his cloth. When he walks downstair, he could see Shinji who just arrived home after hearing their mother just leave the hospital. Shinji looks at Ichirou and ask,

"Where are you going, Ichirou ?"

"I am going to meet my friend." said Ichirou

"Asami, huh ?"

"Eh? Why you suddenly jump to that ?" ask Ichirou

"Who else could make you smile like an idiot except for Asami ? So, is it a date ?" ask Shinji

"No... No... No... It's not something like that." said Ichirou

"Ahahahaha... Well, just come back home later."

"I know."

"Rather than that... Do you know where's mom ?"

"Huh? Isn't she is in her room ?" said Ichirou

"No. She isn't there."

"Hah? Did she go to the lab? Shinji, could you tell mom to rest now? I don't want her to be admitted again at hospital." said Ichirou

"Don't worry about that. Just go."

"Ok. Bye, Shinji."

"Bye, Ichirou."

Ichirou leaves the house and runs towards the park. He quite happy to hear that from Asami and quite surprised that her mother accepts him. Later, he arrives at the park and looks around him. No one there except him. He then sighs and says,

"Her house quite far from here. Of course, I must wait here."

Ichirou waits at the park for thirty minutes and no sign of Asami arriving there. He sighs for a while and then could feel someone pats his shoulder. He looks behind and really shocked after saw the one who pats his shoulder.

A woman who have a long black hair just like Asami. But, her eyes color is different from her. She is older than Asami, but her face almost the same like Asami. He knows her. Her name is Ichinomiya Akane, Asami's mother and the head of Ichinomiya family.

Ichirou walks away from Akane, while Akane laughs towards him. Not long after that, a lot of men comes behind Ichirou and surround him. Akane stops laughing and ask him,

"Kawano Ichirou... Am I right ?"

"Yes, I am. And you are Ichinomiya Akane, Asami's mother," said Ichirou

"That's right." said Akane

Ichirou looks around him and knows he couldn't do anything right now. Akane then looks at Ichirou and says,

"You really grow into a splendid man. Asami has a good taste in man. I'm impressed."

"Huh? From the way you talk... It seem you know me..." said Ichirou

"You could say that... I know you... And your original family." said Akane

"Eh ?"

"But, I still can't believe she is dating a doll like you."

"Huh ?"

"Well, step aside... I believe you wonder where Asami right now."

"Yes. And what do you means..."

"Right now... Asami at my lab. She volunteer herself to become the first human to resurrect the Ship Girl project." said Akane

"What did you said ?!"

"Right now, she is preparing her mind for that. But, you could change that."

"How ?"

Akane really happy when Ichirou ask that without hesitation. Akane then says,

"You know... Your body is really special. A vessel of something big."

"Then... You want me to become your test subject," said Ichirou

"You know about it. Good to hear that."

"I know it. The one that sends that message is you, not Asami," said Ichirou

"Yes."

"And when she said that I could join as a staff... It means I will become the test subject. Am I right ?" ask Ichirou

"That's right. Then, what's your answer ?" ask Akane

"I will join your project as test subject as long you didn't do anything towards Asami." said Ichirou

"Don't worry... I could keep my word."

When Ichirou said that, the man behind him tries to hold him. But, Akane raised her hand and escort Ichirou towards her car. Akane tells the details and Ichirou remain silent. When they arrived at the car, Ichirou could see someone stand near there. And he really surprised to see it. He said,

"Wait... Mom ?!"

"Ichirou... Good Night... We will meet again at the lab." said Akane as she stung Ichirou with a stun gun.

Ichirou falls and could see Aoi walks towards Akane. What he sees before unconscious is Aoi smiles towards him. After that, he didn't know what happen afterward.

* * *

Several months already passed since that day. Ichirou locked inside a room at the lab below the Naval Base near his hometown. He can't remember really well what happen after he was unconscious back then. What he knows afterward is something a man could call as hell. He doesn't remember how many times the scientist already modified his body. He doesn't remember how many times the scientist injected him with an unknown substance. He also doesn't remember how many times the scientist drugged him.

One time the scientist cut one of his fingers and then changed it into a weapon that developed by Ichinomiya family. One time the scientist didn't feed him and left him inside a dark room for one week. He remembers the reason is to check his mental states if they left him there alone without anyone. And one time he remembers that the scientist inject him with a special metal that could change depends on the user order. The power that later used and enhanced by the one that gives fear for every human in this world.

And he also remembers the pain when the scientist trying to change one of his eyes to become a searchlight, just like the past Ship Girls that using certain technology to makes their eyes become a searchlight. And since then, he couldn't sleep really well because of the burn sensation from his eyes every time nightfall.

He knows everyone there only sees him as a test subject. And he knows from one of the scientists that he is special and Aoi agree with Akane to make him a test subject. He doesn't really know the reason why he is special and what the reason Aoi agree with that.

Because everything that happens there, he really despises all scientist there. But, he remembers the reason he agrees to join as a test subject. To protect Asami from her mother hand. Even if he try his best to remember that, sometimes he forgets because of the pains.

But, there is one scientist that have his respect. A man who always look after him and talk to him. Sometimes, he consoles him every time Ichirou tells him his past.

And today, Ichirou opens his eyes once more. He looks around and could see a familiar place. A dark room with a lot of camera around him. After he used to the pain at his eyes, he could sleep a little. But, every time he sleeps, he only gets a nightmare.

He sighs and says,

"How long I could endure it ?"

"Good morning, Ichirou-san." said one man

Ichirou looks at the small window and could see a man. He doesn't know the man full name, but he always called him Doctor Shibata. He also see Shibata's subordinate, a woman with light grey hair, stand behind him and smiling to him. He could see Shibata smile and he offering him a meal. Ichirou takes it and eats them slowly. Shibata looks at Ichirou for a while and said,

"Hmmm... It seems your eyes back to normal."

"Not really. Sometimes I still could feel the burning sensation and it lit this room," said Ichirou

"Oh... Did you manage to control it ?" ask Shibata

"You could say that." said Ichirou

"You are really strong, my boy. Just like my son," said Shibata

Ichirou smiles at Shibata and then continues to eat food in front of him. He doesn't really remember when they met, but he still remembers the face shown by Shibata back then. A face that really concern with Ichirou condition. He even remembers Shibata tried to persuade other to give Ichirou sometimes to recover. Not long after that, Shibata said,

"Are you alright, Ichirou-san ?"

"Why..."

"Huh ?"

"Why are you helping me? Why are you show pity on me ?" ask Ichirou

"Ah..."

"Everyone here had done a lot of thing to me. Why don't you do that to me too ?" said Ichirou

"No."

"Liar." said Ichirou

"I'm not a liar." said Shibata

"You know, I also hear that from my 'mother'. Of course, you know who the one that I mean." said Ichirou

"Yes, I know. But, I'm different from the other," said Shibata

"How could I believe you ?" ask Ichirou

Ichirou remembers that time the door opened and he could saw Shibata walks towards him. He also heard a lot of people behind him try to hold him because it is really dangerous. But, doctor Shibata said,

"You don't need to worry. I know that he will not attack me because he is really kind."

Shibata opened Ichirou chain and looks at him. He then says,

"The reason is really simple..."

"..."

"Because you are like my deceased son."

"Huh ?"

"Every time I look at you, it really reminds me of him. My son that died because I neglect him. I should stay with him that time... But... I... I..."

Ichirou could see Shibata start to cry that times. He then moves his hand and could see the guards pointed their gun towards him. Without even care with them, Ichirou wiped Shibata's tear and said,

"I'm sorry..."

"That's alright..." said Shibata

After that, all the guards protect Shibata and takes him out from the room. And since that time, Ichirou start to believe other people once more. Or maybe, he shouldn't do that as Hakai said right now. And he will know the reason why.

* * *

Ichirou already passed a lot of tests and right now he will going back to his room. Shibata walks with him and after that walks away and meets with another scientist. A woman with a light grey hair and using eyeglasses. Her name is Takeda Aika, one of Shibata subordinate that responsible for Ichirou well-being.

She looks at Shibata and says,

"So, how..."

"It's not good... The data are shown here almost the same like what my grandfather checks in the past," said Shibata

"Huh? Your grandfather ?" said Aika

"Yes... The data that shows about this guy will go berserk in no time," said Shibata

"Like who ?"

"Do you remember the Abyssal Admiral in the past that help our hero? My father takes him as his subject before that Abyssal Admiral becomes enemy of humanity," said Shibata

"Is that true ?!" said Aika

"I don't know the reason..." said Shibata

"The reason is simple... He is one of his clones." said one woman

Shibata and Aika look behind them and could see Aoi stands there. Shibata looks at her and says,

"So, are you going to meet your son ?"

"He is not son of mine..." said Aoi

"I know... I know..." said Shibata

"Then, why are you take him back then, Professor Kawano ?" ask Aika

"Are still asking that Aika? Of course for science! He is a clone made from that Abyssal Admiral DNA, of course, I want to see his development." said Aoi

"Is that so..." said Aika

Aoi then looks at Shibata and then says,

"So, at the end, he also failed, huh..."

"Yes. How about you give Shinji to us ?" said Shibata

"That one quite hard. He is already part of navy right now," said Aoi

"Why did you even let him joins navy ?" ask Shibata

"He is different from Ichirou. His potential with that power is lower than Ichirou," said Aoi

"Is that so..."

Shibata then looks above and tries to think something. Aika looks at Aoi and then ask,

"So, what are you going to do now, Professor Aoi ?"

"I have a meeting with that woman." said Aoi

"Is that so..." said Aika

"Rather than that, I like how you get his heart to help you Shibata-san." said Aoi

"Is that so? Well, thanks to you I know how to deal with him," said Shibata

"By showing him kindness and something to move his heart, you could gain the target heart." said Aoi

Aika looks at Shibata and says,

"Wait a minute... Don't said that you..."

"I lied to him..." said Shibata

"No way..." said Aika

"Don't say you believe what I said ?" said Shibata

"..."

"When someone pities somebody else, you could believe anything they said. Even you," said Shibata

"In another word, Shibata-san trying to enforce Ichirou to hear him by showing a pitiful story. He is too kind you know," said Aoi

Aika shakes her head and starts to run towards Ichirou room. Right before she runs away, she could hear,

"What happen if this one failed ?" said Shibata

"We will dispose of him probably." said Aoki

"We need to report it to Ichinomiya-san." said Shibata

After that, Aika didn't hear anything because of they already far from her.

* * *

Aika arrived at the lab and only could see a dark room. She knocks the door and calls his name,

"Ichirou... Are already awake..."

"..."

"Ichirou! Hello... Ichirou !" said Aika once more.

"Is that true..." said Ichirou

"Huh ?"

"Is that true that Shibata-san lied to me ?" said Ichirou

Aika quite surprised when Ichirou said that. Suddenly, Aika could see red eyes from the window. Ichirou eyes that full of hatred towards Aika. Aika looks behind her and could see something floating there and it suddenly was gone.

Aika looks in front of her and says,

"Yes... What doctor Shibata said is a lie."

"I should know it from start... Why am I believe him," said Ichirou

"Ichirou-kun..."

"Asami condition is also a lie." said Ichirou

"Eh ?"

"You make her as a test subject... Right ?" said Ichirou

"Asami... Ichinomiya Asami? Become a test subject ?! What do you mean ?"

"Don't fool with me. Even if they locked me here, I could create those small eyes... You could say I could control it. And when I tried to find Asami, I see her being locked as a test subject. I could hear her scream. I could hear her painful voice. I could see her face. I could see and hear everything." said Ichirou

Aika steps back and says in his mind,

"Since when he could do that..."

"I believe you are wondering... Since when I could do all of this," said Ichirou

"..."

"The last experiment. Simple..."

"..."

"Then, what did you want from me? Torture me? More experiment ?"

"I want to..."

"Yes ?"

"I want to release you from this hell-hole." said Aika

"..."

"I just... Can't stand it anymore."

"Liar."

"No... I'm not. I will release Asami-san too."

"Liar."

"If I don't release you... They will dispose of you !"

"Liar."

"Please... Ichirou... Believe me..."

"Liar."

Aika could see Ichirou eyes that really empty. Before Aika could say anything, the door behind her open. She could see Shibata, Aoi, and Akane, together with a lot of guards. Akane looks at Aika and then at Ichirou. She then smiles and says,

"My... My... I wonder what both of you talking right now."

"..."

"But, I will tell you one thing Ichirou." said Akane

"Before you continue it... I have several questions," said Ichirou

Akane looks at Shibata and then says,

"Yes, you could."

"First, Shibata-san. Why are you lying to me ?" ask Ichirou

"It's not your problem right? We need to stay calm. With a little lie like that, we could gain your trust once more. It simple." said Shibata

"Second, Kawano-san. Why did you sell me ?" ask Ichirou

"I will say anything. From that eyes, I know that you already knew the answer," said Aoi

"Third, who is my father ?" ask Ichirou

"Should I answer it? Akane-san ?" ask Aoi

"Go for it." said Akane

"Your father is the Abyssal Admiral, Hakuno Kazuki. A man who fight against us, but later he help us fighting against Abyssal," said Aoi

"Fourth, why did you make Asami as a test subject ?" ask Ichirou

Akane, Aoi, and Shibata really surprised when Ichirou asks that. Shibata looks at Aika and suddenly remember that Aika didn't know about that. Ichirou ask again,

"Why did you do that? I believe the contract stated that you will not touch her as long I agree as a test subject."

"She is more stable than you." said Akane

"Of course she is. You implement different experiment for her and I." said Ichirou

"It seems you already know it." said Akane

"You make her as a Ship Girl. But, you want me to become my father. That's why I'm more unstable than her." said Ichirou

"You are really smart, Ichirou." said Aoi

"I am talking with Ichinomiya right now... Not you," said Ichirou

"Really cold." said Aoi

"Then... How in this world she accept that ?" said Ichirou

"She asks me to let her become the test subject. To become your substitute," said Akane

"Liar." said Ichirou

"..."

"You already consider the possibility that I will become unstable. You already ask Asami to fill the role before we meet. Am I right ?" said Ichirou

"Really sharp." said Aoi

"I didn't talk with you."

Suddenly a knife passed near Aoi and that really surprised all of them. Akane looks at the knife that already gone from her sight. Akane then says,

"Oh man... It will become a pain in the ass."

"Next question..." said Ichirou

"We create a monster... And I think this monster is stronger than his father," said Shibata

"Then... It is a success... I think." said Aoi

"What will you do to me ?" ask Ichirou

"Dispose of you. Because you are a failed experiment. A monster like you should be disposed at the sea." said Akane

"Monster, huh..." said Ichirou

"Yes, you are..." said Akane

"Aha... Ahahahahahaha... I'm a monster... Then what are you ?" ask Ichirou

Akane, Aoi, Aika, and Shibata couldn't answer that question as they feel an intimidating aura from Ichirou. Ichirou laughs and then says,

"Next question..."

"Ichinomiya-san! Prepare the squad !" said Aoi

"Ah... Yes, Everyone prepares your gun now !" said Akane

"How strong is this door? Could this door destroyed by a cannon ?" ask Ichirou

"Cannon ?! How in this world you could..." said Shibata by looking at the camera

He closes his mouth as he sees the dark aura around Ichirou gathers at his hand and then makes a cannon there. Akane could see Ichirou eyes and hears,

"I will kill you, Ichinomiya-chan ~"

"Fire now !" said Akane

All the squads prepare their gun and after Ichirou shoots the door, all of them shoot him. Shibata really happy to see that the monster already dealt and he doesn't need to look after him anymore. But, what they see is Ichirou still stand there protected by the dark aura and a big shadow stands behind Ichirou. Ichirou laughs and says,

"Is this... Is this what you got? Pathetic."

Ichirou then snaps his finger and his dark aura changed into several weapons and shoots everyone there. All the guards tried their best to protecting Akane, Aoi, and Shibata that trying to run away. Thirty minutes later, everyone inside the room already dead. Ichirou looks around and says,

"Did I missed them? Oh, well..."

He starts to walk and looks at the mirror. He could see that his skin become really pale and his hair also changed. He smiles and says,

"Well... I really become a monster, huh..."

"No... You are not..." said Aika

Ichirou looks behind him and could see Aika that already injured near the wall. Ichirou could see one of his stakes pierced her stomach. He walks there and says,

"No... I'm a monster..."

"That's not true... We are the monster... We create you... A kind man become a monster..." said Aika

"..."

"I should know it from start... When they take you... I should..." said Aika

"What's your name again? Aika ?"

"Yes..." said Aika start to vomit blood.

"I think... You are not a liar... What you said is true... From your face shown back then. You don't know anything. You just dragged into this mess." said Ichirou

"That... true..."

"Hey... Aika..."

"Yes..."

"Do you know where are three of them ?"

"They... run... to... that... way..." said Aika

"Thank you."

"Just like I said... You are really kind," said Aika

Ichirou stands up and looks at Aika. He smiles and starts to run towards the way Aika's pointed. Aika smiles and then says,

"What could I expect... You really become a kind man, Ichirou. If only... If only... We know better in the past... Ah... Whatever... If possible... If... I... Still... Alive... I... Will... Make... Sure... you... got... your... happiness..."

After that, Aika closes her eyes and lost her life.

* * *

The laboratory that held Ichirou located underneath a Naval base. And because of the current situation, the Naval Base are on red alert.

"All personnel prepare you! One experiment subject is going rampant! I repeat..."

Ichirou hears that and smiles. He says,

"They are searching for me...Eh ? I wonder... Could they hold me..."

He stops for a while and could see a barricade from Navy personnel. Ichirou smiles and says,

"I have another victim... Ehehehehehe."

He charges towards them and killed all of them without any mercy. After that, he says,

"They are really fragile... And weak... Ahahahahaha... Why is it really easy to kill them? I think... I could kill Ichinomiya soon..."

After that, he continues to move and killed anyone that tried to hold him. Until, he arrived at one big building. He enter the room and says,

"This smell... Ichinomiya... Ehehehe... So, you are here..."

He looks around and couldn't see anything inside there. So, he shouts,

"Ichinomiya! Show yourself !"

Suddenly, he could smell something. A smell that he really adore and love. He says as he looks behind him,

"This smell... Asami... eh ?"

Without he could react, a shell passed near his head. He looks behind him and could see an effect of a shell hitting a wall. He looks again in front of him and could see a woman with black hair that he really says,

"Asami... Why are you attacking me ?'

"Asami? Who is that ?" said Asami

"Eh ?"

"My name is Light Cruiser Ooyodo. I got a report that Abyssal attacking this base, so..."

"Abyssal? Who... Me ? Am I an Abyssal ?" said Ichirou

"Huh ?"

"Ah... Right... My ancestor is an Abyssal... Of course, this could happen..." said Ichirou

"And because of that... I need to destroy you !" said Asami

Ichirou dodges the shell and looks at Asami who start shooting again. Ichirou then moves backward, until he could find a way to charge towards Asami. He brings Asami down and holds her. He makes a cannon at his hand and looks at Asami. Asami looks at Ichirou and understands her end is near.

But, he didn't do anything. He only looks at Asami and starts to cry. Asami could feel tears fall to her cheek and looks in front of her. She remembers that face. After that, she said,

"Ichirou..."

"Asami... You remember me..." said Ichirou

"Ahahahaha... How are you..." said Asami

"Not good..."

"Same with me..."

Ichirou looks at Asami who smiles towards him and hears,

"You know... This is really cruel for us..."

"I know..."

"The world... Didn't want us to become one... And so... They make us enemy..." said Asami

"..."

"I don't know... Could I kill you... In the future... I can't stand that fact." said Asami

"Same with me..." said Ichirou

"Hey... Hey... Don't cry..."

"I know... But, I can't hold it..."

"Ichirou..."

Asami wipes Ichirou tears and could see his face already change. Asami could hear someone running towards their location. So, he looks at Ichirou and says,

"Ichirou..."

"..."

"I think... Our times together will end now..." said Asami

"..."

"Hey... Ichirou..."

"..."

"Just remember my last smile to you... Just remember everything that we did in the past... Just remember anything that you love... Just remember... That deep inside me still loving you... Even if I forget about you..."

"I know..."

"Good boy..."

"..."

"Now, I think you should go... They will come here..."

Ichirou looks at the door where he comes and could hear someone running there. He stands up and helping Asami stands up. As soon, Asami stands up, she kisses Ichirou and says,

"This is our last kiss... At our next meeting... We will become an enemy."

"I know..."

Asami smiles towards Ichirou and Ichirou starts to run towards the hole at the wall. Before he go, he says,

"Goodbye... Asami..."

"Goodbye... Ichirou..."

Ichirou then runs towards the sea and no one could find him anymore. After he already far from the base, he looks at the horizon and then says,

"I will... save you... from those hand... Until that time comes, I will continue to grow... Just wait for me... Asami."

* * *

"What a nice vow you made that time, Ichirou." said the shadow

The shadow looks at Hakai who already stand on his feet. He looks at the shadow and says,

"Isn't I already throw that name for a long time ago. I throw it and use your name since then," said Hakai

"Ahahahahaha... My bad... My bad..." said the shadow.

Hakai looks at the broken mirror once more and looks at the ring at his hand. He smiles and says,

"What could I do... I still can't save her for now..."

"Then, what will you do next ?" ask the shadow

"Entertain you..." said Hakai

"No, entertain us." said the shadow

"Oh right... I forget about them..."

"And will you continue to do that ?" ask the shadow

"Of course... As long the possibility isn't zero... I will always do it." said Hakai

The shadow starts to chuckles and looks at the ceiling. He then says,

"Then proves it to me... How you could do that."

"I will..."

"But, before that... I will remind you... The world will against you." said the shadow

"I know..."

"Good boy..."

"Then... Let's show the world... What the meaning of despair is... Once more..." said Hakai

The shadow looks at the Ichirou and then change the appearance into Asami. That shadow touches Hakai's cheek and says,

"Just remember... You do it for her..."

"I know... You are really annoying... Hakai."

Hakai then walks away from the room. The shadow looks at Hakai and then says,

"This is the fastest from all for him to recover... One time he needs one month to recover... Another time he starts again two months later because he is really tired... But, this time... is different... Ahahahahaha... Should I make him suffer more? Should I destroy his wits? I will do that... The next time... He comes back... And repeat it again... Ahahahahahaha."

After that, he looks at the above and says,

"But, why he never understand anything from start until now? Simple... I, as part of the world, didn't want him to succeed... That's why... We holding his memory... until now. After the death of Asami... I wonder... what could he gives to me from now on... Ahahahahahha."

He then start to look somewhere else and says,

"Ok then... We will talk again later... Until that time come... Goodbye."

* * *

Hakai walks from his room and could see Katori already get out from her room. He could sees Katori's face and then says,

"Hey there, Katori."

"Admiral... I'm..." said Katori

"That's alright. What already happen let it happen." said Hakai

"..."

"One day passed since her death." said Hakai

"..."

"If only I have my memory..." said Hakai

"Huh? What did you say ?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"Aika, called other Ship Girls to gather at my office. I will start a meeting later."

"Eh? Wait... What did you just called me ?"

"Your old name. Aika," said Hakai

"Ichirou..."

"Just called them. I will wait."

"Yes."

Hakai starts to walk towards his room, while Katori searching for the other. Everyone quite surprised when hearing that from Katori. All of them start to run towards Hakai's room and could see Hakai sits there. Hakai looks at them and says,

"Don't run... You know the rule."

"I'm sorry... But, are you sure you are..." said Shigure

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." said Hakai

Hakai then looks at the document and says,

"I can't believe all of you still work really hard when I am away. I'm impressed."

"It's our job as your Ship Girls to continue do the work even if you away." said Shigure

"So, you are the substitute admiral, huh..."

Hakai then smiles and then he looks at all of them. After that, he says

"Now is the good time to tell all of you my intention... Will all of you hear me ?"

"Don't worry, we will." said Akizuki

"Ok... My intention is save all human... by eradicate them... and kills one girl... Ichinomiya Akane... Or in other word... Battleship Water Oni." said Hakai

"Wait... Battleship Water Oni ?!" said Mutsu quite surprised

"I know that one is your target... But, I'm sorry Mutsu... She is my target for a long time ago..."

"That's alright."

"And by targeting Battleship Water Oni... We will fight another Abyssal. Of course all of you knows the situation, right ?"

"Yes, we know..." said Yamashiro

Hakai then looks at all of them and ask,

"Will you follow me after knowing how hard it is in the future ?"

All of them looks at each other and then smiles. Bismarck then says,

"I already said it in the past... That I will follow you. And everyone also agree with that... We will always follow you, Admiral."

"Thank you Bismarck... Thank you everyone," said Hakai

Hakai then stands up and then says,

"No more playing around... Let start the preparation to fight her.."

"Sir, yes sir." said everyone

"Let's we show it to the world... What the meaning of despair... Let's share it with them... Together... Ahahahahahaha."


	11. Chapter 11 - Shadow

**Chapter 11**

 **Shadow**

* * *

Hakai stands near the pier and looking towards the sea. He just has a meeting with Anemone and finds out about something from that meeting. Right now, Anemone and Shoukaku are preparing to find their next target. Not long after that, Hakai could feel a presence behind him. He looks behind and could see a shadow stands there. He could see the shadow smirks towards him and then hears,

"So, both of them already arrived here, huh ?"

"Yeah. It's good to find out that both of them already understand the situation here," said Hakai

"Is that so ?"

"Yes. It is," said Hakai

The shadow then pass through Hakai and ask him,

"When did they come ?"

"I believe they already come three days prior to Asami's death. And, I believe you should be the one that knows it first then me," said Hakai

"Hoo... So this time... Both of them the one that comes early."

"That's not your problem, Hakai. From now on, I will serve you a good entertainment," said Hakai

"But, don't show something similar. Well, at the end... I the one that killed them."

"It's not you. But, me," said Hakai

"We share the same body, Ichirou. That's the truth! But, when you..."

"Silence. You are just someone who stay inside my body. You just need to shut up." said Hakai

"Hoooo... I'm scared"

Hakai looks at the shadow with disgust and then start to walk. The shadow follows him and ask,

"What will you do? Just like that one ?"

"That one? Did you means... Killed those carriers ?" ask Hakai

"Not killed. You always said that you saved them. Not killed them."

"Whatever it is, it will be the same in your eyes." said Hakai

"Of course, you still remember what make them special."

Hakai stops walking and then looks at the shadow for a while. He mumbles something that the shadow understand and starts walking again. The shadow looks at Hakai and says,

"Wow... I can't believe you hide that from your reader."

"I don't care about what you said." said Hakai

"Hey, Writer... Ichirou is so cold. How about you warm him a little ?"

"Just stop your nonsense." said Hakai

The shadow looks at the Hakai and then suddenly hold him. Hakai looks at the shadow and could see the shadow's smile. The shadow then says,

"This time... I will let you do whatever you like."

"..."

"Just make sure to impress me."

"..."

* * *

"But, just remember... You and I are the same. Both of us... Already rot inside for a long time."

* * *

"I know..."

"Just embrace your true self, Ichirou."

Hakai looks at the shadow that already gone from his sight. He mumbles a little,

"Embrace my true self? I wonder..."

Suddenly, someone pats his shoulder and that quite surprised him. He looks behind him and could see Anemone and Shoukaku stand there. Anemone salutes Hakai and says,

"It needs a long time to reach this one."

"But, this time you are the first one to arrive here." said Hakai

"So, are you already gives this Anemone any order ?" ask Anemone

"Not yet."

"So, this Anemone still pure, huh ?"

"The definition pure in our context sometimes quite twisted." said Hakai

"I agree with Hakai-san." said Shoukaku

Anemone looks at Shoukaku with a puzzled face and suddenly realized what they just talking. Anemone then sighs and then ask Hakai,

"So, what is your order for us ?"

"Something simple. I will give you a little unit with you as the leader. It is consist of Aircraft Carrier Kaga, Battleship Yamashiro, Battleship Fusou, Heavy Cruiser Mogami, and Heavy Cruiser Suzuya." said Hakai

"And, what is our target ?" ask Anemone

"Someone really important for the final piece in this world." said Hakai

"Huh? Did you means... Houshou ?" ask Anemone

"No, it is Zuikaku. Right, Hakai-san ?" ask Shoukaku

"I don't need to answer that question. But, I still wondering... Both of you should already know who is the target is. But, why Anemone still asking that." said Hakai

"Well... I must make sure that I didn't know anything... Ups." said Anemone

Hakai smiles a little and then looks at the sea near him. He could see something big submerged near the pier. So, he orders Anemone,

"Could you show me that monster, please."

"Yes, I could." said Anemone as she snapped her finger.

A big monster suddenly comes out from the water. A big monster with a hammerhead shark as the head and have some cannon at the shoulder. The monster has a very big muscular arms and it could instantly break someone bone easily. Hakai smiles towards the monster and says,

"Anemone... Your task is to make sure that Hakuno... No... Make sure we could draw Kawano Shinji out towards Tawi-Tawi. I believe sooner or later, we could meet with him."

"Sir, yes sir." said Anemone

"Use this monster to its maximum potentials. Don't waste anything."

"Don't worry about that."

"And this time... I will not around you. So, don't make any mistakes," said Hakai

"Don't worry about that, Hakai-san. Shoukaku and I could take care of them easily," said Anemone

"Good to hear that."

Hakai then starts walking away and could hear Anemone ask him,

"Where are you going ?"

"I don't know. I will let this body moves on his own," said Hakai

After that, Hakai going inside the base, while Anemone preparing herself for the operation.

* * *

Hakai cruises around the area between his base and Tawi-Tawi Naval Base. He knows that both Japanese and American Navy already creates a lot of pocket Naval base at the island near there. But, he doesn't care if the enemy finds him because he could easily annihilate them. As he moving slowly, he mumbles,

"Why am I still doing all of this ?"

He looks at the sea and then smiles. He later says,

"Why did I EVEN ask that? I the one that takes this curse. No one to blame."

He then moves near an island and could feel the atmosphere there quite grim. Not only that, the weather there really dark because of a storm attacking the area. Hakai stops for a while and lets his body feels the rain. Not long after that, he could hear something falls nears him. He could see a very high cliff with someone shouting there. He couldn't hear what did that person shout about, but that catch his interest.

He then moves towards the source and could see someone float there. A girl with a blue-green long waving hair floating there with a face that already bleeding. Hakai looks at the girl and says,

"Did that person kills this girl? How rude... Huh ?"

He could feel something odd falling to his cheek. A tear. He closes his eyes and understands that the girl in front of him is something really important for the person at the cliff. He looks again at the girl and says,

"Did you takes your own life? Coward..."

Hakai then looks above him and could hear that the person, a man, is start running from there to the beach near Hakai. Hakai smiles and then looks at the girl. He said,

"How stupid for you to fall from that cliff... Did you do this on purpose? Or maybe it is an accident. I don't know."

He starts to reach out his hand towards her and suddenly remember what the shadow said before,

"Just embrace your true self, Ichirou."

Hakai looks at the girl and then smiles a bit. He said with a weak voice,

"Embrace my true self, huh ?"

He looks again at the girl body and smiles. A black aura gathers around him and with a little command, they gather around the girl. He heals the girl until he could see the girl showing a sign of waking up. So, he stops and smiles. He says,

"Wake up, princess... It's already morning."

"Eh..."

"Wake up." said Hakai once more

The girl showing a terrified face after seeing Hakai. She looks around and then at her own body. She is really scared and said with weak voice,

"Why..."

"I found you floating here... It is really dangerous for some cute girl like you floating like that," said Hakai

"Why... Am I... Still alive ?" said the girl

"Huh ?"

"Why... Am I... The weakest from all... Still alive ?"

"Hey..."

Hakai pats her shoulder and that scared her a lot. She shouts really loud,

"Leave me alone !"

"A timid Ship Girl, huh ?" said Hakai

"Leave... me... alone..."

"Alright... Alright... I will leave you alone." said Hakai

"..."

"But, I must make sure that... They find you."

"They ?"

"I assume that they are your comrade... And your Admiral," said Hakai

"Admiral... Ah... No... No... I... I..."

"If they find me... It will make a lot of mess," said Hakai

"Wait... You are... Abyssal Admiral, right ?"

"I don't want to make any problem right now."

"Why..."

"What's your name ?"

"Why... Why..."

"Ah... Your name is Yamakaze."

She quite surprised, while Hakai looks at the girl and smiles. He later says,

"So... I need you to stay unconscious... Until they find you. And I need to you to act normally."

"No... I don't want to..."

"I don't know what the reason to do that stupid thing. So, I will give you something," said Hakai

Hakai then closes his hand and then opens it. At his palm is an earring. He puts that on the girl and says,

"With this... you can't kill yourself... Unless, I order you."

"Eh... Why... Why..."

"Nothing special. So, Good night... My sweet little girl." said Hakai

And suddenly, the girl falls asleep while Hakai holds her. He looks at her and says slowly,

"Is this... what do you mean... By accepting my true self, Hakai ?"

He then laughs and then holds her towards the beach, where he leave her there and vanished from the area.

* * *

Yamakaze opens her eyes and looks around her. She could see a white ceiling. Not only that, she also could feel that she is laying on a bed. She sits down and looks around. She is inside a room. She then says,

"Did I survive that..."

She then holds her head and shakes her head. She says,

"No... No... No... I... I..."

Suddenly the door opens and there stand two girls. A girl with a light blue hair and red hair. Both of them really surprised to see her sits down. The red hair girl suddenly runs towards her and hugs her. She shouts,

"Yamakaze! You awake !"

"Kawakaze..." said Yamakaze

"Yamakaze, you awake... I will tell Admiral about it." said the other girl

Yamakaze, who realize what the other girl will do, looks at her and shouts,

"Don't do that, Umikaze..."

"Eh ?! But, Admiral needs to..." said Umikaze

"Please... Don't do that..." said Yamakaze

"Yamakaze..." said Umikaze

"Don't do that..." said Yamakaze once more

"If you said so..." said Umikaze

Kawakaze looks at Yamakaze and then pats her head. She later said,

"Don't worry... Admiral will not mad to you."

"But... I..." said Yamakaze unsure

"Before that, I want to ask. Why are you doing that? Running towards the cliff..." ask Umikaze suddenly

"That because I read a report." said Yamakaze

"Huh? A report? About what ?" ask Kawakaze

"..."

"Hey... Yamakaze. About what ?" ask Kawakaze

"Kawakaze, it is rude for you to ask her about that." said Umikaze

Kawakaze looks at Umikaze and then smiles. Later she said,

"Alright... Alright."

"Kawakaze !" said Umikaze

Suddenly, three of them could hear a lot of people run towards that room. Umikaze peeks at the door and could see four girls run towards there. And then one of them slips and falls causing the other to fall too. Umikaze then runs towards them to help them. Kawakaze looks at Umikaze and then laughs. She says,

"I could say that Samidare-chan is the one that tripped there."

"Yeah..." said Yamakaze

Not long after that, she could see that four girls stand there. Two girls using a black attires while the other two using white one. The first one runs towards her. She has short brown hair and using a hairband. Her name is Shiratsuyu. She shouts,

"Yamakaze! Are really alright now? Are you already calm ?!"

"Shiratsuyu, you should calm a little." said another girl beside Shiratsuyu

She using the same attire as Shiratsuyu. She has twin tail light brown hair. Her name is Murasame. The other two girls run towards Yamakaze. One of them has a long light blue hair while the other more darker. They are Suzukaze and Samidare. Samidare looks at Yamakaze and says,

"Yamakaze-chan... Are you alright? Are you still hurt somewhere ?"

"Ah... I'm alright... Samidare..." said Yamakaze

"Of course she will... Ahahahaha... Just look at her face." said Suzukaze

Yamakaze looks at them and then could feel that everyone really worried about her. When she looks at them, she could feel someone looks at her at the corner of the room. A man with a silver hair looking at her and making a sign to stay quiet. After that, she could hear,

"Remember... act normal..."

Yamakaze really scared to see that and closes her eyes. Murasame notices that and then pats her head. She then says,

"You don't need to be scared like this, Yamakaze. All of us around you, so don't worry."

"..."

"Ah... Admiral, you are here," said Murasame

Yamakaze really surprised to hear that. She looks at the door and could see a man stands there. A man with a short black hair looks at her with a worried face. He then run to her and says,

"Yamakaze, why are you doing that ?"

"..."

"Yamakaze..."

"I'm sorry... Admiral Fujiwara," said Yamakaze

He looks at her and then pat her. He later said,

"You don't need to said that."

"..."

"As long you are already calm, then it is already good." said him

"Yes..."

"I will ask you the reason later. I think you are not in a good condition to answer my question," said him

Yamakaze nods towards him, while the other look at him with a concerned face. Not long after that, a man enters the room and says,

"Admiral Fujiwara Tamotsu !"

"Eh? Did something happen here ?" said Tamotsu

"Ah... yes... Our radar just catches a glimpse of an Abyssal sign near our base."

"Eh ?! Where did you find it? Do you know where that Abyssal was gone ?" ask Tamotsu

"No know where the Abyssal right now."

"Do you know what signal is that ?"

"..."

"Don't say..."

"Yes. It is Hakai."

Hearing that name, everyone inside the room freeze from fear. Yamakaze holds her head in fear after hearing that name. Murasame and Umikaze hug her to calm her, while Samidare pats her head. Tamotsu then sighs and says,

"Just said to everyone to prepare our defense now. Also, send a message to Grand Marshall. I need to report this matter."

"Yes, sir !"

Tamotsu then looks at Yamakaze and pats her again. He then says,

"You just need to rest for a while."

"..."

"After that, let's do our best." said Tamotsu

Tamotsu then leaves the room leaving all of them there. Shiratsuyu looks at Tamotsu and says,

"Admiral seems troubled."

"With Hakai at our front door, of course, it will troubles him." said Suzukaze

"But, we don't need to worry! If all of us together, nothing will go wrong," said Kawakaze

Three of them looking at Yamakaze that already calm a little bit. After that, they walk towards Kawakaze and says together,

"So, Yamakaze... You don't need to worry."

Yamakaze looks at them and smiles a little. After that, she nods and says,

"Thank you."

* * *

Two weeks later.

Yamakaze coming back in heavy damage condition. Tamotsu runs towards the dock and could see Yamakaze that looks really terrified. Not only that, he really can't believe what really happen just now. He sends a patrol group that consists of Isuzu as the flagship with Yamakaze, Samidare and Suzukaze at one area for night patrol.

The moment he wakes up, he got a report that the patrol group attacked by an Abyssal. The result from the attack is everyone except Yamakaze sunk. And that really traumatized her. Tamotsu then orders the mechanic to help Yamakaze, while he runs towards his command room. He then shouts and says,

"Why no one told me about that night battle ?!"

"Currently we are working on the radar !" said one of his staff

"Huh ?! Jammed? Why don't you tell me about that ?" ask Tamotsu

"At first we thought is just a little problem with the system. But, after that, we didn't receive anything from there for a while. After that, the reading seems off." said the other staff

Tamotsu looks at the staff and then at the equipment at the room. Everything looks really normal. He then says,

"Why did you said there is a problem? Everything looks normal."

"No... It isn't" said one of his staff

"Why ?"

"Looks at that monitor over there."

Tamotsu looks at the monitor and he really surprised. There a sign of an Abyssal at his base. He looks at the staff and says,

"An Abyssal here ?!"

"Yes. We already deploy a search unit to find the Abyssal."

"Thank you."

"But, until now... No one finds it yet." said his other staff

Suddenly, one of search unit enters the room and says,

"Admiral Fujiwara. We just annihilated the Destroyer that lurking around this base."

"Just a destroyer ?!" said Tamotsu

"Yes. An I-Class Destroyer."

"How could a mere Destroyer disturb our radar ?" ask Tamotsu

"Right now, all of us investigating that Destroyer for sure. If we find something, we will report to you shortly."

"Thank you."

After the search unit leaving the room, Tamotsu looks at his staff and asks them,

"How about the radio communication ?"

"Ah... Right, the radio communication. Just wait a moment."

One of them starts the radio communication that occurs back then. Everything really normal, until Tamotsu, notices something. He could hear,

"We need to run... Huh ? Wait... Why is he here ?! Why... Huh ? Wait..."

After that Tamotsu hears static voices from the radio communication. Tamotsu looks at all of them and says,

"Did Hakai done that ?"

"That one is the biggest possibility right now."

"..."

"Admiral Fujiwara ?"

"It seems the situation is really bad for us. I will go to my office to report to Grand Marshall."

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Ah... How about Yamakaze condition ?"

"She already admitted to the dock. Right now her isn't stable enough."

"..."

"Admiral ?"

"Just continue your works. I will leave now."

"Sir, yes sir."

Tamotsu then leaves the room. He can't rest right now because the condition right now is really bad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamakaze right now already back to her room. She can't believe what really happen back then. She mumbles,

"If only... I could..."

She looks her empty room. No one there except her. No Samidare's angelic smile or Suzukaze's prank to her. Then, she closes her eyes and starts to cry. Suddenly, she could feel a presence of someone in her room. She looks beside her and could see Hakai stands there. She looks at him with a fearful face, while Hakai only sigh. Yamakaze says,

"Why... Why..."

"Am I not allowed to meet with one Ship Girl that I saved before ?" ask Hakai

"..."

"So, did you feels a lot better than before ?"

"Why..."

"Huh? Didn't I already answer your question ?"

"Why did you spare me ?" ask Yamakaze

"Spare you..."

"Yes... In that battle... Why ? Why did you spare me... Why ?"

Hakai looks at Yamakaze and then smirks. He looks away and says,

"Because I want to... It is really simple."

"If that so... Why... Why did you kill my sisters ?"

"Like said before... because I want to." said Hakai

"I just don't want..."

"You will not alone this time..."

"I... I..."

"So, try to cope with this Yamakaze."

"..."

Yamakaze looks at Hakai with and can't believe what she really heard. Hakai then walks towards her and that really scared her. She closes her eyes and she could feel someone pat her head. He looks in front of her and could see Hakai pat her head. Hakai says,

"You just need a little rest..."

"..."

"After all... This base will meet the end soon."

"Eh..."

"You just need to prepare for yourself, Yamakaze."

Hakai then walks away from Yamakaze and vanish from Yamakaze sight. Yamakaze looks at the wall and touches her head. She later says,

"Did he just pat my head ?"

She looks at the mirror and then says,

"Wait... did he said that this base... Ah... Ah... No... No..."

She then hides under the blanket and says,

"I... Don't want... to be... alone... I don't... want it... Please... Let it... become... just a dream..."

* * *

Three weeks already passed.

Everyone at Tamotsu's base already on high alert. They tighten their defense and add more patrol unit around their base. This is the order given by the Grand Marshall because of the report from Tamotsu. And because of that, Tamotsu didn't sleep really well. Most of the time, he stayed at the command room together with his staff.

And because of that, a lot of his Ship Girl really concerned with his condition. Everyone could see his black eyes and his face already really pale. And Yamakaze is one of the Ship Girl that really concerned about that. But, no one could convince him to take some rest. His answer most of the time is,

"I'm afraid I can't... Our enemy could attack us anytime soon... So, I need to work really hard to ensure all of your safety."

And today, what really concerned Tamotsu really happen. Tamotsu's base gets a signal of two Abyssal. One of them is an unknown Abyssal, while the other is their primary target, Hakai. Tamotsu looks at the monitor and says,

"Did any of you read another Abyssal around here ?"

"No, we are not. We only get those two signals." said his staff

"Send the first defense fleet that consist of Naka, with Yamakaze, Kawakaze and Umikaze, together with two patrol fleets that near the base. Attack them with everything we have !"

"Sir, yes sir !"

Two hours later,

Everyone from the defense fleet and patrol fleets annihilated. Tamotsu can't believe with what he just witness. And from there, they get another signal from the Abyssal. He looks at his staff and then says,

"Stay on your station! I will call the Grand Marshall regarding this situation !"

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile several kilometers from the base, Defense Fleet number two and three are waiting for an order. The Flagship for The Second Defense Fleet is Sendai with a fleet consist of Wakaba, Hatsuharu, and Nenohi, while The Flagship for The Third is Jintsuu with a fleet consist of Shiratsuyu, Murasame, and Hatsushimo.

Sendai looks at the horizon and says,

"What really happen there? I can't contact Naka."

"Something must be happening there." said Jintsuu

"What about calls the command room ?" ask Hatsuharu

Sendai looks at Jintsuu and then nods. But, they can't call the command room at all. Sendai trying it again and says,

"I can't call them."

"Eh ?! Did something happen with the command room ?" ask Hatsushimo

"It seems..." said Jintsuu

Jintsuu checking on her radar and find out that the radar isn't working. She looks at the other Ship Girl and says,

"They jam it."

"Just like usual, huh." said Sendai

"With this... Everything depends on our judgment," said Jintsuu

"Yes. But..."

Sendai looks at Shiratsuyu and Murasame, who really concerned with the condition of their sister. Jintsuu also looks at them and says,

"It is really hard for them..."

"First, they lost Shigure and Yuudachi at that day." said Sendai

"And then Harusame, Samidare, and Suzukaze."

"And now... Their last three sisters become the victim," said Sendai

Jintsuu looks at them once more and then to Sendai. She says,

"You know... I remember that Admiral said about Yamakaze jump off from the cliff."

"Ah... I remember that !" said Sendai

"Do you know... I feel something fishy from there."

"Why is that ?"

"How in this world... Yamakaze could stay alive after that jump? I remember that there are a lot of rock there." said Jintsuu

"Maybe... Admiral already put one of the..."

"No, he isn't put that on Yamakaze." said Jintsuu

"Eh ?!"

"No way a Ship Girl could stay alive after that."

"When you think about it... Yes... It is really odd..."

Sendai looks at front of her and thinks for a while. Then, Jintsuu says,

"Not only that... The moment after that accident... We got the signal of Hakai."

"Don't say that..."

"It just my assumption..."

Sendai and Jintsuu look at Shiratsuyu and Murasame again and then sigh together. Sendai then says,

"But... What the reason for her to do that ?"

"Maybe... It just an assumption... The news about Shigure and Yuudachi that Admiral didn't share with Yamakaze."

"..."

"That could burden her a lot..."

"I think... We don't need to think about that right now. What really matter right now is... The enemy is here."

"Yes. If we lower our guards..." said Jintsuu

"Yamakaze! You are safe !" shouts Shiratsuyu.

Jintsuu and Sendai look at Shiratsuyu that pointing to someone. Jintsuu looks at the front and could see Yamakaze there. When Jintsuu start moving to there, Sendai stops her and says,

"Jintsuu! Stop right now! Look below her !"

"Huh ?"

Jintsuu looks below Yamakaze and could see the sea become pitch black, just like when Abyssal attack them. Not only Jintsuu, Murasame, and Shiratsuyu could see that something really strange from Yamakaze.

Her skin really pale and her gestures really strange. When Yamakaze looks at them, all of them could see blank eyes and one of her eyes changes into a pitch dark with yellow iris. They could see that Yamakaze struggle with something.

When Murasame trying to call Yamakaze, all of them could see someone hugs her from behind. One of his hand holds her waist, while the other hand covers Yamakaze's face. All of them knows who stand behind her. It is Hakai.

Hakai looks at the Ship Girl in front of him and then whispers to Yamakaze,

"Go... And become a good girl..."

"Yes..."

"Don't forget with the base..."

Yamakaze nods and then points her gun towards her own sisters. Hakai smiles and stands still while seeing the slaughter of his opponent. It only needs twenty minutes for that battle. Hakai then walks towards Yamakaze and pats her. He says,

"Good girl..."

"..."

"Now... You know what you must do, right ?"

"Yes."

"Go."

Yamakaze looks at the base and starts attacking the base. Her target is simple. To kill Tamotsu.

* * *

Yamakaze stands in front of Tamotsu and pointing her guns towards him. She looks at him with blank eyes and says,

"Kill... Everyone..."

"Yamakaze... I know you still mad at me... But, please... Hear me..." said Tamotsu

"Kill..."

"Yamakaze..."

Yamakaze looks at Tamotsu and then looks below. Suddenly, Tamotsu charges towards Yamakaze and hugs her. After that, he says,

"I know... It is my fault... Everything is my fault."

"..."

"I should say it to you... But, I'm scared to tell it to you..."

"I must..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you... About Shigure and Yuudachi..."

"I must... Kill..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you... About Katori..."

"I must..."

"It is because... I know... You are a fragile girl... That's why... I... I..."

Yamakaze could feel tears flowing from her eyes and also from Tamotsu. Yamakaze looks at him and she is back to her sense. Tamotsu hold her tightly and says,

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... So... Don't leave me... Don't hate me... Please..."

"Admiral... Fujiwara..." said Yamakaze with faint voice

"Yamakaze !" said Tamotsu with surprised face

Yamakaze looks around her and could see destroyed room and a lot of destruction outside of the room. She also could smell blood around her. She looks at her hand and she starts to scream. Tamotsu then holds her and says,

"Yamakaze..."

"I... I kill... I kill all of them... I... I..." said Yamakaze

"Yamakaze..."

"I... I..."

"Yamakaze... Calm yourself..."

"But..."

"It's not your fault... It's mine... It's because... My..." said Tamotsu

While Tamotsu and Yamakaze stand there, Hakai walks towards the room and sees them. He looks at them with a puzzled face and then smiles. He mumbles,

"Huh... Something like this happens. Interesting"

After that, he vanished to other building to see the destruction caused by Yamakaze. Tamotsu holds Yamakaze's hand that holding a gun and says,

"If you wants to blame someone... Blames me... It's all my fault."

"Admiral... Fujiwara... No... I..." said Yamakaze

"You know... I think it is true... I am a coward. I can't say anything if something bad happens." said Tamotsu

"..."

"But, at least... This one the only thing I could do to help you. If you want to hate me... Just hate me..." said Tamotsu

Yamakaze looks at Tamotsu eyes and can't say anything. Suddenly, Tamotsu hugs her and says,

"It is because... You are the one that really dear to me... I don't want to see you break into pieces... I don't want to see you sad..."

"Tamotsu-san..." said Yamakaze

"I do this... So, you will not feel lonely... I do all of this... for you..." said Tamotsu

"So... That the reason..."

"I'm sorry..."

"That's alright... I... I forgive you..." said Yamakaze

"Yamakaze..."

"So... Don't worry... I don't feel lonely... I just... Afraid..." said Yamakaze

"I know... We are the same..."

"Admiral..."

"Yamakaze..."

"Well... Well... How touching it is." said Hakai

Both Yamakaze and Tamotsu looks at the door and could see Hakai stands there clapping his hand. He looks at them with disgust. After that, Hakai smiles at both of them and that freeze them with fears. Hakai then says,

"Long time no see... Yamakaze."

"You... You..." said Yamakaze

"And you too... Tamotsu," said Hakai

"Eh ?! How did you know my name ?!" said Tamotsu

"You will not know it... But, I already meet with you once... And we have a long chat back then." said Hakai

"I never meet with you..." said Tamotsu

"You never meet with me... But, you had met with me..." said Hakai

Both of them really confused with what Hakai just said. After that, Hakai looks at Yamakaze and then smiles at her. He says,

"Good work, Yamakaze. Flawless work so far."

"Eh..."

"Your first mission is splendid... Did you remember when you hit Samidare with a torpedo twice and shoot down Suzukaze at that eerie night ?" ask Hakai

"Eh? I didn't... The one that... Ah... Ah... Ahhhhhhh" said Yamakaze realizing something

"And then on your second mission... When you sunk both Umikaze and Kawakaze without hesitation... Really nice... I like the aftermath. How Umikaze tried to convince you and how you easily killed Kawakaze." said Hakai

"No... No... No..." said Yamakaze

"What the meaning of this ?! You are the one that sunk all of them !" shouts Tamotsu

"Am I? No. I'm not the one that killed them," said Hakai

"But... The data from the radar..." said Tamotsu

"Only one Abyssal and then it's gone. Am I right ?" ask Hakai

"Yes... Huh..." said Tamotsu realize something

"And you know... You are really rude when you cut me. Let me continue my praise for Yamakaze." said Hakai

"No... So... I... I..." said Yamakaze

"And then the last one... When you sunk Murasame and Shiratsuyu... So dramatic... and so scary. With your empty eyes... You shove your guns towards Shiratsuyu mouth and then you sunk Murasame by shoots her so many times." said Hakai

"I... Killed them... No... No... No..." said Yamakaze

"But, it's a shame that Harusame already killed by me and right now under that fox. If only you could kill her... Everything will become a lot better." said Hakai

"..."

"And now... Your last order," said Hakai

Yamakaze looks at Hakai with a scared face and then looks at Tamotsu. Her hand moves on its own and points the gun towards Tamotsu. She tried to hold it and shouts,

"I don't want to kill Tamotsu-san... I don't want it..."

"Yamakaze !" shouts Tamotsu tried to hold Yamakaze's hand

"I don't want to live alone... I hate to live alone... I want... with Admiral Fujiwara... I want... with... Tamotsu-san..." said Yamakaze

"Yamakaze..."

"I don't want it... I don't want it..."

Little by little, Tamotsu could hold Yamakaze and then hugs her. Yamakaze also regains her body back and looks at Tamotsu. Tamotsu then says,

"I know... It is really hard... But, together we could..."

"You could what ?" ask Hakai

"Huh ?"

"You know... You let you back open," said Hakai

Tamotsu lets Yamakaze go and looks behind him. Suddenly Hakai stabs Tamotsu and killed him immediately. Hakai then says,

"The one that meets with me... Killed by his beloved one. An angel with a very cute smile and beautiful long blue hair. How unfortunate for you to die at my hand... Huh ? Unfortunate... No, it is lucky for you killed by me, Tamotsu."

"Admiral... Admiral... Don't leave me..." said Yamakaze

Yamakaze holds Tamotsu hand and tried to hold his body when he falls down. She then hugs him and says,

"Please... Don't leave me... Don't leave me alone... I don't want... alone... in this world... I don't want it..."

"..."

"Why... It's really dark when I'm alone in this world... I don't want it... I hate it..." said Yamakaze

"You will not alone, my sweet little girl." said Hakai

"..."

"You will meet with you sisters soon... Would you like to meet with them ?" ask Hakai

"..."

"Hello ?" ask Hakai

Hakai examines Yamakaze and could see she is already broken. Hakai then sighs and says,

"It seems I break her... Well, I can't do anything about it. I will give you a fast death."

Hakai then looks at her and swings her sword killing Yamakaze immediately. After that, he holds her head and heals the wounds. He then closes his eyes and says,

"Am I really already rot inside... But, this one... Interesting... When I see her despair... It's something... Interesting..."

"Yes... It is indeed." said the shadow

"So, you saw everything..." said Hakai

"Yes. And that's why I said that."

"..."

"Why don't you look in the mirror over there ?"

Hakai looks in the mirror and could see a smile on his face. He then laughs and says,

"I had an emotion called as pity in the past... But now..."

"You don't need that."

"I know..."

"So, what will you do ?"

"Well... I have something else to do."

"What is that ?"

Hakai only smiles and looks at the door. Not long after that, he could see Shigure stands there with an angry face. Hakai only smiles and says,

"What is it, Shigure ?"

"Even if I under you..." said Shigure

"You didn't answer my question, Shigure."

"Even if all of us an Abyssal." said Shigure

"How unfortunate that you are still Shigure." said Hakai

"I will not forgive for what you have done with my sisters !" shouts Shigure

"Yeah... How unfortunate indeed," said Hakai

"I'm disappointed with you !"

"Why must you disappointed with me, Shigure ?" ask Hakai

"Because..."

"Why must you like that, Shigure? We already like this. We are Abyssal !" said Hakai

"Because... You do that to my sister !" said Shigure

Shigure summons her gun and points it towards Hakai. Hakai swings his hand and creates and armor. Shigure shoots to him, while Hakai only defending himself. Hakai looks at Shigure and says,

"Is it all you got? Is it everything that you have? Pathetic."

"Don't you dare to say that !" shouts Shigure

Shigure charges towards Hakai and Hakai become more entertained. He then dodges all attack from Shigure. Until he finds out that he cornered at the room. He looks at Shigure and said,

"Well... Looks like I'm cornered."

"I will... Not forgives you..." said Shigure

"Hah... I'm sorry Shigure... But, I must do it." said Hakai

Shigure charges towards Hakai, while Hakai prepares a stance where he will summons his lance. And when Shigure arms near his face, he smiles. After that, he says,

"Welcome home, Shigure."

"Did I tried to kill you, honey ?" ask Shigure

"How many times did I said... Don't call me that... Only Asami the one who could call me that. That make me sick." said Hakai

"Why did you said that? Aren't we already married, Hakai-san ?" said Shigure

"No... We never married," said Hakai

"Oh... Come on, my sweet Admiral," said Shigure

"..."

"It seems you are having a bad mood. My bad... My bad..." said Shigure

"..."

"But, you already tainted this body so many times... Why I can't call you that ?" ask Shigure

"Shut up."

"Ohhhh... My honey is really sweet."

"..."

"Rather than that... It seems this Shigure still pure," said Shigure

"You should know that Shigure."

Shigure then walks away a little bit and looks around. When she sees Yamakaze, she says,

"So, you takes her now ?"

"Yes." said Hakai

"It's quite... Huh ?! Wait a minute... Isn't that Fujiwara Tamotsu ?!" said Shigure

"Yes, it is."

"Wait a minute... Why is he here ?!" ask Shigure

"Are you still asking that ?" said Hakai

Shigure looks at Hakai and then sighs. Hakai then looks around and then stops. After that, he snaps his finger and says,

"Well, we don't have anything to do here. Let's go back. And don't act like that."

"Before we going back... Who already arrived here ?" ask Shigure

"All of them..." said Hakai

"Eh ?!"

"Let's go..."

When Hakai moves, a big black hand grab Yamakaze's body and following Hakai. Shigure looks at him and only smiles. She then says,

"Ah... that face... The more I want to conquer him... I will not let anyone near him... It's a good thing that she already died... Ahahahahaha..."

"Shigure, if you didn't buried under the building just follow me !" shouts Hakai

"Yes, Hakai-san."

Shigure then walks towards the door and looks at somewhere. She then says,

"Just keep it a secret..."

Hakai already moves away from the base with Shigure and then gives a signal. After that, all the Abyssal around him starts the bombardment towards the base.

* * *

Hakai walks alone at his base and suddenly the shadow already in front of him. The shadow said,

"So, what do you think ?"

"I could say... For those who read everything carefully will feels something odd. After all, why must I meet with Tamotsu now? No one knows." said Hakai

"Ahahahahaha... Good that you going with the flow." said the shadow

"Whatever." said Hakai

The shadow suddenly blocks Hakai who start moving and that makes Hakai asking it,

"Why did you hold me ?"

"Look... We are the same." said the shadow

* * *

"Yeah... Both of us are a sadist... Who loves to see other despair..." said Hakai

"And also rot deep inside our heart." said the shadow

"It simple... What really happen back then... Is the cause of everything." said Hakai

"Is that so, Ichirou ?" ask the Shadow

* * *

Hakai surprised to hear what the shadow just said and looks at the shadow that already disappears. He only could clench his teeth and start walking again. Suddenly he could hear someone running towards him. He looks behind and could see Anemone there. Hakai says,

"Don't run in the hallway."

"But, this one is a serious problem." shouts Anemone

"Huh? Serious ?" ask Hakai

"Yes."

Anemone stops in front of Hakai and then looks at him. After that, she says,

"We already finished our task..."

"Yes, and then ?" ask Hakai

"Zuikaku..."

"You failed to get Zuikaku? Or you failed to retrieve Zuikaku ?" ask Hakai

"No..."

"Then, what ?"

* * *

"Zuikaku isn't Shinji's wife !"

* * *

HakunoShibou here

Long time no see everyone ! This is my post for 2017... Ahahahahaha

If only I didn't sick back then, I believe I could finish this work earlier. But, with my usual 'Sick At the First Week Of the Year', I can't do anything.

Step A Side, there is another thing that happens and causing me delay this chapter. First, I am preparing for one event at my home country. Second, with a lot of cute Yamakaze fanart... Suddenly I pity her... Well, what do you expect?

V: What about Taihou ?! Why did you...

HS: Sssstttt... You better shut up

H: Whatever...

Maybe I will end this here. Oh, if you are Indonesian reader maybe you could see something strange from this chapter with the Indonesian version. You will know the reason why later.

Ok... See you later at the next chapter! I really appreciate any command or review for this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 - Dream or Nightmare

**Chapter 12**

 **Dream || Nightmare**

Hakai strolls towards his office after hearing the news from Anemone. That news surprised him, and that makes him meets with Zuikaku as soon Yuubari finish changed her into Abyssal. And from Zuikaku's explanation, there a lot of things that different from what he knows.

The first one is Zuikaku isn't Shinji's wife in the first place. Shinji never meet and lead Zuikaku at Yokosuka. But rather than marrying Zuikaku first, Shinji already married with Shinano. The second news is Shinji already reached the highest rank in Japanese Navy at 38 years old. It is because of his achievement when Hakai still not causing a lot of ruckus at Japan.

Hakai is trying his best to sort out the information that he knows with Zuikaku's information. Until he arrives at his office, He enters the room and sees the chessboard near the door. A lot of pieces already missing. The only pieces left are black king, two black rooks, one black knight, four black pawns, eight white pawns, and one white queen.

He closes his eyes for a while and then says,

"So... Did you already know that this will happen to me, Hakai?"

He opens his eyes and looks at his desk. He could see that the shadow already sits there and looking at the document there. The shadow looks at Hakai a little bit and then smirks. The shadow then says,

"What do you expect? Not everything will be the same, Ichirou."

"..."

"Ah... I know why you mad at me." said the shadow

"The sequence is different." said Hakai

"Yes! All the sequence here always the same! An accident that happens with Zuikaku could lure out Shinji out from his safe place !" said the shadow

"It seems... You want me to play rough now..."

"Not really. It is not me the one that makes that."

"Then... Who ?"

"The world... And him !" said the shadow as it points up

Hakai looks at the shadow and seems uninterested to continue any conversation with the shadow. The shadow knows that and says,

"But, don't worry... He still not knows it."

"What do you mean ?" ask Hakai

"Shinji still not know your true identity, Ichirou."

"Huh? How the hell he doesn't know about it ?" ask Hakai

"Even if Shinji already become a Grand Marshall... He couldn't read the document regarding THAT project."

"That project, huh... Wait a minute..."

"Hooo... You already know the reason, right ?"

"Yes... It is 'me' the one that destroys that building not long after that accident with Asami."

"Bingo !"

Hakai then sighs and then sits in the chair near him. The shadow then looks at him and says,

"So... What will you do next ?"

"What will I do? I still need a way to lure my stupid brother away from Yokosuka to Tawi-Tawi," said Hakai

"My... My... Someone like you still needs to think about that ?"

"Of course. I still need all resource from this world to fight both of them... Before..."

"Before ?"

"Nothing."

The shadow laughs a little and then looks at the corner of the room. After that, it says,

"Rather than that... It's already a long time since you greet them."

"..."

"Come on... Isn't that your trademark for a long time? If I remember correctly from chapter 3 until chapter 8."

"I'm not in the mood to do that."

"Awww... What a shame."

Hakai only sighs after hearing that. While he starts to stand up, the shadow says,

* * *

"I will help you this time."

* * *

Hakai quite surprised after hearing that. He looks behind him immediately and shouts,

"Don't you dare to hurt him !"

But, he is shouting at an empty room. He clenched his teeth and started walking towards his desk. Not long after that, someone knocks the door. Hearing that, Hakai says,

"Come in... I'm free, and the door isn't locked."

The door opened and there stand three girls. The first girl is Anemone, the second one is Shigure, and the last one is Katori. Hakai looks at them and then smiles. He later says,

"So... What will all of you report this time? I hope this one is good news for me."

"Yes... You will like this news," said Anemone

"Who will report first ?" ask Hakai

Three of them look at each other and then Anemone and Katori point to Shigure. Shigure salutes Hakai and says,

"Hakai-san... We just get a report about several American Ship Girls and German Ship Girls are going to Yokosuka."

"Huh? German Ship Girls? Aren't German Navy already withdraw their Ship Girls from Yokosuka after what happen to Bismarck ?" ask Hakai

"We still don't know the reason why they send their Ship Girls back to Japan yet." said Shigure

"And then... American Ship Girls. I can't believe the stupid brother of mine could convince the old man from US Navy. But, this means we will get more resource from both parties." said Hakai

Shigure stops a little and then looks at Katori. Katori nods and then says,

"We also find out the formation of American Ship Girls that are going to Japan."

"Huh? Formation ? I can't believe both of you find out with a lot of detail like that." said Hakai

"It is something... big." said Katori

"Huh ?"

"You know..."

Hakai could read what inside Katori's mind and then says,

"If that the reason, I believe they will not use it on a lower enemy like any of you. Their primary target is me. So, you don't need to worry."

"But, still..." said Katori

"You don't need to worry."

Hakai then looks at Anemone and then ask her,

"What about you, Anemone ?"

"Battleship Water Oni already on high alert about your presence," said Anemone

"Huh? Did you said that she is on high alert ?" ask Hakai

"Yes."

Hakai thinks for a while and then says,

"Alright... Thank you for your information. Now, continue your work. I will call all of you when the time comes."

"Sir, yes sir !" said three of them.

After three of them already leave the room, Hakai sits down, and he remembers what the shadow just said before. He closes his eyes and hoping for one thing; nothing will happen to Shinji before their meeting one day.

* * *

For several months, the condition at Yokosuka Naval Base is on high alerts. A lot of Admiral showing their fear to go to the front line because of the enemy that they fight. And this condition makes Shinji works much harder.

With a lot of Admiral died in the front line together with a bunch of Ship Girl, he got a lot of complaints. Especially from the Japan citizen itself. And because of that, he must work harder to prove that he is capable of sending back peace to this world.

And today, he is in the command room with his staff. He just gets a report regarding Tamotsu's base destruction. He looked at the report and then says,

"Thank you..."

"What will we do now, Grand Marshall ?" ask the staff

"I will go to Tamotsu's family to tell this news." said Shinji

"..."

"And could you tell them regarding this problem? Inform the scientist that we need more firepower than the enemy," said Shinji

"Sir, yes sir !"

After the staff leaves the room, Shinji looks at his other employees and says,

"Continue your work. After the lunch break, you could have a day off."

"Sir, yes sir !"

"Before that... Is Admiral Mansfield already tell his decision ?" ask Shinji

"Yes. Admiral Mansfield will send his Ship Girl from Germany again. He knows the threat given by Hakai is high for this world."

"And he should be aware the consequences if joining forces with us of fighting Hakai." said Shinji

"Yes. Admiral Mansfield stated that he would take the responsibilities for any German Ship Girls that sunk here."

"Good to hear that. But, just said that I would be the one that takes the responsibilities." said Shinji

Everyone inside the room looks at him, and all of them feels sorry for him. All deaths that occurred during this war is carried only by himself. He feels responsible for any death in the front line. And because of that, a lot of people tried their best to lighten Shinji's burden.

Shinji then looks at the monitor in front of him and says,

"What about Admiral McDougnell? Is he already tell his decision about this ?"

"Yes, he is. He also said that he send a lot of Ship Girl to fight Hakai." said one of his staff.

"Is that so..." said Shinji

"And also he stated that he send us one prototype."

"Only one ?" ask Shinji

"Yes..."

"Is that enough..."

"Theoretically, it is sufficient to destroy a small island. And I don't think that he could stay alive after the shelling hit him."

"It is just a theory... In application, we need to expect the worse," said Shinji

The staff nods after hearing Shinji's comment and continue to works. Right now, Japanese Navy led by Kawano Shinji already made a pact with American Navy under Grand Marshall Tom McDougnell and German Navy under Grand Marshall Theodore Mansfield to fight Hakai. All of them already agreed about Hakai's existence is a huge threat to this world. If they let Hakai loose free, he could destroy the entire world.

Shinji sits down for a while and closes his eyes for a second. Suddenly, he could smell tea from his desk. He opens his eyes and could see a cup with tea filled there. He looks beside him and sees one girl stand there. A girl with black braided hair and using eyeglasses. She is using a red dougi with greenish attire. She looks at Shinji with concerned expression and says,

"Admiral... Please, could you take a break for a while? You are just working non-stop for this entire week."

"Ahahahaha... I'm sorry, Shinano. But, I can't do that..." said Shinji

"Admiral... Please..." said Shinano

"Once more... I can't..."

Suddenly, Shinji could feel Shinano hold his shoulder and grips him hard. Everyone looks at them and stop for a while. Shinano looks at Shinji and says,

"Shinji... Please take a rest."

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Do you know that everyone in Yokosuka concerned with your condition ?" ask Shinano

"But... I..."

"We need you to lead us... Yes, that's true."

"..."

"But, if you suddenly sick at a crucial moment. What could we do ?" said Shinano

"..."

"So..."

Shinji looks away from Shinano and sees that they get a report. Shinji stands up and says,

"I will rest after this..."

"But..." said Shinano

"You don't need to worry, Shinano," said Shinji

"..."

Shinji looks at the monitor and could see Admiral McDougnell there. Admiral McDougnell says,

"Good afternoon, Admiral Kawano."

"Good afternoon, Admiral McDougnell." said Shinji

"We will arrive at Yokosuka ETA 800 hours tomorrow." said Tom

"According to plan..." said Shinji

"But, I smell something fishy here."

"Huh? Why did you say that ?" ask Shinji

"We know that we are going through an Abyssal area when we are going to transport this prototype."

"..."

"But, why are we still safe until now? Why they didn't attack us ?"

Shinji quite surprised when he heard that. For this transport mission, Shinji already sent three fleets to protect the prototype weapon that could destroy Hakai. This action is a precaution if Abyssal under Hakai or Battleship Water Oni will attack them. But, in reality, nothing happen.

Shinji sits down and then says,

"So... Both of them didn't start any attack..."

"Huh? Both of them ?" ask Tom

"I will tell you the truth. We just found out that some of the Abyssal are attacking other Abyssal. And from the report, we discovered that there are two leaders at the Abyssal. The first one is Hakai and the second one is Battleship Water Oni." said Shinji

"I can't believe they are fighting with each other..."

"No one can believe that either." said Shinji

"Alright. I will tell you when I will arrive at Yokosuka."

"Thank you. I will wait for you."

"Good luck, Admiral Kawano."

"Good luck too, Admiral McDougnell."

Shinji then sits down after that report and looks at Shinano. And from Shinano's face, Shinji knows what inside her mind. So, he says,

"Alright... I will take a break."

"Thirty minutes sleep..." said Shinano

"No... I will..."

"No... You must sleep." said Shinano once more

Shinji looks at Shinano and could see that Shinano will mad if he didn't follow what she said. So, he looks at his staff, and all of them knows what really inside Shinji's mind.

One of the staff suddenly sighs and says,

"Grand Marshall... I think you should rest now. You could leave the rest to us."

"But..."

"Just take some rest. Maybe you could recover faster if you stay with your wife over there." said other staff.

"..."

"You don't need to worry. We will tell you after you rest for a while, Grand Marshall."

Shinji only sighs and says,

"If all of you say so... I will take my leave now."

"Sir, yes Sir." said all of his staff

Shinji stands up and leaves the command room together with Shinano. They have a little chat until they arrived at Shinji's room. Shinji lay down on his bed and stare the ceiling for a while. Suddenly, he could feel that Shinano is holding his hand. So, Shinji looks at Shinano for a while and smiles at her. Shinano smile to Shinji and says,

"I know that you couldn't have a good sleep recently."

"Yeah..." said Shinji

"But, I believe you still need to sleep now. I will look at your side this time," said Shinano

"I know." said Shinji smiling to her

Shinji then closes his eyes. He could hear Shinano start to sing a lullaby and little by little fall asleep.

* * *

 _This world is really cruel_

 _No one in this world could save us_

 _No one_

 _Until despair come to all of us_

 _As 'it' lurks into the shadow_

 _And destroy all of our hope_

 _Eat all of our hope_

 _Shatter them into pieces right in front of us_

 _What the meaning of ours fight?_

 _What the meaning of this war?_

 _I can't win..._

 _No one can't win..._

 _If the one that we are fighting now is …_

* * *

"What is that? Who the one said that ?"

That the question that Shinji ask as he opens his eyes. He holds his head and looks around him. He surprised to see that he is not in his bedroom. The room around him is dark, and he couldn't see anything. He also didn't find Shinano beside him.

He stands up and suddenly hears,

" _You can't change anything._ "

"That sound... Seems familiar," said Shinji

Shinji looks around and then start walking aimlessly. As he walks he mumbles,

"Is this... a dream ?"

" _That depends on you._ "

"Huh ?"

Shinji looks behind him, and he didn't see anyone. He knows that sound. That sound just like him. But the tone entirely different. He looks around once more and starts walking again until he arrived at a split road.

He looks closely at the way and from all of them he could feel something. And then, he hears,

" _From here... I want to see... Your choice._ "

"My choice ?" ask Shinji

" _Which road will you choose... And what will you do..._ "

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself !" shouts Shinji

" _I don't need to show myself. You know who I am._ "

Shinji is quite dissatisfied with that sound and thinks for a while until he feels someone behind him. He looks behind him and sees himself there. But, there is something different about 'him.' His face just like someone who already face hell. He looks at Shinji and says,

" _I want to see... What is your choice... Could you make a difference ?_ "

"What do you mean ?"

" _Just go... Choose one... and make a difference... I.. Want to see that... Could you... fight *** or not._ "

"Huh ?"

As he hears that answer from him, suddenly his body start to move towards the middle of the branch. He looks at the road, and suddenly everything turns dark. And from there, he could hear,

" _I will see... your choice..._ "

* * *

Shinji opens his eye and sees around him. Right now he is standing in the corridor of a Naval Base. He quite confused why he suddenly there and remembered what he said before. He mumbles,

"He wants... To see my choice? Why ?"

He looks around then know that he is still at Yokosuka. Shinji thinks for a while and then says,

"Am I still dreaming ?"

"Admiral ?" ask one girl

Shinji looks behind him, and he could see one girl stand there. One Ship Girl that he knows when he still at Yokosuka. She has a long black hair, and her figure is different from other Ship Girl in her class. But, she is timid when talking with a man like him. Her name is Ushio.

Shinji looks around and then know that Ushio is calling him. So, he says,

"What is it, Ushio ?"

"Ah... ummm..."

"Did I do something wrong to you ?" ask Shinji

Shinji could see that Ushio quite scared with something. Suddenly, he could feel someone gazes from somewhere else. He looks behind him and saw two Ship Girls. One Ship Girl has a short pink hair, and she is using a pin at her cloth, while the other one has a brown short hair and have a bandage on her face. They are Sazanami and Oboro, Ushio's sisters.

Sazanami run towards Shinji and then says,

"My... My... Is Master doing an affair with other girl today ?"

"What do you mean by that, Sazanami ?" ask Shinji

"Nothing... Nothing... Fufufufufu." said Sazanami

"For some reason... You act strange, Sazanami," said Shinji

"Is that so ?" ask Sazanami

Shinji looks around to find out some information regarding where he is actually. So, his next question is,

"Sazanami..."

"Yes, what is it Master ?" ask Sazanami

"Do you know where Shinano is ?" ask Shinji

"Huh? Did you want to start an affair, Master ?" ask Sazanami

"What do you means ?"

"It's just... You suddenly ask someone else wife here. Are you want to start an affair? Or maybe... Master will start something called as NTR ?" ask Sazanami

"Why the hell we answer question with another question." said Shinji and then sighs

Sazanami only could stick out her tongue to mock him. After that, he ask Sazanami again,

"Then... What is my rank ?"

"Huh? Did Master hit his head hard somewhere?" ask Sazanami

"No... Just answer that."

Sazanami looks at Oboro and Ushio for a while and looks at Shinji together. Ushio then said with faint voice,

"Your... Rank... Is...Captain."

"Huh? Captain ?" ask Shinji

"Yes." said Ushio once more.

Shinji thinks for a while and suddenly understand what's going on. This event is the memory of him. And what he want is to see his answer for something. He looks at the ring and then says,

"So... I wonder who my wife is? I believe it should be that bad talking girl, Akebono."

"Huh ?!"

Both Sazanami and Ushio looks each other and then looks at the last girl. And from there, he knows that he made a huge mistake. Suddenly Oboro pull Shinji's cloth and then says,

"It seems you quite stressed with this situation..."

"..."

"It's good that you still tried to joke like that..." said Oboro

"..."

"But, please don't use Akebono as the joke. After we lost our admiral at that battle before you come... She become unstable... Especially if she knows about Hakai existence." said Oboro

"I'm sorry..." said Shinji

"That's alright." said Oboro

Oboro then pulls Shinji closer to her and hugs him. Shinji couldn't say anything about this situation. Oboro that he knows and Oboro in front of him is different. He tried to think about what happen here and why he ask him for choice.

Shinji looks behind him and could see one girl with purple hair walking towards him. But, something entirely different with her. He looks at Oboro and asks,

"Is that... Akebono ?"

"Yes..." answer Oboro

"Then... Why is her hair... Short ?"

"..."

"Oboro ?"

"Are you alright ?"

Oboro looks at Shinji with a concerned face, and from there Shinji knows what going on. Just like Oboro just said before, Akebono lost her Admiral back then. And it seems, she cuts her hair to show her resolution to destroy Hakai.

He looks at Akebono that already passed him and then looks at Oboro. He says,

"I'm sorry about what I just said before..."

"..."

"Oboro ?"

"That's alright... After all..." said Oboro

"Captain Kawano... Grand Marshall waiting for you." said one man suddenly

"Eh? I'm sorry... I will go there now. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem..." said that man

Shinji then looks at Oboro and says,

"I still have a lot of question..."

"Huh ?" said Oboro

"But, I must go to meet the Grand Marshall now."

"Ah... Be careful..."

"Don't worry."

As Shinji start to walk, he could feel the room distort a little bit. He looked behind him and didn't find Oboro, Ushio, and Sazanami. He looks around and then he sees him. Shinji looks at him and says,

"This is... The one that you wanted right ?"

"No..."

"Huh ?"

"The choice..."

"What with the choice ?"

"Will you help your beloved one or help human ?"

"Huh ?"

"Just choose it... Just think... Like... Shinji."

"Huh ?"

And after that, he vanished from there. Shinji looks around and then sighs. Not only that, the room already comes back to their usual state, and that makes Shinji ask himself,

"I think... something bad will happens here."

* * *

He starts to walk towards the Grand Marshall room, and suddenly everything starts to distort again. Right now, he stands in front of a bunch of people that looking at the monitor front them. And in a split second, he understands what happen.

Right now, the mission to annihilate the 'monster' already started. And his division becomes the backbone of the mission by providing several amounts of information as a reconnaissance unit, together with two other division. And from what happen there, he understands something awful must happen.

He looks around, and he could hear,

"If we continue this mission... We will lose all of them !"

"But, if we withdraw now... That monster will destroy all of us !"

"We must withdraw all of them! The number of the enemy is..."

"No... Continue the mission !"

Shinji looks around, and all of them start to argue whether they need to continue the mission or abort it. Suddenly, one of the members ask him,

"Captain Shinji... What should we do now ?!"

"Eh ?" said Shinji

"Grand Marshall didn't give permission to abort this mission. We must continue it !" said one member

"But... If we pursue this mission, all of them will die !"

"We must continue it !" said another member

Shinji looks at the report and then says,

"Akebono... How the situation over there ?"

"Not much... Just a black sky... and black sea... with a lot of... them..." said Akebono

Shinji closes his eyes as he hears what Akebono just said. This Akebono isn't Akebono that he knows. He doesn't know what happen with this Akebono. He thinks for a while and then ask her once more,

"Akebono... Tell me... Do you think you could finish this mission ?"

"..."

"Akebono ?"

"Did you need to ask that question to me? Of course, I could! I must kill that monster !"

Shinji hears Akebono's answer and sighs. He understands that Akebono hate the enemy, but with that attitude, she will lead her team to their demise. But before Shinji could say anything, The Grand Marshall suddenly show up and says,

"Continue the mission !"

"Huh ?" said Shinji

"If Akebono as the flagship said she could finish this mission, then we continue it." said the Grand Marshall

Shinji looks at him once more and then at the monitor. Not only that, but he also looks around him. No one believes what they just heard. Right before any of them said anything, The Grand Marshall says,

"Which one did you choose? To sacrifice them or to sacrifice humanity ?"

"About that..." said one of the admiral

"So... All of you choose to protect those Ship Girls rather than humanity itself ?" ask Grand Marshall once more

No one dares to answer the question given by Grand Marshall. Shinji looks at all of them once more and then says,

"We continue this mission..."

"So... That's your answer..." said another man

"Huh ?"

Shinji looks behind him, and suddenly the everything around him starts to distort. Right before he could see what next, he could hear,

"This is... what happen... when I... choose that... choice..."

After that, he could move his body once more. But, everything around him already changes. The Naval Base destroyed, and a lot of Admiral tried their best to protect themselves. Not only them but all Ship Girl there also fight to their heart content.

* * *

He runs towards the corridor and could see a lot of corpse around him. When he start to moving once more, he sees Ushio injured near the entrance. He runs towards her and says,

"Ushio !"

"Admiral..." said Ushio

"Where..."

"Why did you continue this mission ?" ask Ushio

"Eh ?"

"We couldn't fight them with that condition..." said Ushio

"..."

"I see that monster impaled Sazanami and obliterate Akebono without mercy. That monster also ripped other Ship Girls before going to this place..." said Ushio

"I..."

"Everyone death... Because of that monster..."

"I'm sorry..." said Shinji

"..."

"I know... I am the one that everyone should blame for this mess... If only..."

"Stop saying nonsense !"

"Huh ?"

"Find Oboro... She needs you..." said Ushio

Ushio looks at Shinji and Shinji could see that Ushio tried her best to hide her pain. Ushio smiles at him and says,

"Find Oboro..."

"Yes." said Shinji

"Protect her..." said Ushio

After saying that, Ushio closes her eyes and smiles. Shinji strokes her hair and then start to run again. He runs towards one of the arsenals and takes any gun with him. He sees a lot of Admiral and Ship Girls protecting that area. He also sees a black aura from the arsenal.

He rushes towards the Arsenal and sees a gruesome scene. That monster already stabs Oboro and laughs hard. Shinji looks at Oboro soulless body and then looks at the monster. He points his gun towards that monster and shoots.

The monster looks at Shinji and smiles. Shinji could see that monster red glowing eyes and saw the monster smiles. Not long after that, the monster says,

"Well... You failed..."

"This voice..." said Shinji

The monster charged towards Shinji and then grabs his head. Right before the monster crushed Shinji's face, it says,

"Good night... Let we meet again soon..."

* * *

Shinji opens his eyes, and he breathes really hard. He looks around and could see that he is in the command room of a command ship. Every crew looked at him and concerned with Shinji's situation. So, one of the crew ask Shinji,

"Admiral, are you alright ?"

"Ah... Yes," said Shinji

Shinji looks around once more and understands that he still inside a dream. He looks at his hand and could see a ring. From there, he is wondering one thing. Who is his wife now? Suddenly, they get an incoming message from one of the Ship Girls. From there, he could see Kongou shouting to them,

"Admiral !"

"Ah... Kongou, what happen ?" ask Shinji

"We already finished our mission here !"

"..."

"Admiral? What happen ?" ask Hiei suddenly

"Hiei! I am talking with Admiral right now !" said Kongou

"Kongou nee-sama, you shouldn't bother Admiral if he tired... I know from his voice," said Hiei

"Huh? Are you tired, Admiral ?" ask Kongou

"Yes... It seems, my sleep habit takes it toll," said Shinji

"I told you to take rest right ?!" said Kongou

"Look... Kongou nee-sama mad at you, Admiral," said Hiei

"I know... I know..." said Shinji

Shinji sighs and understands who his wife is. Or that what he thinks. Suddenly, he could hear Kongou says,

"What will she said if she knows what happen..."

"Huh? What did you say?" said Shinji

"You know... I believe Noshiro will mad at you !" said Hiei

"Hei, Hiei... Noshiro could hear us you know," said Kongou

"Hieee !"

"Did something happen with Admiral ?" ask Noshiro from behind Hiei

All of Shinji's crew giggles a little after hearing this conversation. He looked around and tried his best to understand the situation in this world. Suddenly, Shinji hears someone shouting at him,

"Admiral! Did you forget to sleep again yesterday ?!"

"Ah..." said Shinji

"Don't say 'Ah' to me! You should understand that everyone put their hope on you! What happen if you can't lead us when something urgent happens ?" said Noshiro

"About that..."

"Noshiro-chan... Don't push him too hard..." said Agano from behind Noshiro

"Agano-nee! Don't cover him !" said Noshiro

"Noshiro-chan is scary when angry..." said Agano

"I think I should agree..." said Shinji

"Did you said something ?" ask Noshiro

"No... Nothing..." said Shinji

And then no one said anything. Shinji then laughs a little and then says,

"Then... Rather than I make my princess mad to me, I will say this..."

"Huh... Pr... Princess ?!" said Noshiro flustered

"I'm sorry. I will take some rest after this mission," said Shinji

"Flirting will not help you this time !" said Noshiro

"I know..."

Shinji then laughs and could hear all of his crews also laughing a little. After that, Shinji ask them,

"So, could any of you gives me the report now? I want to hear it."

"Ah... Alright," said Noshiro

"Did any of you injured on this mission ?" ask Shinji

"Yes. Hiei got Light Damage. Then, Sakawa and Yahagi got Medium Damage." said Noshiro

"That's cost a lot for this mission..."

"Yes."

"Alright. Then, just proceed to command ship immediately."

"Sir, yes Sir."

Shinji smiles after hearing that and then looks around him. Everyone works hard, and nothing dreadful happens there. He then says,

"This one... really nice..."

"This is not the test yet..." said one man

Shinji surprised to hear that and looks in front of him. He could see himself standing there, but there are something odds about him. He is holding an item there, but Shinji couldn't see what the item is. After that, he could hear,

"It's alright if you think this world is nicer than before. But when the reality come, they will hit you really hard."

"Huh ?"

"Maybe you come at the wrong time... But, with this, you know the situation between them and myself."

"..."

"Not like the previous ******. I will provide you any information."

"Tell me more..."

"You are the one that everyone could believe in taking order... And you are their ace in fighting against Abyssal. It's simple..."

"..."

"But, after this..."

"After this ?"

"No... You must experience it yourself because that's the test for you. That's my question... Which way will you choose..."

Shinji looks at him and then says,

"If you said so... At least, you are nicer than before..."

"..."

"Huh ?"

"I will give you one hint."

"..."

"Think like Shinji. Because it is the same entity with a different soul."

"Huh ?"

Before Shinji could say anything, everything turns into darkness.

* * *

Shinji then opens his eyes and could feel someone shakes him. He looks around him, and he starts to stand up. He could see all of his crew concerned with his condition. He asks them,

"What the situation ?"

"Ah... I think you should rest for a while Admiral..." said one of the crew

"No... I can't rest right now... Just tell me the situation..."

Shinji looks around once more and finds himself at the command room once more. But, this time he could see the map in front of him. He also gets a little insight from that man about this situation. Right now is another mission that occurs several weeks after the previous event. His fleet consists of Yamashiro, Fusou, Kongou Sisters, Agano Sisters, and several Destroyer. And the objective of this mission is to eliminate the threat.

Shinji understands what the threat is. The threat at this event is the same with the Monster from before. And little by little, he understands who the threat is. The monster is Hakai, the same entity that is destroying his world. But there is a lot of question regarding that fact. Is the monster from here is the same with Hakai from his world? No one knows about that.

He looks at the map, and he could see that the threat location is near his fleets. He then says,

"Did any of you have the visual of the threat ?"

"Ah... Yes !" said one of the crew

One of his crew shows him the threat. And from there he is surprised. The threat is the same with the monster from before. But, something differs from that monster. This threat looked really empty and devastated with something. But, his glowing red eyes still full of hatred. The one that gone is that monster smug face.

"For some reason... That monster..." said Shinji suddenly

"Huh... Did you said something, Admiral ?"

"Ah... No..." said Shinji

Shinji then looks at the map and then asks everyone,

"Right before I passed out... What happen there ?"

"Ah... We just sunk Ooyodo." said one of his crew

"Ooyodo ?"

"We got some information that said Ooyodo is the main reason for his fight..."

"Is that so..."

And after hearing that, he remembers something in the past. Hakai's action becomes more brutal after one event. He looks at the image one more and thinks for a while. He thinks,

"Is there a possibility for this monster also... Huh... Wait..."

Shinji looks at the image once more, and from there he knows something bad will happen. He looks at the map and then says,

"Could any of you call our fleet ?"

"Huh ?"

"Just do it !" shouts Shinji

"Sir, yes sir !"

Shinji looks at the map and the position between his fleet and that monster. He takes a deep breath and says,

"I believe... This tactic could end it..."

He moves some of the markers there until Noshiro says,

"Admiral... Did something happen ?"

"Ah... Yes," said Shinji

"..."

"There will be a change in tactics."

"Huh? It's odd for you to modify the tactics in the middle of mission..." said Noshiro

"This mission require different tactics than usual."

"..."

"Could you tell me who the one that sunk Ooyodo ?"

"Eh ?"

"Just answer it."

"Of course it is all of us."

"No... Who the one that gives the final blow ?"

"That's me."

Hearing that answer, Shinji stops for a while. And from that, he understands what the test is. Will he sacrifice Noshiro for greater goods or saves her. Just like the previous event, this one is hard. He looks at the map once more, and he could hear someone shouts,

"The threat start to move! He charges towards our fleet location !"

"Eh ? Give me ETA now !" shout Shinji

"With the current threat speed... It needs around 1 hours to arrive there."

"Are you sure ?"

"Ye... Ah no... It's speed increased !"

Shinji knows that he don't have much time to command them. So, Shinji says,

"Noshiro, did you hear that ?"

"Yes, loud and clear." said Noshiro

"Alright... Change the formation into Diamond Formation with you at the center."

"Huh? Isn't the flagship is..."

"Just do it... And tell Yamashiro and Fusou to move beside you."

"Ummm... Alright."

"And tells some of your destroyers to use their sonar now."

"Eh? We didn't fight..."

"Just do it !"

"..."

"I'm sorry to shout... But, just follow my instruction."

"Haaa... It seems you already at your limit," said Noshiro

"Ahahahaha..."

"Then, what next ?"

"Tell Kongou's Sister to change their position at the most end of the diamond."

"Alright..."

"Just be careful with a sudden attack from below."

"Sir, yes sir."

"And please give me all the information there."

"Alright."

Shinji then smiles and then looks at the map once more. He then hears one of his crew shouts,

"Enemy plane detected !"

"Destroyer Division 8 and 9, change your equipment and use anti-air armaments! Just make sure those plane shut down !" shouts Shinji

"Torpedo detected... Not only that, several torpedoes dropped from the enemy aircraft detected !"

"Stay moving with diamond formation! Call Yahagi now !"

Shinji looks in front of him and could see Yahagi that is still fighting. He could hear Yahagi says,

"Admiral, do you need something ?"

"Yes. Could you and Sakawa change you equipment into anti-submarine armament ?" said Shinji

"Huh ?"

"Could you..."

"Admiral... Could you repeat what you just said ?"

"Yahagi... Did you hear me ?"

"Admi..."

And then the communication between them cut off. Shinji looks at the monitor and then asks,

"What happen? Did they jammed the communication ?"

"I don't know..." said one of his crew

"We lost it !" said other crew members

"Huh? Did he gone under the radar ?!"

"Yes."

"Change into sonar now !"

"Sir, yes sir !"

Shinji looks at the map and changes the position on the map. He then ask,

"Could you gives us the bearing..."

"Admiral..." said one of his crew

"Huh ?"

He looks in front of him, and he could see something from the monitor. He could hear a sound,

"I could say... we are even now... Shinji."

"This voice..." said Shinji

"Admiral, did you know who the one that jammed our communication ?" ask the crew member

"Wait... Did you said even ?!" ask Shinji without noticing that question

"Yes..."

"Don't say... Don't you..."

"I will bring her to you... Hopefully, you already prepared..."

Shinji then stands up and prepares his gun. He also orders all of his crew members to prepares their guns because the threat is approaching their boat right now. All of them surprised when Shinji said that and started to prepare for the worst.

While he running, Shinji ask himself,

"How he could exterminate all of them so fast ? I remember it only several minutes since I call Yahagi."

As soon Shinji arrived at the deck, and he could see the sea become a pitch black. He looks in front of him and could see the threat there. And at its hand, he could see Noshiro's head. He looks at the threats and says,

"Hakai..."

"Hakai... Ah... My identification name from another line..."

"Huh ?"

"Well... I can't blame you for this, though..."

"Hakai... Why are you..."

"Destroying human... Because they deserve it."

"No... There must be something else !"

"To save them..."

"Huh ?"

"I have a question... Could you clean a blood-stained cloth ?"

"Huh ?"

"I know we could clean that... But, most of us will throw it away and change it into a better cloth."

"Don't say..."

"So... to help them... To clean them from the sin, I need to exterminate human."

"Wait..."

"By giving them the same feeling that I feel right now..."

Shinji could see Hakai's empty eyes. The glowing red eyes that full of hatred but without any soul. And from there, he asking himself,

"So... What is the test? I don't understand at all."

He looks below and feels someone already in front of him. He looks and could see Hakai stands there. And he could see his face; He start to shouts,

"Wait... You should be..."

"Shinji... You will become my first cornerstone for this... You should feel proud..."

"Why ?!"

"Good night, Shinji."

And with that, Hakai snapped Shinji's head. Shinji could see his body, and then everything turned dark.

* * *

Shinji opens his eyes, and he could see that he is inside a black room. He looks around then says,

"Am I still dreaming..."

"Yes..."

He looks in front of him and could see a man. That man looks below Shinji and then says,

"I know it is hard..."

"Hey... Tell me... What is the test ?!"

"But, you need to understand the truth before that guy... Come to you..."

"Huh ?"

"Just find it..."

"Wait..."

"All of this event will lead you to the truth."

"Wait..."

"Just bare with it a little bit more."

And with that, Shinji consumed into the darkness once more.

* * *

Shinji sees a lot of death since that meeting, and he couldn't believe how weak he is. He couldn't do anything to protect all of them. But, from that experience, he knows a little about Hakai, the monster that is destroying his world.

And after the last dream, he met again with him. So, he grabs him and says,

"What the meaning of this ?!"

"..."

"Why are you making me see that dream ?!"

"That's your choice... No... That's our choice."

"Huh ?! What do you mean ?! Why are you giving me this nightmare !"

"..."

Shinji then looks away and start to see around him. Everything becomes clear that it is the state when HE will fight someone called as Hakai. So, he looks at him and says,

"Whatever I do... I can't beat him."

"You could say that..."

"..."

"An omnipotent enemy like that... I doubt even you could fight him."

"No..."

"..."

"I believe with my Ship Girls and all of my friend... That I could beat him !"

"Why did you confident with that ?"

"I have... one secret weapon."

"..."

"And I believe... You could see that from here !"

After Shinji said that, he leaves Shinji and vanish at the dark. Then, Shinji smiles and says,

"Like I think... This is..."

"This is the world created by Hakai... For me to talk with you..." said one man

Shinji looks behind him and could see a man that resembles him. Shinji looks at him and ask,

"Wait... Did you said that..."

"Yes. Hakai creates this void. For me... For you."

"Who the hell are you? Are you one of..."

"I am you. You are me. We are the same. But, we choose a different path in life."

"..."

"I don't need you to understand everything. I just... want to say one thing..."

"What is that ?"

"Please... Save Ichirou."

"Huh? Ichirou already dead for a long time !"

"It seems... You still didn't know the truth."

"Huh ?"

The man looks above, and Shinji also looks above him. He could see a lot of hands suddenly appear out of nowhere. Shinji looked at him and tried to grab him. But, the man says,

"He is here..."

"Did you means..."

"Hakai."

"..."

"And from there... You could know the answer. You should be aware the truth. So... Please... Save him."

"Huh ?"

"Save Ichirou."

After saying that, the man vanish into the darkness behind him. Shinji looks at above once more and starts running. But, he could feel something holding him. A lot of hands. He looks around him and could feel all the sides are targeting him. And soon, the hand consume Shinji and makes him see the darkness once more.


	13. Chapter 13 - Meeting or BeginningOfAnEnd

**Chapter 13**

 **Meeting || Beginning Of An End**

* * *

Shinji opens his eyes, and he could feel that he breath hard. Not only that, his body covered in sweat because of the dream that he experienced before. He closes his eyes and says,

"What the meaning of that? Save Ichirou?! He already dead!"

He then opens his eyes and looks around. He knows where he is right now. His room at Yokosuka. He then laughs a little and sighs a little bit. With this, he understands that he already free from that dream.

Shinji then sighs a little and then looks beside him. He could see Shinano sleeping beside him peacefully. He also sees that she wears her ring, the same ring that Shinji wear, that given by him to show their commitment as wife and husband. So, he smile a little, stroke her hair and says,

"Shinano, wake up... Let's go back to command room now."

Shinano didn't answer him at all. Shinji looks at Shinano for a while and then thinks that Shinano must be exhausted. He stands up and walks towards the window. He then opens the curtain and then freezes. What he see in front of him is something that he couldn't understand. A bird that stops midflight. His Ship Girls that taking their naval battle training is stopped with some of them firing their mock shell.

He looks at him and could see the clock also stop. He then runs towards Shinano and shakes her hoping that she will wake up. But, nothing happen. He stops for a while and looks around. He then sit at one of the chairs and says,

"What the hell happen ?!"

He thinks for a while and thinks this is still a dream. So, he tried to punch himself, and he could feel pain. He looks in the mirror and punches it. He could feel the pain in his hand and look at the blood that flows at his hand.

And with that, he understands that someone already infiltrated Yokosuka and waiting for his presence. He wears his uniform and starts to walk. Without thinking about anything, he knows where he must go to right now. From all report of the incident that happens while he at Yokosuka, he knows that Hakai will wait for him at his office.

And while he walks towards his office, he has a lot of question. Some of it are,

"What the connection between him and Ichirou?"

"Why I could see him at all of my dreams?"

"What the hell is he?!"

And now, he arrives at his office. He opened the door and didn't meet with anyone. Only an empty room. Shinji then laughs and walks towards his chair. After he sits down, he says,

"I must be exhausted to think like this... No way Hakai will come here..."

"Or that what you think..." said someone from behind him.

Shinji surprised and looked around him. He didn't see anyone there. And then, he could feel a deadly presence from outside. So, he walks slowly towards the window, and he can't hide his fear. Right below him, he sees a man that should be dead for a long time ago. A man that he calls as a brother. Ichirou.

* * *

Hakai walks towards Shinji's room, while Shinji couldn't hide his shock after seeing what he just saw. He closes his eyes until he hears someone knocks his door. He let him enter the room and looks at him. A man that should be dead is standing in front of him with a black uniform and pale skin. Hakai smiles towards Shinji and says,

"Long time no see, Shinji."

"Long... time no see too... Brother..." said Shinji

Hakai then looks around him and then he comments,

"I can't believe you could become the leader of Japanese Navy. I could say that a significant achievement for you."

"..."

"So, what did you do here to get this rank ?"

"..."

"Hmmm? What is it, Shinji? If you have a question, just ask me." said Hakai

Shinji looks at Hakai that smiles towards him. A smile that he forget because of the news was given by his superior back then. Hakai then sits at one of the chairs and then looks at Shinji and says,

"Why did your eyes like seeing a dead man ?"

"Are you Ichirou?" ask Shinji

"Yes, I am."

"How could I believe that?" said Shinji

"How... Hmmm..."

Hakai thought for a while and tried to remember that what define him as Ichirou to Shinji. After thinking for a while, he then laughs and says,

"Well... Aren't you the one that suggests me to withdraw from that competition back then ?"

"That competition ?" said Shinji

"Did you forget? The competition to choose with group that will lead the project to protect humanity," said Hakai

Shinji tried to remember that event. Little by little, he remembers that event and smiles to him. But, something still holds him. Shinji looks at Ichirou and asks him,

"I bear in mind that you become a volunteer to become one of Ichinomiya staff."

"Ah... That one..." said Hakai

Shinji could feel some hatred only from Hakai's answer. Something that he hates to remember, but he must do it to convince Shinji. Shinji then stops and didn't want to continue his question. But, Hakai looks at him and ask,

"Why didn't you continue your question? I believe that is not the main issue here."

"..."

"Are you afraid that will hurt me ?" ask Hakai

"About that..."

"You don't need to worry. For this time only, I will answer any question given to me. I know you need the answer soon, right ?" said Hakai

Shinji looks at Hakai and quite surprised that Hakai said that. Shinji takes a deep breath and then asks him,

"What happen back then? I only hear from my superior that you killed at the lab when one monster was rampaging there."

"One monster... Huh..." said Hakai

"Is that true that you are dead ?"

"If I already dead, I shouldn't be here. You should understand that, Shinji," said Hakai

"..."

"Do you want a proof? Let's shake our hand."

Hakai shows his hand towards Shinji and smiles to him. Shinji looks at the hand and looks at Hakai for a while. He then reaches out his hand and shakes Hakai's hand. He could feel Hakai's cold hand just like a dead man.

Hakai looks at Shinji and then says,

"It seems you still not believe me..."

"Yes." said Shinji

"I appreciate your honesty, Shinji." said Hakai

Hakai then closes his eyes and trying to find another way to make sure Shinji believe that he is still alive. But before Hakai said anything, Shinji ask him,

"Are you a devil ?"

"What kind of question is that ?" ask Hakai

"Are you a devil that tried to play around with me ?"

Hakai looks at Shinji and then laughs a little. Shinji knows that Hakai mocks him and says,

"So you are really..."

"No... And also yes," said Hakai

"Huh ?!"

"No, I'm not the devil. I'm your brother," said Hakai

"..."

"But, I will play around with you for a while."

"Huh ?"

"Then, do you have another question before I continue ?" ask Hakai

Shinji felt intimidated with Hakai's aura and tried to look away. Hakai only smirks to see his brother reaction right now, until Shinji ask him,

"If you still alive, where have you been? Do you know that Mother is really worried about you ?"

"Mother... Worried about me ?" ask Hakai

"Yes. She always tried her best to find you after you volunteer at Ichinomiya's project. She always goes to her place and comes back without any information regarding yourself."

"Is that so..."

"Answer me! You said that you would answer all of my questions !" said Shinji

Hakai looks at Shinji and only smiles a little. After that, he says,

"Yes, I remember about that. But, I have a question for you first."

"Huh ?"

"Are you ready to find out the truth? Or maybe that dream is sufficient for you," said Hakai

"Eh ?"

"Just answer my question. I don't want to ask that once more."

"..."

"Shinji..."

"If you will tell the truth, I will gladly accept it."

"Is that so... Alright then..."

Hakai then snaps his finger and then a lot of black hand manifest behind Hakai. Shinji surprised with that. But before he could do anything, the hand catch him and bring her into the abyss. The place where he will learn the truth about his brother.

* * *

Shinji opens his eyes and looks around him. Right now he is inside a white room. Nothing is there. He stands up and then tried to remember what happen before. Not long after that, he remembers what happen. He looks around once more and doesn't find anyone around him. So, he shouts,

"Ichirou! Where are you!"

"Shinji, you don't need to shout like that. I'm right behind you," said Hakai

Shinji is surprised to see Hakai already sit down behind him. Not only that, there's two chairs with one table there. Hakai already sits down at one of the chairs and makes a gesture that asking Shinji to sit down at the another chair.

Shinji looks at Hakai for a while and then sits down there. Hakai smiles and asks him,

"So, do you prefer a sweet tea or coffee ?"

"Coffee will do..." answer Shinji

"Alright then..."

Hakai then snaps his finger, and the coffee appears at the table from thin air. Shinji surprised to see what happen in front of him. He then looked at Hakai and tried to ask something. But before Shinji could say anything, Hakai says,

"What do you think about the coffee ?"

"Huh ?"

"Why don't you tried it ?" ask Hakai

Shinji can't say no for that. He takes the cup and sips the coffee a little. He knows the taste of the coffee. This coffee is the same with the coffee usually made by Shinano. Shinji looks at Hakai and says,

"What did you do to Shinano ?!"

"I didn't do anything yet." said Hakai

"..."

"Alright... Before we continue it, how about we play something a little."

Hakai then snaps his finger again and at the table appears a chess piece. Hakai smiles and says,

"Because you already become a Grand Marshall, I believe your mind should be sharp enough to play chess..."

"..."

"What do you think? I remember that you never win against me in the past. Probably, this will become your first time to win against me."

Shinji thinks for a while and then nods. Hakai smiles towards him and then says,

"Let's start it then."

* * *

Right now, the Shinji at the verge of winning. So, Hakai smiles at Shinji and says,

"Look... It will become your first ever victory against me."

"You could say I already improved." said Shinji

Hakai then laughs hard. After that, he closes his eyes for a while. Shinji could feel a chilling sensation when Hakai closes his eyes. When he looks at Hakai, he could see one hand suddenly come out from the floor. He wants to shout something, but nothing comes out. Hakai then laughs a little and says,

"What about we make it a little harder."

"Huh ?" said Shinji when he could answer him

"Will you continue it? Ah... No. You must continue it no matter what happen here."

"What do you mean, Ichirou."

"Looks below you."

Hakai snaps his finger, and the white room changed into a scenery. But, something odd about the scenery. Shinji could smell gunpowder and blood from around him. Not only that, he also could smell the sea. He looks at Hakai and asks him,

"What the meaning of this, Ichirou? Where are we ?"

"Look below you... And you will understand," answer Hakai

Shinji looks below him, and he could see a lot of Ship Girls are fighting against several Abyssal. And right now, they are on the verge of victory. Hakai smiles and says,

"Like I said before, I will tell you everything."

"Huh ?"

"This is another world. You could say this is the place where I could see another world," said Hakai

"What kind of nonsense is that ?!" ask Shinji

"Let me continue first..."

"..."

"The one that we see right now is the condition that could happen anywhere. Ship Girls at the verge of victory, especially after they killed Abyssal Twin Hime. Poor little soul."

"Huh ?"

"But, I will tell you this. Everything that happens there depends on our action right now."

"Wait... What do you mean ?"

"We play with their destiny using this chess. Simple."

Shinji looks at Hakai and then pulls his uniform with anger. He then says,

"What kind of nonsense is that ?!"

"Hehehehehe..."

"Ichirou... Answer me !" shouts Shinji

"You will understand... Why I said that I would make it a little bit harder," said Hakai

Hakai then pushed Shinji away and make a gesture to sit down again. Shinji sits down and looks at him. Hakai then says,

"Let's says... Everything that I killed become my pawn."

"Huh ?!"

"Every time I take your pawn, it will become mine." said Hakai once more

And after Hakai stated that some of his pawns that already dead become Hakai's possession. Shinji looks at him and says,

"What the meaning of this ?"

"Isn't that what happen out there? When a Ship Girl sunk, she will become Abyssal. In another world, they will become my pawn." said Hakai

Shinji looks at him and can't believe what he just heard. Hakai smiles a little and then says,

"But, that doesn't mean you don't have any help. For every five minutes past, you will get a new fresh pawn."

"..."

"Just like how your scientist work. They will work hard to satisfy their superior that want the Ship Girls to fight their enemy."

"..."

"And with that, a lot of innocent women died on the battlefield. But, everyone will call them as a saviour or a hero when everything ends at their side."

"..."

"But, this world have a different concept of Ship Girls."

"Huh ?"

"Their Ship Girls are a full cyborg... But, not the case in our world."

"..."

"You already know the truth about Ship Girls right? Or maybe they didn't tell you the truth yet."

"I thought... It's only a rumor. Everyone said that it's not from human, it is a full cyborg." said Shinji

"If they are a full cyborg, then why they could feel something called as love? Why they could feel something called as pain ?"

And when Hakai finished says that Shinji could hear one of the Ship Girls below shouting in agony. He looks below and then shouts at him,

"You stated that they..."

"Isn't the doctrine about Ship Girls at every world is the same ?" ask Hakai

"Huh ?

"You only knows that the Ship Girls are only a full cyborg. In another word, you could use them as a pawn," said Hakai

"..."

"Only those who have a high position that understands the truth... No. It's more like those who knows about the project will give the doctrine to everyone to cover the truth." said Hakai

"Then... All sacrifice that I made so far..."

"Yes, you killed a lot of them when fighting against Abyssal."

"No... No way..."

"Why are you still thinking like that, Shinji? You already married with one Ship Girls right? Or maybe, the one that makes those decisions are you as an Admiral, not as a human."

Shinji couldn't answer that question at all. He looks at his hand, and he could see a lot of blood there. Hakai smiles and then says,

"Let's continue this game, Shinji."

"No... I will not continue this game," said Shinji

"You must continue it."

"I said I don't want it !" shout Shinji

"You don't have a choice, Shinji."

"Huh ?"

"If we didn't continue it, that world will not move anymore."

"Eh ?"

"And do you know what will happen if that world never moves anymore? Someone out there will destroy it because it will become boring."

"..."

"Whatever your choice... The outcome still same, though."

"I..."

"So, will you continue this game or not ?"

Shinji can't hide his anger at Hakai and then says,

"Alright then... I will continue it."

"Good boy..." said Hakai as he smiles towards Shinji.

* * *

The game already ended with the victory at Hakai's hand. Hakai looks below him, and he could see the aftermath of the battle. He also looks at Shinji and then says,

"This is the consequences of war..."

"..."

"No one will like this. Except those who funded it. They will be the one that laughs at the back as they tried their best to stay away from this war." said Hakai

Hakai then stands up and then snaps his finger. As soon he snaps his finger, the chess board is vanished and everything back to their original states. He then looks at Shinji and says,

"Now, let's go to the main subject."

"What did you want from me ?" ask Shinji

"Isn't I the one that should ask that ?" ask Hakai

"Who are you ?"

"I'm Ichirou."

"Bullshit !" shouts Shinji

Shinji then pulls Hakai's uniform once more and says,

"Ichirou that I know is kind! He will never make something like this. He will never harm someone else!"

"Unfortunately that Ichirou already dead, Shinji. But, it still me," said Hakai

"Give me back our Ichirou."

"I'm here." said Hakai

"Don't tell a bullshit like that !" shouts Shinji

"I tell you the truth. I'm here."

Shinji clenches his teeth and then push Hakai away. Hakai only could smile and then stands up. He then says,

"I tell you the truth, but you still decline it."

"..."

"I'm Ichirou."

Shinji looked away from Hakai and tried his best to regain his composure. Hakai laughs a little bit and then says,

"Do you have any other question ?"

"..."

"Just ask it. I will answer it."

"What happen back then ?" ask Shinji as he looks at Hakai

"Back then? When is that ?" ask Hakai

"That accident. When I got the report that you already dead," said Shinji

Hakai laughs a little and then ask Shinji,

"What did you know about Ichinomiya's project ?"

"Eh? I only know that they make a cy... wait..." said Shinji

He interrupted because he just understands something. In the past, he only knew that Ichinomiya family are developing a cyborg to protect humanity. But, if what Hakai said is true, then that time Ichinomiya family are using a human as the test subject.

Hakai smiles and then says,

"Now, you know what am I doing that time."

"You... You become their test subject ?! Why ?" ask Shinji

"It's simple. Because it's in our blood," said Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Do you remember the story told by that woman back then ?" ask Hakai

"That woman ?"

"Kawano Aoi."

Shinji looks at Hakai with a puzzled face. Hakai then laughs and then says,

"I believe you should know some of the names. So, it will be easier for me to tell this story. No, to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean ?" ask Shinji

"Let's start with something else. Do you know how the Abyssal suddenly comes out and attacking human ?"

"No one knows about that." said Shinji

"If no one knows, why you are attacking them ?"

"Because they attacking us first !"

"It seems when someone doesn't know anything, it will become the source of disaster."

"Huh ?"

"Well... I can't blame you for not knowing it, though."

Hakai then walks around Shinji and says,

"Abyssal created by one man. But, because of one little incident, Japan throws him away."

"Eh ?"

"At first, he created that to protect Japan. But because they are unstable, Japan abandoned that project and threw the scientist away. What a poor little soul."

"Then those Abyssal are..."

"Yes. The end process of hatred from one man to those who betray him."

Shinji looks at Hakai for a while, and he couldn't say anything. Hakai only smiles and then continue,

"Not long after that, one woman lead the Abyssal. You could say that she is the first hime in this world."

"Huh ?"

"The reason is simple. She also betrayed by humanity. Her beloved daughter used by one of her subordinates as the test subject, while they use her precious son for another test that much more harder that time."

"..."

"By looking at this past, which one of us is the monster is? Is it the Abyssal or human? No one knows."

"..."

"I believe before you know about this, you will think that the Abyssal is the root of everything. Just like I said, someone who didn't know anything is the worse," said Hakai

Shinji only could look away from Hakai while Hakai tried to explain everything. Hakai then smiles and says,

"I will continue it."

"Yes please..." said Shinji

"And this is the connection between us and the reason why they use me as a test subject."

"Huh ?"

"That woman son later become an Admiral that lead his Ship Girls without any problem. Until he met with his sisters that he sunk in the past."

"Eh ?! His sisters ?"

"Yes. Without he knows the truth, he leads a Ship Girls that is his sister. And at one mission, she sunk."

"Wait... If Ship Girls already produced for a long time ago, why Ichinomiya..."

"I will tell you the reason later..."

"..."

"When he knows the truth, he later becomes part of Abyssal."

"Why I feel hurt when you said about him..."

"Is that so ?"

Shinji looked at Hakai and tried his best to calm himself. Hakai only laughs a little once more, and suddenly his expression changed,

"But, everything changed when that man destroys the flow."

"Huh ?"

"You should know that man. The man that I despise so much."

"Who is that ?"

"Amami Yuuya." said Hakai

"Grand Marshall Amami ?!" shout Shinji

"Because you know who is that... Of course, you will understand what next."

Shinji tried his best to remember something, but he couldn't think what that is. Hakai then says,

"One of his friends dies in the last battle. And his friend is the same man that lead Abyssal that time."

"..."

"He could use Abyssal weaponry without any problem and also he could use Ship Girls equipment. He has great strength and intelligence. What an excellent example of a living weapon, right ?"

"Don't say..."

"When the battle ends, Amami Yuuya stops using Ship Girls as a weapon and let the remaining Abyssal hide themselves at sea. He hopes that if we didn't disturb them, they would not disturb us."

"Huh ?"

"The Abyssal only protecting one thing for a long time, the grave of the man that betray the world."

"..."

"But, at the end... Human disturbs them by taking some sample from that man."

"..."

"The man that we should call as our father."

"Eh ?"

"Shinji. We are the end process of genetic engineering using that man DNA. In another word, we are his clones."

Shinji couldn't believe what he just heard. At his blood, flows the blood that already takes a lot of innocent human souls. Hakai then continues,

"The man that creates Abyssal is our grandfather. The first hime is our grandmother. And then, the man that lead Abyssal is our father. Who is our mother? No one knows it."

"No... No... That can't be true..." said Shinji

"But, it is the truth about us." said Hakai

Hakai then sighs a little bit and then says,

"You could say that I also curse this blood. But, because of this blood, I met her."

"..."

"And because of this blood, they use me as a test subject."

"Why must you ?"

"It's simple. Between both of us, it's me the one that is showing a sign that I could use Ship Girls and the Abyssal armaments efficiently."

"Eh ?"

"You inherits our father intelligence and strength, while I inherit his power as a living weapon. With intelligence and strength of course."

"..."

"In our blood, flow the accursed blood that destroying our beloved world."

"That..."

"And that's why I continue my father footstep as an Abyssal Admiral. To continue Hakuno family tradition from a long time ago."

Shinji looks at Hakai with a surprised face, and he understands one thing from this conversation. Hakai smiles and then says,

"At that faithful day, I killed most of the scientist at that accursed lab. I remember some of them still alive, and one of them is Ichinomiya and Kawano."

"Wait... You..."

"Yes, I am that monster, the monster that causes a lot of tragedy in this world. The monster that stirs this world into chaos. I throw away that name and take a new one, Hakai."

Shinji tried to grab Hakai, but Hakai could easily dodge it. Hakai then laughs and says,

"While I creating havoc, my poor brother lead my enemy and send them directly to their grave."

"No.."

"I know... Because you don't know the truth, so you quickly send them to the battlefield to fight your brother. After all, the one that you fight is a monster and the one that you send only a cyborg."

"No... No..."

"Why you decline it, Shinji? Isn't that the truth ?"

"No..."

Hakai then laughs hard. Shinji then looks at Hakai and shouts,

"Then why are you fighting for Abyssal? Is it because of your hatred toward human ?"

"Why you still asking that? Of course, they made me feel this pain and hatred. So, I give it back to all of them." said Hakai

"Why..."

"Then you the one that chooses, who will exterminate human."

"Eh ?"

"Will you choose another human that destroying another human in the name of blind justice or choose me as the destroyer of the world ?"

Shinji couldn't say anything that. Hakai only could smirk and continues,

"That's a simple question right ?"

"No..." said Shinji

"Then, you must be wonder... Why am I still at Abyssal..."

"..."

"To protect her."

"Her? Who do you mean by her ?"

"Asami."

"Eh ?!"

"I had done it so many times, but I still failed to protect her. Even when I have this power, I still failed."

"Wait..."

"Did you forget? You send one fleet to exterminate me. But, rather than find me you killed her."

"Wait... Wait..."

"Ah... Yes, you don't know who is it. I will tell you then."

"No... Wait..."

"It is Ooyodo." said Hakai

Shinji couldn't say anything after hears that and fall at his knee. He can't believe that his brother becomes an Abyssal Admiral and he killed his best friend. Hakai laughs and says,

"Of course you will not know it."

"No way... I killed her..."

"I remember something..."

"..."

* * *

" _ **Ignorance is a bliss, right ? But, it is also a deadly poison that could kill you slowly.**_ "

* * *

Shinji tried to close his ear and tried his best not to hear anything that Hakai will be said. Hakai then continues,

"Then, do you understand why Kawano Aoi adopt us ?"

"No... I don't want..."

"It's to monitor our movement. It's simple."

Shinji the closes his eyes and hope the nightmare will end soon. Hakai only laughs and says,

"So, his effort is meaningless..."

Shinji opens his eyes and looks at Hakai. Hakai smiles and says,

"Like I said, his effort is pointless."

"His effort? Who do you mean by that ?" ask Shinji

"You meet with him at your dream right ?"

"Eh ?"

"He has worked really hard to prepare you for this truth. But, it seems everything still foggy for you. Or maybe, you couldn't see me clearly that time."

"..."

"Especially when you meet me at that dream."

Shinji surprised to hear that and stands up. He can't understand anything. If this Hakai is really from his world, why did he meet with Hakai from another world? Hakai then laughs and says,

"I know that you are confused with the fact that you meet me in another world. But, you knows this world is just a mere stage."

"Eh ?"

"If the owner of this world think he need to change it and create the new one, they will obliterate everything first and create another one with the same actor inside it." said Hakai

"Don't say..."

"Yes. All the dream that you saw is another world where we as an actor for the stage fighting with each other. We play for entertainment for all of them !"

"Who the hell did you means ?"

"Hohohohoho... That one is the viewer..."

"Who..."

"You don't need to know... Because you will be confused when I explained it to you."

"Then, who the hell is the owner of this world ?!"

"I could say the writer... And myself."

"Huh ?!"

"Because I am the God chosen by this world to look after all of you. But, because I see all of you really below standard, I must eliminate this world."

Hakai walks away and then stops. Shinji could feel another intimidating aura from Hakai, and he could see another hand coming out from thin air. Shinji starts to walk away, and he could hear Hakai says,

"Shinji... I have a question for you."

"What... What is it ?" ask Shinji

"How to make other people follow your order ?"

"Eh ?"

"How to make other people bow to you ?"

"It's simple... By showing the compassion to them."

"Wrong."

"Eh ?!"

"There is something else to achieve that. And that thing called as fear."

Shinji looked at Hakai and tried to calm himself. Hakai laughs and says,

"Thanks to fear of death, all of them following your order."

"Eh ?"

"Fear that I show to this world. With that, everyone that become the leader of a faction could order the other without any problem. Do you know why ?"

"..."

"Because all of them think that you are their savior. So, they hope all of you could kill me the source of this fear."

"That's not true..."

"Well... That's just an assumption. But when I win against humanity, I will show how quickly something called as fear to make someone following you."

"..."

"When that time come, they don't have any choice. They must work for me. They must impress me. Or they will die. Something simple that could move the world. And isn't that what happen around the world ?"

"About that..."

"So, is it wrong when I say that I will inflict fear to everyone if I win this ?"

"..."

Hakai laughs hard, while Shinji looks away from him. Hakai then stops and says,

"But, that doesn't mean everyone will follow me. I believe some of them will try to rebel, just like what happen in that world, right? In order to fight for something called as human rights. But, why must resolve the conflict about a human right by using war? Isn't that the same as you break that human rights ?"

"If it is necessary to protect each other, then it is alright to end the conflict with war. Especially if there is no other way to finished it," said Shinji

"Ah... At last, you answer my question, Shinji."

"..."

"But, who do you means by each other? Define to me who is each other ?"

"About that..."

"Ahahahahaha... Maybe we could stop it now. I believe a lot of people out there will not agree with what I just said. But, whatever."

Hakai then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. After that, he says,

"But, I will do it anyway."

"Eh ?"

"I will do it in this world. After all, we are at the end of the play," said Hakai

"What do you means ?!"

"Do you want to make this as an ending or an eternal hell? But, for me... It's still a hell..."

"..."

"Will you fight against me and reach something called as ending ? Or you will let yourself bow and follow my order ?"

"..."

"I remember that you have a promise with Shinano right ?"

"How could you know about that ?!"

"Just like I said, I am the God."

Shinji looks at him and remembers one of his dreams. The man at his dream says it is meaningless because they are fighting against something. And with Hakai statement, he knows what he will fight now. An omnipotent being that will eliminate the world to start the new stage.

Shinji looks below him, and he could see Shinano sleeping face there. He then looks at Hakai, and he could see everyone that is already fighting with him for several years standing behind Hakai. Those who already lost their life and those who are still fighting. All of them cheering for him, because they believe Shinji could lead humanity to reach something called as peace. So, he closes his eyes for a while.

Hakai looks at Shinji and then ask him,

"I am waiting for your answer..."

"I will fight... I will show it to you," said Shinji

"Huh? Did I misheard that ?"

"No..."

"You will continue to fight. I like your resolution."

"I will show you, this time we could exterminate you."

"All Shinji that I met from another stage always said the same to me. But, in the end, they died. All of them disappoint me. Could you make sure that you will not meet that end ?"

"Yes."

"Hoooh... I see you have a lot of confidence in this one."

Shinji only closes his eyes, and he knows that Hakai knew what his trump card is. Hakai laughs and says,

"Is it because that weapon the US bring to you ?"

"You manage to guess it. I will not answer anymore regarding that problem," said Shinji

"Ahahahahahaha... Why are you suddenly changed from a scared little boy and became a man like this ?"

"It is because I know what must I do now."

"Hoooo..."

"I will save you, Ichirou."

"Huh ?"

"By killing the demon that takes control your body." said Shinji

Hakai looks at Shinji and then smiles. He then laughs, and another hand comes out from thin airs. He then says,

"Then proof it to me... Proof it to me that you could save me, Shinji !"

Shinji looks at Hakai, and he could see Hakai's red glowing eyes. An eye that full of hatred towards humanity. He smiles and says,

"I will."

"Then... I will see your effort! And with this... It's already become the beginning of your demise !"

"I know about that, and I will show it to you that I could save you."

And with that, all the hand catch Shinji and consume him into the darkness.

* * *

"Shinji... Shinji... Please wake up !" shouts Shinano as she shakes Shinji's body

Shinji opens his eyes and then looks around. Suddenly, Shinano then hugs him, and he could feel that Shinano is trembling with fear. He also sees some of his staff in his room. He could hear Shinano sobbing,

"Shinji... Shinji..."

"I'm here, Shinano..." said Shinji

Shinji then strokes her hair and looks around him. All of them quite relieved when they see Shinji is waking up. When Shinji want to say something, he could hear Hakai says,

"I will see your resolution for this world... Let me see the start of your demise. Because I will sit in the front rows."

Shinji looked around him and tried to locate Hakai. But, he couldn't find him. Shinji then looks at Shinano and then says,

"Shinano... I'm alright now..."

"I know... I know..." said Shinano

Shinji then looks at the other staff and says,

"You don't need to worry. I will lead all of you soon enough, just let me have some time."

"Sir, yes Sir !" shouts all of the staff

"But, before all of you going back to your position. I have a question."

"Huh ?"

"Are you ready to protect humanity? Are you ready to protect your beloved one ?"

"Of course we are ready !" shouts all of them

"Good. Show that spirit when we have our last battle. I need that."

"Sir, yes Sir."

After that, all the staff leaves Shinji's room. Shinji smiles a little bit and then looks at Shinano. He says,

"Shinano..."

"..."

"You don't need to worry. I believe everything will be alright."

"I know..."

"Let's work together again... To protect humanity."

"Yes." said Shinano as she smiles at Shinji

"Don't worry, after all, I have a promise with you right ?"

"Yes, I remember."

Shinano and Shinji then kissed with each other. At the same time, near Tawi-Tawi Naval Base. Hakai stands there and closes his eyes. He could easily see what happen between Shinji and Shinano and smiles to them. He then says,

"What a good flag..."

"Hakai-san."

Hakai looks behind him, and he could see a monster surfacing from the sea. The monster with a hammer-head shark as the head with a little horn. That big monster gun is rusted because of high exposure by staying under the sea. And at the hand of the monster, stands a woman with silver hair. Her one horn almost identical with the woman she hates the most. But, her dress is different. She wears a one piece dress to her knee and additional piece to her toe. She smiles towards Hakai and says,

"What do you think about me, Hakai-san ?"

"Did you change your clothes, Anemone? I would rate it 9/10," said Hakai

"Fufufufufu... Thank you," said Anemone

"And what with the horn ?"

"Huh? Did you miss to see my horn that time? I have this horn for a long time ago."

"Is that so? Maybe that writer forgets to mentions that when he ask someone to create you."

"Yes... Or perhaps, it is because I still using some of my power to hide it? I remember that you hate this type of horn because it resembles her so much."

"Whatever."

"Fufufufufufu."

"Rather than that, isn't that a red spider lily? Where did you get it ?"

"Lycoris Hime gives it to me."

Hakai looks at the flower and then takes the flower. Anemone knows what will Hakai do with the flower. Hakai observes the flower for a while and then let it flow into the sea. After that he says,

"You know the meaning of that flower right ?"

"Yes."

"Then, you know what will happen next."

"Of course."

Hakai then smiles and shouts,

"Everyone! Prepare your equipment now! We will commence it soon ! Anemone, go back and lead your fleet until my next notice."

"Yes."

Anemone then submerged and left Hakai alone. Hakai then looks at sky and says,

"Let me see your end, Shinji... Let me watch the beginning of your demise! Ahahahahahahaha"


	14. Chapter 14 - Preparation - Human

**Chapter 14**

 **Preparation – Humanity**

* * *

" _Did I change? Did I change from the first time we meet?_ "

* * *

~ _Three days before main mission~_

Several weeks already passed since the meeting between Shinji and Hakai. Shinji prepared everything for the main mission to succeed. Right now, he is walking towards the conference room together with Grand Marshall Tom McDougnell and Grand Marshall Theodore Mansfield. Three of them are talking about the sudden meeting from all world leader regarding their action to annihilate Hakai.

Tom looks at Shinji and then says,

"Why must all of them start the meeting now? We are in a very dire situation right now."

"It is simple. Both of you should understand the reason for it," said Shinji

"Yes. We know the main reason," said Theodore

Tom then stops and looks towards the sea from the windows. He knows the reason for that meeting because he is the one that transports that thing from the United States to Japan. And that thing is something powerful that could exterminate one country without any trace. A nuke.

For a long time, nuke is considered as the last resort to end a conflict. And after several countries destroyed by nuke because of never-ending conflict, the United Nations banned any use of Nuke. All country must disarm their nuke facility and change their energy into something else. And with that, it becomes the end of nuke armaments in war.

But, several months ago. Japanese Prime Minister met with United States President to talk about the threat at sea. The reason why Japanese Prime Minister could meet United States President is that time Hakai is still recovering from losing Ooyodo. And from that meeting, both of them agree to start the nuke facility again and make one nuke to end this war against Hakai, after both of them didn't find any solution to fight him.

At first, no one notices United States start their nuke facilities once more. But, after they transport it to Japan, some country sees that and start to tell the United Nations regarding this matter. And, today they will initiate the meeting regarding using the nuke to annihilate Hakai.

Shinji looks at Tom and then says,

"We just need to pray that they will let it slide..."

"I doubt it." said Tom

"With what happen in the past, I must agree with Tom for this one." said Theodore

"..."

"What with the long face, my friend ?" said one man

Three of them looks behind them, and they could see a man walking towards them. Shinji smiles at that man and then says,

"I can't believe Grand Marshall Dimitri Petrovky want to help us in this problem."

"We, Russian Navy, must help all of you because of that monster also at our sea. After all, this base is the front line for humanity to fight that monster," said Dimitri as he walks towards them

"Admiral Petrovky, I believe you should understand how hard to fight this monster..." said Tom

"You don't need to worry about that, Admiral McDougnell. One of that monster subordinate kicks our ass hard. We learn it in a hard way." said Dimitri

"One of Hakai's subordinate ?" ask Shinji

"Yes. A woman that is quite stunning from my scale with hammerhead shark monster behind her," said Dimitri

"Oh... Anemone, huh..." said Shinji

"Anemone? Did you just name her like that thing under the sea ?" ask Dimitri

"No... I got that name from one recording from one of my base that already attacked by them. I believe that one is the name of one flower." said Shinji.

Shinji then continues to walk, while Dimitri looks at Tom and Theodore. He then ask them,

"How much did he lost at this war against that monster? What the name again ?"

"Hakai..." said Theodore

"What a weird name..." said Dimitri

"I remember the meaning of that name. Hakai means destruction. Just like what that monster did to all of us." said Tom

"Hmmm... Then, I could say that one is true. But, how much did he lost in this war ?" ask Dimitri once more

"None of us knows it. But, what I know is Japan suffer more than us," said Tom

Dimitri then sighs and then says,

"So, that the reason why your country agrees with Japan back then..."

"You could say that the reason." said Tom

"I know the reason for United States Navy... But, why must Admiral from Germany come here too? I believe that Hakai never comes to European Sea." ask Dimitri

"Of course you know that we send them some of our greatest Ship Girl." said Theodore

"Ah... Yes. I remember that one of my submarines give me a report that some of the German Ship Girls are passing through the strait... Then, let me guess. All of them sunk at that monster hand."

"Yes." said Theodore

"Now, I know the reason why suddenly your navy become a little bit weaker than before. With the powerhouse of the Navy already gone, of course, it will hard to cope with that war in Europe," said Dimitri

Theodore only remains silent when he hears Dimitri's response. Dimitri then sighs and then says,

"What could I say, all of us suffer at that monster hand. With they started to attack the north, we from Russian Navy must fight them and lose a lot of it."

"That's the truth..." said Tom

"And with Europe condition a little bit calm after that long war, they should change their attention to this monster..." said Dimitri

"We from Germany already know about that, and we already give all of them the warning about Hakai." said Theodore

"Including Great Britain ?" ask Dimitri

"Yes. But, it seems they didn't believe us after that war."

Dimitri looks at the windows and then takes out his cigars. He lit the cigars and says,

"What you could expect from all of this conflict in this world. After one conflict, it was difficult to gain some trust from someone that we called as an enemy before."

"You have a point there..." said Theodore

"But, how many nations that join in this mission ?" ask Dimitri

"I remember that Australian, Philippines and Indonesian Navy will join us." said Tom

"Did they already comes here ?" ask Dimitri

"Philippines Grand Marshall already comes. He is waiting at the meeting room," said Theodore

"What about the other two ?" ask Dimitri

"They..."

"It is something rare to see three Grand Marshall standing in the middle of the corridor rather than waiting at the meeting room." said one man

Dimitri, Theodore, and Tom look at them and see two other men. Both of them are the Grand Marshall that Dimitri asks before. One of them is Grand Marshall from Australian Navy, Arthur McKenzie. While the other one is Grand Marshall from Indonesian Navy, Iqbal Supardi.

Iqbal looks at three of them and says,

"Long time no see, Grand Marshall McDougnell."

"Long time no see, Grand Marshall Supardi. I can't believe to meet you again," said Tom

"The same with me. But, where is Grand Marshall Kawano? I remember that he is the one that sends the invitation to us." said Iqbal

"He already at the meeting room." said Dimitri

"Grand Marshall Petrovky, I can't believe Russia want to help us." said Arthur

"This one is a global scale threat. If we couldn't contain or eliminate that monster, he could exterminate us," said Dimitri

"That means, you already lost some of them..." said Iqbal

"And both of you too, right ?" ask Dimitri as he smirks

Iqbal and Arthur couldn't answer that because of the Abyssal attack already sunk a lot of their Ship Girls. Tom looks all of them and then says,

"Maybe, we could..."

"What a good time to meet all of you..." said one man

Five of them surprised to hear that voice. Especially Theodore. He looks at the behind and says,

"Grand Mashall Alessandro De Mattias ?!"

"Long time no see, my friend." said Alessandro

"Grand Marshall from Italy? It is something strange for you to come here," said Dimitri

"Well... It is because German leader asks us to help all of you. After hearing what happen here, my leader say to help all you and send me here with our greatest Ship Girl." said Alessandro

"But... In the previous war, your Ship Girls..." said Theodore

"I know. Your Ship Girls are more superior than us, but at least we still have the dignity to protect humanity," said Alessandro

Theodore quite happy to hear that, but Dimitri looks at him and then says,

"Before we continue, are ready for anything that will happen here ?"

"What do you mean ?" ask Alessandro

"By following this mission, that means we could lose a lot of Ship Girls to defends humanity. This is not a low-level threat just like what happen in Europe before," said Dimitri

"Of course, I am ready." said Alessandro

Dimitri looks at Alessandro and then smiles at him. After that, he says,

"If you said so, welcome to hell."

"I'm ready for anything even if that means I will see hell itself." said Alessandro

"Good."

Tom then claps his hand and then says,

"Gentleman, we don't have much time here. So, let's go to the meeting room. I believe Grand Marshall Kawano and Grand Marshall Barcelo already waiting for us."

All of them nods and start to walk towards the meeting. Dimitri looks at them and smiles. As a seasoned seaman, he couldn't stop to see all of those young Admiral spirits to protect humanity. He then says,

"Well... I hope those people also have the same spirit to protect humanity like them."

* * *

" _Why did I change ?"_

* * *

 _~Two days twelve hours before main mission~_

Shinji already sits down with all Grand Marshall that he asks to join this operation against Hakai. And inside the meeting room, sits Grand Marshall from others country. Tom McDougnell, Theodore Mansfield, Dimitri Petrovky, Arthur McKenzie, Iqbal Supardi, Alessandro De Mattias and Grand Marshall Ryan Barcelo from Philippines Navy are waiting for something regarding their operation.

For last twelve hours, all of them are giving some advice regarding the tactics and location to drop the nuke at sea. After some consideration, they choose at the middle of nowhere where it's quite far from the nearby island.

The problem for that place is all Ship Girls must conserve their ammunition and fuel when luring Hakai to that location. And another issue is how to attract him to that place. When Alessandro ask that, Shinji answer immediately,

"You don't need to worry about luring Hakai out. I believe he will follow them if he thinks our ship girls could entertain him."

"What do you mean by entertaining him ?" ask Tom

"From all the report regarding his attack at my base, he always makes contact with one Ship Girl there before attacking."

"Huh? He meet one of the Ship Girl ?" ask Dimitri

"Yes. From what Natori and Chikuma told me at Suzuya's case, then the last communication between Yamato and Tawi-Tawi Naval Base. Hakai always strike some conversation with them and not long after that, he annihilated his target." answer Shinji

"If you already knows about that, why don't you make a counter measure for that incident ?" ask Ryan

"From the case of Rabaul until the case of Yamato's unit, the old Grand Marshall didn't think it is necessary for that. He only thinks that it is only a coincidence for him to meet them. But, isn't that weird when you think about it."

Theodore thinks for a while, and Dimitri sighs. After that, Iqbal looks at Shinji and says,

"But, Hakai already met with one of my Ship Girl in the past. And nothing happens to us."

"Eh ?" said Shinji

"But, after I think about the time... It's before he starts to attacking all of us. Maybe around two years ago..."

"Two years ago... That means one year after the outbreak at our facility." said Shinji

"Outbreak ?" said Allesandro

"I will be frank about it; We are the one that makes Hakai..."

All of them surprised to hear Shinji statement. Shinji then continues,

"The report stated that we tried to develop equipment just like the Ship Girls and let the man use them. But, in development we adding Abyssal fluid into his blood."

"Hey... Don't lie to us," said Tom

"No. I'm not lying. That's the truth," said Shinji

Suddenly Ryan stands up and grabs Shinji uniform. After that, Ryan shouts,

"So... All of this tragedy in this world is because of your wrongdoing? You drag all of us into this hell because you want to eliminate this country sin ?"

"Yes."

"You son of..."

"Grand Marshall Barcelo, calm yourself." said Dimitri

"But, this man the one that..." said Ryan

"It's not Grand Marshall Kawano fault. This is his predecessor failure, what he do right now is to eliminate the monster and bring back peace," said Dimitri

"But..."

"After all, it seems something else holding you off regarding this operation. What is it ?" ask Dimitri

The other Grand Marshall looks at Shinji and then Shinji sighs. He then answers,

"The reason is on Hakai. It is because the one that becomes the test subject and the one that is making all this havoc is my twin brother. Kawano... No... Hakuno Ichirou."

The room becomes silent after hearing that. And the one that surprised is Dimitri. Dimitri looks at Shinji and says,

"So that the reason why you look familiar..."

"Eh ?"

"Are you one of those clone that survived from that project ?" ask Dimitri

"From the information that I gather recently... Yes."

"Now... It makes sense," said Dimitri

"Eh? What do you means Grand Marshall Petrovky ?" ask Tom

Dimitri lit his cigar and then says,

"In the past, I met with one man who becomes the one and only male Abyssal that time. But, after several incidents, he back to our sides and protect humanity from Abyssal. I know him because Japanese Navy help us back then together with him."

"I remember about that record. Even at US Navy, they stated about the male Abyssal before this Hakai emerges," said Tom

"The same with us. The Australian Navy also have that record," said Arthur

"Then, what the connection between him and Hakai ?" ask Ryan

"This is just my theory, if Hakai is one of the clones from that man, then I shouldn't be surprised for him to control any Ship Girl equipment or Abyssal power. The same with this Shinji," said Dimitri

Alessandro looks at Shinji and then hears Arthur asks Dimitri,

"Then, why Shinji couldn't use that ?"

"Before I answer it, Shinji... Is it true that you and your twin brother is the only survivor of that experiment ?" ask Dimitri

"Yes." answer Shinji

"Between both of you... Which one of you that always monitored by the scientist ?"

"It's Ichirou."

"Then, I could assume that even if you are the clone of that man, you can't use his power. But, you regains another thing from him. And it seems this is the reason why a lot of people have a big hope for you." said Dimitri

"Eh ?"

Dimitri then sits down and then says,

"But, if Hakai is also that man clone. Shouldn't he will become our side ?"

"That the main question here." said Alessandro

"Oh... I so you feels something weird here, huh ?" said Dimitri

"Yes. I remember about the report that there is a male Abyssal in the past at Japan area. And from the report, some of it said that he is a very dangerous enemy, but the other stated that he is a charismatic figure. And at the end, he choose our side rather that Abyssal side." said Alessandro

"What did you imply, Grand Marshall De Mattias ?" ask Ryan

"If he is that man clone, shouldn't he at our side? Or maybe something happens that cause him to act like this," said Alessandro as he looks at Shinji

Shinji sighs and then says,

"At the start of this war when those Abyssal suddenly attacks us again, we restart the development on Ship Girls. In this case, the scientist at Japan."

"You didn't answer the question, Grand Marshall Kawano." said Iqbal

"Let me start from there. It is because the one that becomes the test subject to restart this project is..."

"Who is that? Is it Ichirou girlfriend ?" ask Tom

"Yes."

Suddenly, Arthur stands up and then sighs. Theodore knows what inside Arthur mind and says,

"At the end, everything started because of that."

"Yes..." said Shinji

"If possible, could we meet with that Ship Girl ?" ask Arthur

"..."

"Grand Marshall Kawano ?" ask Dimitri

"She is already sunk. As a Ship Girl and as an Abyssal," said Shinji

"Eh? She is already sinking ?"

Dimitri looks at Shinji, and he could see his guilty face. Dimitri then says,

"I could assume that when your superior order you to annihilate them, you didn't know anything about it."

"Yes. That's true," said Shinji

Shinji looks down as he remembers his decision back then. If only he didn't order them to kill anyone there, this thing will never happen. Suddenly, Shinji could feel someone pats his head. He looks beside him and sees Iqbal there. Iqbal then says,

"It's not your fault."

"I know." said Shinji

Shinji looks below and then says,

"But... If I..."

"I said it's not your fault." said Iqbal

"Eh ?"

"Ahhh... I must agree with Grand Marshall Supardi right now," said Ryan

"It's good that you already calm your head." said Dimitri as he laughs at Ryan

"Is it? Ahahahahahaha"

Shinji looks at all of them and not quite sure about it. Suddenly, Tom stands up and then says,

"That incident already happens. We couldn't do anything."

"Even if we could prevent it, I believe sooner or later something like this will also happen." continues Theodore

"So, rather than thinking what will happen if we do something in the past... It's better to think what should we do to prevent more death on our side," said Arthur

Shinji looks at them for a while and then nods. He remembers that all of them is his allies and with them, he believes he could achieve his goals. After that, Dimitri ask him,

"Then, why aren't you tried to help you brother ?"

"He is beyond saving." answer Shinji

"With his demeanor, I think you are right." said Ryan

"This is the only way to protect humanity."

"Are you sure ?" ask Tom

Everyone looks at Shinji, and then he continues,

"Some part of me want to save him, so I will try my best to save him. But, I will not sacrifice a lot of life only to save him when I know that he is beyond saving. If his death is the only way to save humanity, then I will sacrifice him to achieve that."

"Then... Everyone already agrees to kill that monster," said Theodore

Everyone nods at Theodore, and then they hear Tom sighs. All of them knows the reason for him to sigh. All of them looking at the monitor and then Alessandro says,

"It's all depends on it."

"When will they start the meeting, Grand Marshall Kawano ?" ask Iqbal

"Tomorrow." answer Shinji

"Then, we still have time to make several plans if they decline our primary plan." said Iqbal

All of them nods and continues to talk regarding their other plans again.

* * *

" _Why did I do all of this ?_ "

* * *

~ _Two days before main mission~_

All of them already gathers once more in the meeting room and looking at the monitor. At there, they could see a lot of people already gather somewhere else. Most of them are a new face, especially those from Europe after a long war there.

Theodore looks at the monitor and then says,

"I just got a call from my leader, most of European Leader will reject this plan."

"What did you say ?!" said Ryan

"I think their decision is logical when you remember what happen in Europe several years ago." said Dimitri

"So, will Russian Leader agree with our plan ?" ask Tom

"They support us. Because we already know that monster threat to our existence," answer Dimitri

"I think most of the leader will not agree with our plan." said Iqbal

"When you remember what happen in Japan at the end of World War II and then how high the tension when Cold War happen..." said Tom

"And then that Chernobyl accident. Everyone afraid of something called as nuke," said Alessandro

"And because of that fear, all of the nation agree not to develop or use any nuke anymore." continues Arthur

"But, this one is an exception." said Shinji

All of them looks at Shinji and then nods. This nuke will be used to protect humanity against the monster that could annihilate them without hesitation. Dimitri then sighs and says,

"I believe most of them will disagree to gain popularity in their home country."

"What did you mean, Grand Marshall Petrovky ?" ask Shinji

"With a lot of newcomers there, we could know that most of Europe country just appoint their new leader." answer Dimitri

From that answer, Shinji understands what the main problem with the current meeting. Most of Europe states is in the condition of healing from a long war. And with that, they need a new leader to lead them. The problem is not all leader out there become the leader to help their country. Some of them only become a leader for their personal gain.

And with the current meeting becomes a world event, of course they want to show their opinion and gain popularity in their home country and extend their leadership by choosing to reject the plan. But, with choosing to not agree with using Nuke is also a logical choice right now for them.

The war leaves a big scar there, especially after a lot of war happen there. If they agree with the plan, a lot of people will think that they will continue in war state. They are afraid that a lot of people will lose their life again and more people will become homeless.

Shinji thinks for a while until Alessandro says,

"I believe most of them will disagree with this plan."

"Yes..." said Shinji

"So, you already think that it is a losing battle." said Iqbal

"Not really." answer Shinji

All of them looks at Shinji that suddenly become a little bit relax. And because of Shinji sudden change in atmosphere, Dimitri ask him,

"What did you hide from all of us ?"

"I will ask it to all of you. No... More like towards Grand Marshall McDougnell." said Shinji

Everyone looks Shinji for a while, and then Shinji ask Tom,

"Do you remember all news regarding some of the islands in the Pacific ?"

"Not at all. I only remember some of it," answer Tom

"Then, do you know about that news ?"

"That news? What do you mean ?"

"About one island... I believe you should know which island at Pacific that I am talking about."

Tom think for a while, and he remembers about the news. Later, he stand up and says,

"Don't said the one that made that island become like that is..."

"Yes. And that's why we will use that if necessary. That the only actual proof of how dangerous Hakai is," said Shinji

"I must agree with you..." said Tom

"What did both of you mean ?" ask Theodore

"You will know it later." said Shinji

Dimitri looks at Tom and Shinji for a while and then looks at the monitor. With that, the meeting there already begin.

* * *

" _But... What drive me to do this ?_ "

* * *

~ _One day twenty hours before the main mission~_

The meeting already started and a lot country already gives their opinion regarding Japan's plan to use Nuke only to fight a little threat in their eyes. Most of them think the biggest threat is Japan itself as they the one that started the nuke development again.

A lot of nation accuse Japan that they have their scenario behind the usage of Nuke. They think Japan only tried to use it to intimidate another country by their power and gives a message that they will rise once more.

Everyone at the Yokosuka Naval Base meeting room looks at the monitor with a concerned face. Their plan to annihilate Hakai already rejected by most of the country and with that Ryan says,

"So, we must use the other plan..."

"No. They still continue their meeting, so there still a possibility for us to using that," said Shinji

"Are you sure about that? A lot of countries already reject our plan ? Do you want all of them gives a ban to Japan and all of us ?" ask Iqbal

"We only need to wait." answer Shinji

"Do you understand what happen if we still pursue this plan when a lot of countries reject this plan ?" said Alessandro

"I know. All of them will start the embargo towards us," answer Shinji

"Not only you. All of us will get that punishment too !" said Alessandro

Shinji closes his eyes for a while, and Dimitri tried to calm Alessandro down. Shinji then smiles and says,

"But, all of you don't need to worry. I know..."

"You know ?" ask Dimitri

"Yes. I know that they will let us continue this plan."

"Why are you sure about this? Are you going to use it without their consent? They will make us the terrorist here! And the punishment will be severe for our country !" said Ryan

"No... They will agree with us," said Shinji

"How they will agree with us ?" ask Iqbal

"You will see it..."

Ryan and Iqbal look at each other and then look at the monitor once more. They could see Japanese Prime Minister is enduring all the question from another country. Not only Japan, but all of their leaders also got a lot question regarding their decision.

The problem is none of them give them a chance to tell the reason. Until the head of United Nations stops all of them and says,

"We will hear the reason from Japanese Prime Minister. If you please, could you move here and start to give us your reason regarding this plan."

All the Grand Marshall looks at the monitor and waiting for the reason from Japanese Prime Minister. He started to tell the reason from the start of development of Ship Girl and so on. Shinji could see that a lot of hatred shown towards Japanese Prime Minister.

He knows the reason. Thank you to Japanese's Ship Girl program back then, it is the reason why they are in war state. And most of them hate Japan because of it. He believes that they will think Japan reason to use a nuke is used to hide something big other than defeating Hakai.

Shinji already puts that into account, and he already makes several steps that they need to take to show how dangerous Hakai is. Right now, Shinji is waiting until the time comes.

Not long after that, one of the leaders stands up and shouts,

"Could you just to the point? We don't have much time because I need to rebuild my country again !"

"I know about that."

Shinji smiles when he hears that from the monitor. Japanese Prime Minister then looks at the leader and then says,

"I know this is a small threat for all of you right now. But, if we failed to eliminate him right now, it will become a big problem for all of you."

"What did you mean by that? We already beat the Abyssal at our place for a long time ago! I believe we could do the same with this one." said another Leader

"This Abyssal is different from what you think."

"What did you mean ?"

The Japanese Prime Minister then looks behind him and ask one of the staff to show what inside his flash disk. After that, he says,

"I will show you... What that monster did to us."

After he said that, the monitor behind him start to show a lot of pictures. The picture of the destroyed base of Rabaul, another destroyed base, and so on. Until the monitor shows one picture with a mountain and base, The Japanese Prime Minister then says,

"This one... Is the biggest loss that we have."

He then nods towards the staff that responsible to show the picture. After seeing his signal, the image changed to a destroyed base and the mountain already destroyed. There is a sign that the mountain destroyed by a weapon with significant power. Japanese Prime Minister then says,

"We want to prevent this happen in your country..."

All the leader looks at the picture with disbelief. Some of the delegation talks with the other, until one of them, said,

"I believe that one is your project and blame it towards the Abyssal. I know how all of you will use the Abyssal as the reason in the usage of this nuke."

"This is the truth." said Japanese Prime Minister

"How could we believe that ?" ask another leader

Japanese Prime Minister nods towards one of his staff, and they change the image. From there, all of them could see a lot of people already died from the Abyssal. And to be more specific from one Abyssal. All of them looks at the monitor, and they could see the name there,

[Hakai]

Other delegation talks with each other because they know the meaning of that name. One delegation then stands up and says,

"What happen if you couldn't destroy him ?"

"That means it is the end of humanity." answer Japanese Prime Minister

"Hah! That's mean you are too weak !"

Japanese Prime Minister looks at the one that answers him and then he smiles. After that, he says,

"Then... I will let him..."

"Huh ?"

"When the one who could protect all of you from that monster fall one by one... When that monster already at your sea... All of you will understand the meaning of fear."

"What do you mean..."

"When he eliminate all of you one by one...When he exterminate all of your hopes... You will know the meaning of despair..."

"Don't joke around !"

"I'm not joking !"

Everyone inside the room and the Grand Marshall at Japan surprised when Japanese Prime Minister suddenly shout. He looks at all of them and then says,

"Do you think all sacrifice that we made isn't enough for all of you? Do you think all destruction that caused by that Abyssal isn't sufficient for all of you ?"

"..."

"Do you want to feel all of it by yourself before making a decision? When that happen, everything will be too late !"

"Hey..."

"I know all of you will not believe without seeing by your own eyes. I know all of you will not understand it without experience it."

The Japanese Prime Minister bows to all of them and says,

"But, please believe all of us for this matter."

"..."

"We don't want all of you to experience this hell."

"Hey..."

"I know all of you still suffer from the war... But, we do this, so all of you will not suffer more."

All of the delegation looks at Japanese Prime Minister for a while and then looks down. Meanwhile, everyone at Yokosuka looks at the monitor and then looks at Shinji. Shinji closes his eyes and says,

"With this... It's in our hand."

* * *

" _Is it only for you ?_ "

* * *

~ _One day before the main mission~_

The meeting at the Yokosuka and the United Nations already concluded. Most of the country will let Japan use the nuke to annihilate Hakai and because of that, all the Grand Marshall preparing their first plan once more. They start to talk about the details regarding what should they do to lure Hakai and makes the Ship Girls didn't at detonation area.

After a lot of change in original plan, all of them start to leave the room. Except for Tom, Dimitri, and Shinji. Shinji clear the table while Dimitri and Tom are talking about something else. After Shinji already finished, Dimitri hold him and says,

"I wonder why you confident that they will accept our plan..."

"Isn't it simple ?" answer Shinji

"Simple? They almost reject our plan," said Tom

"That's because they didn't give us the chance to tell them our reason." said Shinji

After saying that, Shinji starts to leave the room together with both of them. Shinji then continues,

"When you tried to make someone else joins our side, you need to play with their emotion."

"Eh ?"

"Fear... Anger... Compassion..."

Tom and Dimitri stop for a while and remembers what the Japanese Prime Minister did at the meeting. He shows how dangerous Hakai is and how he tried to prevent it. He is done it by playing with all of their emotions. Shinji then continues,

"When you play with other emotion, they couldn't think clearly. After all, all of them only thinks about themselves."

"So that the reason why he always said to prevent this happen at their place." said Dimitri

"Yes. By saying something like that, they need to think twice. Because, if what we said is true then they will suffer once more." continues Shinji

"Isn't that..."

"That how someone gains their power. By playing with something that dear to the other. By showing what will happen to their country, by showing what will happen with their religion, by showing what will happen to them."

"A fast way to gain other support." said Tom

"We could use this method to unite everyone in this world. But, in reality, all of us use it to divide with each other. The leader will say something fearful to gain something for them."

Dimitri looks at Shinji and then says,

"After all, Fear is the best weapon to win against other people."

"Just like what Hakai did to all of us." said Shinji

Dimitri and Tom couldn't answer after hearing that. Shinji then stops and says,

"And that thing called of fear is the one that controls all of us."

Suddenly, Dimitri pat Shinji and says,

"I think you need some rest right now."

"Eh..."

"I believe with Grand Marshall Petrovky, you need some rest." said Tom

"I think both of you right." said Shinji

After saying that, Shinji bows and start to walk towards his room. After he arrived at his room, he could see Shinano already asleep there. He smiles a little and then looks in the mirror. There, he saw a reflection of an exhausted mentally person. He smiles and then says,

"I must do it... I must do it... And I believe I could do this."

* * *

" _Do you hate me now ?"_

* * *

 _~Day of the main mission~_

The day of the main mission already come. All the Ship Girls that joins this operation already gathers and prepares themselves to move to the main operation base at one of the island. Right now, Iqbal, Ryan, and Arthur are giving the Ship Girls and mechanic the order for their transport to that place.

At the other place, Alessandro and Theodore are preparing other staff members to help them at the base, especially about the radar usage and communication with each fleet that joins the operation. And at the meeting room, Tom already gives the order to transport the nuke at one of the ships. Their first part of the mission to carry that nuke to the designated location. With a lot of Ship Girls, this becomes a very tricky task that Shinji did so far.

Shinji looks at the map together with Dimitri and then says,

"We need around one week to arrive there and prepares everything."

"One week... That's quite a long time at the sea," said Dimitri

"I hope the sea didn't break your fragile body, Grand Marshall Petrovky."

"You don't need to worry... Ahahahahaha"

"Good to hear that."

"Rather than that... Are you already ready ?"

"Eh? Ready for what ?"

"I could see you doubt about your decision. If you couldn't make the decision now, it will become a disaster later."

Shinji looks away from Dimitri and Dimitri knows about that. So, Dimitri says,

"I will wait for your answer later. We have one week for you to think about that after all."

"I know."

Dimitri then smiles and then walks towards Tom and read the report. Shinji then looks at the window and remember about the dream. A man asks him to save Ichirou.

Not long after that, one of the staff came to their room and said that they are ready to sortie. Dimitri and Tom nod to the staff and start to leave the room. Shinji looks at all of them leave and then says,

"I will kill him..."

He looks at the picture inside the meeting room. A picture of Hakai. After that, he says with full of determination,

"I will kill you because that's the only way to save you... Ichirou."

Shinji then starts to leave the room. Before he closes the door, he says,

"Just you wait and see..."

* * *

" _Afterall... I do this only for you..."_

* * *

" **AND AT THE END FEAR CONTROL EVERYTHING, RIGHT ?** "


	15. Chapter 15 - Preparation - Abyssal

**Chapter 15**

 **Preparation – Abyssal**

* * *

" _Why I the one that must suffer like this ?_ "

* * *

~ _Two days before detonation~_

Battleship Water Oni already get the report regarding human movement towards one of the islands in the Pacific. And she also knows from the rat at Yokosuka that they are transporting the nuke in order fighting against Hakai.

When she hears about that she knows that this conflict is already reaching its highest point, she understands that this battle will become the crossing point between humanity and the entity called as Hakai. At first, she shows a happy face after hearing that, but later she understands how dire the situation right now.

Right now, she is sitting at one of her room and waiting for a report from all of her allies. This meeting will discuss an urgent matter because sooner of later one of them will start looking at them and attacking without hesitation.

Battleship Water Oni have the countermeasure if they are fighting against the human because they are only a bunch of lamb that is waiting for they time. But, the problem is when Hakai the one that is starting to attack her.

She already got the report from all Hakai's previous battle, and little by little she start to fear him. An entity that she create to make all human bow in front of her, but in development that entity chooses to cross against her because of its desire. Revenge of someone that already dead for a long time.

"Why did I create this monster in the first place ?" said Battleship Water Oni

She tried to remember her time when she still called 'Ichinomiya Akane.' A scientist who has high ambitions. A scientist that done everything to reach her goal. A scientist that already fall to her greed and lust of ambition.

When she remember what she done to both Ichirou and her daughter to create that entity, she feels guilty for them. To be free from the guilty feeling, she let herself to become one of the Ship Girl with the code name 'Nagato.'

When she is under the name 'Nagato,' she forget about the guilty that she feels before, until she meets something. The reason for her says it is something because a black matter was suddenly showing up in front of her and reminds her of her sins.

After that, she couldn't sleep because of the guilty feeling that she feels once more until she becomes Battleship Water Oni. But, when she converted into Abyssal, what she hope is to see Hakai's desperation and sees her works destroy humanity together with her.

Unfortunately, that thing never happen. Hakai already shows his hatred towards her and with the mission between human and Hakai almost reach its end, she must prepare anything if he starts his gaze towards her.

She then clenches her teeth when she thinks about that. After a while, she start to walk towards one of the mirrors in her room and then says,

"Since I change into the Abyssal... My body still the same with the one when I still called as Ichinomiya Akane if I don't count the horn..."

She then looks at the reflection and then touches her cheek. After that, she says,

"I still feel the guilt after doing that... But, I also feel a joy that my creation already surpass that family creation..."

She then laughs hard and then punch the mirror and says,

"I take this body to become like you... Ah... Battleship Water Oni.."

She continues to punch the mirror and shouts,

"The mother of the Abyssal... The one that I admire since I am still a kid..."

After a while, she then looks below and looks at one side of the room and says,

"But... But... I will not meet the same end as you..."

She then covers her face and laughs hard. Everyone at the base could hear her maniacal laugh and didn't dare to knock the door. After that, Battleship Water Oni then stops and says,

"I will not get killed by my creation... I will not have the same fate... Just like you the one that killed by your son on the battlefield because of his hatred towards you after you ripped his future. Ahahahahaha."

Suddenly, she could hear a knock on the door. She looks at the door for a while and then says,

"What is it ?"

"Everyone already come here." said one girl from the other side of the room

"This voice... Why don't you come in..."

"If you insist."

The door open and there stand one girl. A girl with an old Japanese attire and having one side pigtail hair. Battleship Water Oni looks at her and says,

"I can't believe Destroyer Ancient Oni the one that comes to me directly."

"Of course. Everyone scared with your laugh, Battleship Water Oni," said Destroyer Ancient Oni

"Is that so? My bad... My bad..."

"Did you try to remember our Mother ?"

"Yes... As a human that admire her, it is an accomplishment to become the same with her."

"But... You still lack something if you want to be compared to her."

"What is that ?"

"She let her own flesh to become the experiment..."

"I did it... But, she already deceased again."

Destroyer Ancient Oni only smirks when hears that answer. After that, her expression become severe and ask Battleship Water Oni,

"But, is that true that human will use a nuke only to fight that brute ?"

"What else could kill him? A normal gun ?" mock Battleship Water Oni

"Then... What the difference between that man and Hakai ?"

"That man? Who did you compare Hakai to ?"

"Hakuno Kazuki... The first male Abyssal that become the hero for all humanity because of his bravery."

"Oh... That traitor..."

"A traitor called another person traitor... What a joke."

"I'm not part of humanity anymore... All of my work is only for Abyssal."

"Or only for your own satisfaction ?"

"I don't know."

Battleship Water Oni then smiles at Destroyer Ancient Oni that only smirks again. Then, Battleship Water Oni says,

"Do you think we could beat that brute alone ?"

"That depends on our meeting today." answer Battleship Water Oni

"Is that so ?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then... How about you meet all of them and give the situation to them? Now."

"You don't need to become angry like that. I just want to ask you to follow me to the meeting room."

"Let's go then..."

Battleship Water Oni then ask her to follow her and start walking. After Destroyer Ancient Oni left the room, Battleship Water Oni looks at her room and then says,

"I will surpass you..."

* * *

" _Why I must do this ?_ "

* * *

~ _One day twelve hours before detonation~_

All Battleship Water Oni allies already gather in the meeting room, and most of them confused with the sudden notice from Battleship Water Oni. Battleship Water Oni then sits down together with Destroyer Ancient Oni. After seeing Battleship Water Oni already there, the room suddenly becomes silent.

Battleship Water Oni then says,

"I'm sorry to come a little bit late... Even though this is my home."

"That's alright..." said one girl with twin tail hair

"We know that you are in deep though, Battleship Water Oni-same." said another girl

"Thank you for both of your understanding, Lycoris, Southern War. It is a relieve that all of you keep calm for waiting for me," said Battleship Water Oni as she bows to all of them.

After that, Battleship Water Oni sits down and looks everyone inside there. At that room, every Abyssal Hime already comes because of her calls regarding their situation. Beside Southern War Hime, Lycoris Hime, and Destroyer Ancient Oni, there are Destroyer Hime, Aircraft Carrier Water Oni, Seaplane Tender Hime, Abyssal Jellyfish Hime, Abyssal Twin Hime, Harbour Hime, Midway Hime, Northern Hime, Anchorage Water Oni, and Central Hime.

All of them are the leader of Abyssal that is making a ruckus at Pacific Theatre together with Hakai, before Hakai comes to the world, all of them always creating havoc at humanity base and kills most of the human. The human tried their best to fend them off, but most of the time they failed.

After the development of Ship Girls, little by little all of them moving back to the sea and making their stronghold to fight the human. That only happens until Hakai comes to light. He immediately takes the spotlight of 'Human greatest enemy' and human moves their gaze towards Hakai since then.

Aircraft Carrier Water Oni suddenly looks at Battleship Water Oni and asks,

"Why suddenly you called all of us? Is there something dire that could happen soon ?"

"I could say... Yes." answer

"Heee? I can't believe you still know something called as fear." mocked Aircraft Carrier Water Oni

"Aircraft Carrier Water Oni, keep your words now." said Destroyer Ancient Oni

"Tch."

"What did scared you, Battleship Water Oni ?" ask Abyssal Jellyfish Hime

Battleship Water Oni closes her eyes for a while and then asks them,

"Do you know that human already makes their move right now ?"

"Make their move? What do you mean ?" ask Seaplane Tender Hime

"They are making their move to obliterate their enemy." answer Battleship Water Oni

"Huh? Are they already tired to fight against us? What a fool." said, Destroyer Hime

"Destroyer Hime, Do you know the reason why they mobilize their power now ?" ask Destroyer Ancient Oni suddenly

"I... I don't know."

"It is because they are aiming to obliterate Hakai." said Battleship Water Oni

Everyone is surprised to hear that from Battleship Water Oni. Lycoris Hime suddenly smiles and says,

"Are they sane for that one? Not I care though..."

"If they are confident with their action, I believe they hide something on their sleeves." said Midway Hime

"Yes, they are. They will use that weapon," answer Battleship Water Oni

"Huh? That weapon ?"

"Nuke."

And again, everyone inside the room surprised with that statement. They can't believe human will use the weapon that all of them despise because of the effect on another person, a weapon that could exterminate most of life in a split second.

Suddenly, Central Hime laughs and says,

"Then, why must you scared? If Hakai destroyed by the nuke, isn't that means everything will be all right."

"And we believe that even if Hakai still not destroyed, we achieved our goal..." said Abyssal Twin Hime

"If Hakai destroyed... How naive," said Battleship Water Oni

"What do you mean by that ?" ask Central Hime

"And also, we achieved our goal when Hakai still alive? How Naive"

Both Central Hime and Abyssal Twin Hime pissed to hear Battleship Water Oni insult. Not only that, Battleship Water Oni then says,

"Are you living under the rock for the past few years by saying something like that ?"

"What do you mean by that, Battleship Water Oni ?" ask Destroyer Hime

"If a mere bomb quickly destroys that man... He shouldn't be alive right now," answer Battleship Water Oni

"From the rumor that I heard, Hakai is a very formidable enemy. Is that right?" ask Anchorage Water Oni

"Yes. That's true."

"How could we believe that?" ask Central Hime

Battleship Water Oni looks at all of her allies and smiles. He then calls someone to come in and not long after that; a woman comes in. Everyone is surprised to see that girl. The girl with pale skin, long ponytail hair with several holes in her body that covered by Abyssal materials and a sign that something chops her head. And what makes them surprised is the resemblance of that girl with Yamato.

Battleship Water Oni then looks at her and asks,

"Yamato, did you remember that time ?"

"What do you mean, Mother ?" ask Yamato

"Wait a minute! She is Yamato ?!" ask Midway Hime that couldn't hide her surprise

"Yes. She is Yamato," answer Battleship Water Oni calmly

"Do you means Yamato from Japanese Navy? Isn't she the strongest Ship Girl that they have ?" ask Harbour Hime

"Yes. That Yamato."

"How did you get her? How did you beat her? She kicks my unit ass back then !" ask Southern War Hime

"I'm not the one who sunk her... Rather, she is a special gift from that monster," said Battleship Water Oni

Everyone looks at each other, while Battleship Water Oni looks again at Yamato and ask,

"Do you remember that time? When that monster sunk you ?"

"Yes... I still remember it..." answer Yamato

"Could you..." Battleship Water Oni looks at her and then smiles

"I still remember that hateful eyes of him. I still remember the sword that pierces my body. I still remember the cold iron pierce through my flesh." said Yamato

"What..."

"I still remember Yukikaze screams in agony as that monster stabs her from below. I still remember when the torpedo from that damned monster shredded Hamakaze's body into pieces."

"Hey... Hey..." said Abyssal Jellyfish Hime

"I remember... I remember... Yahagi's painful voice as he tortures her in front of me. I still remember it... And hate it... I must... Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill..."

Yamato said the word so many times until Battleship Water Oni says,

"Yamato snaps it out."

"Ah... My bad." answer Yamato

"Go back to your position. Tell Yahagi that we will suspend all activity today."

"As you wish, Mother."

After that, Yamato left the room. Everyone is surprised to hear that and see Yamato in the flesh in front of them. Not as an enemy, but as an ally. Battleship Water Oni then says,

"That show how terrifying he is."

"Ah... The smell of death is thick from her word," said Lycoris Hime

"Yes, it is."

"Did Hakai the one that obliterates her unit back then ?" ask Aircraft Carrier Water Oni

Battleship Water Oni only smiles to her, and that makes her uncomfortable. Everyone in the room already knows how strong Hakai is, but some of them still think that it is impossible for him to beat all of them.

So, Battleship Water Oni then says,

"Rather than I said everything about him, how about you tell us your experience when fighting him Seaplane Tender Hime ?"

"As you wish." said Seaplane Tender Hime

Everyone looks at her with surprised face and then she says,

"You know the one that kills me back then is Hakai. I remember when he protects that stupid Ship Girl name Katori."

"Katori ?"

"I will not say anything about her. But, that monster brutal. He easily slices my body into two. I don't remember what happen next, but what I heard from Shoukaku, he pierced Shoukaku body using a lance and make big hole as he use it as cannon while her body still there." continues Seaplane Tender Hime

"That's really..." said Northern Hime as she scared to hear that

"Yes, I know. But, it didn't show anything that he is invincible," said Seaplane Tender Hime

"For that part, I could show one battle of him against Ship Girl." said Battleship Water Oni

Battleship Water Oni then snaps her finger and from the middle of the table comes a big screen. Everyone looks at there and see an old report. Battleship Water Oni then says,

"This is his fight against Yamashiro's fleet that time."

"Yamashiro? Oh... That girl." said Destroyer Ancient Oni

"Just look here, a shell hit him directly and obliterate him. But not long after that, he stands up as there is nothing happen with him."

Everyone looks at the record, and Central Hime shouts,

"That insane! How in this world a monster like him still roams at this world ?"

"A monster called another monster something like a monster, how intriguing," said Battleship Water Oni

"..."

"But, yes... He is indeed a monster. And I believe all of us..."

"Battleship Water Oni, I'm sorry to interrupt you. How about all of us have a little break from this meeting? I believe everyone still tried to process the information here." said Destroyer Hime

"Ah... Yes. My bad. I should know that this information is too much to be handled in one meeting." said Battleship Water Oni

"Then, we will come back again tomorrow. And at that time, I want to hear about Hakai from you and what countermeasure we should make," said Destroyer Ancient Oni

"That's alright. I will wait for tomorrow. Have a nice break."

After hearing that, everyone stands up and start leaving the room as they tried to chow down every information given that time. When everyone already leaves the room, Battleship Water Oni says,

"Ah... What a stunning face. What will they show to me tomorrow? Ah... I shouldn't think like that... Because I need to obliterate him... I need them to help me... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

" _I don't know the reason... I don't know anything_ "

* * *

~ _One day before detonation~_

Everyone already gathered again at the meeting room, and the situation becomes quite hostile because of what happened yesterday. Battleship Water Oni looks at Abyssal Twin Hime and Central Hime for a while and then ask,

"What is it?"

None of them answer her question, and that make her happy. Not long after that, Destroyer Ancient Oni says,

"Battleship Water Oni, before we continue this meeting... I believe you should state what the connection between you and Hakai."

"Ah... I think you are right, Destroyer Ancient Oni," answer Battleship Water Oni as she looks at everyone there

"Huh? Connection between you and that monster?" said Lycoris

"Yes."

Battleship Water Oni becomes silent for a while and then takes a deep breath. Everyone looks at her and then hears,

"We know him for a long time ago..."

"What do you mean?" ask Destroyer Hime

"You could say that he is my old acquaintance." answer Battleship Water Oni

"Your old pal?" ask Abyssal Jellyfish Hime

"Yes."

Central Hime looks at her with hostile looks after Battleship Water Oni said that. Battleship Water Oni then says,

"If you ask, I am the one that makes him like that."

"You?!" shouts Central Hime

"Yes. It's been a long time since that time... When I use my flesh to become Ship Girls and makes that man becomes the Abyssal... Just like her."

"Her?" ask Abyssal Twin Hime

"I believe all of you should know who the one that I said as 'her'... The mother of all Abyssal in this world."

"The old Battleship Water Oni that sunk by her son's hand." continues Destroyer Ancient Oni

"That legend, huh..." said Aircraft Carrier Water Oni

"It seems all of you didn't believe the history about that."

"Of course not, it is because human writes the history! How in this world we could believe something that could be altered easily like that?" said Central Hime

Battleship Water Oni laughs hard after hearing Central Hime answer, and that pissed her off. Without any warning, Central Hime summons her cannon and points it towards Battleship Water Oni. Battleship Water Oni continues to laugh and then smirks. Not long after that, she says,

"Central Hime... Please... Continue to amaze me like that."

"You!"

"But, do you think you could beat me?" said Battleship Water Oni with a serious face.

Without any warning, a hand comes from the wall behind Central Hime and grabs her. Everyone could hear the sound of agony from Central Hime as the hand grabs her. Battleship Water Oni then laughs and says,

"Hurry up... Amuse me more!"

"Argghhhhhh... He... Help..."

"What? Did you ask for help? Did you ask for that?"

Everyone inside the room starts to help Central Hime, and after a while Battleship Water Oni let her down. Central Hime could feel her foot on the ground once more and hears Battleship Water Oni mocks her,

"So... what do you think, Central Hime? Isn't it hurt?"

"..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Then, let's continue it," said Battleship Water Oni

She then sits down and then thinks for a while. After that, she smiles and says,

"Alright, here is the reason why I make Hakai becomes like that..."

"Why?" ask Anchorage Water Oni

"It is because Hakai is blood-related with that man who murdered our mother."

"Wait a minute! Isn't he died at the battle that time? How in this world he could have a son?" ask Destroyer Hime

"It is simple. Every person in this world is starving for knowledge. They tried their best to pursue that even if that taint their hand. And one of it is to create the weapon based on that man."

"A clone..." said Destroyer Ancient Oni

"Yes. After a long process, only two boys from that project that survived. But, only one who have the highest proficiency with using Abyssal power."

"Wait... Don't say that one..." said Anchorage Hime

"Yes... Hakai."

Everyone looks at her with disbelief, and then Battleship Water Oni looks at them and smiles. After that, she says,

"You know, in the development... The plan is let me use that man as a weapon..."

"Something happen?" ask Destroyer Ancient Oni

"Yes. Something inside him is making a havoc, destroyed my lab, and run away... Until now."

"Now... He is making a havoc, and no one could hold him, huh?" mock Lycoris Hime

"Ahahahahaha... I can't deny that."

"Then... In another word, this meeting is..."

"Yes... To protect ourself and clean my mess," said Battleship Water Oni

Everyone looks at her and then looks away shortly. Battleship Water Oni then says,

"You can't deny his power... If you couldn't beat me, how in this world you could beat him? I doubt it."

"How close is he with that man's power?" ask Central Hime

"Huh? I can't believe you ask me."

"Just... answer me..."

"Hmmm... I could say that he is the full carbon copy of that man and I could say that he is stronger than that man."

"Stronger?" ask Destroyer Ancient Oni

"Yes. He is stronger because he could make a weapon without any concept at all. A whole new weapon."

"..."

"Not only that but his regeneration ability also fast. I believe this is a very hard task."

Everyone looks away when Battleship Water Oni and think about what they believe about Hakai before. At first, they only think Hakai strong because of the one around him. But, after learning the truth from Battleship Water Oni, they couldn't hide their fear when fighting against him.

Battleship Water Oni looks at them and then smiles once more. She is amused with all of their faces, and she couldn't hide her excitement at all. After a while, she then says,

"And that's why we must prepare ourself from that monster attack."

"I think... I must agree..." said Abyssal Twin Hime

"What should we do, Battleship Water Oni?" ask Anchorage Hime

Battleship Water Oni thinks for a while and then says,

"Let's gather our force here and make a barricade to protect ourself."

"Gather all of them here?"

"Yes. The more, the merrier. And it will become hard for him to attack us."

"Then... I suggest that..." said Destroyer Ancient Oni

Battleship Water Oni looks at all of them and smiles at them. She doesn't care what will they do next. What she want is to see Hakai in action at the front seat. Hakai that already reach his full potential to destroy humanity. His creation that almost fulfill her wish. She will do that even if she sacrifice all of them because she only thinks all of them as a mere pawn. So, she then smiles and mumbles,

"Let see... What will they do... Ahahahahaha"

* * *

" _Why ? Why ? Why ? Why ?_ "

* * *

~ _Day of detonation~_

Every Abyssal at Battleship Water Oni base already preparing their defense for the probability of the next attack. Whoever that attack them, that battle will bloody. Battleship Water Oni is walking around her base and check every Abyssal that help her.

She continues to walk around until she arrived at one of the piers and looked at the sky. Even though she already becomes an Abyssal, she couldn't hide two things. Those are something called as fear and excitement. She clenched her teeth and then says,

"Come... Come at me... Amuse me... I want to see it... To fight my fate!"

After shouting like that, she is going back to her base and continues help to strengthen her base.

* * *

" _Why did I change ? Why did I do all of this ? Why must I suffer ? For what am I suffer ? Why ? Why ? Why ? Why ? Why ?_ "

* * *

" **YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER... I WILL AMUSE YOU...** "


	16. Chapter 16 - Preparation

**Chapter 16**

 **Preparation - ?**

* * *

 _Twelve Hours Before Main Mission~_

"Hakai... What did you mean by that ?"

Hakai looks at the corner of his room with a hostile feeling. After he said that, a shadow comes out from there and smiles towards him. After that, it says,

"I just answering and giving comment to all of them."

"Comment huh..." said Hakai

"The one that should ask a question is me... Why are you asking those question, Ichirou?" ask the shadow

"..."

"Are you still not sure about the path that you choose right now? Or are you still feels guilty after seeing Asami die at your hand so many times?" ask the shadow again

"Not your problem." answer Hakai

After hearing Hakai's response, the shadow laughs hard at him. Hakai only could look at that shadow for a while before changing his attentions towards the report that given by his Ship Girl in the past few weeks.

The shadow suddenly moves fast to make contact with Hakai. Hakai who sees that only could sigh and asks,

"What's now?"

"I will answer you question." answer the shadow

"Huh?"

"Battleship Water Oni ask us to entertain her. So I answer her question. Isn't that simple?"

"But, that one happens several days ago!"

"Is that so? Ah... Yes... You are right."

"Then why are you giving an unnecessary comment like that?"

The shadow suddenly changes itself into a man and then says,

"I only want to check, if all of them are taking the same actions as before or not. And tells their tales and actions to them."

"..."

"And they didn't take the same action from the other... I like it."

Hakai only could sigh again and then takes a new report. The shadow looks at Hakai for a while and then says,

"I am wondering... Why are you not asking about what will happen to them in the future?"

"I already know the answer..." said Hakai

"Hoooh? What is that?"

"Human will not have any chance to fight me..."

"And about Battleship Water Oni?"

"She will die at my hand, because that the criteria are given by you to move from here." said Hakai with serious face

"Ah... To get your goal."

The shadow suddenly vanishes from in front of him, and that makes Hakai thinks for a while. What will that shadow, the entity that called itself as God of this world, do to strike another conversation with him. Not long after that, it appears once more and then says,

"Saving Asami..."

"What with that?" ask Hakai

"Well... I can't believe to say it, but I regret that time when we fight those three idiots."

"But, from that battle... I know there is a chance to save her."

"A chance? An opportunity to create a line where you could live happily with Asami? What a joke."

"I don't care whatever you said there."

"..."

"I believe I could find that one or maybe create that one. Just like what that man do that time."

"Tch... You reminds me of him. The man who names is Amami Yuuya, the one and only man that could destroy the fate of their world." said the shadow as it shows displeased face.

"Heh... I can't believe even you feel irritated with that man," said Hakai as he mocked the shadow

The shadow looked at Hakai and then says,

"Whatever... Just don't blame me for everything that happens to you in the past and the future."

"..."

"What? Are you still going to blame me for your poor choice back then?"

"No."

"Then, what with that face?"

"Just don't disturb my plan for the next part."

"Huh? Did you say something like doesn't bother you? Or maybe don't destroy your plan?"

"Yes."

The shadow then laughs once more after hearing Hakai's plea. Hakai only could look at it and then looks away immediately. After the shadow calm itself, Hakai says,

"In every part of it, you always lock my memory that I send for further information about her. And then, you open it RIGHT after Asami's death at Yamato's unit hand!"

"Hey... I said don't blame me." said the shadow

"What do you mean?"

The shadow smiles at Hakai and then points its finger to the sky. Then, the shadow says,

"It depends on that man. If he wants you to get your happiness, then he will do it. But, if he still needs you to entertain them, then don't hope too much."

"I forgot about that..." said Hakai

"Yes. The real God of this story. The one who responsible to create all of us to entertain everyone in his world. Even though, I'm not quite sure if they could be delighted with this type of story."

"..."

"And do you know why is that, Ichirou?" ask the Shadow as it looks away from Hakai

"I know... It's because it is hard to entertain every human in that world and even this world. Everyone have their preferences, and it is hard to get that one."

"Ahahahahaha... Good answer."

"Could you just stop joking around like that, Hakai?"

The shadow looks at Hakai and then smiles as it mocking Hakai. Hakai could see that the shadow have something else in its mind. Not long after that, it comes near Hakai and says,

"Well... I can't do that."

"..."

"Because that's my role."

"Whatever..."

Hakai then stands up and walking towards the door. The shadow looks at Hakai and asks,

"Where are you going, Ichirou? Run away?"

"Just taking a little stroll around the base." answer Hakai

"Then, what with that face? Are you still disgusted with my action until now? Or are you still cursing the one that makes us?"

"Both of them." answer Hakai once more

"Ahahahahahaha... I like that answer."

Hakai clenched his teeth and then looks at the shadow. After that, he asks,

"Do you know the reason why I ask that?"

"Of course no. Even I can't read everyone mind in this world you know." answer the shadow as it summons a cup of tea and drinks it.

"It is because we already did it so many times."

"How many is that exactly?"

"Not your problem."

"Ah... I understand... You are frustrated with this situation."

"..."

"Then... I know what do you want to ask now..."

"Why are we not destroy all those pesky human together with Battleship Water Oni in one go?" ask Hakai with straight face

The shadow smirks at Hakai and then drinks another cup of tea. After that, he moves towards Hakai and answer,

"I will answer it with your usual reply."

"..."

* * *

"Where's the joy in doing that?"

* * *

"That..."

"After all... If we destroy them in a split second, what could they see from this story?"

"..."

"This story is about the action taken by each human in this world. No one can deny that this never happens around them. No one in this world and that world could deny that this never happens."

"..."

"Love that could make everything blind, even that will takes everything into extreme actions. Family and friend are the ones who could help everyone that is down. Everything..."

"But, what we were done is more like showing the wrong side of humanity..." said Hakai

"That's the main part... I don't care though if they understand it or not, but every action that we take are the definition of bad at that world. But, from this they should learn that even the bad have something else, right?"

"The cause of their action... And everything..."

The shadow smiles at Hakai, and not long after that it hear,

"What a joke..."

"Hooo..." said the shadow as it amused with Hakai response

"We only do all of this only to entertain you."

"Entertain me, huh..."

"But, yes... It is true that there is no joy in destroying all of them in an instant. But, what the reason?"

"Well... It is simple."

"..."

* * *

"Our existence is only to show what the meaning of fear is."

* * *

"Fear, huh..."

"Yes. And did you know that only by showing fear it is already enough to destroy humanity itself?" said the shadow

"How the hell is that suffice?"

After hearing that question, the shadow face becomes sour and sigh. Hakai could see that the shadow disappointed with him. Not long after that, the shadow says,

"I don't even know, are you joking with me or not..."

"..."

"You should know the reason..."

"That only happens when their last hope already shattered..." said Hakai

After saying that, Hakai realize something. The situation that occurs right now fits what they are going to do. Destroying humanity last resort to show what the meaning of fear is. Hakai then smiles and says,

"So... It is really..."

"My works? No... It's not my works." said the shadow

"..."

"But, of course, you know the dominoes effect of your action right?"

"Of course. With their one and only hope crushed at their eyes, they will lose faith with everything. If the one that they called as Hope tried to fight again, they will not follow them. Rather, there is a possibility that they will revolt and make everything becomes worse." answer Hakai

"Why is that?"

"Because I know, there is some individual that have something in their mind. They could easily manipulate everyone around them to revolt and tried to make the world that is good in their eyes. The place where it is good for themselves. They do it to make the better world."

"Hoooo..."

"And they could manipulate everyone around them by using their identity as the reason for their action to reach that goal. Even if that means to make, this world becomes a living hell."

"..."

"With that in mind, what we do only hasten the process. The process for them to destroying themselves."

"Well..."

"And then without they knowing, they already destroying themselves. I believe that one is a good view for you right, Hakai?"

"For me?" ask the shadow

"Yes."

"I must correct it..."

"Huh?"

"That is a good view for YOU."

Hakai looks at the shadow and then sees that the shadow is smiling at him. Hakai then asks,

"What do you mean..."

"Rather than that... Ever since that chapter... Hmmm... Chapter 10... Has anyone see me besides yourself?" ask the shadow

"Eh..."

"Then... Am I real in this world? Or I am only something that created by your broken mind?"

"That's..."

"Well... I will wait for your answer..."

"Hey!"

"Because all of them waiting for you right now."

After saying that, the shadow went from in front of Hakai. Hakai looks around him and then thinks about the shadow question at him. Is he already insane or that shadow is real. He looks at the broken mirror beside him, and then says,

"Ah... Yes... They are waiting for me..."

After he said that, he leaves the room to meet with his fleet.

* * *

~ _Ten Hours Before Main Mission~_

Everyone already gathers at the main room at the base and all of them still waiting for Hakai to show up. And the one who restless with that situation is Anemone. After she tried her best to hold it, at the end she says,

"Katori, do you know where Hakai-san is?"

"I believe he still at his room right now." answer Katori

"Are you sure about that? Isn't his room just around the corner?" ask Anemone again

"He is taking a stroll for a while." said Shigure

"Huh?"

"I smell it... He is walking to this room now."

"Hmmm... If the watchdog already said that, then I believe it," said Anemone

Everyone looks at Anemone with surprised face after hearing her comment regarding Shigure. But, Shigure didn't care what Anemone just said because she knows that Hakai will really mad to all of them if they start to fight with each other.

Mutsu and Fusou only could sigh after hearing that comment and then they hear Yamakaze says,

"Is it just me or it seems everyone already knows each other for a long time."

"If you think about it, you are not wrong." answer Mutsu

"Eh? But, if I remember correctly..."

"Yes?" said Fusou

"Anemone-san join our ranks around three months ago."

"That means both of them already know each other for three months right?" ask Yamakaze

"..."

"Mutsu-san? Fusou-san?" ask Yamakaze

"If we think about it, you are the newest member here..." said Mutsu

"Huh?"

"Of course she will think it is something confusing for her." said Fusou

"Huh? What did all of you means?" ask Yamakaze once more

"Well... About that..."

Before Mutsu could explain anything the door opens and there stands Hakai with a serious expression. Everyone really surprised to see that because it is been ages since he shows that face. And because of that everyone stands up and greet him. Yamakaze, who surprised with the sudden actions around her, also stands up and greet him.

Hakai then tell them to sit down and then asks them,

"Alright, give me the report."

"Yes." said Katori

Katori then takes the notes and says,

"We just got the report regarding the Abyssal movement."

"Huh? It is something really strange for that vixen woman to start making a move..." said Hakai

"..."

"Continue it..."

"Eh... Right..."

"From the movement, we could assume that they are starting to make their defense for any attack." said Shigure

"A defensive maneuver, huh..."

"Yes. But from their movement... Something really strange." said Katori

"Strange?"

"Even if they make a defensive line, there is some part of them that being sent to someplace. It's like they know something will happen and tried to see what happen next."

Hakai hears Katori's report and then thinks for a while. After a while, he smirks and then says,

"What about those humans movement? I believe their alliance already done several weeks ago."

"Yes. And right now all of them are making Tawi-Tawi Base and Rabaul Base as their main operating base," said Kaga

"Huh? Two bases?" ask Hakai with surprised face

Kaga then nods after hearing Hakai question. Hakai then summons a map and looks at the map. After looking at the map for a while, he says,

"The location of the base really far between each other..."

"Ah... I forget that they also make a base at Hawaii Naval Base," said Katori

"Huh? Three bases?"

Hakai then thinks for a while and tried his best to think what will they do next. And then hears Anemone says,

"Hakai! Some of my Abyssal find out that they are transporting something from Japan and America."

"Transport mission? If they make three bases like that, it seems they are going to make something big."

said Hakai with a puzzled face

"From one of our scout there, they conclude that all of them are transporting a high explosive bomb." continues Anemone

"Did your scout feel something odd about the bomb that they tried to transport?"

"Ah... Ummm... Yes. They feel something like..." said Anemone that being interrupted by Hakai,

"Some radioactive substance inside it, right?"

Anemone looks at Hakai with a surprised face. Not only her, the other also surprised to learn that human sides using a Nuke in order to fight them. Fusou immediately stands up and shouts,

"They use Nuke this time?!"

"Yes." said Hakai

"Huh? This time?" ask Yamakaze

Hakai looks at Yamakaze for a while and then sighs. He then says,

"I will tell it to you later... Now..."

Hakai looks around him and stands up. After that, he says,

"With those pesky humans are using the nuke this time, there will be a lot of casualties if we fight them without any plan."

"We know about that." said Katori

"So, rather than we send a lot of our power to fight those human, we will commence a defensive maneuver and start scouting Battleship Water Oni place."

"Eh?" said everyone

"..."

"Are you going to let those human prepare themselves to attack us?" ask Mutsu

"Rather than letting, they already did it right?"

"You... You are right..."

"Then, I will greet them. With the position of their operation base, I could conclude that the enemy is waiting for me around here," said Hakai as he looking at the map and pointing at one place.

"Wait! You alone going there?!" ask Anemone

"That one is a suicide mission if you going alone!" said Shigure tried to hold Hakai

"No... I'm alone is enough."

Everyone wants to convince Hakai once more, but suddenly they stopped. They see something standing behind Hakai and with that, they could see an annoyed expression from Hakai. Together with that annoyed face, they understand that if anyone object with Hakai's decision will meet their end.

Hakai then smiles and then says,

"Thank you for all of your consideration, but I must go alone there..."

"Why..." ask Yamakaze

"In order to find that answer..."

"..."

"I must go alone... To find out if my decision is correct until now."

Before Yamakaze asks any question, Katori, Shigure, and Anemone stand up. Katori then says,

"You could go alone there, but please help come back before our attack to that vixen woman place."

"You don't need to worry. I will go back before that," said Hakai

"I will prepare the manpower to scout the area. Could I join the scout team?" ask Shigure

"Of course, as long you didn't use a lot of your power there."

"Then, I will prepare the attacking unit for that."

Hakai nods and starts to walk away from the room. Right before he leaves the room, everyone there says,

"Have a safe trip."

Hakai then smiles and walking away.

* * *

 _~The time of Main Mission~_

Hakai sits down as he prepared himself to meet his enemy. And soon after that, he says,

"What do you want with me?"

As soon he says that everything around him stops. Hakai stands up and soon after that the shadow show itself in front of him. The shadow smiles at Hakai and says,

"All of them are really kind to you, right?"

"I don't know..." said Hakai

"You are really a knit-closed bunch... I could say that to your connection between you and your colleagues."

"..."

The shadow then moves away from Hakai and then showing himself behind him. The shadow then says,

"With you already repeat THIS world so many time, of course, they will follow you no matter what."

"I know..."

"What if... I sever that connection between you and them the next time you repeat it again?"

Hakai looks at the shadow and then says,

"Do your worst."

The shadow really surprised with Hakai's answer and then laughing really hard. After that, the shadow says,

"Well... I will not disturb you again. You have something else to do, right?"

Hakai ignored the shadow comment and soon after that everything back to normal. He then closes his eyes and soon after that he asks himself,

"Am I right to all of this, Asami? Am I right to do all of this, Yuuya?"

He then closes his eyes once more and then smiles. After that, he says,

"I don't need to think about that now... I must fulfill my role in this world before moving on."

He smiles once more and then says,

"Let's see what they have under their sleeves this time."


End file.
